David's Start of a New Adventure
by TripleX635
Summary: Edited! David's life is nothing but boring and being lonely. But that all changes when he watches a movie, and that movie will change his life forever! Rated M in later chapters. Review and comment please! Ch.29 - Taking Drastic Measures
1. A Boring Life

**(Note: I'm going to keep the author's notes in every chapter, btw. Also, if you've already read my story; I still need more comments about you know what, for you know who. Can't let the new readers be spoiled now can I?)**

**Hey what's up everyone! This is my first fanfic story that will be posted on 'FanFiction', and I would hope to get comments on how to write better for all you readers out there. Also, please go easy on me with flames; if you do write flames at least give me a comment on something in my story that I should work on.**

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon; except for my OC.**

**First Chapter; Enjoy! X)  
**...  
(David's POV)

"David! Time to eat your lunch!" My mom called from the kitchen to my room.

I first groaned from the sound of my mom calling me (I usually sleep in, so that's why it was around lunch). I then lazily got out of my bed (pain in the ass), and then I slowly got dressed. When I was finish dressing I was wearing blue baggy jeans, a white shirt with red and black designs on the front. Over the shirt I put on my black zip up hooded sweater, and along the way I wore black and red athletic shoes (it's a habit of mine that I wear shoes in my house, but my mom isn't complaining, so I'm all good). I then made my way downstairs to the kitchen. (My house isn't that great, so I won't go into detail about it)

"Hey mom, you made me noodles again?" I said as I sat in the kitchen table, and started slurping my noodles.

"Yes honey, sorry I couldn't make anything else; I'm in a hurry to go to my work. I can't be late again, or else my boss will have a fit and have me work longer." My mom said with a frown. She then gave me a kiss on my forehead quickly, and then she said her goodbyes, and went off with a rush at the front door.

I heard her car driven into the distance that to the point that I can't hear the car engine anymore. I signed slightly, and then silently ate my noodles. My mom works in some kind of business that I have no interests to know; I barely see her because she has to work every week. Also she sometimes has to go to some sort of business trips for a long time, and I basically have the house to myself. I barely knew my father because when I was still a baby my mom said he left her for no apparent reason and just disappeared; we never saw him again from that point on.

To introduce myself I'm David Cheng; I'm just an average 15 year old at a height of 5'6, and weigh about 145 lbs with black hair and brown eyes. For quite a while now I feel like my life is going nowhere. Even though it's great to have your house to yourself; it gets a little boring and lonely if you don't share the experience with friends, or anyone else in your age for that matter.

Even when I go to school I don't have many friends. No- wait correction, I don't have **ANY** friends at all because I chose to be not social to anyone. The reason for that is the people that go to my school are assholes and whores to me. It gets pretty annoying that they keep on talking or laughing nonstop; they usually talk about useless or stupid shit, so you get the idea on what position I'm at. I don't talk to them, and they don't talk to me, so usually they don't make fun of me or bother me; they have no interests to do anything with me whatsoever, and I intend it to keep it that way.

So I'm living an **ok** life, but sometimes I want something more. Like having an adventure, or maybe have friends, or have exciting actions in my life, but **noooooo**! I get to be stuck in this shithole of what I call a house with no friends, no excitement, no adventure, and especially, **no social life**.

I sigh to myself out of depression, and started to put my dishes in the sink. I then went to walk back upstairs to my room where at least I have something to do in my teenage life. It was Saturday, so everybody should be happy of not going to school; except for me of course.

I walk into my room and closed my door; picked up my Nintendo DS from my desk, and then lay on my bed. I started up the gaming device, and began playing Pokemon Platinum. Now I was a really good fan of Pokemon; the shows, the games, and the movies.

I think it's really amazing on how humans can have great relationships with creatures called Pokemon, and that they are so loyal to you that they are willing to risk their own lives' for their trainers to protect them, or vise versa. They do this because as they go on to their adventures around the Pokemon world; their relationship becomes stronger as they bond with each other. And as they travel together; they would protect each other no matter what kind of danger that comes at their way.

'Man, I bet it's wonderful to have that kind of adventure. Traveling with your Pokemon; bond with them, and to protect each other no matter what happens.' I sadly thought as I play on my DS.

...

After about an hour or two of me playing on my DS I started to get bored again, so I shut the DS off while putting the gaming device back on my desk. I looked at my alarm clock to check the time; it was 3:32 P.M. after I played on my DS.

"Oh man, I still have lots of time left. Hmmm... What to do, what to do?" I questionably asked myself as I rub my chin with my thumb and index finger. As I looked around I saw my bookshelf full of my favourite movies; most of them Pokemon movies. 'Hmmm... I guess I could watch a movie or two to past the time.' I thought to myself, and I start to walk up to my shelf, and browse of what kind of movie I feel like watching. While I was looking; one of the movies catches my eyes at the far left end of the shelf. When I took it out it was one of the Pokemon movies: 'Pokemon Heroes'. "Well it's been awhile since I last watched this movie." Saying out loud to no one in particular.

In the movie there were two types of Pokemon in it: Latias and Latios, the Eon Pokemon (if you don't know what they look like or any other Pokemon mention in this story; look them up on Google images). Those two are one of my favourite Pokemon in the whole Pokemon movie series, but Lucario is my personal favourite Pokemon throughout everything; to Pokemon shows, games, and movies; Lucario is my top favourite Pokemon. They're so cool because they can feel people's emotions, and can speak human speech with their aura. Also they can use their aura to see by closing their eyes and using their four dreadlocks at the back of their head, and use them to guide themselves. Lastly they are heard to be extremely loyal to their trainers.

Anyways back with me. I was going to put the movie in my DVD slot connected to my TV (which they are in my room) when I heard a low rumbling and booming sound coming from what seems to be everywhere from what I've heard. It sounded like it was from outside, so I looked from my window and outside; what I saw was a big storm coming through, which looks intimidating, and it seems it's going to be a severe storm as well. Normally you would have to shut off anything that needs electricity from a severe thunderstorm; but in my case I'm going to play the movie anyways since the storm clouds are far over the horizon, and I thought the storm probably wasn't going to start for quite some time. But oh boy, I was thought wrong. Weather can change on you quickly than you know and can take its toll on you.

...  
(Later on...)

I was in the middle of the watching the movie 'Pokemon Heroes' when I suddenly heard rain falling hard from outside. I thought it was nothing more than just rain, but that's when I heard a lighting strike so loud that I have to cover my ears and that if I don't; my ears would pop.

"Holy fuck! That was some loud ass lighting strike! It must have struck really close to the house." I exclaimed in shock. But little did I know is that when the lighting struck; it didn't strike near the house, the lighting **struck the house!** The lighting struck right in the midpoint of the saddle light dish that is connected to my TV, and the bolt of electricity from the storm was traveling quickly to my precious TV!

I was still recovering from the sound of the lighting strike earlier, and I was a little shocked that the lights in my house didn't go out, or my TV. Fortunately the TV was still playing the movie, and was all fine and everything. It also seems like the storm has calmed down too. So with nothing much to do I kept on watching the movie, but as I was watching in the first few seconds of the movie I heard a bunch of static noises coming from the TV.

"Oh man, what's going on now." I complained. I started to walk in front of the TV screen, and kneel down in front of it to see what was wrong. As I was getting closer to my TV, the static noises got louder and louder every second; the TV screen was even turning bright white that was really blinding. Due to the brightness being so intense I have to cover my eyes with my arms. 'What the hell is going on?' I thought to myself in fright.

...

So after what seems to be twenty second of eternity; the static noise stopped. I started to lower my arms with caution to see if I was harmed; surprisingly I wasn't. As I was lowering my arms and while trying to refocus my eye sight to my room; however, I was shocked to see that I wasn't in my room anymore!

...

**Alright everyone that was my first chapter! Yayyyyyyyyy! XD**

**So what did you guys think of the story? Please give me a review on what you think of the story so far.**

**Also where do you guys think where is David now? Find out on the next chapter!**

**Peace!**


	2. The Beginning

**Hi it's me again everyone! TripleX here with the second chapter for, **_**'David's Start of a New Adventure!'**_** ready to go for all of the readers out there.**

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon; except for my OC.**

**Second Chapter, Enjoy X)**

**...  
**(David's POV)

I was in complete shock that I was not in my room any more. I started to look myself over to see if I broke something, or lose anything that might be important to me.

"Alright, everything seems to be fine; no broken bones, I still have my clothes on, and I didn't bring anything with me." I said to myself; being relieved. Then I brought myself up to my feet and started to look around. 'Okay, I'm in a place where there are canals, gondolas for transportation, and it look like a city of water. So am I in a city in Italy?' I thought. "It has to be it, there is no other explanation. Only Italy has cities like this, canals, gondolas, Pokemon…. Wait **POKEMON?**" I said out loud.

I look at an arch bridge over a small canal, and there on top of the bridge perched a small Pidgeotto who is just sitting there doing nothing. I just watch there in shock; not believing what I'm seeing.

'Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm in the Pokemon world!' I thought as I started panicking. "But where exactly am I in the Pokemon world? How am I going to get home? Is this a dream, or am I going insane?" I talk to myself; I slap myself to see if I was dreaming "***SLAP*!**... Ow!" Okay… maybe I'm not dreaming.

So many questions were going through my mind; like if I'm ever going home. But when I think about it, maybe one of the legendaries could somehow be able to bring me back home. But when I thought harder, I remembered my life back home. Where I had no friends, no exciting life, almost no parent supervision, and no social life.

I've realized that this is one of a life time chance to be in the Pokemon world, and this would probably my only opportunity to start a new life, and maybe have my own adventures, with **MY** own Pokemon. But first, I need to know where I am, and then start my adventure from there.

Besides, if I do want to go home (which I do not intend to), what are the chances of finding a specific legendary Pokemon that would even help me? The chances would be almost impossible.

….

I was walking around the place for almost an hour now, and it was harder than I thought on where I should look for any clue on where I am. Everywhere I look I see some people with their Pokemon, and trainers looking for battles with their Pokemon, and even some Pokemon were wondering around on their own.

When I start to walk around where there are a lot of people passing by, some of the people who walk past me gave me odd looks; as if I'm a freak or something. It was probably what I'm wearing, but I don't think that's the problem. As I look around the place, it looks sort of familiar to me.

"Wait a second." I said and stop on my tracks. 'Ok I remember being teleported to here from the TV, and before that I was watching…. **Pokemon Heroes**.' I said in thought as I realized that it makes perfect sense that I was teleported to Alto Mare. It looks so similar from the movie, but looks more realistic up close. But I have to make sure if where I am is where I thought I am right now.

I saw an average man walking in front of me about six or seven feet away from me, and he was wearing a casual brown suit that he looks like some kind of business man of some sorts, and was holding a black brief case in his right hand. I quickly close the distance between me and the brown suited man, and I politely tap him on his shoulder.

"Um, excuse me sir. Where exactly are we?" I said as nicely as I can.

"Well my boy we're in Alto Mare." He said happily. When I got a closer look at him, I saw that he looks like in his late twenties with a unique mustache that sort of looks like a Mario mustache from the Mario series; he had a nicely combed brown hair, and has sky blue eyes.

"Well thank you." I said quickly. I was about to turn around when a hand was holding my right shoulder that made me stop on my tracks.

"Now hold on young one. You're not from around here, are you?" The same man I talked to said.

"Unfortunately I'm not." I said; feeling a little embarrassed.

"Alright, hold on a second." He said. Then he started looking in his brief case; I was curious of what this man is looking for and wonder what he was going to do. "I know it's in here some…ahh ha!" He proudly said as he took out what looks like a map; then put in my hands.

"A map?" I said curiously; looking in the map.

"Yes, it's the map of Alto Mare. I don't need it anymore since I come here a lot now and I know this city to the back of my hand. I think you need the map more than I do." He said smiling.

"Wow, thanks sir." I said kindly.

"You're welcome, I'm just glad to help. Now if you would excuse me, I need to get going." He said, and started to turn around and disappear into a building he walked in.

'Wow… that was lucky of me.' I thought as I walk around the city of Alto Mare with a map in hand.

….

As I walk around Alto Mare; at the same time looking in the map, I was aware that the guardians of the Soul Dew, Latios and Latias was somewhere in the city. Me being a fan of them I just have to at least see them in the flesh with my own two eyes, and get a close look at them. I remember in the movie that Latias and Latios can make themselves invisible and just wonder around the city; so it's going to be tough for me to find them. But I also remember in the movie that Latias can take a shape or form of a human, and since she is good friends with Bianca; she turns into her a lot.

"So I just need to find someone that looks like Bianca. Hmmm… sounds easy enough." I said as I kept on going to the direction of the town square since I think it's a good place start to look for Bianca/Latias.

When I arrive there, there were quite some people walking in or out of the town square. I remember the description of Bianca's outfit since its simple to remember. She wore a white skirt under a green t-shirt, and wore pink shoes. She has brown hair that go up to her shoulders, and part of her hair style was what looks like Latias' ears at both sides at the top of her head, and she also has bright brown eyes.

"Okay, where are you Latias?" I muttered quietly as I look around to find a resemblance of Bianca. "Hmmm... This is tougher than I thoug-**WHOA**" I said in amazement when I saw the exact same description of Bianca at the far end of the square; she had the outfit, the look, everything. 'But wait; what if that's the original Bianca and not Latias.' I sadly thought with a frown on my face, but I suddenly realized something, 'Wait! I remember a stupid detail about the original Bianca' I thought in realization. "She wore a white artist hat, and she always carries a blue bag full of art supplies around with her." I said correcting myself. "This Bianca doesn't have those last two descriptions, so that's got to be Latias!" I said quietly so people don't hear me; then I quickly follow Bianca/Latias as quietly as possible.

As I quietly follow her, she had her arms behind her back with her hands holding each other, and she was walking slowly; minding her own business. She was looking around quite a lot; like she was trying to look for something.

This was going on for a few minutes; unit she went into an ally. I quickly follow her trail to the ally, and tried to be as silent as I can; while trying not to get caught. The Bianca/Latias was going in all sorts of directions, and at some point I suddenly lost her for a second because I had to tie one of my shoe laces, and when I look back to the direction where I thought Bianca/Latias should be, she was gone.

'Oh shit; I think I lost her.' I thought in frustration. I found myself going through a bunch of allies that seems like one huge maze; it feels like it has no end to it. I remember this is the part in the movie where Ash and Pikachu followed Bianca/Latias, and got a little lost along the way.

….

What seems like eternity, I finally got out of that shithole and went through a mini tunnel that has vines and plants growing all over the dark tunnel. When I got out of it, I saw there were only two directions: left and right. I look at the left and saw nothing, but an empty street and a canal. To my right; what I saw was surprising to me. When I look to the right direction, I saw Bianca/Latias at the far end; she was looking at me with a smile on her face.

"I guess she noticed me following her." I said, looking down to the ground in defeat. When I look back on where Bianca/Latias was, she was still looking at me with the same smile; then she wave one of her arms at me in a way for me to follow her.

All I did was nod in accepting her offer; then she ran off to the left. I ran quickly to where she ran off; but when I got there, there was a wall.

'A dead end?' I curiously thought. "Hmmm... I wonder?" I said to myself as I started to walk towards the wall. I thought I was going to hit the solid wall and hurt myself, but I didn't feel the impact of the wall. So I open my eyes to see that I was in a dark tunnel; there was light at the end of the tunnel. "Guess I went through the wall." I said. Then I quickly got to the end of the tunnel, and what I saw made me go into awe.

At the end of the tunnel I saw what made my mouth drop open was the most amazing garden I have ever seen. There were many trees all over the garden, and also had many Pokemon in the huge garden. Polywags in a small pond, a flock of Butterfrees flying around the garden, and some Yanma flying over some ponds.

'This must be the secret garden.' I thought in amazement. I then started to walk down the stairs that lead to the garden. As I wander around, I've notice at the end of the garden was a big fountain that was gushing huge amount of water.

At my left there was a large pond, and at the end of it was swing hanging from a tree. That's when I saw Bianca/Latias swinging happily on the swing. I walk around the pond to see Bianca/Latias closer. When I got there, I feel like something was out of place.

'So if I'm with Latias right now, then where's Latios?' I thought; thinking hard.

I was still thinking when a sudden breeze came out of nowhere and blew on me; it made the hair on the back of my neck stood at one end. I then slowly recognize this scene, and I started to tremble a little.

"Oh crap; if this is the part where Ash and Pikachu got their asses kicked by Latios. Then that would mea-" I didn't get to finish my sentence when a sudden burst came from the fountain, and what looks like to me was an invisible shape or form of some kind, and started to rush at me at high speed.

...

**Okay, that was the end of the second chapter! Whooooooot! XD**

**What do you guy think? Do you think it's good, bad, needs a little work on? Please give me your review on how you think. If my story is going a good pace, or needs to be work on. If it does need work, tell me why.**

**Also, what do you think is going to happen to David? Find out on chapter three.**

**Laters! **


	3. Getting To Know Each Other

**Hello readers! TripleX here with chapter 3 ready. I've notice that every time I write a story or anything that has to do with writing, spelling and grammar check was always a major problem with me. So please try to ignore the wrong spelling or grammar mistake that I'm making. But I'll try to improve on them as best as I can.**

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon; except for my OC.**

**Third Chapter, Enjoy X)**

…**.  
**(David's POV)

'Ah, shit.' Was the only thing I thought as the invisible shape/form started to close in on me. It seems that it was going to tackle me. So I quickly dodge to the side; barely getting hit from what ever this thing was.

As I watch the invisible figure, it flies around a tree and tries to attack me again. I was about to try to dodge again, but I've notice that its claws were starting to glow a bluish hue, and that they were aiming right at me!

"Is that dragon claw?" I muttered to myself.

I couldn't just stand there admiring the attack; if the attack hit me square on, I might not live from the attack. As quickly as I can, I try to dodge to the side again, but unfortunately one of its claws actually scratched my right cheek, giving my cheek a noticeable cut. I also felt some blood coming down my cheek.

'Oh, that can't be good.' I thought in despair as I used my right hand to feel my right cheek and saw blood on my hand.

….

This assault was going on for over five minutes and I was getting one of the worse beatings of my life. Actually; this is the **ONLY **beating I've ever got in my life. I've got many cuts and bruises from the assault from what I think should be Latios. If this keeps on going he might kill me!

"Latios! Please stop this. I'm sorry if I'm trespassing in the garden, but I reassure you that I'm no threat!" I shouted; trying to convince him that I wasn't a threat. But he wasn't listening and kept on attacking me.

The invisible Latios came zooming in like a fighting jet plane and try to tackle me again. I couldn't dodge this attack this time, because I was to exhausted and weak to move anywhere from the previous attacks Latios gave me. So I brace myself for the attack and stood my ground. I used my arms like an X shape over my head to protect it, but that's not where Latios was aiming for.

He was actually aiming for my gut. When the impact came to me, Latios knock the wind out of me and made me sent flying into a tree.

When my back impacted the tree, it was the most painful thing I've ever experience. My back hurt so much that I feel like my spine went through my chest. I slid down the tree and hit the ground with a thud; I was barely conscious at the time and Latios was about the finish me with another dragon claw.

'So; is this it? Am I going to die in the claws of one of my favorite Pokemon?' I thought in fear as Latios charge at me to end my life.

….

It felt like everything was going in slow motion for me. I was getting flashbacks of my life; when I was born to where I am now (Which I'm about to get killed right now!).

'So this is what I get to find a new life?' I thought while closing my eyes; preparing for my death.

I kept waiting and waiting, but my death didn't come. Maybe it was a painless death? So I opened my eyes and I was surprise to see Bianca/Latias right in front of me, arms spread out to defend me in front of her angry brother who finally revealed himself, Latios.

Latios what talking in his native tongue to Bianca/Latias, and he sounded very upset. All Bianca/Latias did was stand her ground, and shook her head a few times. Also when this was happening I saw two figures coming from the left; heading in our direction. I couldn't get a good view of them since I'm still dazed form the constant beating from Latios.

….

When the two figures came into view, I clearly saw that it was the original Bianca, and her grandfather Lorenzo. They came up to Latios and Bianca/Latias and greeted each other, not noticing me from the tree truck I weakly lay from.

"Hi Latias, hey Latios, what was going on? Me and grandfather heard some noises coming from the garden; did something happen?" Bianca said, concerned for her two good friends.

All Bianca/Latias did was stand there looking nervous while Latios point his head angrily towards me.

When Bianca looks to his direction, she gasps. "Oh my god! What happen to you; are you ok?" She said; shocked as she put both of her hands over her mouth as she saw what condition I was in.

'Do I look ok?' I sarcastically thought. "Yeah I think so." I said as I start to weakly get up with shaking legs. I was about to fall forward when Bianca/Latias catch me and helped me get my footing.

"What on earth happen to you?" Lorenzo finally spoke throughout the whole group.

"To be honest, that Latios over there attack me when I enter this garden. Before that, I followed her here. And to let you guys know, she offered me to follow her." I said pointing at Bianca/Latias (I didn't want to sound suspicious to them that I already knew that Bianca/Latias was actually Latias taking on the shape/form of Bianca, so I acted innocent). Then Latios started to speak in his native tongue again, which I can't possibly understand.

"Now-now Latios; I'm completely sure that this boy means no harm." Lorenzo reassures him. "Hey Latias would you like to play with your new friend here?" Lorenzo asked Bianca/Latias. She eagerly nodded then took my hand, and we quickly made our way around the large pond towards the swing as the others watched us play together.

When we got to the swing, she then pushed me down quite hard into the swing seat. Then she went behind me and started to push me. After that, she started to stand on the swing behind me, with her feet at each end of the swing seat, and we started to swing together.

'Wow; this scene is the exact scene where Ash played with Latias on the swing.' I thought; remembering the scene from the movie.

Now; I wanted to ask her a question that I probably already knew, but I need to make sure that if this is the real Latias.

"So Latias; if you look like your friend over there." Using my head to point at Bianca. "Then that would mean you can take on any shape or form into a human, right?" I looked up to her and she nodded happily. That's when she started to glow brightly and started to shape shift into her original form. The Eon Pokemon, Latias.

I was a little surprise form the brightness, so I have to cover my eyes **AGAIN** due form the bright transformation. I then accidentally slip out of the swing seat, and fell face first onto the grassy ground (man how many times is David going to get hurt?). Latias then picked me off the ground, and made me land on my feet.

"Thanks Latias, thanks a lot." I said with a weak smile. Then she happily cooed and started to fly around me.

Me and Latias then went back to the group, and we then start to walk (floating in Latias and Latios' case) around the garden.

"So what's your name young man?" Lorenzo asked as the whole group walked/float on the concrete paths around the garden.

"Names David, David Cheng." I said; holding my gut from the hard blow that Latios gave me earlier that was still hurting me.

"I'm Lorenzo, and this is my granddaughter Bianca." He said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi David; nice to meet you." Bianca said, then she shook my hand. "Sorry that Latios attack you earlier. Me and grandfather should of come to you guys sooner." She said with a frown.

"Its ok; I totally understand why Latios attacked me. He was just protecting the most important thing for Alto Mare in this garden, and that would be the Soul Dew, am I right?" I said as I look at everyone. They had surprised expressions on their face, even Latios was a little shocked that I knew about the Soul Dew.

"Why yes David, how do you know?" Lorenzo asked.

"Well… let's just say that I've done my homework." I said with a nervous smile.

"Hahaha, indeed you have. Now tell me, why does everyone call it the Soul Dew?" Lorenzo questioned, wanting to know if I knew it the answer. (Which I did) XD

"People call it the Soul Dew, because legend has it that the Soul Dew contains the soul of Latios and Latias' father who protected Alto Mare, which was a Latios." I said proudly.

"My-my; you really have done your homework." Lorenzo said chuckling.

"Yeah, you know a lot about Alto Mare's history." Bianca said; acknowledging me by how much I know about Alto Mare.

"Yeah well, I like knowing things that is amazing to me. Like Alto Mare's history; it's really interesting, and I'm quite a fan of Latias and Latios, so it all works for me." I said shrugging. As we were walking, I've notice that Latios was floating really close to me, and Latias was just floating in circles around me.

"Alright well, why don't you come inside our home and get you patched up David?" Lorenzo said; remembering that I was still hurt from the previous attacks form Latios.

"Yes, I would really appreciate that thank you." I said; rubbing some of my bruises on my body.

But before any of us could go to Lorenzo and Bianca's home, I suddenly gasp when someone grabbed me behind the shoulders and quickly turn me around, and then embraced me tightly. When I look on who was embracing me, I was shocked that it was Latios!

"Wow; Latios never shown this much affection to anyone before." Bianca said with a confused look on her face. Then Latios starts to talk, but I didn't have a clue on what he's saying.

"What is Latios saying?" I asked; looking at Bianca and Lorenzo to see if they have any answers. Bianca was just as clueless as me, so I looked a Lorenzo; he had a smile on his face.

"I think Latios was trying to say that he is sorry for the actions he did when you came to the garden." Lorenzo said; looking at me with happiness. I look at Latios who was still holding me with a guilt look on his face.

"Is that true Latios?" I questionably asked the Eon Pokemon. He nodded slowly with his dragon like head, and then he let go of me.

Soon; a smile creped across my face and I quickly hug Latios with much care.

"You don't have to be sorry Latios, I understand you have to protect the Soul Dew and your sister, Latias. But if it makes you feel better, I forgive you." I whisper to Latios as I hug Latios a little tighter. Latios was sort of surprise on what I said, but he soon gratefully hug back. When we let go of our embrace, we look at each other with a smile on our faces. Then Latios floated closely to the left of my head with a happy look on his face.

"Aw, isn't that cute." Said Bianca out loud with a smile.

"Yes it is, and it looks like Latios is quickly taking a really good liking to David." Lorenzo said, while having his thumb and index finger at both sides of his chin with a smirk. Then Latias came over to me and Latios cheering around; probably happy that me and Latios made up. After that heart warming scene, everyone started to advance to Lorenzo/Bianca's home.

….

**Alright, that is the end of the third chapter! Yes! XD**

**Please give me a comment or a review of my story so far.**

**Also do you guys think there's something between Latios and David? (Hint-hint, wink-wink) ;)**

**I'll see you guys on the next chapter**

**See ya!**


	4. Big Plans

**Hey what's cracking you guys! TripleX here with Ch.4 done and ready to be read. **

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon; except for my OC.**

**Fourth Chapter, Enjoy X)**

**...**

When we arrived in the household, it was surprisingly right next to the secret garden. Lorenzo/Bianca's home was pretty much one large house alone. The house was painted white all around with all the edges brown.

As we got inside the house it looked very luxurious, but had a classic look to it. (Now I'm not going into details again about what houses looks like inside. It sometime gets very annoying that you have to read the details on things you don't really need to know; like inside of a house. Alright, on with the story!) I was fascinated on how luxurious the house looked like inside; it looks like a five star hotel, but in a house.

When everybody was inside, the group went on their separate ways. Bianca and Latias went to a large balcony at the back end of their home; where there's a good view of the secret garden. As I watched them go to the balcony, Bianca started to paint something on the balcony, but I couldn't tell what she was painting. While at the time Latias happily floating around Bianca; looking at her painting once in a while.

As for me I followed Lorenzo to the kitchen with Latios close behind me. Lorenzo told me to sit at one of the chairs in the kitchen table. I took a seat on one of the chairs with Latios floating right next to me as we watched Lorenzo took out the first aid from one of the kitchen cabinets at the far end of the kitchen.

When Lorenzo sat next to me, patching up my wounds with the first aid, there was an awkward silence between the three of us, and it didn't take long for me to start a conversation.

"So Lorenzo, how long did you work as a curator of the city museum?" I asked as I started to pet Latios' head, and he started to purr a little. (Back at the garden when we were talking, Lorenzo mention that he was the curator of the city museum)

"Well David I've worked there for over thirty years, and I never got tired of it." He said happily, "Also I build gondolas for a living when I don't work at the museum." He said as he bandaged one of my cuts on my right arm.

"Oh really? Is there anything else you do for a living?" I said; winching when he sprayed the antibiotic on another one of my cuts.

"No; not that I know of, but umm… when I was younger I wanted to be a Pokemon trainer and battle other trainers around the world." He sadly said.

"Oh? Then why didn't you do it?" I said tilting my head at him. I was curious of why he didn't follow on what he wanted to be. I mean; who doesn't want to be a Pokemon trainer and have your Pokemon by your side the whole time?

"Well; before I worked at the museum, my grandfather was the curator of the museum, and he wanted me to take over after he would past away. He was also a gondola builder as well, and he would often ask me to work with him. But I'd enjoy it through it all." He said; shrugging while he is almost done bandaging me up.

"Okay no offence, but umm… don't you think it's a little boring doing the things your grandfather wants you to do? Shouldn't **YOU** decide on what you want to do in **your** life?" Me saying it with a confused expression.

"Sometimes other things are more important than what you want to do in your life. Like me looking after beautiful Bianca over there." He said; mentioning Bianca at the balcony with Latias. "So David; what do you want be in your life." Looking at me with a question look. I wasn't expecting that kind of question, so that kind of caught me off guard, but I answered anyway.

"Technically I want to be a Pokemon trainer as well, but I just want to travel all around the Pokemon region; seeing Pokemon, bonding with Pokemon, having an adventure with the Pokemon I bond with, and I guess doing battles as well. But unfortunately I don't have the equipments or requirements to do so." I said sadly, looking at Lorenzo. He was thinking after I said that last sentence; then got a look as if he's gotten an idea.

"Wait here David I want to give you something." After saying that sentence, he rushed across the kitchen and disappears into a hallway to his left, and went up a set of stairs leading up the next floor.

I was wondering what he wanted to give me, but my thoughts were distracted as I gasped when Latios started nuzzling my neck with his head while he was making cooing noises. I smiled; then rubbed his dragon like neck gently, and we pretty much stayed like that until Lorenzo would come back.

….

It was a few minutes when Lorenzo left upstairs; me and Latios were still in the same position as last time when Lorenzo left. I thought of why I got so lucky to be in this world of Pokemon, and get to be with one of my favorite Pokemon, Latios.

Finally Lorenzo came back after over ten minutes, and what he wanted to give me was in his hands. I was in disbelieve to see what was in them.

"My father gave these to me on my tenth birthday, but since I was too busy with my grandfather; helping him with the museum and the gondolas, I reckoned you should have it." Lorenzo said as he handed me an emerald green Pokedex, and a belt with a few empty Pokeballs. I couldn't believe what was given to me as I look at the items with complete shock, but I finally spoke.

"W-Why are you giving this to me?" I said; stuttering with every word I said. Even Latios was a little surprised from the gift that was given to me.

"David; I could see and tell that you have great passion for Pokemon, and that you would be great with other Pokemon too. Besides; I don't need it anymore since I was too busy with other things." He said with a smirk.

I was going in a verge of tears, but I regained myself and gratefully thanked Lorenzo, and then I check my new Pokedex. I was surprised that the features on the Pokedex were a lot similar to my DS back in the real world; the buttons, how it works, everything. I check and see that it had a GPS system on every region you go to with a build in map in it.

"Oh and David, I've already transferred some money to your trainers card in your Pokedex so you can have a good start on your journey." Lorenzo said with a smile. I nodded and checked, and sure enough, I got quite a lot of money for beginner trainers; $10,000 to be exact.

I thanked Lorenzo again, and as I look more into the Pokedex, I realize that there was one important thing before I need to start my journey; besides the equipment and Pokemon supplies I'm going to need to travel with. (I was going to buy them in the Pokemart anyway)

"But wait Lorenzo; before any trainer goes and starts their Pokemon journey, every trainer needs a starter Pokemon before they go on their journey." I said; very disappointed that I don't have one.

"Hmmm… you do have a point there." Lorenzo said as he thought hard to himself. As he was thinking his gaze was placed on Latios who was still floating next to me with concern from my disappointment. He placed a paw on my shoulder to try to comfort me. Lorenzo started to look at me, then Latios, then at me again. What started a small smile on his face then grew into a huge smirk that I noticed.

Then I asked, "Why are you smirking like that?" Bringing Lorenzo back to reality.

"Oh, nothing-nothing. You and Latios talk among to yourselves while I'll go and talk to Bianca." He said, and then he headed towards the balcony where Bianca and Latias were at.

'Ok then?' I thought as the smirk on his face looked a little suspicious to me. "Hey Latios; do you want to go back to the garden with me?" I asked; looking face to face with the Eon Pokemon. He nodded; first I put the Pokedex and the Pokeballs down at the kitchen table, and then we made our exit out the front door and headed our way back to the secret garden.

(Ok I'm going to start switching back and fourth events, so try to not get confused)

...  
(With Lorenzo and Bianca)

"Bianca, Latias; may I have word with you two?" Lorenzo asked kindly; opening and closed the balcony door behind him.

"Yeah sure grandfather; what is it?" Bianca questioned as she stops her painting, and went to her father with Latias in toe.

"Let me ask you two a question. How well do you think Latios and David get along?" He asked; hoping to get a good answer.

"I think they get along great. Latios can't seem to get enough of David, and they seem really close to each other even though they just met a few hours ago, and had a fight before they even get to know each other. Then they made up quickly, and got to be really close friends." Bianca said; with Latias nodding in agreement.

"I was hoping you would say something like that." Lorenzo said; grinning. Then he started to explain his idea to Bianca and Latias that has to do with me and Latios. (What you think Lorenzo is up to?)

….  
(Back with David and Latios)

As we arrive at the secret garden the sun was just above the horizon at the right side of the garden; giving the garden an orange sunset setting, which made it even more beautiful.

I was amazed on how beautiful the garden looked now; it almost seems magical. As I started looking around, fascinated of the admirable scenery, I notice one of my shoes laces were untied on my left shoe, so I have to kneel down and tie them again (DAMN FUCKING SHOES!). When I finish tying my shoes I've notice that Latios was not at my side anymore.

'Hmmm… that's strange; I've could of swore that Latios was right beside me.' I thought as I start looking around to try to find him.

I was wondering around the garden for a few minutes, thinking of where he might have gone to. I was staring to panic a little; worrying for my good friend. But that all changed when I felt an invisible object went under between my legs, and started to life me off the ground.

'Holy shit!' I thought as I hold on to the invisible object as tight as I can so I wouldn't fall off. I was worried that I was going to be taken away, and that I wouldn't come back to the garden. To my relief the invisible object revealed itself to be Latios; who was smiling the whole time as we fly around the garden.

"Latios why are you-whoa!" I said when I look at the view; the view was incredible! I could see the whole garden and I could even see part of the city with the canals all around the city. "Wow Latios this is a great view; no wonder you and Latias like to fly around so much." I said as we kept on flying. Latios only nodded in agreement as we fly around some more. "Hey Latios; do you think we can fly faster?" I asked. The only thing I saw on Latios' face was a little smirk, and then he stared to pick up great speed. "Whoooooaaaaaa!" I screamed as we fly around the garden so fast that I feel like we're going in super sonic speed.

….  
(Back with Lorenzo and Bianca)

Bianca gasped, "Oh, do you think Latios would want to go with him?"

"I'm positive Bianca; I see how they bond with each other, and Latios would be devastated if David leaves the city then goes on an adventure without being with him." Lorenzo said. "Also; Latios has never been happier. Well; besides when he and Latias play together." Lorenzo chuckled; remembering the times when Latias and Latios would always play together whenever they have the chance.

"But what about Latias? Don't you think Latias would be upset seeing her brother going away? Or how about the Soul Dew? I don't think Latias can defend the Soul Dew by herself without Latios." Bianca said; concerned for her good friend Latias, which Latias agree to Bianca's word

"That is why I'm going to be using a special security system I've been working on to guard the Soul Dew. That way Latias doesn't need to guard it anymore so she could go with her brother and have an adventure together with David." Lorenzo finally stated.

"B-But..." Bianca was in the verge of tears, because her two good friends would be leaving her, but her grandfather interrupted.

"I know you and Latias are very good friends, that's why I'm telling David that he **WILL** promise to come down to visit us whenever he can. Also I've put our PC (personal computer) address into David's Pokedex. So whenever David, Latios, or Latias would want to talk to one of us, they could use the Pokedex to talk to us from their Pokedex to our PC screen." He said proudly.

This made Bianca a whole lot better, she then wipe some of her tears away and thanked her grandfather for making her feel better that she would get to see Latias and Latios in some ways, and that she would be okay when the time comes when Latias and Latios leaves with David.

"Great I'm going to tell David and Latios the good news... Hey David, Latios I've got something to tell… you." He said slowly when he didn't find neither one of us at the kitchen. He then went back to Bianca and Latias. "Umm… do you know where David and Latios went off to?" He asked to two girls.

"Oh yeah; me and Latias saw both of them heading back to the garden while I was painting… oh there they are now." She said pointing at me and Latios from afar flying around the garden super fast.

"**WHOOOOOHOOOOO. YEAHHHHHHHH, BABBBBYYYYYYY.**" Was all they heard from me as I put my hands high in the air while flying on Latios' back. They couldn't help but laugh at our display of having fun. Then Latias came zooming into the garden with me and Latios so she could be part of the fun with us.

"Hahaha! See how much fun these two are having with David?" Lorenzo laughed as he showed his big belly when he laughs.

"Yeah; they do look happy with David." Bianca pointed out while looking in our direction with a smile on her face.

...

**That's the end of chapter four everyone! Yeah! XD**

**Please give me a comment or review on the story is going so far.**

**Also; what do you guys think of David's reaction when he finds out that the two Eon Pokemon are going to be his starter Pokemon?**

**Stick around for chapter 5!**

**Adios! Amigos!**


	5. A Start of a New Adventure

**Aloha my fellow reader! TripleX here with Ch.5 ready for all you readers out there. **

**This chapter is longer than my usual chapters, but I know you people here like to read since this is website is for people to read; obviously. And… some other stuff as well. ^^;**

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon; except for my OC.**

**Fifth Chapter, Enjoy X)**

…**.  
**(David's POV)

After our enjoyable fun in the garden, me, Latios, and Latias came back to Bianca and Lorenzo's house, and landed on the balcony. I got off of Latios, and said my thanks to him for the most fun I never had in my life.

"David did you have fun?" Bianca asked while my heart was beating a mile a second.

"Did I have fun? I have the most fun of my life! I don't think things could possibly get any better!" I said with excitement bubbling inside of me.

"Well I think it just gotten better, because I think I found a starter Pokemon for you. In fact; two starter Pokemon for you." Lorenzo said; coming up to me with a smile.

"Oh really? Whose the two lucky Pokemon?" I asked; a little bit confused as of why Lorenzo would go through all that trouble just to find me a starter Pokemon. Then Lorenzo came up to Latios and Latias and put an arm over each of them and smirked.

"You're looking at them." After he said that me and Latios were just shocked to hear this; except for Latias and Bianca who just giggled at our expression.

"I-I can't possibly. Besides; what about the Soul Dew? Don't they need to guard it?" I stumbling said as Latios agree to this as well by vigorously.

"You don't need to worry; I already took care of that. I'm working on a special security system that will help guard the Soul Dew." Lorenzo said as I breathe out slowly after he said that; relieved that Latias and Latios don't need to guard the Soul Dew anymore. Besides; guarding a magical blue crystal ball for most of your life seems kind of boring, a lot boring.

"Well that's good to hear. But are you and Bianca sure that you guys are willing to let them go with me? I mean; aren't you two going to miss them?" I ask as I look at both Latios and Latias.

"Well of course we're going to miss them. It's just that we feel like they both should have of an adventure with someone who is able to do it, and doing it with who they really care about. I couldn't do it for obvious reasons, and Bianca can't do it either since she wished to be an artist here. But you; you have the opportunity to do it, and you're not doing it alone." Lorenzo said; mentioning Latias and Latios.

I just stood there with mixed feelings inside of me; shocked, confused, and happiness all in one emotion. I was about to shed some tears of joy when suddenly a blue and white blur came at me and tackle me to the ground, **HARD**. I was a little dazed from the force of me hitting the ground when I realized that when I looked on who tackled me, it was Latios; which he was hugging me really tight with tears coming out of his eyes as he put his head under my chin and start nuzzling and making cooing sounds again. Everybody around us just laugh out of happiness as they saw how much affection Latios was giving me.

"Hahaha! I think Latios is happy to go with you on your adventure David." Bianca laughed as I suffocate from the death grip hug that Latios was giving me.

"Y-You… t-think?" I manage to blurt out as Latios realized how hard he was hugging me. So he let go of me and help me to my feet. When I was completely standing, Latios hugged me again, but not with so much force into the hug; but a gentle, passionate hug instead. I greatly hugged back and I motion Latias to come in the hug too. She happily accepted and came floating over to the two of us and embraced with us.

"Aww! Isn't that the cutest thing ever?" Bianca said with joy while Lorenzo nodded with a smile.

….

After our heart warming moment, I open the balcony door and went inside; with everybody else following me. I went in the kitchen and grabbed two random Pokeballs out of the belt; which was on the kitchen table. One Pokeball in each hand, I told Latias and Latios to come in front of me.

"Okay you two; I promise I'll let you guys out right after this procedure is done, alright?" I asked the two Eon Pokemon; they both nodded. I then tap both Pokeballs onto there foreheads, and then Latias and Latios quickly disappears in a red beam that was sucked into each of the Pokeball. They shook a few times, but almost instantly stop with a little 'ding' sound that Pokeballs always made when capturing a Pokemon.

I kept my promise and released my two of my good friends. When they were fully revealed, we smiled at each other and then once again we hugged each other. (Man there is so much hugging!)

"Hey David; if you don't have a place to stay your welcome to stay here for the night and sleep in the guest room." Lorenzo suggested as he yawned, because the day was getting late.

"Yes I would appreciate that, thank you." I yawned as well as of everybody was getting tired too.

Everyone was about to go their separate ways to go to sleep when I needed to ask Lorenzo one question.

"Um Lorenzo; can I ask you a question?" I shyly ask.

"Sure David what is it?" Lorenzo said with a little tiredness in his voice. I first lead Lorenzo to the living room across from the kitchen, and stop in the middle of the room. I look at Latias and Latios who waited for me from the kitchen as they smiled when I looked at them, and then I looked back at Lorenzo.

"Do you think it's okay if I let Latios and Latias sleep in the guest room with me for the night?" I said with nervousness.

"Sure; I don't see why not." He said; shrugging. So after that we said our goodnights we departed. I then started to gather my Pokedex and my belt full with empty Pokeballs, and started my way towards Latias and Latios. Latias must have heard my conversation with Lorenzo as she quickly rushed into the guest room, which was right next to the kitchen. I looked at Latios who stayed behind with me, and then he floated right next to me as we headed our way to the quest room.

Once I was in the guest room I closed the door behind me, and then started to look in the room. The room wasn't fancy or anything, just a basic room with; a bed, desk, coat rack, window, and a small television set. The room was painted white so the room looked really plain, but it's just a guest room anyways.

I placed my Pokedex and Pokeballs on the desk, and then took off my sweater and put to on the coat rack. I then sat on the edge of the bed and took off my shoes. After that I took the sheets on the bed and motion Latios and Latias to come in the bed with me, and they happily did. Latias was in the left of me and Latios was to the right of me. So I put over the sheets over us and made ourselves comfortable.

"You know; you guys are the best thing that has ever happen to me." I said when Latios and Latias started to listen, "And I know from this point on, it's going to get even better when we start our journey together; I can feel it." I finished as Latias and Latios started to scoot in closer to me. I sort of felt uneasy on how close these two were to me; especially Latios who was actually touching my sides and putting his head on my shoulder. But I got use to it; then I started to daydream on what our journey was going to look like and how awesome its going to be when I get more Pokemon friends along with me.

So from that point on; all three of us drifted into a deep sleep.

….

The next morning the sun was beaming into my eyes through the window, and it was irritating to me to the point that I have to jerk my head to the side so I can get some more sleep. But that made me more awake. So I opened my eyes slowly and I was about to rub them, but I couldn't. Something or rather than **SOMEONE** was on top of me, and was pinning my arms at my sides. I was startled when I saw that it was Latios who was on top of me.

His whole body was literally on top of me and had his head snuggle into my neck, and had his arms wrapped around me. I was surprised that I didn't even noticed Latios the first thing when I woke up, and I didn't even know how Latios got on top of me without waking me up, and I was a pretty light sleeper. I try to squirm my way out, but Latios had a good grip on me. So I just stayed in place and sighed. I then heard some giggling to my left, so I twist my head to direction of the giggling and saw Latias fully awake; laughing quietly at the position me and Latios was in.

"Latias this is not funny! Can you get your brother off of me?" I whispered, so I don't wake Latios up. She nodded, but was struggling to hold in her laughter. Once she was levitating off the bed, her eyes became a pinkish glow color, and then Latios' body was surrounded by the pink glow as well. 'I think that's psychic she's using.' I thought since she and her brother are part psychic types.

Latios' arms started to loosen the grip of me to the point that he wasn't holding me any more; even while he's still asleep. All that Latias needs to do was levitate Latios back at the side of me, and it will all be good.

After that was done, Latios kept on snoozing peacefully. I looked at the time to see that it was 4:15 AM; way too early for any one to wake up, but the stores should be open around that time.

"Latias; I'm going to need to buy some supplies before we can go on our journey. I need you to watch your brother for now as I go get the supplies. If he wakes up, tell him that I'll be back in a couple of hours to buy the supplies we need, okay?" I asked, and she happily nodded in response.

I then picked up my Pokedex from the desk; grabbed my sweater from the coat rack, and made my way out the house with the town's map I still had from the nice man. If I haven't got the map from him, I would have been lost for sure in this city, and not meet Latias and Latios.

"Hmmm... I hope Latios won't be too worried about me when he finds out I'm not with him." I said; a little worried, because I knew that he's really attached to me and wants to be by my side the whole time.

As I thought worriedly about what Latios was going to do when he wakes up, I started my way towards the Pokemart.

(NOTE: I'm going to be switching scenes again, so try to not get confused.)

….  
(With Latias and Latios) (NOTE: When Latias and Latios talk, they're going to be talking in their Pokemon speech. So their language is going to be translated into English for you people reading.)

Twenty minutes after I left; Latios was still sleeping, and Latias was just looking outside the guest room window. Humming to herself a little tune as she watched the clouds go by; thinking of what kind of shape the clouds look like to her.

As Latios was sleeping, he was trying to find something, or rather someone (mainly me) to hold on to, but felt a huge open space on the bed. So in his sleep, he was attempting to find me to hold on to, but couldn't. Realizing my absence, he quickly snap open his eyes wide to find me gone from the bed. He frantically looked around the room to still find me absent. Worry and panic started to well up inside of him, but regained his control.

He looked where his sister was, which she was just looking out the window, humming. He then started to levitate off the bed and went towards his sister.

"Um sister; where's David? I saw him not in bed when I woke up. Did he go somewhere?" Latios said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yes brother, he went out the in the city." Latias simply reply; not looking at him as she was still looking outside the window.

"What! Why? How long was he gone for?" Latios said; raising his voice as he got more worried that something bad might of happen to me while I was in the city.

"Relax brother, he just went out to get some supplies before we go on our journey, and he left about twenty minutes ago." Latias said; looking at her worried brother.

"How can I relax when David is out there probably in danger!" Latios said pointing outside the window; getting more worried about me every second as he starts imagining me getting mugged, killed, or kidnapped.

"Brother, I'm sure he'll be fine and will be back in one piece. Your probably just overreacting." Latias tries to reassurance her brother.

"…Yeah your probably right." Latios said breathing in and out slowly; trying to calm his nerves down.

"And besides; since when there was any danger in Alto Mare? It's been peaceful for many years and I don't think its going to stop now, or any time soon." Latias said; looking back outside doing what she did before her brother woke up.

"Yeah okay you're right; I was just overreacting, thanks sis." Latios admits; giving a little smile to his loving sister.

"Anytime brother; that's what brothers and sisters do, help each other out." Latias answered with a smile. And with that; Latias and Latios waited patiently for me on my arrival back.

...  
(Back with David)

The Pokemart in Alto Mare wasn't that far; according to the map I'm reading. Probably around a ten minute walk from Lorenzo/Bianca's house. As I was walking my way to the direction of the Pokemart, there weren't much people walking around; probably because people don't wake up this early. The only people that do are people who go to work; especially the ones who works at stores.

When I arrived at the Pokemart, sure enough, it was open. As I walked in it was pretty much like the stores at the real world where I was from, but with some additional Pokemon items.

I was then thinking on where I should start, 'Ok where should I start first? Hmmm…. oh! I'm going to need a backpack to hold in most of the supplies.' I thought as I was looking for a large backpack.

I found them near the camping supplies section; makes sense. As I was looking for the right backpack, I saw a fairly large blue and black camping backpack that looked perfect, with a blue sleeping bag, a blue tent, a canteen, and first aid that goes with it.

"Perfect! Hmmm, what's the price? Oh, just $1000 bucks? Good, I don't want to spend too much." I said as I brought to backpack with me, looking for the rest is the supplies I need.

'Alright I got most of the camping supplies, now I need some potions for Latias and Latios if they ever go to battles with any trainers.' I thought when I start going in the Pokemon supplies section.

I took many kind of potions; I took healing potions, antidotes potions, paralyze potions, burning potions, and ice burning potions. The amount of potions I got it was going to be around over $5000; I think. But anyways as I started to think, I wasn't sure if Pokemon can or can't eat human food, so just to be sure I brought some Pokechow with me just incase.

Now that I've got all of these potions and Pokechow with me, I wasn't going to have room to hold them all; including the camping backpack. So I put all of the small items in the backpack and carried it on my back. I knew I was going to need food for myself when I go traveling. So I'm going to need food that won't go bad for a few days, so I brought a couple of caned food and stuffed them in the backpack.

'Alright now that I got everything that I needed, I can go back to the house.' I thought as I start to walk towards where the cashiers were. But something catches my eyes at the Pokemon supplies section (omg déjà vu). So I check there and saw a little package, and in it what looks like an earpiece of some sorts; with a Pokeball shape design to it. I took one of them out and looked at the back of the package. "Hmmm…. Wow, it's a Pokemon translator! Man I've always wanted to know what Pokemons are actually saying rather than hearing their names over and over when they talk." I said with excitement.

As I read more I found out that they were prototypes and only have the first 250 Pokemons translated, but they can updated only if you have a Pokedex, and you just have to wirelessly connect with it, and it will update automatically when you find more Pokemon in your Pokedex.

'Hmmm… this will come in handy later on.' I happily thought as I look at the price. It was **$3000! **"**HOLY SHIT $3OOO?**" I exclaimed; earning a few strange looks from the people passing me by. "Well… I do want to bond with Pokémon, and with this earpiece I can bond with them even closer." I said in a sad tone. It's going to make me lose most of my money but I think it's worth it. So making up my mind, I took the Pokemon Translator, and went my way where the cashiers were; with the translator in hand.

When I went up to one of the cashiers I gave the large heavy backpack to him.

"Is this all you're buying?" The cashier said; surprised that the camping backpack was unusually heavy to him when he lifted it.

"No sir; there's more stuff in the backpack. I couldn't hold them all, so I put them in it." I said; looking at the man struggling with the backpack.

"Alright; so are you a Pokemon trainer? If so hand me your Pokedex so I can get the money transferred." He said in a quick tone like this is a routine for him to Pokemon trainers. I quickly took out my emerald green Pokedex to him, and then he started to scan all of my items in the backpack; not missing one item. After that, he opened my Pokedex as I silently watch him how he transferred the money from my Pokedex. Basically all he did was connect some sort of wire to my Pokedex, and then punched in a few buttons. Then after about 15 seconds he disconnected the wire and handed me back my Pokedex.

"Your money left in total is $1150. Should I put the smaller items in separate bags, or should I put them in the backpack?" He asked patiently.

"Um, put them in the backpack." I said as I saw him quickly, but neatly, put the items in the backpack with out missing anyone of them. "Alright have a nice day sir." He said; handing me back the backpack to me.

"Thanks, you too." I said as I put the camping backpack over my back. Then I made my way out the exit of the Pokemart and started my way back to Latios and Latias.

(NOTE: David won't be using the translator for a while, because he feels like he wants to use it at the right time. Like if you buy something you want, but you want to use it at the right time in the future. So yeah that's what David is doing with his translator.)

….  
(Back with Latios and Latias)

As the two Eon Pokemons were still waiting, Latios was franticly floating around in circles in the guest room as his patients were wearing thin on waiting worriedly for me.

"He's been gone for three hours, and he's still not back yet." Latios said, concerning about me.

"Brother, he said that getting the supplies was going to take him a few hours." Latias said; getting a little irritated from her brother's concern for my safety.

"Then he should have been back by now." He said; still doing numerous circles around the room.

"Brother, just calm down and be patient." Latias said as she went up to her brother and put a palm on the other Eon Pokemon's shoulder. "Also why are you so worked up about David? It's not like he's going to get hurt, or in trouble, or anything." She said; looking at her worried brother.

"**BECAUSE I LO**… I mean; I'm just worry about him, because he doesn't have any Pokemon with him to protect him." Latios said quickly, trying to cover up what he was going to say that was about to slip out of his mouth while he had a little blush starting to come across his face.

Latias could of swore that her brother was going to say he loved David/me, but she put that thought at the back of her mind and will brought it up to her brother later on when they go to their adventure.

"Well brother I 'm pretty sure David can take care of himself, and if he does run into trouble he can take a beating, since he can take a beating from you." She said with seriousness in her voice.

"Yeah, I know…..." The male Eon Pokemon sadly said; remembering when he beat the shit out of me with out me fighting back, but then he quickly shook his head. "But still; one of us should have gone with him." He said; looking at his sister.

Latias was about to open her mouth to say something to her brother, but she and Latios heard something that was coming from the front door. They both look at each other; wondering who would be coming from the front door. As they started to think, they both realized that only one person could be at the front door. Latios was the first coming out of the quest room and floated quickly towards the front door while Latias took her time and float towards where I was as I was about to open the door.

….  
(Back to David)

It was a long and tiring walk back towards Lorenzo/Bianca's house. It took longer that I thought when I went back to the house since the large and heavy camping backpack was slowing me down.

When I arrived back at the house, I started to open the door. But when I was about to go in, Latios almost tackle me again as he hugged me tightly, nuzzling, cooing, and talking in his Pokemon speech at the same time. I looked at Latias curiously at the door frame, and she just shrugged.

After a few minutes of me trying to stop Latios giving a lot of affection towards me, we went back to the guest room, and I picked up my Pokemon belt and went to the living room where I place my heavy backpack beside the couch. Then me, Latios, and Latias started to watch TV from the couch.

About an hour later, Bianca and Lorenzo came downstairs from the second floor, wearing fresh cloths and saw us watching TV.

"Well good morning you three." Bianca said yawning, and then she noticed the camping backpack beside the couch. "I see you've already got your stuff ready. You can't wait to go on to your little adventure can you?" She said with a grin on her face; I nodded in agreement.

"Come on everyone we're having waffles for breakfast." Lorenzo said from the kitchen. Everyone of us went to the kitchen and took our seats. Bianca sat at the left side of the table while Latias sat at the right side. Me at the end of the table with Latios beside me, and at the other end of the table was an empty chair which seems to be where Lorenzo was going to be sitting. So we all waited for Lorenzo making the waffles as we chat among ourselves; talking about how awesome my adventure is going to be.

….

After a few minutes of waiting for Lorenzo to finish making the waffles, he came to the table with five plates of waffles and place one of them in front of each and every one of us. He then went to his seat and ate his own plate of waffles.

'Hmmm… I guess Pokemon can eat human food after all.' I said in thought as I watched Latios and Latias munching down on their waffles.

"So David; where are you going to start on your journey?" Bianca said while eating her waffles.

"I think I'm going to start at the Sinnoh region." I said with a mouthful of waffles. (I look pretty stupid right now. Imagine a chipmunk with a mouthful of tree nuts stuffed into their mouths)

"*gasps* Sinnoh region? Why so far away?" Bianca said with a little shocked as with everybody else around the table.

"Well…." I paused for a second as I swallow the waffles, "The reason I want to go to the Sinnoh region is because there is one pacific Pokemon that is only in Sinnoh that I want to see, meet, or capture them and be friends with one of them." I said; getting another waffle in my mouth.

"So who is this Pokemon you want to be friends with?" Lorenzo said getting into the conversation.

"It's a Lucario; they're my most favorite Pokemon out of every Pokemon that exist in this universe. Except for Latios and Latias they're my other favorites as well." I said; saying the last sentence as I don't want to hurt either one of their feelings. Though they didn't seem to care as they munch down on their waffles

"Yeah I've heard about Lucario; they're heard to be really loyal to you once you capture them." Bianca said; taping her chin.

"Also they can actually speak our languages with using their aura; it's called aura speech I think." I said while eating my last waffle.

….

After everyone was done eating, I got myself ready with Latias and Latios by my side as we face Bianca and Lorenzo for our goodbyes.

"Well I guess this is it then. I promise that all three of us will visit you guys whenever we can. Hey; and maybe you guys can get to meet my new Pokemon friends when we come back." I said with joy.

"Oh, David I almost forgot; whenever you want to contact us, there's a link in your Pokedex that I put in so you can use it to contact our PC so you, Latios, and Latias can talk to us." Lorenzo said as he patted my back.

"Yeah bye you two I'm going to miss you." Bianca said when she hugged her two most closest friends, Latias and Latios. "And make sure you and David come and visit every now and then." Bianca said to the two Eon Pokemon as they both nodded.

So after we said our goodbyes me, Latios, and Latias made our way out the front door of the house, and waved goodbye to Bianca and Lorenzo as we head towards the ferry, which is taking us to Azalea Town where we start our journey towards the Sinnoh region

(NOTE: Since David is a Pokemon trainer, he and other Pokemon trainers can go to the ferry for free).

When we were out of site of Bianca's and Lorenzo's view, Latios floated to me closer and starts to nuzzle my neck with his head. I then put an arm around Latios and start to pet him, which is making him purr again. While I was doing this to Latios, Latias was flying around us, squealing with joy as she feels the freedom with just the three of us.

This was the best thing that has ever happen in my life! I'm in the Pokemon world, I'm with two great Pokemon friends, and I'm having a Pokemon journey with them with many more to come in the future. The adventure I'm going to have with Latios and Latias is definitely going to change my life for he better. As we head to the direction of the ferry, I sighed in pure happiness.

"You guys, this is going to be a started of a great adventure." I said proudly with Latios and Latias happily nodded in agreement as we went towards the ferry with the afternoon sun beaming across the city of Alto Mare.

….

**Alright, I think that was my longest chapter that I made so far. I hope you guys like my story so far; I think its starting off great. But I want to know form you guys if you like it or not. So please give me comments or reviews, please!**

**Also, what great things are going to happen to David, Latios, and Latias coming their way?**

**Find out on the next episode of DRAGON BALL Z!... (Awkward silence) Wait that's not right…. Uhhhhh just stick around for chapter 6 coming up soon everybody! **

**TripleX out! XD**


	6. Realization And An Unexpected Surprise

**Hi- ya people! TripleX here with Ch.6 ready to go to be read. **

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon; except for my OC.**

**Sixth Chapter, Enjoy X)**

**...**

When we arrive at the dock where the ferry that leads to Azalea town there were not that much people there. Most of the people that are going in the ferry were trainers and a few tourists, and that was probably it. When me, Latios, and Latias were about to go in the ferry there was a middle aged man wearing a sailor's uniform at the front of the bridge between the dock and the ferry, wearing a welcoming smile on his face.

"Welcome young man, are you going in this ferry that leads to Azalea town?" He said; pointing at the large white boat.

"Yes sir." I said proudly with Latios and Latias at my sides.

"Well the cost to go on this ferry is $250.00 if you are just a regular individual, and if you are a Pokemon trainer it's free. So if you are one then pass me your Pokedex so I can look at your trainers' card. " The sailor man said while looking at me, Latios, and Latias with a warm smile.

I did what I was told and took out my Pokedex to the sailor, and then I looked at the horizon as I wait for the sailor to give me back my Pokedex; which took him about 10 seconds while punching in a few buttons then gives it back to me.

"Here you are sir; now head to the lobby on the first floor near the front to register a room in the ferry." The sailor said as he was pointing at a sign that leads to the lobby.

"Thank you." I replied, and then the middle aged sailor steps to the side to make a path for me to go through to the ferry.

"Have a nice trip to Azalea Town." He said as he then talks to another trainer that needs to go in the ferry as well.

As all three of us head to the lobby in the ferry it was actually pretty large from the inside as we look on our surroundings. I could even hear Pokemon battles at the top of the ferry, which probably means that there is a Pokemon arena at the top of the roof. (Once again I'm not talking about the details of what the ferry looks like in the inside. Just imagine a very luxurious ferry with an additional Pokemon arena, and Pokemon of course. Okay back with the story.)

Once we arrive at the lobby we went straight to the manager, who was sitting in a desk typing on a laptop. The person was behind the laptop screen so we couldn't see what the person looked like.

"Excuse me; may we register a room?" I said as me and my two Eon Pokemon friends headed to the front of the desk. The person held up a finger meaning to, 'hold on a sec' as the person kept on typing for a few more seconds. When he/she stopped typing, he/she put the laptop screen down so he/she could look at us.

"Sorry I was busy doing some other business in my laptop. You said you needed to register a room?" The manager said. The manager is a male, and looks like in his thirties with a black business suit wearing (no offence) big nerdy glasses that looks like it's too big for him, and when you look at him with the glasses, the lens made his eyes look twice as big. He pretty much looks like a freaking owl!

"Uhhh, yes sir we would like one." I said as me and Latios awkwardly stare at the manager's bulging eyes. Latias was just wondering around the room looking at the things she doesn't recognize, and almost breaking some of the expensive items.

"Alright I would need you to hand me your Pokedex if you are a Pokemon trainer." The manager said in a robotic like tone that it seems that he is annoyed by saying that sentence to everyone that is registering a room every day.

I handed him my Pokedex as I watch him do his work. He opened my Pokedex, and then inserted a wire that is connected to his laptop, and started to hit buttons in my Pokedex. He waited for about 5 seconds and then took out the wire and gave me back the Pokedex.

"Okay you're in room 77 on the second floor." He said while handing me a room key that has the number 77 on it.

"Thank you. Oh, and how long is the trip to Azalea Town going to be?" I said; having to look at the bulging eyes of the manager again.

"About 2 days. Also there is a Pokemon arena at the top of the ferry. You can battle other Pokemon trainers, or have a tag-team battle with them and team on other Pokemon trainers." The manager said while having to put up his enormous glasses with his fingers. "And there is a mini Pokemon Center at the far end of the ferry on the second floor." He said as he put the laptop screen up. "The ferry is going to go in about 10 minutes, so make sure you stay on, alright?" He said, and began to turn on his laptop.

I nod, "Okay thank you sir." I said while calling back Latias with Latios close to my side.

"Alright have a wonderful stay here." The manager said as he went back to his laptop; typing whatever he was doing last time.

When Latias came back from her wondering all three of us went up the stairs towards the second floor where room 77 is.

….

To the point when we arrived to a door that had the number 77 printed on the door, I inserted the key and opened the door. As me, Latios, and Latias came in, the room was just as luxurious as the whole ship. The whole room was painted white with many colorful designs on the walls that I can't describe. The size of the room is rather larger for a regular room in ferries, but I'm not complaining; this room could probably fit a little mob of people in the room! Anyways, there was a queen size bed with white covers at the far left end of the room and a circular window at the top side of the bed. To our right was a plasma TV at the top right of the room; at the opposite of the TV is a big fluffy white couch with a small refrigerator at the right side of the couch, and obviously there is a bathroom. It was at the far right side of the room.

"Wow this is awesome! I think I can get use to this." I said amazingly; looking around the room with Latias and Latios close to my side, agreeing with me. Then Latias all of a sudden zoomed quickly towards the queen size bed, and started to snuggle her face against a pillow; saying stuff in her Pokemon speech, which she sounded like she was happy. I looked at Latios while one of my eyebrows rose in confusion, but all that Latios did was floated closer to me while looking at Latias with a warming smile on his face. 'Hmm…. wonder what they're so happy about?' I thought to myself.

Then I just remember the translator I bought from the Pokemart at Alto Mare. I then quickly set my heavy backpack down in front of me, and then started searching in my backpack. When I got the translator out, I took the earpiece out of the package and quickly put it in my right ear, and listen to what Latias was saying. (NOTE: David already wirelessly connected the translator to his Pokedex and got Latias and Latios' profile while walking back to Bianca's and Lorenzo's house from the Pokemart awhile back when David bought the supplies for their adventure.)

"La, le, la, lati-this is going to be so cool brother! We're going to have an adventure with David and we get to travel, and see other Pokemon! I can't wait to officially start on our adventure." Latias said excitedly while lying on her sides hugging the pillow she previously snuggled her face into.

'Wow it actually works!' I said thoughtfully. "Well we're going to have to wait for two days before we get off the ship; then we start on our adventure." I said proudly. Latias must have been too excited to realize that I could understand her for a few seconds, because she was too busy cuddling with the pillow, and rolling around the bed.

"I know-I know, it's just tha-…" Latias suddenly paused in mid-sentence while looking at me with wide eyes in shock as I looked at her with a grin. There was an awkward silence between the three of us. Until Latias broke the silence, "D-did you… understand me?" She said with disbelief while tilting her head to the side. All I did was nod, and then pointed at my earpiece; indicating that I can understand any Pokemon with this earpiece.

I was about to explain why I can understand her, but I was suddenly tackled to the ground **AGAIN **by Latios; who was hugging me tightly once again while nuzzling his head into my neck.

"Yes! You can understand us now, and not heard us repeat our names over an over while we talk to you. Now we can bond even closer! Oh, I'm just so happy!" Latios said; hugging me even tighter.

"Ahhhhk… Latios; you're crushing me!" I managed to say to Latios as I started to get blue in the face. He then realized how hard he was hugging me, so he loosen his grip and lifted his head from my neck, and then we were met face to face. For some reason I then started to feel my cheeks burn up and felt my heart beat going faster and faster as I kept on looking at Latios. His face was so close to my face that I can feel his gentle breathing spread out across my face that felt like a gentle breeze. When I look into those red eyes of his I saw happiness, affection, and a hint of… lust?

I could have sworn that there was some lust in his eyes, and that he started to purr in a way that was not out of happiness, but maybe out of pleasure? But I shook that thought out of my mind for now.

"Umm… Latios you can get off of me." I said with a nervous smile while chuckling awkwardly. Right after I said that, he snapped back to reality and got off of me quickly, and then helped me up to my feet with a very noticeable blush across his face. "Alright I'm going to the cafeteria, (if I could find it) and get us some lunch. You two can stay here and talk among yourselves while you guys wait, okay?" I said as they both nodded. So I set my backpack near the bed and head out the door, shutting it behind me.

….  
(Latios and Latias) (Note: My narrating is going to be a little different. But if you guys don't really notice than its okay; I just needed to mention it if there was some confusing with my narrating.)

Latios sighed dreamily as he saw David walked out of the room and into the hallway. He waited till he couldn't hear David's footstep anymore as it became more distance. When it wasn't possible for Latios to hear David's footsteps anymore he started to look around the room to see if there's anything to do around room, there was none. He then looked at where Latias was; she had a weird smirk on her face while looking at him as she was lying on the queen size bed.

"What?" Was all Latios said in a confused manner, but this made Latias just smirk even bigger.

"So my suspicions were right!" Latias said proudly as if she accomplished something impossible.

"W-what are you talking about? What suspicions?" Latios said; getting a little nervous as well as his cheeks starting to get redder. 'Oh no! Does she know about it?' Latios thought. If she does know that Latios has feelings for David, what would happen then? Would his sister think that it was disgusting to be in love with a human, and to boot it up, being in love with a **male**? What if she doesn't approve his love for David and that she doesn't want to talk to him anymore? What if she tells David, and then David rejects him? All of these thoughts was running through Latios' mind, and he was getting worried that if Latias does find out, what would she do?

"Oh, come on brother! It's obvious you're in love with David." Latias said; starting to get up from the bed she was previously snuggling into, and floated towards her blushing Eon brother. This was Latias' chance to see if her suspicions were right about her brother having feelings for David, because ever since David and Latios forgave each other after their little fight (more likely Latios beating the crap out of David) Latias has been noticing Latios' changed behavior.

"What! W-what makes you think that? I-I'm not in love with David. Sure I love him but I'm not **IN** love with David." Latios quickly said while having a noticeable blush now. The topic was making him very uncomfortable, and it was stressing him out like crazy.

"Don't play innocent on me brother. I saw what you did when you were laying on David just a few minutes ago; how you put your head under David's neck, how you hugged him affectionately, and how you looked at him with such passion in you're eyes, it looked obvious. I know you were trying to hide your feelings for him for a while now, but you were pretty bad at hiding it." Latias said; putting her arms crossed.

"Is it… really that obvious?" Latios said as well putting his head down in shame and embarrassed. "You probably think I'm disgusting don't you?" Latios pull up his head to look at her sister, preparing for what's coming at him; at least that's what he hoped for.

It was a few seconds of silence for the two Eon Pokemons as they stare at each other, like it was a staring contest.

It felt like eternity until Latias broke the silence, "No I don't think it's disgusting; I think it's cute and romantic." She said in a soft tone, and then floats towards Latios and put a paw on his shoulders for comforting.

"What? You don't care if I like a human, and to make things worse a human **male**?" Latios was being confused by this. Pokemons and humans together in a romantic relationship just wouldn't work out, and it's just not the way things should go. Latios has heard that if the trainer has sexual relationship towards their Pokemon, or vise versa, it is completely illegal in some cites/towns, and you can spend a long time in prison and have your trainer's license taken away permanently. Latios didn't want to do that to David, but he wanted to have a 'more-than-a-friend' relationship so bad with David that he would go crazy if David was not.

"I don't care who you love; just as long as you're happy." Latias said it in a motherly tone. "But tell me this brother….. Why are you in love with David, and how did it happen?" Latias now officially knows that Latios was in love with David, but she was to pushing Latios more to see if she can get more out of him, and what was his reason to be in love with David.

Latios was hesitant at first, because he was a little embarrassed that he's telling his sister his reason for to be in love with David, and at the same time didn't want to tell because this subject was really personal to him, and he would like it to keep it to himself.

But with a defeated sigh he took a deep breath and started to explain his reason, "W-well my reason is that ummm…. remember the time when I pretty much beat David half to death?" Latios asked; looking at his sister, which she nodded as well as wondering what this is leading into. Remembering that beating gave both of them a shiver up their spins, and reminded them how awful David looked in that state. But after the horrible flashback Latios continued, "Well after I beat him half to death I felt kind of guilty, and started to regret my beating rampage on David when I knew for sure that he wasn't a threat to us and Soul Dew." After that sentence, Latios putted his head down in shame and started to sob a little. When Latias notice her brother crying she immediately floated over her brother, and rubs her paw on Latios' back to comfort him.

"Brother you still want to continue? You don't have to if you don't want to." Latias started to feel guilty herself that she made her brother cry like this. Never once she ever saw her brother cry the way she's seeing before her. 'Wow; David must mean a lot to brother if this is making him cry like this.' Latias mentally thought. As Latias continue to comfort her brother, Latios suddenly wiped away his tears and brought his head back up to face his Eon sister.

"No sister, I want to continue my reasoning for loving David." He said as he went over to the white couch and set his back against it. He then mention for Latias to come sit with him, and listen on what else he has to say.

When Latias was comfortable she mention to her brother to continue.

He once again took another deep breath before talking, "So when for sure that David was no threat I really started to feel guilty, and I wanted to apologize to him for my unnecessary beating against him. But I thought that he would be terrified of me and avoid me, or that he won't forgive me and hold a grudge against me." Latios once again put his head down while looking at the ground. But Latios moved his head up to look at his concern sister and continue his little story, "But when I apologize, or try to apologize (since he knew that humans can't understand Pokemon speech), I was waiting for the worst to happen, but it never came. When I looked at him, he wasn't terrified at me or mad; he actually was happy and forgave me, and then he hugged me. I was shocked at first, but I felt relieved that he wasn't going to yell at me, or hit me back. And what's strange was as he was hugging me my stomach felt strange, but felt good at the same time, and that my heart beat went faster than normal. I knew these were signs of being in love, but I thought that it didn't make sense since we're both males, and it wasn't… normal. But as we start to spend with each other more, I felt much closer to him and felt that it was necessary for me to be affectionate towards David, and that it felt so right doing so. Sometimes I can't even control myself being affectionate to David and want to make out with him then and there." Latios paused for a second as he looked downwards to the ground with a little smile, and a faint blush across his face, but still continued, "I officially knew then I was in love with David, and that I want to spend my whole life with him, and be by his side as much as possible. Also I sense that he has a good heart when it comes to Pokemon, and that he would do anything to help out any Pokemon that comes his way." Latios paused again as his smile, and blush grew bigger. "Also… I always thought that he was attractive and cute when I looked at him." Latios finishes, and then looks away with a blush so red that he looked like a ripe tomato.

Latias did nothing all, but listen the whole time Latios was talking. Listening to every word and detail on what her brother said. Having a thoughtful expression on her face she was wondering when her brother was going to tell his feelings towards David, because she knew that her brother can't seal up his feelings inside of him forever; eventually he's going to have to tell David one way or another.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Latias asked; breaking the silence.

"W-what?" Being somewhat dumbfounded at what his sister said to him.

"When are you going to tell your feelings to David?" Latias said; being more pacific to her big brother.

"I… I don't know." Latios knew that he's going to have to tell David, but didn't want to at the same time because he is afraid of… rejection.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're going to have to tell him eventually."

"I know it's just that, I don't want to tell him because it might ruin our friendship that when I tell my confession to David, he might not feel the same way about me the way I feel about him."

"But you'll never know unless you confess you're love to him brother. Who knows; maybe he'll feel the same way you feel about him, and then you two could live happily ever after." Latias said in a cheerful tone.

'She does have a point there.' Latios thought. "You might be right, but the thing is I just don't know **WHEN** to tell David. If I tell him at the wrong place or at the wrong time, it could be disastrous."

Latios knew that the location and time is going to be very important when telling David his love for him. He's going to need to do it when the time is right, and when they can be alone together.

Latias was going to give her brother a suggestion on how to help her brother when she got interrupted by the door suddenly opening.

….  
(Back with the whole group together)

"Hey you two I'm back." David said with a few plates of food and Pokechow on his arms.

"We'll talk more about this later on." Latias quickly whispers to her brother. Latios only nodded and went over to his trainer and nuzzle his face into David's neck, and then got his Pokechow from him.

While everyone was eating on the bed, David couldn't help but notice out of the corner of his eyes that Latios would stare at him in a strange way that it sort of made him feel weird, but in a good way at the same time. But he quickly dismissed it; thinking to himself that he was just imagining things.

….

When nightfall came everyone was asleep; well all except one. At David's room Latios and Latias were both happily sleeping; Latias sleeping at David's left, and of course Latios snuggling close to David at his right; as usual. So as the two Eon Pokemon were snoozing, David couldn't help to stay awake.

David still couldn't believe that his whole life change from just watching a movie, and then came to a world where Pokemon exists. When David came to the Pokemon world, at first he didn't know what to do. But throughout his experience on Pokemon games, shows, and movies he was quite familiar with, well pretty much everything (not everything, just the basic needs). Then David's thought went back to the real world; does his mother know he was gone? But since he barely sees his mom because of her work, he doesn't really need to worry about her.

As David was still being conscious, he felt some shifting coming from Latios (he just did more snuggling), which made David look at him, and also got him thinking about Latios and his strange behavior towards him. This made David think more because he doesn't really know why Latios was being so affectionate to him. But he knew that one part that Latios was just feeling guilty, and wanted to make sure he was okay since the whole 'beat-the-crap-out-of-David' incident. But since now that he knows that David was okay a long time ago, why is he still being extremely affectionate to him?

David didn't really quite know; maybe Latios still feels guilty for him? That was probably the only thing that David could think of, but David had another thought. He remembered at noon when Latios tackled him, he remembered looking at Latios' eyes; they had so much feeling towards him that it made him blush as he kept on thinking about it. He also remembered the look Latios was giving him, the part where he could of swore that there was some lust in there. Now David kept on thinking, and he could only conclude two reasons why Latios was still being really affectionate to him. One: Latios stills feels guilty, so he's just giving affection to him to make it up to him? 2: Latios might be…. in love with him.

Now no matter how ridiculous that may sound, it sort of made sense to him, and no matter how much he rethinks this, it always comes to one of those conclusion. But as David started puzzling the pieces together; the nuzzling, the hugging, the cooing, the tackling, and the looks, he mentally slapped himself thinking to himself that he was so stupid for not noticing Latios' flirting and advances towards him. It was sort of creepy (for obvious reason) to him, but at the same time, liking it as he kept on thinking about it. David never once had a close relationship with anybody (especially males!) back at the real world before since he chooses to be not sociable to anyone. But now in the Pokemon world knowing that someone close to him has feelings for him, and knowing that he was being loved made him all warm and tingling inside; even though Latios was a Pokemon, and a **MALE **Pokemon that was being in love with him, it didn't really matter to him (but it should), because even though he should feel disgusted by a male Pokemon being in love with him, it actually made him feel the opposite of being disgusted. Because it made him feel happy that for once someone is actually in love with him, and cares about him.

As David run these thoughts through his mind, his eye wonder down towards the blue Eon Pokemon. He was wondering if he should talk about this in private with Latios, because he's not 100% sure if Latios has feelings for him, and he's not exactly sure for himself if he has the same feeling Latios has towards him.

David was having mixed thoughts going on in his mind about everything that has happen to him and the blue Eon Pokemon from when they first met to where they are now. David was still deciding whether or not that he should ask Latios if he loves him or not. He kept on thinking these thoughts for a couple of minutes, and it actually gave him a slight headache from all the thinking. David kept on thinking for a few more seconds until he made up his mind that he was going to talk to Latios at some point on the road when they start on their adventure.

Now with that said and done David closed his eyes and try to sleep again with the blue Eon Pokemon snuggling him by his side.

….

The next day went pretty well for the group as they had quite a lot of fun on the ferry trip. Expect the fact that David has to keep Latias out of trouble from wondering around everywhere, since she was super curious about every new thing she never saw or heard of before. As for Latios, he just been at David's side, and would bring himself closer every once in a while when David was not looking (Not a surprise there -_-).

Now since David was an official trainer, he would often been asked by other trainers to battle him. David gladly accepted the challenges to see if Pokemon battles were like on TV, or on the games back at the real world. And since he's been watching and experience Pokemon battles on TV and games he should be able to withstand any challenges in Pokemon battles, but that doesn't mean that every Pokemon battle will be easy, and David was aware of that. You can't expect or predict what your enemy will do no matter how obvious it may seem. But every battle David faced he, Latios, and Latias won since both Eon Pokemon were two legendaries, and that David had a good idea on what and how Pokemon battles work.

In the end David actually got a bit of cash in his Pokedex, well over $2,000, which will come in handy when he and his companions are in the cities. During some of the battles, David laughed to himself when some of the trainers facing him were a little bit shocked that the fact that this trainer (David) had two legendary Pokemon on his team. And those who faced him asked themselves, 'How the fuck did this trainer get two legendary Pokemons on his team, and without a starter Pokemon to capture them?' (Okay that's not exactly how they would have thought, but you get the point).

….  
(At Azalea Town dock)

As they finally made it to Azalea Town, David stepped out of the ferry, and let out a deep breath of relief that he and his companions are out of the enormous boat to officially start on their adventure. It was still in the afternoon, so they have plenty of time to do whatever they needed to do before nightfall.

"Hmmm…. where should we head off now?" David asked his companions. David knew that his destination is to be at the Sinnoh region (to get to capture, be friends with, or at least see his favorite Pokemon Lucario) but he doesn't know where to start off to go to his destination.

When David asked Latias and Latios, they simply just stare at him and shrugged; completely as clueless as he is. Then David remembered his Pokedex that had a built in map in it. He was about to pull out his Pokedex when the group heard a cry of pain near the entrance of the town that was not far from where they are. They all stare at each other in concern, wondering what could have caused that painful cry. All of them knew that they would have to investigate on what could have happen, so they went off following the cry. David suggested that Latios and Latias should make themselves invisible (since they're part physic), so they wouldn't draw to much attention in the public's eye. The two Eon Pokemons didn't hesitate to do so, and quickly follow David while can't be seen by the naked eye.

As they got nearer the cry got much clearer to hear, and the cry didn't sound much like a human, so it could be possible that the cry belonged to a Pokemon. They could also hear someone yelling at something, or rather than someone. When the group found the source of the cry, they could not believe what they're witnessing.

….  
(What the group saw)

There; at the side of the gravel path, was a kid with brown messy hair wearing black sunglasses, and what looks about David's age. He's wearing a simple white muscle shirt with blue ripped up style jeans, along with black shoes.

What he was doing was completely unbelievable to David and his companion's eyes.

"**You worthless piece of shit!**" The kid yelled down towards a beat up Treecko. The Treecko try to stand up on its feet but the kid bluntly kicks the Treecko in the stomach; making the wood gecko Pokemon skid a few feet towards David and his two invisible Eon Pokemons. The gecko Pokemon was holding its stomach and groan in pain. The kid paid no attention to David and continues to yell at, what's apparently to David, is the kid's Treecko, "**Because of you! I lost all of my money to those other trainers that I can easily beat them with my other Pokemon!**" The kid yells again at his Treecko, making it shiver in both pain and fear. The kid was about to kick the Treecko again, but David had enough of this.

"**Hey!** What the hell are you doing to your Pokemon?" David spoke angrily towards the brown hair kid while giving him a dark glare. 'This is not how trainers should treat their Pokemon. T-This is… just cruel!' David thought. Just looking at the kid, David wanted to punch him in the face so hard that the kid would bleed eternally until death would swallow him whole. (Okay maybe I was over exaggerating that a little bit, don't you think? Anyways back to the story.)

"**That's none of your fucking business!**" The kid yelled at David, then paid his attention back to his beat up Treecko. "**You're the reason why I lose so much to other worthless trainers! You're not even worth training with!**" The kid yelled, every word coming out of his mouth echoed out throughout the area. This kid to David reminded him a lot of Paul (you know, the kid who treated Ash (his rival) and his Pokemon like shit from the TV show 'Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl?'), but this kid is far worse than Paul; he's abusing his Pokemon for crying out loud! "**I should just disown you right now!**" Then the kid pulled out one of his Pokeballs which seems to be for the Treecko, and was about to crush it with one hand when David interrupted him again.

"**Wait!**" He said almost desperately. The kid just gave him a death glare for interrupting him the second time.

"What the hell is it now?" This kid was giving David a scary glare that made a shiver ran up his shine, but David spoke with determination in his voice.

"If you don't want your Treecko… then give it to me." David said; this Treecko was bleeding a lot and David wanted to give this Treecko some medical attention soon, or else who knows what this abusing trainer may keep on doing to his Treecko.

The kid just gave David an angry look, then eye down his Treecko with disgust, then back at David. There was just an uncomfortable silence between the two teens which seems like hours when the kid broke the silence

"*huff* Suit yourself." Then the kid roughly threw the Pokeball hard towards David, which he almost didn't catch. When he recovered from the hard throw he look back at the kid, who was now walking out of the entrance of the town mumbling something that David or his two invisible Pokemons can barely hear; something about his Treecko being worthless.

David kept on staring at the kid, hoping he would never see him again. He was suddenly interrupted from a painful groan, which David quickly realizes that this Treecko was still in pain and bleeding out from its wounds. David put the Treecko's Pokeball into his belt and then quickly returns Latios and Latias (which they were not invisible anymore) back to their Pokeballs, but he said he would release them as soon as they get to a Pokemon center.

So with that he return his two Eon Pokemon companions back to their Pokeballs, and then he quickly scoop up the poor Treecko and ran into the town of Azalea Town to find a Pokemon center, and as David is hoping that it won't be too late for this Treecko.

…**.**

**Wow, I've never write/type this much in such a long time, phew! Anyways I want to thank you guys who were hopefully waiting for this chapter and being patience about it, and I do apologize for not updating in a while. :(**

**So do you guy think Treecko will be ok? Or will it be too late for the poor Pokemon? **

**Watch out for the next chapter! (Which will come out eventually, it's still in working progress)**

**TripleX out! **

**Laters…. **


	7. A Close Call

**(Note: Hey guys I've tallied up the votes about "you know who" is going to be male or female in this story. Drum roll please! *delelelelelelelele* MALE! He stays male! Sorry to the people who were hoping to have "you know who" female, but the votes don't lie and I wanted to have more verity.)**

**Hey what's up you guys? TripleX here with Ch.7 ready to go. I just want to give a quick shout out and thanks to all the people who gave me comments and reviews so far. All of them were great, you guys are awesome! ^^**

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon; except for my OC.**

**Seventh Chapter, Enjoy XD**

...

David kept on running; hoping to find a Pokemon Center soon. He's also hoping that this Treecko will survive this severe trauma from its abusive trainer. David couldn't even imagine how abusive a trainer or trainers can be towards their Pokemon. But now that he saw it with his own two eyes, he felt fury and hatred towards on who would do such a thing to their Pokemon

'It's just not right.' He thought. To treat Pokemon the way this Treecko has been treated. This made David wonder if Pokemon are being abused all around the Pokemon world. There probably is and he can't do anything about it; much to his displeasure.

Now as David was running to find the Pokemon Center, he thought if he remembered correctly, all or most of the Pokemon Centers are usually a rather large building with a huge Pokeball against the front of the center.

'Pretty simple and straightforward to find.' He thought to himself.

...

It didn't take long for David to find the Pokemon Center. But considering the fact that David had almost had to run all the way to the other side of Azalea Town, which made him very exhausted. But at least he made it to his destination before anything could get any worse, and that's all that mattered to him.

"Nurse Joy-Nurse Joy!" David yelled as he ran through the sliding automatic doors towards the counter where Nurse Joy is. Which she actually jumped up by surprise from the sudden outburst from 'someone' while she was doing some of her paper works.

"Yes-Yes?... Oh dear, what happen?" Nurse Joy said while she came to her senses that a teenage boy calling her name came running in the lobby with a beat up Treecko in his arms.

"I can explain later, but just get this Treecko some medical help now!" David exclaimed; sounding desperate as well has an alert expression on his face. Like who wouldn't? This Pokemon could die in his own hands at anytime at any minute!

"Right-Right, Chansey!" She called out through the hallway behind her, and within a second, 2 Chanseys each with a nurse's hat came running through the hall, went around the counter and gently took the Treecko out of David's arms and put the poor Pokemon on a stretcher. Then quickly roll the stretcher back to where they came from, but going through a medical door at the end of the hallway. "I suggest you wait at the waiting room please." She point towards David's left that there is a small waiting area at the left end of the lobby. After Nurse Joy said that sentence, she quickly followed the Chanseys into the medical room as the doors closed in behind her.

David had no other options but to wait. So he made his way to the waiting area and sat himself down and just... waited. As he was waiting patiently, he got a better focus on his surroundings as he previously did not paid attention, due to because of a dying Treecko in his arms and all. But as he looked around the lobby, it was actually empty.

Usually there would be trainers around doing something relating with their Pokemon. Like healing their Pokemon after Pokemon battles, or get their Pokemon a quick check up. Or just staying in for the night then be on their way the next day. But it's was like a ghost town in this lobby where David is waiting in right now. This somewhat made him wonder why there weren't any trainers in the Pokemon Center, but he quickly dismissed the thought and decided that if he was going to have to wait for hours he could at least get an hour or two of rest in him so he wouldn't get bored, or lose his sanity.

It was about 6 o'clock according to his Pokedex so it was starting to get late anyways and besides; running around almost over halfway through a town to find a Pokemon Center can be exhausting. So without a further or do, David crossed his arms across his chest as well as putting his head down as he closed his eyes and let the dreamless sleep consume him.

...

It was nearly over 7 o'clock when someone suddenly gently shook David on the shoulders as he was actually having a good sleep, even though he was sleeping on a chair. (I don't know how people sleep on chairs; they seem so uncomfortable to sleep on! XD)

"Hmmm? What... what is it?" David said tiredly as well as he physically looked kind of groggily on his seat. He then looked at the intruder of his slumber and came to realize that it was Nurse Joy. He then jolt straight up on his seat as he was getting some mixed thoughts and concerns whether or not if Nurse Joy has some good news or some bad news for the Treecko he just rescued a few hours ago. "Nurse Joy! What happen to Treecko? Is it ok? Is it dead? How serious are the injuries? Is it-" He then got interrupted by Nurse Joy putting up one of her hand, indicating for him to stop talking, which he did. Because he probably sounded like a babbling idiot. So without humiliating himself further, he shut himself up and listen on what Nurse Joy had to say.

"Don't worry; Treecko is going to be alright. The good news is that there are just a bunch scrapes and bruises here and there. But about a few days without seriously doing anything physically, his minor injuries should be healed in no time at all. (Notice that you now know the gender of Treecko)" That made David feel a bunch of weight lifted off his shoulders; relieved that Treecko is not dead so he wouldn't have to worry about the gecko Pokemon so much. But unfortunately there's always the bad news after the good news, or vice versa. "But due to the lack of blood the Treecko lost, he won't be waking up until around the middle of the day, so he should rest. Also he has a minor concussion so he might feel a little bit dazed whenever he wakes up." Ok so David guest it wasn't as bad as he expected it would be, but better than having any serious injuries that will affect any short terms or long term problems, right?

"Okay so am I able to see Treecko?" David said in a calm voice.

"Yes of course; Treecko is resting down the hallway in room 4, and you can stay here as long as you need to." Nurse Joy said with a reassuring smile. So David got off from his seat and was about to head to Treecko's room when Nurse Joy place her hand on David's shoulders "David if it's not too personal, would you mind telling me what happen to your Treecko? I haven't seen such a beating on a Pokemon for quite some time." She asked curiously. David seemed unsure at first, but he knows he can trust Nurse Joy.

"Well actually, Treecko use to belong to another trainer, but now I guess Treecko is with me now." He said in a sad tone as he remembers the beating, the abusing, and the screaming that Treecko had been through. All of the memories made him tremble a little, but quickly stop knowing that Treecko won't be harmed anymore.

"Oh, so what happened?" She said as she was getting more interested.

"You may want to seat down for this; it's a pretty intense experience." David said as he leads Nurse Joy to the waiting area for both of them to sit themselves down.

When they both sat themselves comfortable, David took a deep breath and began.

"Alright, it all started when me and my Pokemon were coming out of the dock and we heard someone screaming in pain, so we went to the source and we..."

(Ok I'm not explaining the little abusing story again since you already know it and probably don't want to read/know it again, so we're just going to skip that part.)

...

"...and here we are now." David concluding that little story of his.

"Oh my, that's so awful! What kind of a trainer would do such a thing to their Pokemon?" Nurse Joy said while crying and sniffling, and while taking out a handkerchief out of her pocket and dry a few of her tears and blow her nose in it.

"I don't know... all I know is that this is not the way trainers should treat their Pokemon and that we should treat them with respect and treat them as friends and equals." He said as Nurse Joy agrees with David's statement as she is still sniffling. "Are you going to be okay Nurse Joy?" He said with concern. He didn't mean to make Nurse Joy upset, that's why he was unsure to tell her what he saw and what Treecko experienced in the first place.

"Yes I'll be fine; you can go see Treecko now if you want." The nurse said, starting to be her perky self again and brought herself out of her seat and went over to the counter and starting to finish off her paper works that she was previously got interrupted from.

David was relieved for that Nurse Joy was not upset anymore. So with that said and done, David got up from his chair and made his way around the counter, into the hallway and open the door in room 4. Where he hope that Treecko won't look as bad as he previously looked when David last looked at the abused gecko Pokemon.

...

**Okay that's the end of the seventh chapter, yes! XD**

**But to be honest; I don't think this was one of my best or lengthiest chapters I've written.**

**But either way, I think this chapter was an 'okay' chapter for my opinion. But I want to know from you, so please leave a comment or review.**

**Also, what do you think Treecko's condition going look like?**

**Find out in chapter 8 in, 'David's Start of a New Adventure!'**

**But for now, TripleX out!**

**Laters...**


	8. Aww So Close! XD

**Well hello again everyone, TripleX here with Ch.8 updated and ready to be read! **

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not, DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon, except for my OC.**

**Eighth Chapter, Enjoy XD**

…**.**

As David walked in quietly, not wanting to disturb the resting Pokemon, he looked around the room. It was pretty much your average patient's room. The bed Treecko was resting on was at the left of where David is, and if you look farther there's a washroom at the left corner. To David's right was a normal size white couch, and also straight ahead of David was a small window that was more to the left so the moon light shown through the window as the light rays of the moon shown on the gecko Pokemon, which David looked at the Pokemon silently.

Treecko didn't seem to look in horrible condition physically, just a couple of bandages on the arms and legs, and also a bandage wrapped around Treecko's head. The gecko Pokemon's concussion probably got it from that trainer before David and his companion arrived at the scene.

David thought back when he was running with Treecko in his arms trying to find the Pokemon Center. As he was running, he actually noticed that there was a rather large and noticeable bump on Treecko's forehead. The more David thought about it, the more he got angry towards that abusive trainer.

'If I ever see that douche bag again, I swear to god I'll slit his fucking throat, burn his corpse, and then piss on the ashes.' David thought.

Okay, he was aware that he over exaggerated that thought, but he can help it. He always felt bad when someone gets hurt. It just felt so wrong to him and that the fact that the ones getting hurt, they can't do anything about it. It makes David want to help the ones getting hurt even more and try any way possible to make their lives easier. If he ever had the chance to do so, but never did.

But knowing that he helped this Treecko and won't get abused anymore, not by David's watch anyway, it made him felt proud of himself.

'Okay I know it felt great helping this Treecko out, but what should I do now?' He thought questionability.

As he thought about this, his back was actually sore from wearing his heavy camp backpack all this time. In fact, his back was sore for quite a long time from wearing it, but didn't notice until now since he was 'too busy' to take off his backpack, because from all the shocking/crazy things that happen to him that day. So without making his back sore any longer, he quickly set his backpack at the side of the couch and lay himself on the white couch to just relax.

While he was relaxing, he felt like he was forgetting something. Like something he should have done once he came in the Pokemon Center.

'Damn, what did I forget?' He asked himself. He was trying to figure out what he'd forgotten, but his mind went blank. Also the feeling of sleep was acting on him due to the comfortable couch he was laying on. The tiredness from his 'actions' weren't helping him trying to remember either. His eye lids started to slowly droop down over his eyes as he try to stay up in order to solve what he was forgetting that was really bothering him for some reason. But the sleepiness was taking over David's body as his eye lids droop down. Before David let sleep consume him, his last thought was that whatever he forgot, he hope he would remember the next day.

….  
(The next day)

The morning sun was arriving slowly from the horizon as it was a new day for everyone in the Pokemon world. Outside of the town of Azalea there was a gentle breeze going across the trees and grass as they sway back and forth, almost as it seems they're like in a majestic dance.

There was a little Pidgey that was flying across the town and decided to land. It landed to a particular 'Pokemon Center' and set itself on a specific 'window ledge'. Soon after the Pidgey landed, it started to sing/chirp a little tune to no one to its interests, and to the bird's unawareness, it unknowingly woke a specific 'someone up'.

David was having a good dream (no doubt in my mind that it's probably about Pokemon XD) as he lay motionless on the couch, but was suddenly interrupted by a chirping sound. He soon started to stir and moan from the sound of the source making it, and he slowly started to roll away from the couch, trying to get a better position to sleep until-

"***Thumb!***… Oww…" He groan as he lay flat on his stomach, on the cold-white tiled floor. He looked up and saw the Pidgey flying away from the window, probably got surprised from the sound of the sudden noise inside the room.

Since he's awake now, he might as well stay awake. So he got off the floor and dust himself off and went in the washroom, to do his 'business'. When he was done, he looked at where Treecko was resting and saw that there weren't any changes to the Pokemon. The gecko Pokemon pretty much rested at that same position as David saw from yesterday.

As he looked around the room, he was aware of the quietness in the air and noticed that it was not as lively in the room as he expects it to be. It was usually livelier when Latios and Latias were in his presence; and it wasn't as quiet when they're around, and that's when it hit him.

He forgot to release both his Eon Pokemon once he came to the Pokemon Center, and he felt regret to himself for not doing so.

'Man, I bet I'm going to get a lecture from them, I just know it.' He dreadfully thought as he reaches both of his companion's Pokeball and opened them, revealing two dragon form images in a bright flash of light when he released them.

"AUHHHH….. great Arceus, took you long enough. You know how crammed it is in that ball? I thought I was going closure phobic if I stay there any longer." Latias said out loud, unaware of the resting gecko Pokemon close by as she was stretching to get the bloods flowing in her body.

"Shhhhh, not so loud! Don't wake Treecko up just yet." David said in a loud whisper, not wanting to wake the gecko Pokemon as he was resting.

While Latias was realizing the gecko Pokemon's presence, her brother, Latios went over to David and did one of his 'nuzzles' on David's neck. David was still trying to get use to the nuzzlings from Latios since the blue Eon Pokemon was nuzzling to a sensitive spot on his neck and that the nuzzles was starting to build up pleasures in David's neck and he actually let out a soft moan from the pleasure. Also it was dim in the room, so anyone could almost see a small blush on his face if you look at his face hard enough.

"Uhhh-Ok-I'll-go-get-breakfast-for-all-of-us-and-you-two-stay-here-and-don't-be-too-loud-and-I'll-be-back-ok-bye." David stammering said while talking quite fast as he walk backwards towards the door while having a brighter blush now. He opened the door from behind and exits the door, hoping that Latios didn't notice his flushed face.

...  
(With Latios and Latias)

"He liked it." Latias said from behind her brother, which he jolt up from surprise and turned around looking a little shocked at first, but his lips slowly turned into a grin.

"Yeah, defiantly." The blue Eon Pokemon said proudly as he thought to himself how cute David looked when he basically almost 'seduced' him and if David hadn't left, he would of take things… a little bit further.

"So when do you think you'll tell him?" Latias asked curiously. She's not sure whether or not that her older brother had planned out his 'confession' yet. But if he did, then she's eager to hear his plan to get David's love.

"Ummm….. I haven't really thought of it out yet." Latios said, almost in a whisper so that he didn't want his sister to hear it, but she did.

"What!" The red Eon Pokemon almost burst out loud, but aware of the Treecko's presence, she kept her volume to a minimum. "How come you haven't thought of it out yet? You should have a least thought of what you want to say to him, right?" She said questionably and sternly, but she had a feeling of doubt that her brother would have one.

The blue Eon Pokemon just shook his head slowly as well as cautiously, almost afraid of what his little sister had to say (or lecture for that matter XD).

'That's what I thought. Great Arceus! Boys really are clueless when it comes to planning out their love to their loved ones.' The red Eon Pokemon angrily thought.

Latias was about to say more to Latios, when 'again' (wow how many times have I say that word?) that she got interrupted by the door opening, revealing David with plates of food and Pokechow in his arms.

….  
(Back with the whole group together)

Latias didn't want to end the conversation with her brother just yet. But she knew she can't, not with David's presence in the situation. She desperately looks around the room, trying to find a way to get Latios and David alone by hiding or leaving the room, but her options were very slim. But she looked at the washroom, then back at Latios and David, and back to the washroom again. She then had an idea as she had a devious smile on her face as she quickly plan things out her scheme.

David awkwardly handed Latios' food as Latios himself awkwardly receive the food from David. The blue Eon Pokemon soon floated towards the couch and set himself down on the white couch and slowly ate his Pokechow.

David was about to give Latias' Pokechow when she stopped him. Latios was aware of this and stopped eating his food and look at the two, wondering what his sister was doing.

"Um yeah… I got to use the washroom first." She said rather weirdly, as David gave her a look that said 'What are going to do in there?' But Latias noticed this and quickly made an excuse "Well you see… I just _really_ need to go." The red Eon Pokemon said almost desperately (just imagine a little kid desperately needs to pee. Well that's what Latias tries to look anyway), then she looked at Latios and give him a wink, which Latios noticed and quickly knew what his sister was doing and immediately gave her a death glare, which the his sister giggled at.

"But how are you going to use the toil-"

"I have ways!" Latias said quickly, cutting David's sentence as she hurriedly made her way into the washroom and closed the door behind her. Once she closed the door, much to David's unawareness, she set her ear against the door, wanting to hear every word her blue Eon Pokemon had to say.

'Can Pokemon even use toilets?' The confused boy thought. But quickly discarded the thought, not wanting to find out. He made his way to the couch and place Latias' Pokechow on the arm of the couch and then sat himself down beside the angry Latios with his own plate of food in his hand and quietly ate, unaware of the blue Eon Pokemon's angriness.

….  
(Latios' POV)

'I can't believe she just did that!' I thought with rage, but my rage fades as I quickly got nervous when David sat down beside me. 'What should I do now?' As I thought of this, maybe I should tell David my feelings towards him. After all, maybe he'll feel the same way, but what if he doesn't?

All of these thoughts of 'what if's' were playing in my head as I try to think of what I should say to him. But I was really close to David and it made me even more nervous. But I was so use to being close to him every day, why am I nervous around him now?

"Well I guess it's now or never." I quietly say to myself, not loud enough for David to hear for my sake. "Ummm… David?" I said nervously.

"Yeah?" David repiled, as he was finishing what he ate and then set his plate on the arm of the couch beside where Latias' food were as they were probably cold by now. David then faced me and I could feel my face burn up as well my heart beat going faster, just by looking at him!

"I-I really need to… tell you what I have to say." I said, still nervous as David looked at me intently as well listening to every word I was saying. I was also aware that my sister was listening too, which reminds me that I'll give her a piece of my mind once she comes out of her little 'hiding place'.

Anyways back with me, I was in the edge of having a seizure if I didn't feel so nervous and anxiety in my whole body. Now I know why people have such a hard time confessing their love to the ones they love, because it could go either way. They could end up being rejected and never talk to each other again due to awkwardness the next time they talk again. Or they could end up being happy from acceptance and live a beautiful life together and not have to worry about anything or anybody accept for the ones you love so dearly. I hope that would be the case for me.

I then took a deep breath to calm myself down and spoke again. "This isn't easy for me to say this, but David Cheng… I lo-" I was interrupted as me and David heard a groan from where Treecko was left resting as we saw him shifting a little while his eyes slowly started to lift up. That's when David started to stand up and made his way towards the gecko Pokemon, probably for concern, that's what I would have thought.

….  
(Normal POV)

As David went over to Treecko, Latios just unbelievably sat there with his mouth open in shock. Not believing that he was so close to confessing David his love for him, and that the little gecko Pokemon **had **to wake up at the wrong time.

Latias as well was shock as she listens intently against the door, and then got disappointed that her brother didn't get to tell his feelings for David. But she knew that Latios would get many more chances in the long run.

'But it still would have been romantic if brother didn't get interrupted.' She thought to herself.

Latios was still shock as he sits still on the couch and there was only one thing on his mind was…

'Damn it!'

….

**Awww poor Latios , he was so close! XD**

**Latios: Hey! I would have told David if not have been that stupid Treecko who just 'had' to wake up at the wrong time!**

**Uhhh… ok that was the end of the eighth chapter! Woooo!**

**So what do you think is going to happen now with Treecko in the situation?**

**Latios: I'll probably strangle him…**

Hey, not nice!

**Well anyways find out in Ch. 9 in, 'David's Start of a New Adventure!' **

**Till then, TripleX out!**

**Laters….**


	9. A New Companion

**I'm back! Hey everyone TripleX here with ch.9 updated and ready. **

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not, DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon, except for my OC.  
****  
Ninth Chapter, Enjoy XD**

**...  
**(Latios' POV)

'Damn-it-damn-it-damn-it-damn-it-all! I was so close!' Was the only thing that was on my mind.

This was most likely to be one of the best opportunities for me to tell my heart out to the one I truly care about, besides my sister. I definitely love her as a brother, but I find her annoying sometimes.

Like making me and David alone today, while she said that she needs **to go to the bathroom**, which she clearly wasn't when I got the hint. It infuriated me because I can plan things out for myself rather than getting help from someone else, and that I would feel much better if **I** was the one who plan out my opportunity to tell David my confession.

But at the same time I also appreciates what my red Eon sister is doing for me because not only she is helping me in my love life, she is showing that she is supporting 100% for me and our newfound trainer or rather than a friend to be together and to be in love.

I'm glad and relived that sister didn't judge me or feel disgusted of me. Instead she is helping and supporting me all the way, but I much rather preferred that I would do this myself and find another opportunity to my advantage to tell my true feelings towards David in the future, which I hope it would be soon.

...  
(Normal POV)

As Latios looked all grief as he sat on the couch (he probably looks all emo right now XD) still upset, David went over to the waking Treecko at the side of the bed to see if he was all right physically and mentally.

'It's a little early for Treecko to suddenly wake up, I hope he's ok.' The young trainer thought in concern as he's worried for the gecko Pokemon because he's not sure what Treecko is going to do once he wakes up.

Once Treecko had his eyes fully opened, he looked a little dreary at first. Probably from waking up so late in the day or from that concussion he got, which David didn't what to remind himself of that dreadful memory. But once the gecko Pokemon was more aware that he was conscious he suddenly was on full alert, looking franticly at his surroundings as if he was looking for something... or someone.

"W-where is he?" The panicky gecko Pokemon said as he kept on looking around the room with his eyes wide open in fear.

"Shhh... don't worry. Your previous trainer isn't here, he won't be hurting you anymore." David said; trying to be reassuring as much as possible. 'I'm not sure what kind of mental state he's in. It's best if I try to calm him down.'

This seems to calm down the gecko Pokemon a bit, but not much. He still had the alertness in his eyes and as well was quivering like a leaf as if he was outside in the frozen cold for quite some time. But that wasn't the case for the Treecko as the quivering is from the anxiety that the thought of himself going to be beaten again by his master was going to be more terrifying than the last beatings he received.

The thought made Treecko almost close to tears as he shut his eyes tight and clenched his teeth as well as balled his fist to try to not show anyone that he was breaking down, but was failing miserably as the wood gecko Pokemon was quietly sobbing to himself with tears slowly streaming down his cheeks.

David was not sure on what to do. He never in his life deal with this kind of situation before, but his body was thinking faster than his mind as he went closer the sobbing Pokemon and put an arm around Treecko's shoulders as the wood gecko Pokemon put his face against David's shirt, damping the clothing with his tears.

It was just instincts as David's body thought that this was an appropriate gesture for comfort, and it seemed to be the right thing to do, right? Like what else can you do when someone is breaking down right in front of you?

"Shhhshhh... everything is going to be ok, you're safe now." David said in a reassuring whisper as his arm around the Treecko's shoulder was using his hand to rub against the gecko Pokemon's arm for more comfort. The comfort that Treecko is receiving from David seem to be working as they hold each other quietly, not wanting to disturb the other as they sat in silence.

...

This was going on for a few minutes as they still haven't said a single word from their mouth as they don't want to ruin the comforting from one another.

While in the middle of this gesture, David saw that Latias came out of the washroom a while ago and quietly floated over to Latios (who was still sitting on the couch still looking emo XD) and it looks like to him that they were having a conversation, but he couldn't hear or word out what they're saying, so he just shrugged it off. Although on the back of his mind he was wondering what they were talking about.

As David was still wondering what on Arceus the two Eon Pokemon were speaking about he felt some shifting beside him; making him brought his attention back to the quiet Treecko as he looked somewhat better than what his previous state he was in.

"Feeling better?" The young trainer asked softly. The wood gecko Pokemon nodded slowly as he looked up at the person comforting him with dry tears stained on his face. As he kept on looking, in his mind this **kid** look almost recognizable, like he has seen him before.

While David looks down at the gecko Pokemon, he could almost notice a small smile on Treecko's face as he observed his face closely enough. This made him proud of himself that he done his part right, and that Treecko is not suffering anymore. So the lower part of his shirt, he used it as a cloth and wiped off the dry tears off of Treecko, making the Pokemon giggle cutely.

"So do you think you recognize me?" David said happily, trying to lighten up the mood in the air. This made Treecko look away in train of thought as he suddenly realize that this was the kid who observed and rescued him when his previous master was basically abusing him to death at the time.

'So that's why he looked so familiar.' Treecko thought in realization. "So you're the one who-"

"Yup!" The trainer said proudly as he rubs the Pokemon's head gently. This realization made Treecko shocked and joyful at the same time, shocked because he doesn't know why this kid had helped him in the first place, and joyful because he's glad that he's not going to be abused anymore, hopefully.

He could not contain himself any longer as newfound tears came down the gecko Pokemon's face again as he almost tackle David into a tight and joyful hug.

"T-thank you..." Treecko said in between sobs as he rubs his face against David's damped shirt. David was completely off guard when the wood gecko Pokemon embraced him, but happily returns the gesture.

When Treecko release their embrace he sort of look at the young trainer questionably. Like something didn't seem right or normal.

"Wait... so how do you understand me? Last time I checked, humans can't understand Pokemon speech." As the wood gecko Pokemon tilt his head at the side in confusion. At this David chuckled to himself, but gladly replied by turning his head and taped the Pokeball-looking earpiece at his right ear.

"This earpiece helps translate what most Pokemon say, helping me understand what you and most Pokemon say." David stated proudly as Treecko looked impressed as this earpiece helps understand what Pokemon are saying for humans.

As Treecko was listening to David more about the earpiece and how it understands Pokemon speech, he had something on mind for a while now and that he should mention it.

"Wow, that's amazing and all, but what should I do now?" Treecko now sounding serious all of a sudden.

"Well since you're still recovering, it's going to take about a week or two for you to fully recov-"

"No I mean... What should I do now that I don't have a master to be with?" The gecko Pokemon said in a sad tone. David noted the sudden change in mood from Treecko and gave the wood gecko Pokemon a few choices.

"Well ummm... you welcome to stay with me and my friends on our journey if you want." The young trainer indicating Latias and Latios who were still talking, but it looks like Latias was chanting something to her brother Latios while Latios himself was blushing madly towards his sister, giving her a glare. "Or you can go back into the wild where you're free to do whatever you want." David said, but Treecko looked upset when he heard the second choice. "Is there something wrong?" He said in concern towards the gecko Pokemon.

"I'm... I'm not sure if I want that other choice, because I was taken away from my parents a long time ago when I was younger, and that I probably wouldn't know how survive out there in the wild since I hadn't been taught by my parents; and the worst part is that I don't remember where they live or what they look like." Treecko said as he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

David was in total shock after what Treecko had said. 'Is this what happens when a trainer catches a Pokemon?' He thought. That when Pokemon were captured by trainers, the Pokemon loses their family, their home, and their Pokemon friends? This made David feel a lot pity towards Pokemon that the fact that when Pokemon are happily living in the wild, trainers would just walk by noticing the Pokemon and that they want it... and just capture them. Thus making the Pokemon unwillingly follow their orders and do what they say no matter what.

But that doesn't happen to all Pokemon as they eventually warm up to their trainer and end up becoming good friends with them from all the bonding as they travel together. But that still didn't help the fact that maybe some Pokemon out there were just happy living in the wild that they don't want to get captured by trainers. When they do get captured, they can't get back to their homes due to either they don't remember where they live anymore, or that it's too far for them to get back to their homes.

And this probably what happened to Treecko; and if Treecko went back to the wild, the chances are for the wood gecko Pokemon to survive would be pretty slim.

"Well I'm not sure what your decision would be..." David stalled as he reached into his belt and pulled out was seems to be Treecko's Pokeball and sets it between himself and Treecko. "... but it's all up to you." He said while putting a hand on Treecko's shoulder with a reassuring smile.

Knowing the fact that most Pokemon get unwillingly captured, David would make sure not to force any Pokemon to be captured by him and would rather give that Pokemon a choice, if that Pokemon doesn't run away from him first.

Treecko looked at the young trainer with disbelieve; he actually gets a choice? Not be forced to be someone's Pokemon or slave to them? Or unwillingly be ordered around doing all their dirty work? He actually gets a choice?

The gecko Pokemon kept staring at David for a few more seconds then set his eyes on the Pokeball, thinking hard on his decision.

...  
(Treecko's POV)

'Should I really go with this trainer? I mean he seems very nice and all, as well as his Pokemon too. But I just met the guy. What if this all a trap and he ends up hurting me... just like my last master.' I thought as I remember flashing images of myself and my previous master hitting me, hurting me... abusing me.

The thought made me shiver in fear, but regain my composure back as I still have to decide whether or not I should join this trainer, and if I should trust him.

If I chose to go back into the wild, I wouldn't even survive just for one day! And I would probably get capture again by another trainer anyway. But on the other hand, I could join with this trainer and maybe, just maybe I could end up having a better life than what my previous master gave me, and who knows I might have some new friends along the way.

Just by looking at this trainer's Pokemon, (referring to Latias and Latios), they seem really fun to be around with and they don't look like they have any kind signs of any injuries that looked like they've been tortured. 'Hmmm... maybe I can trust this trainer after all.'

...  
(Normal POV)

For as a few minutes of waiting, in David's eyes, Treecko seems to be done thinking as he looks like made up his mind.

"So have you made your decision?"

"Yeah, I made up mind and... I think I'll stay with you... master." The little gecko Pokemon said as he went up to hug the young trainer again, but gentler this time.

"Alright so it's settled then! Hey Latias, Latios come over here." David called out to the jabbing Pokemon.

At the mention of their names, the call quickly grabbed the two Eon Pokemon's attention and floated towards their trainer companion.

"It seems that we're having a new friend to join us on our journey." The trainer said as he rubs Treecko's head, avoiding the injured part of the head as this gesture indicates that Treecko will be coming along to David's journey with his Pokemon friends by his side.

After that's been confirmed Treecko try to greet Latios first, but the blue Eon Pokemon seems to be cranky towards the gecko Pokemon for some reason, which made Treecko somewhat nervous. But reliantly, Latios shook Treecko's hands, or paws for that matter. As for greeting Latias, well let's just say that it would take a while for Treecko to get use to be around this... fairly hyper and excited Pokemon.

"Uhhhh don't worry. You'll get use to them." David said, whispering to his new companion Treecko. 'I hope...'

...

**Well there you have it folks, that was the end of chapter 9! Awe yeah! XD**

**So what do you think is going happen to David, Latios, Latias, and NOW their new friend Treecko as they're going to continue to head on their journey; and what's going to lie ahead of them when they do? So many questions, but so little answers!**

**Find out on chapter 10 on "David's Start of a New Adventure!"**

**But for now, TripleX out!**

**Laters... **


	10. The Feeling of Jealousy

**OMG! It's TripleX! Hey everyone TripleX here with Ch.10 (awe yeah double digits) updated and ready to be read to all of my FANTASTIC fans out there! **

**I'm telling you right now that this chapter is rather short and more of a filler chapter, somewhat. I'm sorry for those who were looking forward to a more 'better' chapter. But the good news is that the next chapter will come out VERY soon. But enjoy this chapter anyways, though I'm sure you will. :D**

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not, DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon, except for my OC.  
****Tenth Chapter, Enjoy XD**

**...**

The rest of the afternoon in the Pokemon Center for the four young companions went off pretty smoothly. They spent the rest of the afternoon just talking, basically about David and his two Eon Pokemon's past and how they end up here in the first place, which they got a few laughs here and there. Like when Latias told the gecko Pokemon her point of view of observing David when he was flying around on Latios' back. (Sounds familiar? If not it's somewhere in Ch.4)

At some point they were laughing so hard that they were causing some disturbance in the Pokemon Center and that they were going to be kicked out if they don't keep their volumes to a minimum. So Nurse Joy just left them off with a warning and strongly suggests them to talk more quietly before she went back to do what all Nurse Joys do. (Just a thought, if you count the total of all Nurse Joys in all of the Pokemon regions... that would be a lot 0_0, holy shit! XD)

As David and his two Eon Pokemon told their little storytelling to Treecko, it seems like it was only minutes because before they knew it, it was already nightfall. As it seems to them, babbling with good friends in a long conversation along with some listening can past the time real quickly.

...

That night before everyone was ready to sleep for the next day and for them to get out of the Center to continue on their journey, Treecko insisted that David should sleep with him, so he wouldn't feel scared when he dozed off or feel... lonely.

David obviously didn't want the gecko Pokemon to be in a frighten state when he sleeps during the night. For all David knows is that Treecko could have nightmares, since the young trainer isn't completely sure if the wood gecko Pokemon's mental health is stable. After all, Treecko was pretty frightened when fully woken up in fear of his previous master.

So David willingly went to the medical bed with the gecko Pokemon, much to Latios' disappointment since **HE **was the one suppose to sleep at David's side, not this... this little green gecko thingy.

Latios is not known to be the jealous type before he met David, but now knowing this gecko Pokemon is sleeping with David instead of him? Well let's just say that Treecko will fear **someone** far more than this abusive trainer that Treecko has been with in the past.

But Latios knows better not to harm anyone in any way; especially if someone had done the damage to that victim already. The blue Eon Pokemon knows and saw what Treecko has been through and understands that he has every right to be afraid. After what Latios and his companions had witness since that **incident**, who knows what's going on in that gecko's mind.

Anyways by the looks of it, the medical bed would barley even fit if Latios joined in with David and Treecko. So the blue Eon Pokemon reluctantly floated over to the white couch and laid himself down on his stomach. His snoozing Eon sister beside him as the male Pokemon was grumbling to himself; something about him not being with David or something on the lines of, 'I wonder if the Pokemon gods are the reason for me and David not to be with each other, just doing it for laughs?' But either way, Latios feels depressed for not being with the one he longs for since the day they met, minus the beating up part though.

Even if they're in the same room together, it just doesn't feel the same when you're not lying next to your loved ones. Not getting the feeling of bodies touching each other as the sensation feels absolutely amazing and you would want to cuddle with them for endless hours until you fall asleep in each other's arms because the warm embrace makes you want to melt into them, and that it makes you feel like you're blissfully in heaven.

That's what Latios has been doing many times in the past when he and David slept together, besides that he was doing all the cuddling and that the young trainer is being somewhat oblivious. But not being able to do this with David, the way the blue Eon Pokemon felt right now is... emptiness. As if David was a part of him and that part of him was taken away from him, which led him to become a little despair from the emptiness he felt in his heart, which scared him slightly.

'What if David slept with Treecko instead of me? Or what if David paid more attention to Treecko rather than me?' Latios thought worriedly.

But his self-conscious is telling him otherwise as it's telling him that he's just overreacting, and that he shouldn't worry so much as the fact that it's just only one night of the young trainer sleeping alongside with Treecko.

This kind of calm himself down a notch, but his ruby red eyes couldn't help but observe David and Treecko as the young trainer had an arm around the gecko Pokemon as he was on the trainer's chest, the small gecko body was slowly being lifted in an up and down motion (no pun intended) as this source is coming from the young trainer's calm breathing.

'That should have been **ME** who should be in David's arms right now.' Latios thought jealously and sadly. The way Treecko was in David's arm instead of the blue Eon Pokemon himself just doesn't seem right to him.

What he meant was when he's is not sleeping with David, it doesn't feel right being separated with each other when it comes to bedtime, and that it's more appropriate to the male Eon Pokemon that they should sleep together.

"But moping around isn't getting me in David's arms, now does it Latios?" The male Eon Pokemon talked quietly to himself. "I mean, it's just one night of not sleeping with David. How bad can it be?" He said to himself as he closed his eye lids as he slowly drifts off into dreamland.

...  
(David's POV)

As I lay beside the sleeping Treecko, who was snuggling on my chest, I had this pang of regret in my heart as I tried to get myself to sleep, but couldn't. Like there seems to be an unknown force that kept me awake, almost as seems that it's trying to tell me something.

'Now that I think about it, this sort of reminds me when the time when me and Latios slept with each other on the ferry.' I thought.

The part that reminded me is when I was fully awake, just like what I'm doing now and that my thoughts drifted over to the blue Eon Pokemon, just like back at the ferry.

'Does my feeling of regret have something to do with Latios?' I thought out loud, but not loud enough to wake anybody up. 'How come everything I really think hard on why I feel something's bothering me, it always to seem to resolve around Latios?' Which I looked at the blue Eon Pokemon from across the room and on the couch sleeping peacefully.

I kept on thinking in my head to try and solve this 'problem', until my thoughts started to wonder off about Latios and having 'dirty' images of the blue Eon Pokemon in my head and I'm afraid to admit myself that it sort of... turned me on a little.

I then quickly shook my head to try to get the dirty thoughts out of my mind, but they just keep showing up. So I just let out a frustrated sigh.

'What's wrong with me? First I may possibly have unknown feelings towards Latios, then I blushed when Latios was on top of me and then I moaned when Latios nuzzles my neck, which I thought I'm use to, and then I have a feeling of regret when I'm not sleeping with Latios, and now I have dirty thoughts about him? What the hell is going on with me?' I thought madly.

Are these feelings and thoughts showing that I'm attracted to Latios? No doubt about it, because if getting thoughts of dirty images turns me on, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love... or that I'm a sick pervert.

The feelings and thoughts I've been getting are really starting to piss me off because I don't know **WHY** I've been getting these feelings/thoughts that seem to unknowingly show up out of nowhere. Well not exactly out of nowhere, I just feel like they just show up. But anyways, when I'm aware of these feelings/thoughts, I'm not sure **HOW** to deal with them.

Although back at the ferry I told myself that I would talk to Latios in private in the long run, but now I'm not so sure. Because obviously of awkwardness, rejection, disgustingness, and probably that he won't speak to me again made me feel almost sick to my stomach.

All of these negative thoughts and feelings are what makes me worried of what Latios might do, but I know that I won't be sure if Latios would feel or thought of me that way if I don't tell him that I might have feelings for him.

'Ok I think I'm going to tell him soon, because this is driving me crazy and I really want to know if Latios **EVEN** loves me.' I made up my mind and that tomorrow when we get out of the Pokemon Center, I will talk to Latios about what I feel about him and what he feels about me.

This is going to determined whether or not if my relationship I have with Latios right now will be something more or it could end up ruining what I have with the blue Eon Pokemon.

...

**Well that's chapter 10 for you, hope you guys enjoy what uhhhh... what Latios and David feels. ^^;**

**Yeah not much really happen in this chapter and it's not that long either, but I will promise you that the next chapter will be better.**

**Also, sorry I didn't update soon. I've been having some writers block on this particular chapter (been running out of ideas lately). But I know what I'm doing for Ch.11, so hopefully I'll get that updated soon.**

**So what do you think is going to happen the next day? (I think you people already know!) ;)**

**Find out the details on the next chapter of 'David's Start of a New Adventure!'**

**TripleX out!**

**Laters...**


	11. A Long Journey Ahead of Them

**Well hello there! TripleX here with Ch.11 updated and ready! ^_^ **

**Man I tell you it's been a BLAST working on this story. It's amazing that people think that I'm doing a great job and are interested in reading this story so far, and I'm grateful for that. I just want to let you people know that I couldn't have done it without you guys. **

**Every time I read your guy's comments/reviews, it always makes me feel good on the inside for being given good comments and helpful reviews. What keeps me motivated and determined to write is from your comments and reviews. So keep commenting and reviewing and rate too! (Just spaz them out!) :)**

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not, DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon, except for my OC.  
****  
Eleventh Chapter, Enjoy! XD**

**...**

As morning came to David and his companions, David went to gather all of his camping supplies for the road ahead of them so they can continue on their journey as well as taking care of some business with a certain blue Eon Pokemon along the way.

Once the young trainer gotten what he needed, he and his Pokemon companions went out the door of room 4 and made their way towards the two sliding doors straight ahead of them that leads to the outside atmosphere of Azalea Town. But first David needs to check on with Nurse Joy at the counter in the lobby to see if Treecko should be healthy enough to travel along with him.

"Nurse Joy, is Treecko well enough to travel with me?" The trainer asked as he set his forearms on the counter while clasping both his hands together.

"Yes he should, but he's going to have to keep that bandage around his head for a few more days so his minor injury can fully heal." Nurse Joy said as she looked at the young trainer with his Pokemon alongside with him with her usual gentle smile.

"That's great! Did you hear what Nurse Joy said Treecko?" David said as he looked down where Treecko stood beside the trainer and the gecko Pokemon nodded while adjusting his bandage around his head to get more comfortable with his bandage.

"Well anyways I need to get back to work, hope you all travel safely." The nurse finished as she went over to one of the Chansey that is holding some kind of clipboard for whatever information that holds in it.

"Alright thank you!" David said as he turned around and made his way out the sliding doors along with his Pokemon companions.

...

Once they were outside David immediately pulled out his green Pokedex from his jean pocket and observe the Pokemon world map that was installed in the Pokedex.

(Yeah I used an example, here's the link: .)

(Disclaimer: Also I do **NOT **own or made this image, I just used this map as an example so it would be an easier and better description for you guys, so there won't be any confusion when I explain the description of the map. Note that I will keep using this map as an example whenever it is mentioned in the story.)

Ok so where David is located right now is in the Johto Region. Where he wanted to go is the Sinnoh Region, that's his destination. But as he looked at the world map, Johto looks like it was around the middle of the map while Sinnoh is basically at the top of the map (and it's an island), which looks like it's really far away from where Johto is to Sinnoh.

The young trainer remember back from the real world where he would play the Pokemon games (specifically on the DS) is that when you need to travel at a long distance, you would use a flying Pokemon that can carry you to fly to any destination you want to go, but that was from city to city. In David's situation, it's has to be from **REGION TO REGION!**

'That would take hours!' David thought in shock with wide eyes and his mouth slightly in awe. But luckily for him he remembered that he has two floating Eon Pokemon that can fly. For a bonus, when Latias and Latios fly, they can basically fly at the speed of a jet; well that's what David researched about them in his Pokedex, and when going at that speed it wouldn't take as long as the trainer expect the trip would be. Also they're part legendary so it would be no problem for them, right?

"Hey Latios can you come look over here for a sec?" David said while waving to the blue Eon Pokemon, gesturing for the floating male Pokemon to come over to him as the blue Eon Pokemon was talking to his red Eon sister.

"What is it David?" Latios asked when the trainer got his attention and went over to him as he looked over David's shoulders to see what the trainer was doing.

"You see where we are?" The trainer said when he pointed to a flashing blue dot (blue dots indicates towns, red dots indicates cities) at the bottom of the Johto Region, signifying that's where they're at right at this moment. "That's where we are, in Azalea Town." David said, waiting to see if the Eon Pokemon understands. Once the trainer is reassured when Latios nodded, he continued. "Where I want to go is in the Sinnoh Region. That's wwwaaayyy up on this big island right there." He said as he traveled his finger upwards where the large island is.

"Whoa! That's a little far don't you think?" Latios said in a surprised tone. "But what's that got to do with me?" The Eon Pokemon questioned.

"Well I was kind of wondering if you can maybe fly me over there. I'm sure you can handle it, right?"

"I-I don't know, I might be able to." The blue Eon Pokemon said while being unsure of David and himself if he can successfully fly from Johto all the way to Sinnoh.

"Come on Latios, with your speed and your abilities, I know you can do it." (Yeah I know it sounds corny) David said as he place one of his hand on Latios' shoulder for reassuring and comfort. Latios somewhat blushed at the young trainer's comment, but was glad that the trainer thinks he can do it.

"Ok hop on then." Latios soon replied as he lower himself so David and get on.

"Hey what about me David?" Treecko said as went over and look up to them and saw the young trainer mounting on the blue Eon Pokemon.

"Ummm... you can ride on Latias if you want." David suggests. It didn't go unnoticed for the trainer that Latios has been giving dirty looks towards the gecko Pokemon since they greeted each other yesterday and that the male Eon Pokemon is still giving glares this morning for unknown reasons that David doesn't know.

So if Treecko would of ride with David on Latios, the trainer bet that the blue Eon Pokemon wouldn't be very pleased and would have a fit about it and cause a commotion. But David didn't want any conflict between the two Pokemon, so that's why Treecko was given an option.

"Yeah come on Treecko, it'll be fun!" The cheerful Latias said as she basically spoke loudly in Treecko's sensitive ears, which he flinched at the loud speech. At first the gecko Pokemon was hesitant on riding the exciting red Eon Pokemon since he's not use to be around a Pokemon as cheerful as her.

...  
(Treecko's POV)

Before I joined up with David's little family, I was use be to around with hostile and aggressive Pokemon in my previous master's team, and being with them was doubtfully the worst experience of my life. I still get goose bumps just thinking about them!

Let's just say that being with David and his Pokemon was just a miracle and that I was sure that I was going to have a close closure of encountering death himself if I stayed with my previous master or his Pokemon any longer.

But to know that I'll being around nice Pokemon and their nice trainer, it'll be amazing to travel along side with these likeable Pokemon and trainer. This was a new experience for me so it was almost overwhelming and phenomenon; I can feel that being with these guys will be a wonderful experience, and that I wouldn't trade this for anything in this world.

Although, I was still being a little unsure of riding on Latias, but I also didn't want to ride on Latios because every time I look away from him, I feel like he's haunting me by watching me and my every move when I'm around with mast-David (earlier this morning David told me to call him by his name and not call him master. He said he doesn't like being called by anyone that thinks that he is more superior than them) so I didn't want to be around the Eon Pokemon for now, because I'm starting to get creep out by him. It's not that I'm afraid of him I'm just a little nervous around him, or maybe I'm just being a bit paranoid.

Either way I climbed up cautiously on to the red Eon's back and made sure I was fastened and comfortable on Latias' back to ready myself. I'm not going to lie to myself, I felt terrified about flying on the female Pokemon and it's rather awkward riding on another Pokemon for transportation. You won't be seeing a Treecko riding on a Latias' back very often.

...  
(David's POV)

When I know that Treecko is ready on Latias' back I told Latios from under me to ascend so we can get over with our long journey ahead of us. So the blue Eon Pokemon lifted me and himself higher off the ground along with Latias with the nervous gecko Pokemon mounted on her back as the four of us are seeing that the area below us is getting smaller as we gain more altitude.

Once that we were higher enough to the point that we can see the whole town below us, we started to gain acceleration almost immediately as our speed started to increase.

"Whoaaaaaaaaa!" I heard Treecko yell as I look to my right and saw that the gecko Pokemon is clutching Latias' neck while having his eyes closed tight with chattering teeth. I wasn't really surprised at all; I was actually expecting that reaction to happen. The gecko Pokemon was probably not use to travel at this kind of speed and acceleration.

"Treecko it's alright, open your eyes and relax. The view is great!" I yelled across to Treecko during our flight. Treecko slowly open one of his eye lids and open the other as he looked at the scene before him in amazement.

There was nothing but forest and grassland as far as the eyes can see and till you see up of the horizon; that's where the forest ends and the other half is nothing but clear blue skies while the sun on top of the sky was beaming on us. Making us have a warm feeling as well at the same time the wind blew on our faces as we were flying, it was truly an amazing feeling for all of us.

The feeling of us getting closer and closer to the Sinnoh Region makes me all excited as the feeling was bubbling up inside of me. The thoughts in my mind kept on wondering what's going to be like when all of us arrive to Sinnoh.

My whole reason why our destination should be the Sinnoh Region was because I want to be friend with or at least witness a Lucario. Now I know that sounds ridiculous if I told anyone about this. But as I told previously to Lorenzo and Bianca that Lucario is my favourite Pokemon and that it was epically badass, I bet that if any trainer would want to witness or capture a specific Pokemon they like, they would do the same thing I would do. If the situation was that the Pokemon was special or rare to them.

In my case, it was both and that Lucario was very intriguing when I first saw Lucario on the movie, _'Lucario and the Mystery of Mew'_. That's when I was at the real world at the time, and ever since then, I've been obsessed when it comes to Lucario.

When it comes to games (Pokemon DS: Diamond or Platinum), I would eventually but definitely get a Lucario, and when I do, I would train that aura Pokemon till it eventually hits LVL.100 and that it's the strongest Pokemon in my team. When it came to watching Lucario, I would sometimes watch the movie of Lucario or made any appearances in the Pokemon series, if I had time to watch to do so (if it weren't for school). (Anyways, enough with me talking about my obsession of Lucario, now on with the story!)

I sometimes think to myself that when me and my companions arrive to the Sinnoh Region, and that I get to witness or be friends with a Lucario (which I really hope so because it would be fantastic if the aura Pokemon would join my team/family), what I would do then? It's always the 'what if's' when I think of the consequences, and that it makes me wonder what I would do then when I completed my ambitions of searching a Lucario.

Fortunately I'm not inept when it comes to consequences, I always plan on what I would do after the consequences so that I know what I should do rather than plan out in the last minute and get a bad result in the end.

So my aftermath when I complete my ambitions is that I would probably travel some more around the Sinnoh Region and tour around the rest of the other regions to see and experience all sorts of Pokemon all round the Pokemon world and have time to look at the scenery as well along with my Pokemon family I would developed.

...  
(Normal POV)

It felt like it's been hours for everyone as they still only see endless forest and grasslands around their surroundings as they were flying. And while they were flying, everyone's self figure started to droop down from tiredness, especially for Latias and Latios.

"David I'm starting to get tired. I'm not sure if I could last any longer." Latios said exhaustedly.

"Just hang in there Latios. I think we're almost there." The trainer said, hoping that neither Latios or Latias wouldn't collapse from exhaustion and fall from the high altitude as they will bring David and Treecko down along with them if that unfortunate situation ever occurs.

Just as it seems like it was hopeless for any of them to find that large island that's known to be called the Sinnoh Region, David could of swore that he saw open water ahead of them. But as David squints his eyes to have a better focus, he was blessed to see that he didn't imagine the open water and actually saw a massive island ahead of them in the horizon.

"Hey guys, guys! I see it, I see it! It's the Sinnoh Region, we're not far from it now!" The trainer said excitedly, pointing at the island ahead of them. This delighted the rest of the group as they too saw the island of the Sinnoh Region.

Upon being aware of this, Latias and Latios gained more speed as they would be soon to be on ground so they can relief their bodies from their long flight.

"Ok the nearest town from us is Twinleaf Town, so keep on going straight and we should be able to see it, we can't miss it." David announced after he looked at his Pokedex.

...

It was unfortunate for the group because their Twinleaf town destination didn't go as planned, due to a certain blue Eon Pokemon exhaustion and that they had to make their flight cut short, but at least they're near Twinleaf.

"Ok according to my Pokedex, we're at Lake Verity." David said as his Pokemon companions lay right in front of him to rest and have a breather. Behind the group was a rather large lake, surrounding the lake was a small portion of grassland but if you go further the forest surrounds the area where other Pokemon are around as David and his companions can tell that there were all sorts of Pokemon sounds around their presence.

By the looks of the sky turning an orange and purplish color, it seems as it was getting late in the afternoon and that the clock in David's Pokedex displayed that it was 6:47 p.m. so that it was passed their dinner time for all of them, and that they even skipped lunch! So telling by everyone stomachs growling, they were pretty hungry.

"Alright everyone we'll first set up camp and then we can eat dinner, sounds good?" The young trainer asked everyone and the only response from the three Pokemon was just nods of their heads. And so David set his camping backpack down and search inside of his backpack and revealed a large package and that a picture displayed of a dome tent on it.

But when David looked at the sky, it didn't look like there was going to be any weather that would be bad enough to use a tent. So David put away the package and decided to just use his sleeping bag and sleep out in the stars tonight.

Not knowing what else to do, the trainer think it's time, 'I think it's time to tell Latios now.' David thought. "Latios, can you come with me in private please? I need to tell you something important." The trainer said rather seriously.

"Ummm, yeah sure." Latios said. But before he could go off any further, his red Eon sister went up him to have a quick chat with him.

"Brother this is now your chance to tell David your feelings to him! No one can interrupt up you two now, especially not here." Latias excitedly whispers in her blue Eon brother's ears.

"You don't think I don't know that sister? Of course I know this is my chance, you don't need to tell me. I am capable of handling my own love life by myself!" Latios whispers back to his sister annoyingly.

"Sure you can brother." The red Eon Pokemon sarcastically said and as Latios was about to leave their unnecessary conversation, Latias quickly stopped her brother once again. "Hey brother... good luck." Latias said to her brother with a gentle smile while adding a reassuring wink.

"...Thank you sister." Latios said while giving back a smile to his sister, and that's when the blue Eon Pokemon floated over to David and politely waited for him to lead the way.

"Hey Latias, can you be in charge of getting the fire wood while I speak with your brother here?" David said as he doesn't want her curious nature eavesdropping into his and Latios' **private talk**.

"Sure David, no problem!" The red Eon Pokemon said rather cheerily, actually almost too cheerily. Almost as it seems that she was overjoyed by something, but the young trainer just let it slip past his mind guessing that she's just hyper, even after their long and exhausting journey today.

"Wait, what's going on?" Treecko now in the conversation, being oblivious of the situation of the scene in front of the confused gecko Pokemon.

"Oh-nothing-Treecko. Why-not-help-me-get-some-fire-wood-with-me-ok? Alright-let's-go!" Latias said quickly without giving the gecko Pokemon a chance to respond as he's being dragged by the red Eon Pokemon in one of the directions of the forest.

"Ok then... alright let's go Latios." David said while turning around in the opposite direction of where Latias and Treecko went off as he too went in the forest with Latios close behind. 'I just hope I'm doing the right thing.' The trainer thought as well as he prey that he and the blue Eon Pokemon's relationship won't be shattered.

...

**Oh my god a cliff-hanger! Yeah sorry I had to end it there everyone, I know the suspense is going to kill you and that you're probably expecting a lemon chapter, but I want the 'seduction scene' in the next chapter. ;)**

**So what do you guys going to predicted? Is David and Latios going to 'get it on', or is the conversation going to end up too awkward for them?**

**Find out soon in Ch.12 of, **_**'David's Start of a New Adventure!'**_

**TripleX out! XD**

**Laters... **


	12. Love Blossoms In The Air

**Sup FanFiction readers! TripleX here with Ch.12 ready to be read! ^_^v**

**I will warn you now that there will be yaoi (maleXmale) action going on in this chapter and there might be the possibility of a lemon also. So if you want to find out then read on.**

**WARNING: This story contains yaoi and maybe some sex scenes in THIS chapter. ****If you're mature about it please read on; if not, DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon, only my OC.**

**Twelve Chapter, Enjoy! XD (Now the REAL fun begins) ;)**

**...**

When David thinks he's out of earshot of the campsite he immediately stopped and lean himself on one of the trees in the forest and faced Latios as he place his hands in his pockets to try not look as awkward of what the trainer is about to tell the blue Eon Pokemon.

"Umm, Latios... there's something I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time." David said as he looks down at his feet while moving one of them against the grass in a shy manner. "I'm… I'm not sure how you're going to react in the end, but I just want to let you know that I'll always be there for you no matter what. Even if you look at me differently after what I'm about to tell you." The young trainer now lifted his face up to come eye to eye with the male Eon Pokemon.

"Well there's something I've been meaning to tell **YOU**, but didn't get the chance to." Latios said as it was now his turn to be the shy one and looked at the ground with a tiny hint of crimson hue on his cheeks. "Remember the time when we were at the Pokemon Center and that I was about to tell you something?"

The blue Eon Pokemon reminded the trainer that back when in the Center, Latios was trying to say something to him, but when a certain 'Treecko' had to be awakened at the wrong time, and that he didn't get to finish the last few words of the sentence. The Eon Pokemon is still somewhat angry towards the wood gecko Pokemon for not being able to confess to David to what could of turnout be the best or worst thing that would of ever happened to him.

"But you can tell me what's important to you first." The blue Eon Pokemon said quickly as he tries to avoid his confession due to his nervousness.

"No-No I insist, you go first." David answered back, as well wanting to avoid speaking out his true feelings towards the male Eon Pokemon.

There was nothing but awkward silence between the Pokemon and trainer as neither one of them wanted to go first as they were too nervous to talk. At the same time there was an unpleasantness in the air, and as every second passed by, it was too much to bear for the both of them as they can't take the silence any longer.

"**I LOVE YOU!**" They both said in union.

"**WHAT?**" They said in union again as they were shocked after they said those three affecting words to each other.

"You love me?" The blue Eon Pokemon said unbelievably while pointing to himself.

"Y-You love **me**?" David asked the same question at Latios with wide eyes in shock.

Then they both look away from each other with crimson blushes on their faces from embarrassment and also because they had no idea that the other felt the same way as the other did.

Now there was that silence again, but it wasn't out of awkwardness; it's just that they don't know what else to say. When David look back at Latios, the blue Eon Pokemon was still looking away from him as it looks like, to the trainer's perspective that the male Eon Pokemon was quivering. As if the blue Eon Pokemon was cold, but when David looked closer, the Eon Pokemon had a few tears coming down, so was he crying?

"Latios are you ok? I didn't mean to upset you." The young trainer said; starting to feel guilty. So thinking he might have upset Latios the trainer then went over to the sobbing Pokemon and was about to comfort him when Latios had this sudden burst of energy and pretty much launch himself to the surprised trainer as they hit the grassy surface with the blue Eon Pokemon on top of him.

"**You love me! You really, really love me!**" The blue Eon Pokemon cried out while giving David a death grip hug as the Eon Pokemon snuggled his head into the trainer's neck. While doing this affectionate gesture he was rewarded by small audible moan from the trainer.

"Nghh... L-Latios, I'm not even sure if I truly love you." David said, thus making the Eon Pokemon stop his affection gestures and look straight at the trainer questionably while tilting his head to the side. "BUUUUUT... I'm willing to try and give this new relationship a chance, if you're willing to." He spoke softly while shifting under Latios for a moment. "So what do you say?" The trainer asked, preparing for the best or the worst.

Upon hearing this, Latios loosen his tight grip that was probably hurting the trainer and slowly close the distance between them as their faces were just mere centimetres away from touching each other.

"Does this answer your question?" Latios whispered, and right after he said that sentence, he sealed his lips with the young trainer.

David was completely off guard from this as his whole body stiffen up as the blue Eon Pokemon started to kiss more passionately within ever second. But as those ever seconds go by, the trainer eventually got into it and gave in as he closed his eyes while he 'tries' to equalize the passion he's receiving by kissing back. He then wrapped his arms around the blue Eon's figure to get each other closer, wanting to melt into the embrace.

It was then that Latios wanted to go to the next level and started to suck on the trainer's lips as the blue Eon Pokemon licked his lower lips, asking for entrance (wow Latios is really straight forward in his actions XD). David gladly obliges and parted his lips as a new tongue came in and invaded inside the trainer's maw.

The male Eon Pokemon then cocked his head to deepen the kiss as both him and David's sexual pleasures went up a notch. Their tongues rubbing and swirling off each other like some sort of enchanting dance, fighting for dominance. While doing so, their breath started to turn hollow as they pant from the intense and passionate heat of their kissing as well as their bodies brushing against each other, making a tingling sensation for both Eon Pokemon and trainer.

This whole experience was so new to David, he didn't even know that just by kissing and body rubbing can be so pleasurable, and be such a turn on. David knew what kissing is (everyone should know), it's just that he never done it before (if kissing your mom goodbye doesn't count), and that he has defiantly never done with so much passion before either. But experiencing this now with someone he cares about is the best feeling that has ever happen to him (besides him arriving to the Pokemon World that is).

They could go on for straight hours, but unfortunately they have lungs and have to break their kiss as they part ways from each other. There was a strand of saliva coming off from one another as Latios and David broke their blissful kiss, but their faces were still centimetres away from each other as their skin and feathers were just about to touch.

"Latios *pant* *pant* that was *pant* amazing." David said in between breaths as it clearly shows that making out took a lot out of him.

"Patients my love *pant* we've only *pant* just begun." Latios said while looking at the young trainer's flushed face, the blue Eon Pokemon not as breathless as the inexperienced trainer was.

Then one of Latios' paws (claws or whatever you call a Latios' hand) travel down to David's groin area and start to rub his paw against the trainer's crotch when the young teenager gasp from the unexpected pleasure building up as the result was a bulge slowly forming in his pants, and he quickly knew where this was leading to.

"Wait, Latios! I… I don't want to do this... at least not yet." The trainer said; making the Eon Pokemon forcefully stop his actions as it took a lot of his will power to do so because he wanted to hear his trainer moaning. They were music to his ears, and that they were a turn on for him. "It's not that I don't want to mate with you, I would love to do. But... I just feel like this is going a little too fast for me, you know?" David said; trying to make Latios understand.

...  
(Latios' POV)

Ok I guessed that I did go straight to the point right-off-the-bat, but I couldn't exactly control myself!

Like how am I going to stop myself knowing that I have someone dear to me right under me flushed and moaning from **MY** actions, and that it makes them look more attractive in my eyes? What I have in the end only intrigues me more to go to the next level, wondering what else I can make them say or do.

"So you want to just stick to kissing for now?" I asked; already knowing the answer. Which I was correct as my David nodded.

I'm not completely upset with him (but a little disappointed) that I didn't get to mate with him; though I actually respect David's decision. I know that he's probably not ready or was too nervous to mate and all, but maybe he could be waiting for the right moment for us and that our love making could end up far more wonderful than I would expected than mating him right then and there as this very moment. Heck, I'll probably be so horny from all the waiting that it might turn out to be more amazing and blissful than I thought mating with David would be.

'Hmmm... maybe waiting could be worth it.' I thought to myself.

So concluding my statement, I reluctantly got off of my new love and floated myself up as I help David up to his feet and then we started to walk (or float in my case) back towards the campsite with us holding each other ever so dearly as if not wanting to let go if something ever happen to anyone of us.

And as we were heading back, it was unknown to me and David that there were two red crimson eyes watching us previously not from afar...

...  
(Unknown POV)

I was behind a bush not far from the human and this Dragon Pokemon, observing these two 'making out' as I watch intently at the two, especially the human. I'm not afraid to admit to myself that the scene before me turned me on. Not from the two making out itself, but what I heard from the human's moans and the reactions the human made is what triggered my sex drive.

Something about this young human male and his aura makes me attractive towards him. I don't know what's causing me to act this way, especially towards this human, but all I know is that I want him, and I want him badly. This doesn't happen to me very often, so this human must be very interesting and special to me if he's making me feel this way, thus making me wonder even more about the human male.

'What's so special about him? What's so interesting about this human that makes me so attracted to him...? Well I'm going to find out for myself.' I thought as I try to think of what draws me into this human.

So anyways, it looks like their love making was going to go further as it started to look intense, but they just suddenly stop (much of my entertainment I was having so far). I saw the human male talking to this Pokemon that I'm still not known of, and I couldn't hear what the human was saying to it. So I waited what's going to happen next.

It turns out in the end that this Dragon looking Pokemon wasn't going to mate this human, and they started to go off to a direction holding each other like a 'lovely couple'.

"Good, I want to take this human's virginity first before that Pokemon does." I declared as I follow the two in the shadows of the trees, not wanting to lose this intriguing human I find so attractive of. 'If I want to plan out this right I'm going to have to wait for the right moment to make my move, and then the human will be rightfully mine for the taking in the end... hehe.' I thought as I snicker quietly to myself, excited to have this human as my own as I start plan my actions.

...  
(Normal POV & With The Whole Group Back Together)

David and Latios as new lovers came back to the campsite holding each other. Latios' head was on the trainer's shoulder while David holds the blue Eon Pokemon ever so tightly, seems to never want to let go.

Upon them coming back, David saw that there was a fire going on in a small pit and wonder who was responsible for making it. The trainer then saw Latias lying near the campfire, calmly watching the flames until she notice the new couple holding each other. When she looked towards David, he had a questionable expression as he looked at her, then the campfire, then back at her.

"What? Me and Bianca use to camp out in the secret garden together. I'm usually the one that has to make the fire." The red Eon Pokemon stated.

"It's true, but I would of slept better most of the time if it weren't for their campfire songs." Latios told David, making the trainer chuckle a bit.

"Hey! You would of join along and have fun too if you weren't such a party pooper." Latias said while crossing her arms.

"Well excuse me for missing out what could of been **SO** much fun repeating the song _'The Campfire Song'_." The blue Eon Pokemon said sarcastically. (If you don't know that song is, it's in _'SpongeBob Square Pants'_, look it up. The song is funny at first, but when **someone** makes you listen to it over and over, that song gets very annoying -_-;)

As David was entertained by watching the two Eon siblings argue he then notices Treecko's absence and began looking around, only not finding the gecko Pokemon in sight; quickly making the trainer worried.

"Hey you guys, you know where Treecko is?" David asked worriedly.

"I'm over here David." The wood gecko Pokemon immediately said as he had an armful of various berries; many in strange shapes and colors that David nor Latias and Latios never seen before.

"Whoa! Where did you get all those berries?" The surprised trainer said towards Treecko.

"I found a bunch of berry bushes not far from here. There's actually still a lot back there." Treecko said while using his head to gesture that the berry bushes were behind him in the forest.

So everyone shared the berries as they ate happily around the campfire. Some berries they wish hadn't eaten, which some were sour as the trainer didn't find the flavour too fond of. Some were bitter and some are just too disgusting to even describe and to eat period. But most of the berries that Treecko received were mostly sweet and juicy, so they fairly enjoy their light meal in the late afternoon.

...

It wasn't before long before night came in and as David set up the sleeping bag on the grassy surface. It surprisingly was big enough to fit all of his companions and still have some space to move in, but very little though (I'm guessing that David unknowingly bought a one-size-fits-all kind of sleeping bag back at the Pokemart in Alto Mare XD).

As everyone slowly dozed off, they were oblivious that there was a lone shadowy figure lurking near the campsite, watching as it tries to plot out when and how to make its move towards the human male that was attracting it a few hours ago.

"I'll be waiting for you human..."

...

**Well that's Ch.12 for you, hope you liked it! :)**

**Yeah, so unfortunate there was no lemon in it, just some passionate making out scene :(. But the twisted part is that there's an unknown character involved in this chapter.**

**So can you guess who the 'unknown character' is (some of you might know, there's one part in its POV that was pretty obvious. It's a term, a term of a specific Pokemon), and what are its plans towards David?**

**Find out in Ch.13 of **_**'David's Start of a New Adventure!'**_

**TripleX out! XD**

**See you later...**


	13. Just A Figure Of Your Imagination?

**Greetings everyone! (Wow I sounded like a fucking nerd XD, no offence) TripleX here with Ch.13 all polished up and ready to be observe to all!**

**So did any of you guys know who the mystery character is? Well if not, you'll soon find out in this chapter! ;)**

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not, DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon, except for my OC.**

**Thirteenth Chapter, Enjoy! ;D**

**...  
**(David's POV)

It was early in the morning that I was woken up by some movement in the sleeping bag where all of my companions were sleeping, including me. I soon find out quickly that it turns out that the cause of the movements was from, my new lover, Latios.

He just shifted closer to me and was giving me a tight embrace, which was nice and heart-warming and all, but the hug was giving me an uncomfortable feeling. Like I was being squeezed by a professional wrestler, not a good feeling.

So I was looking up at the sky where the azure atmosphere was surrounded by tall luscious trees, and beyond them I saw a feint color of yellow and orange in the morning sky. So I know that the sun won't be coming up for a while, and that it's way too early to wake up.

With now being fully awake, there's no doubt that I'm not going back to sleep. So I try to wiggle out of the blue Eon's grasp, to see what I can do to pass the time and wait for the others to wake up. Besides, Latios' love embrace was making my midsection a little sore.

In time I was surprised that I got out of my lover's embrace, and didn't wake him up in the process. It was even more surprising that I it didn't wake anyone else up either.

'Hmm... What should I do to pass the time now?' I thought to myself as I got up and look for anything to keep me distracted as I looked around my surroundings, but didn't see any of the sorts. So I decided to walk around the lake, nothing else better to do, and thought to myself that this would be a good time to look around the scenery and what Lake Verity has to offer.

As I walk around the crystal clear lake, it was quite breathtaking that I saw some Pokemon wondering around in their habitat, doing their normal routines in their everyday lives. I saw a group of Bidoofs, some at their nest near the lake and some grinding their teeth against trees. I'd made sure to keep my distance away from them, not wanting to disturb them. Those huge front teeth can get intimidating if you think about them getting forced into your flesh, so I don't want to mess around with them. I also detected some Starly Pokemon perched on trees chirping into the upcoming morning day as I looked upwards while I was walking around.

It may not seem impressing to trainers, or anyone else here for that matter that in the Pokemon world they are used to seeing Pokemon. But for me, it's not every day I get to see Pokemon up close and to know that they're actually **REAL** to the touch of their fur, feathers, or scales. I'm actually still overwhelmed that I'm actually in the Pokemon world and get to experience my own adventure with my Pokemon companions that I would be proud to call them my new family.

I bet it's every Pokemon fan's dream out there in the real world to do what I'm experiencing here in the Pokemon world. I wouldn't give this up for anything, because I get to experience what I love and what I've dreamt to do. It also feels like my life is changing for the better, cause I didn't like the life I have before in the real world. But coming here is probably the best thing that happen to my life, and as I said before, 'This is a chance to change my life and have a better one', and I strongly believe that.

But anyways, I was still walking around the lake until I unexpectedly saw a short river that was connected to the lake and I travel my eyes along the river and saw in the distance that there was a small cliff that had a waterfall coming off of it. But what made me kept at looking at it was that their looks to be an opening behind the waterfall. I was curious to what could be behind the waterfall, so I made my way towards it.

When I arrived there, I look behind the waterfall and what I saw astonished me. What I saw was a small cave and in it was a pool surrounded from it, but that scene didn't what amazed me. It was that the light reflecting off from the pool made the rocks on the cave walls shine like crystals, making the pool shine brightly.

"Wow... you don't get to see this very often." I said to no one in particular as I kept on watching the luscious scenery before me.

This scene somehow made me remember that I haven't bathe for a while. I was aware that I kind of smell without bathing for a few days. I was wondering why anyone didn't tell me, but I guess this would be a good time to hygiene myself. Additionally, I felt dirty anyways. (Not that way you perverts XD)

So I discarded my clothes near the entrance of the cave while still having my Pokemon translator in my ear because I read in the description that it should be water proof, so I didn't bother to take the translator out. I then gently place myself in the pool, which was surprisingly not as cold I would expected it to be, but I wasn't complaining.

After a moment as I was washing myself, I had this odd weird feeling, like something didn't feel right. Do you know the old saying, _'Do you have the feeling your being watched?' _ Yeah, that's what I felt.

...  
(Unknown POV)  
_Flashback_

I was perched on a branch of a tree near the human's campsite as morning slowly came along. It was lucky of me that there was a branch in front of me, covered with thick leaves. A good thing that it was covering me, because I would of stick out like a Gyarados on dry land, considering that most of my fur is too noticeable for anyone to see so I took precaution in the situation last night.

So, I previously found out yesterday that the human and that dragon Pokemon had more company than I had expected. I was expecting that it was just the two of them, but I was wrong as there was another dragon looking Pokemon that looked like the blue one, but red and had more female features to it, and a Treecko with what looks like a bandage wrapped around its head.

Being aware that it was early in the morning I had a reason to wake up early. Don't want to waste my chance if the human wonders off by himself now do I?

Turns out I was right as I saw in the distance that the human was heading towards the waterfall connected to the lake.

"Perfect..." I said quietly as I started to stealthily jump from tree to tree towards where the human was heading.

...

As I quietly landed on my padded feet with ease on the grass surface I quickly hid myself in the vegetation of bushes and trees as I follow the human, making sure I was a good distance away from him; but close enough to see what the human is doing.

I saw that the human was observing a cave behind the waterfall, and looked at it for about a minute or two. I was not expecting the human that I was attracted to, to strip off his clothes as he then went in the cave.

"Oh my..." I said while my face started to burn up as I look at the human with my mouth agape in awe. But my muzzle slowly turned into a devilish grin as I started to chuckle to myself. "He's making this way too easy for me." I said as I follow the human in the cave while I plan out how to take advantage of him.

_End Flashback  
_...  
(Normal POV)

**(WARNING: Lemon/rape alert! This section contains pornographic content.)**

David was still washing himself in the pool he was close to finish cleaning himself. While finishing he could of swore heard, but barley, that there was a feint slash not far from where the trainer was positioned. He started to look around and saw nothing, but when he looked behind himself where the entrance of the cave was, he saw a disturbance in the water just a few feet away from him.

'Probably just a Water Pokemon.' The trainer thought to himself as he turns back to finish what he was doing, but had this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that said it wasn't a Water Pokemon, which made him a little distressed.

He suddenly felt movement in the water near him, and awareness as there was a presence behind him. So the trainer turned around, but didn't get the chance to do anything or see who the presence behind him was as the only thing he saw was a yellow, blue, and black blur.

David was then pinned against the cave wall with black and blue arms as the trainer was a bit dazed from the impact. He try to refocus is vision, but whoever was pinning him forced its lip to his aggressively and rubbed its furry body against the naked exposed skin of the trainer, making the sensation turn him on almost instantly. There was something stabbing him in the chest, but not enough to hurt him, just a small irritation.

The trainer finally got his eye sight adjusted, and what he saw could only wish that he was experiencing a nightmare.

'Oh my god, this can't be happening!' David thought frightfully as the one responsible for pinning him and basically fondling him to death was a Lucario.

The Lucario was at eye level with the trainer as the canine Pokemon was kissing him passionately, but the trainer guess the water in the pool was helping the aura Pokemon reach David's height.

David knew it was a male Lucario because its canine member started touching and rubbing against the trainer's now hard member.

Gasping at the sudden pleasure the aura Pokemon took advantage of the trainer's open lips and he slip his long canine tongue in the trainer's maw as it explores around.

Lucario picked up the trainer's shudder and the feint audible moans as he smirks through the kiss while David's reactions only encourages the aura Pokemon to keep going. David couldn't even fight back as the aura Pokemon's strength was too much for him. Even if he could manage to escape the Lucario's grasp, he knew there was a small chance that he would escape and run all the way back to the campsite, and won't get caught by Lucario. The thought made the trainer whimper as the aura Pokemon continues to pleasure each other.

The aura Pokemon's wet tongue slid along the trainer's teeth and then slithered along the roof of his mouth as the trainer try to wiggle out of Lucario's hold, but to no avail. Then the canine tongue came down and coax the trainer's frighten one as the trainer let out a louder moan from his throat.

It felt like eternity to David as the kiss felt endless; it was making him heave while Lucario's lips suckle roughly, but caress the trainer's coaxed lips.

Lucario finally parted away from the trainer's flushed face as their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Did you like that?" The aura Pokemon said rather seductively, making the trainer blushes more and turn away quickly, eyes closed. Lucario only snicker to the trainer's reaction, thinking it was cute. He knows that David likes the pleasure he's been given, 'He's just shy.' Lucario thought.

While David was looking away, he didn't expect the aura Pokemon to suddenly lick his neck, all the way to his cheeks as he grinds his teeth together, not wanting to give in the Lucario's desires. Then the trainer opened his eyes wide while he gasps from the canine Pokemon kissing and suckling his neck, hitting a sweet spot.

The trainer moaned louder than all the previous ones as Lucario kept on kissing the sweet spot on his neck. The aura Pokemon mentally noted to himself that the neck was a turn on for the human as he evidently heard the loud moans coming off from the trainer.

Lucario then sink his canine teeth to the trainer's vulnerable neck, making the trainer belong to him as there was a noticeable bite mark on David's neck afterwards. The wound oozed out a small train of blood as it trails down from the trainer's neck, but the red liquid was soon licked away clean from the canine Pokemon as a soft moan wasn't meant to be released in the process while panting from the aura Pokemon's tongue sliding along his neck. Lucario detected the trainer's panting and start to kiss the sweet spot on his sensitive neck again, making the trainer moan even more.

'I can't believe that this human is exhausted already.' Lucario thought as he moves his lip from David's neck to his mouth. 'And I didn't even take his virginity yet.' As the aura Pokemon started to kiss the trainer more roughly. 'He still must be very... **fresh**.'

David was close to tears as the pleasure the Lucario was giving him was too much for him. This is not how the trainer wanted to encounter a Lucario, let alone getting raped by one either!

'This-is-not-real, this-is-not-real, this-is-not-real!' The trainer deniably thought, hoping he's just imagining things and that he's back in the sleeping bag, sleeping with his lover Latios and the rest of his companions, and that he's just having a nightmare.

But the sensation felt so real and pleasurable to him, how can this not be real? Then again most dreams felt real to him, but this is different. He tries and keeps telling himself that this whole experience was not real and that he doesn't like the pleasures he's been receiving from the aura Pokemon. But he knew deep inside that he liked it and that his body craved for more.

'Oh my god, what the hell am I thinking? I'm in love with Latios not this... this Lucario.' David thought. He's in love with Latios and devoted himself the blue Eon Pokemon. What would Latios think of him if he caught him making out with another Pokemon? This upset the trainer more as the tears bottled up this whole time came flowing down his face as the consequences hit him like a brick wall.

The thought made David try to escape from the Lucario's grasp again as he knew couldn't. He was getting desperate, so he tries kicking around making splashing all around them, hoping to get something out of this. But this gesture made the aura Pokemon pin the trainer's legs by wrapping his own legs around his. Thus making the trainer paralyzed, and not be able to do anything whether he liked it or not.

David was losing hope, and if this continued on, he knows that whatever Lucario was doing the aura Pokemon would eventually take this to the next level and mate with him.

"David's is that you in there?" A familiar voice said as the trainer recognizes who the voice belongs to.

"Shit!" Lucario whispers loudly as he quickly let go of David, making the trainer paid his attention to the floating shadowy figure outside the waterfall.

"Uhh... yeah it's me Latios." David said, somehow manages to speak as well as calmly while the feeling of relief washed over him as the horrible experience was over.

"Are you ok? It sounded like you were in trouble." The Eon Pokemon said through concern.

...  
(Latios' POV)  
_Flashback_

I was having this wonderful dream about me and David. We were lying on a grassy field on a sunny day as there was a gentle breeze coming though the field. Then I crawl my way on top of my lover and we started making out. I then start to unzip David's jeans as one of my claws went down to rub the slowly growing bulge coming off of David's underwear and then I-... (Ok I'm not going into detail of what I'm about to do next. So let's keep moving on!)

While I was sleeping, I felt a huge amount of space in the sleeping bag as I try to hold David, but ending up hugging empty space. So I abruptly had to wake up from my wonderful sleep and saw that my lover wasn't in the sleeping bag with me; this got me a little worried. I then start to look around to see if my lover was anywhere in sight.

'Where did he go?' I thought; not seeing where David is. "Guys wake up!" I whisper loudly as I shook my sister and Treecko.

"Auhhhh! What is it brother? It's too early to wake up." Latias said tiredly while Treecko nods in agreement as the gecko Pokemon rubbed his eyes.

"I know it's too early, but have you two seen David? He was not in here when I woke up." I said, pointing to the empty space of where David was previously sleeping.

"No we haven't brother, we were sleeping the whole time, right Treecko?" My red Eon sister questioned to the gecko Pokemon as he nods his head again.

"Maybe he's just taking a walk?" The Treecko suggested, probably makes the most sense as I thought about it.

"Ok I'll be looking for him then." I said as I floated out of the sleeping bag and took off.

"Alright we'll start off breakfast." Latias yelled to me in the distance.

...

As I looked around I saw this waterfall and it looks like there was a cave behind it. So I decided to take a quick check to see if my lover was wondering in there.

When I arrived there, I heard some splashing noises behind the waterfall. Whoever was in there sounded like they were struggling, which made me somewhat suspicious.

"David is that you in there?..."

_End Flashback  
_...  
(Normal POV)

'Come on David think of something!' The trainer thought, not wanting Latios to find out what's been happening behind the waterfall. "Ummm... I uhhh... accidently slip when I was about to go in the pool." David hesitantly said as he's hoping the Eon Pokemon would believe what he's been told.

"So you're sure you're ok in there?" Latios said as he was about to come closer.

"Yeah! Yeah! I'm fine, you can go back to the campsite. I'm almost done here anyways." David said as he starts to wash himself quickly.

"Well... if you say so." The blue Eon Pokemon said as he turns around and leaves, but not without the feeling of uncertainty that came across his mind.

Right when Latios left, David abruptly stop washing himself and sigh in relief. He then suddenly realizes that Lucario never left, so he looks around frantically, looking where the aura Pokemon might be at. But didn't see the canine Pokemon as he was gone without a trace.

Not wanting to wait and find out if Lucario was really gone or not David quickly swam out of the pool and went back to where his clothes lay and clumsily put them on. Once that was done he quickly made his way back to the campsite, praying that whatever happen back there in the waterfall, and about that Lucario, was just a figure of his imagination. But it sure as hell felt real, no doubt about it.

...

Back behind the waterfall the aura Pokemon revealed himself out of the water surface, panting to get oxygen in his lungs.

"Dammit that was a close one. So his name is David, eh? Well David if you think that this is over, it is just the beginning." Lucario said to himself.

He then swam his way out of the pool; out of the entrance of the cave and watch David as the trainer was quickly walking back towards to campsite.

'If I want to make this perfect and have no more interruptions then I'm going to have to do something about this 'Latios' Pokemon.' The aura Pokemon thought as he went to follow David in the shadows of the trees and bushes again, and starts to plan out what he should do next, and what do with Latios.

...

**Ok that's Ch.13 for you guys! Awe Yeah! XP**

**So you guys now know that Lucario was the 'mystery character', and also has this huge attraction towards David. (Oh no! what pairing is it going to be? DavidXLucario or DavidXLatios?) XD**

**But anyways, what do you think Lucario is going to plan out his next plot to 'woo' David? And what is he going to do to Latios in the process? (Oh man this is starting to get interesting) ;)**

**Find out in Ch.14 of **_**'David's Start of a New Adventure!'**_

**TripleX out! :D**

**Laters...**


	14. My Hero

**Hey guys! TripleX here with Ch.14 updated and ready to be read!**

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not, DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon, except for my OC.  
****  
Fourteenth Chapter, Enjoy! :D**

**...**

So David arrived back to the campsite, finding everyone around the reignited campfire eating breakfast quietly to themselves. It appears to the trainer's eyes that they're eating the remaining of the berries from last night. The trainer sat beside Latios, which the blue Eon Pokemon scooted closer to his lover and share his berries with him as he place his head on the young teenager's right shoulder.

Everyone kept on eating the rest of the berries in silence as there was no conversation going on in the group. The quietness was going on for a few minutes as the remains of the berries were close to being finished. This made the blue Eon Pokemon wonder a bit because David is usually the one who starts off the conversation, so that the group wouldn't be less bored, but here he is not talking. The male Eon Pokemon gaze up from the trainer's shoulder and saw that it seems the trainer was deep in thought.

"David you've been awfully quiet. Is there something on your mind?" Latios asked while gazing up to the trainer with worried amber eyes.

"Hm? What? Oh, yeah, I was just thinking." David said; setting his gaze down to the head of the Eon Pokemon on his right shoulder.

"Thinking about what?" The red Eon Pokemon, Latias, said across from the campfire, bumping into the conversation.

"Oh just... thinking what we should do once we get to Twinleaf Town." The trainer said nervously. But Latios thought otherwise, noticing something more to David's thoughts (When in most relationships, one of them can tell that the other is not exactly telling the truth, and that they were hiding something. Don't you ever notice that! XD), but he kept it to himself thinking it's not much of an importance to ask.

"Well I'm sure you can think of something." Latias said in a reassuring tone and went back to finish eating her berries.

With that said everyone was done eating the rest of the berries shortly after and started to get themselves ready to set off. David rolled up his enormous sleeping bag with the help of Latios and places it into his camp backpack while Latias and Treecko dose the fire out. When everyone seemed ready, David set his backpack on his back and led his three companions through route 201.

...

While the four companions were walking through the path of route 201, David was looking at the Sinnoh map in his Pokedex.

"Guys change of plan, there's a town call Sandgem Town that's not far from Twinleaf. We can go right past it and head to Sandgem if we want. Does that sound good?" The trainer asked his companions. They didn't argue and said nothing as they thought about the trainer's decision. "They have a beach there." David added, instantly getting their attention.

"A beach, why didn't you say so? I always wanted to go to a beach!" Latias said excitedly as she flew off quickly towards the town. "Race you guys there!" The red Eon Pokemon said as she started to gain distance away from the rest of the three companions while leaving clouds of dust flying everywhere in her trails.

"Hey wait up!" Treecko yelled while running, trying to catch up to the excited female Eon Pokemon.

"You two know you can't beat me!" Latios said and started to zoom his way towards the two Pokemon as he easily close the distance.

'Oh man, I should have known this was coming.' David thought dreadfully. "Guys slow down, I can't run fast with this heavy backpack on!" The trainer said as he tries to keep up with the rest of his companions.

It was unknown to anyone that there was a certain 'aura Pokemon' following them in the shadow of the vegetation outside the path as he quicken his pace in order to not lose the one he his find so attractive of. And he couldn't help but 'over hear' what the conversation was about.

'A beach, huh? I think I might have some use for it.' Lucario thought while following David and his companions in the forest along the path. "If I do my plan correctly, it just might work." The aura Pokemon said to himself as he picture his scheme in his head. "Hehe... yes, it'll defiantly work." (Oh, what kind of scheme is Lucario going to do now? XD)

...

Almost about fifteen minutes of constantly running, David finally caught up with his three Pokemon friends; both Eons and gecko Pokemon were waiting for the exhausting trainer at the entrance of the town.

'Well, at least they waited.' David thought, slowing his pace while heaving uncontrollably as he came up to his companions.

"Oh, Arceus! David what took you so long? You were slower than a Snorlax!" Latias said while putting her arms on her sides.

"Try ***pant*** carrying a thousand pound backpack on your back ***pant*** and let see ***pant* *pant*** if you can still fly!" The trainer said breathlessly as he bent down and put both hand on both of his knees, panting.

"C'mon, are we going to the beach or what?" Treecko eagerly said while jumping up and down.

That's probably David's first time seeing the gecko Pokemon excited for anything. This made him happy that the fact Treecko is starting to get better mentally and physically. Speaking of physically, it triggered David's memory that he has to check the Pokemon Center and get the gecko Pokemon a check up to see if Treecko's head made some healing process.

"Yeah we'll go to the beach, but first you need your check up." David pointed out to Treecko, who gave out a disappointing 'awww!' obviously expecting to go to the beach was the gecko's first priority. "Then we, well, **I** need to go the Pokemart to pick up some stuff, and **THEN** we'll go to the beach." The trainer finished as of everyone else groaned in complain, but neither the less oblige to David's orders.

They didn't get far as David and his companions first went to the Pokemon Center, which was actually near the entrance of Sandgem. David first got Treecko his check up as Nurse Joy took Treecko to the back of the medical room behind the counter of where the all the Nurse Joys usually work.

When the Nurse came back, she told the trainer that the gecko Pokemon healed surprisingly fast and is actually well enough to take off his bandage, much to Treecko's relief since the bandage was making his head uncomfortable and itchy. Then Nurse Joy offers the trainer to give Latios and Latias a quick examination, which he gladly took the offer, and waited patiently for the Nurse to come back. When she did, she told him that they were completely healthy, which David expected.

With every one's checkups done, David return them in their Pokeballs for a short amount of time he said to them, much to their disappointment, and went straight to the Pokemart, which is actually right next door to the Pokemon Center. (What a coincidence, huh? XD)

...  
(David's POV)

Once inside the Pokemart I went looking for the beach supply section. When I found the section there were all sorts of types of beach items; beach balls, beach hats, beach umbrellas, beach towels, beach shorts, you name it and they have it.

I remember the amount of cash I had left in my Pokedex after I bought all the supplies for my adventure back in Alto Mare, $1150 bucks. But ever since I battle some of those trainers back on the ferry, I made over $2,000, so I should have plenty of money of what I need to buy. But either way I'm going to have to battle some trainers to get more money in order to keep my supplies stable in the long run.

"Ok all I need is a beach towel, beach shorts, and a beach umbrella." I said to myself as I browse through each part of the beach section. "And maybe a beach ball, just for the hell of it." If me and my companions are going to the beach, can't go there without beach stuff. Besides, it's going to be so damn hot if I just wear my regular clothes.

But anyways, I eventually found all the things I needed. A pair of white swimming shorts that had some cool Pokeball design on the shorts. A Pokeball designed beach umbrella, a yellow beach towel with a face of a Pikachu placed in the middles of the towel. A colourful beach ball, and of course sun block. In the end the total cost of everything I purchased was exactly $1,500 bucks.

'So that would leave me... $735 left.' I thought as I looked at my Pokedex while standing outside the entrance of the mart, and somehow at the same time, holding the entire beach stuff with my arms. The way I look right now is probably ridiculous, "God dammit, I feel like I'm someone's servant." I talked out loud as I find it difficult to walk with a whole bunch of beach items in my arms.

I couldn't walk anymore the way I'm walking right now. I let out a frustrated sigh, and had to basically drop everything in my arms, including my Pokedex, and reach out some of the Pokeballs from my belt and released Treecko, Latias, and Latios so they came help me out.

...  
(Normal POV)

"Alright I need you guys to carry some of the stuff we need for the beach." David said as then everyone happily pitched in to help. Latias carried the beach towel, Treecko with the beach ball, Latios with the umbrella, and David with his swimming shorts and Pokedex. "Ok the beach is down south, so let's go forward." The trainer said, looking at his Pokedex. So he and his companions went straight down towards the beach.

When everyone was getting closer to the beach, they could all notice the smell of sea water as they saw the beach in the distance. That made everyone excited and ran the rest of the way there.

As they arrived there, they saw nothing but shining sand and blue sea water. They detected that a few kids were playing along the shoreline, while some others play in the water with their water wings on and floating tubes around their waist. There were even some sailors out in the distance fishing in the ocean waters, probably trying to catch a fish-like Pokemon.

"Ok you guys find a good spot while I go change, sound good?" David asked while every one of his companions nods in agreement. So Treecko, Latias, and Latios went off to find a good area to settle in the beach while David went off in the opposite direction and went inside a change room he saw earlier.

When he came out with his swimming shorts on and holding his clothing, he looked for his companions to see where they might have settled down. The trainer saw them way off in the distance, where the area is pretty much isolated from anyone else.

'Why did they pick a place so far away?' The trainer asked himself. But he shrugged the thought off and walks his way towards his Pokemon companions. When arriving, David saw that Treecko and Latias were playing catch in the waters with the beach ball as Latios was resting on his stomach with the beach towel while the umbrella hovered over the blue Eon Pokemon.

Once Latios notice David, he lifts his head up and saw that the trainer was shirtless, and was only wearing shorts. The male Eon's eyes went wide as he never saw his lover shirtless before. The trainer may not look very strong or that he doesn't have a six pack, but by average he has a lean toned body.

'Wow, he looks very...sexy.' Latios thought as he saw the trainer walking up towards him and set his cloths and camp backpack down as he sat himself beside the male Eon Pokemon. "Did I ever tell you that you look very sexy without a shirt on?" The Eon Pokemon said; grinning that he saw a feint blush on the trainer's face and turned his face away as he said a quick 'thank you'. That's when Latios notice something on the trainer's neck. "Hey David where did you get that mark on your neck, I never saw it before." Latios said while pointing at the mark with one of his claws.

'So it was real after all.' David thought as he put his hand on the bite mark that Lucario previously bite on back at the waterfall. The thought made him have a chill ran down his spin, wishing that the event was never real, but knowing the truth came crashing down on him; he has to accept the fact that he was almost raped by a really horny Lucario. As much he admits that he actually liked it, he felt ashamed of himself for having those feeling towards the aura Pokemon. If Latios ever finds out, David didn't want to imagine what the blue Eon Pokemon would do to him. "Umm... it's probably just some kind of bite mark that I didn't even know I have... hehe." The trainer said nervously as the Latios looked at him suspiciously.

"I don't know that looks like a pretty big bite mark for you to not notice or feel." The blue Eon Pokemon pointed out as he inspects the bite mark closer. David started to panic as he begins to sweat from Latios' suspiciousness, and stiffen himself of how close the male Eon Pokemon was to his neck.

"C'mon Latios it's probably just nothing, let's just relax here ok? That's why we came to the beach, right?" David said; hoping that the blue Eon Pokemon would just drop the subject.

"Yeah... I guess." Latios said as he back away his head from David's neck. The trainer then relaxed himself, relieved that Latios didn't find out what he's been hiding.

The trainer then laid on his back while putting both hands behind his head and closed his eyes as he let out a relaxing sigh; thinking there's nothing better than just relaxing in a clam beach with his Pokemon companions. The blue Eon Pokemon did the same his lover was doing and rests his head on David's chest as he too let out a relaxing sigh. But the image of that bite mark on David's neck kept on appearing in the blue Eon's mind. He thought that maybe there was a more meaning behind that bite mark than it was suppose to be, and that the meaning wasn't a good one either.

'If this feeling I'm having about the bite mark is this bad then I'm going to have to talk to David some other time, and more privately.' Latios thought as he closed his eyes, trying to relax on his lover's chest.

...

It was now in the middle of the afternoon as everyone was stilling having a great time in the beach. It seems as though that David and Latios must have been too relaxed and dozed off. For Latias and Treecko they were finished playing in the water a while ago and they were now building some sort of sand castle near where David and Latios were.

As Treecko and Latias were building their sand castle, the gecko Pokemon saw a feint blue and black figure at the corner of his eyes where the shore line would have been. This made the gecko Pokemon stop what he was doing and turn his head and saw some sort of blue and black jackal-like figure washed up on shore, and it looks like to his eyes that it was unconscious.

"Latias, what's that over there?" Treecko asked while pointing to the figure lying on the shore, not far from where they're sitting.

"What's what over there?" The red Eon Pokemon questioned as she as well stopped what she was doing and saw the gecko Pokemon was pointing to a lone jackal figure lying on the shore. "I don't know, it looks like it's not moving. Let go and get David and brother, they might know what to do." Latias said in concerned while Treecko nod his head in agreement. They both got up and they quickly went over to the sleeping lovers.

"David, brother, wake up! There's something on the shore!" Latias shouted as she and Treecko shook both the trainer and blue Eon Pokemon, making them abruptly woken up from their peaceful slumber.

"Huh... What? What's on the shore?" The trainer said drowsily, sitting up while rubbing his eyes as Latios try to shake the sleepiness off.

"We don't know it's over there." Latias said, pointing to the same blue and black jackal figure lying on the shore.

'Oh my god it can't be.' David thought shockingly as he saw the figure on the shore was a Lucario. He's not sure whether it's a different Lucario or the same one from the waterfall. He hoped it's not from the waterfall.

"Should we go help it?" Latios said looking towards the shocking trainer.

"Uhh... yeah." David said. He got up slowly and made his way towards the still Pokemon cautiously as his companions were right behind the trainer.

When they approach the Lucario on the sand floor, they all circle around the still figure wondering if the Pokemon was even alive or not.

"Is it dead?" Treecko said while looking at the Pokemon dreadfully.

"Oh Arceus it's not breathing! Someone give it mouth to mouth!" Latias said in a panicky voice as she floats around in circles.

"Well I'm not doing it." The gecko Pokemon said, crossing his arms.

"There's only one mouth I'm touching with my own, and that's David's." Latios declared as he looked at the aura Pokemon almost disgustfully. It seems that no one was going to do it, but they know they can't just let this Pokemon suffer.

"Fine I'll do it!" David said while flaring his arms in the air in frustration as he then went to his knees beside the unconscious Lucario and prepares to give the aura Pokemon mouth to mouth. 'I hope this is not the same Lucario back at the waterfall.' Those were his last thoughts as he closed his eyes and came down to meet his lips with Lucario's as he let out a breath full of air into the maw of the aura Pokemon.

What was unexpected to David that while he try to save this Pokemon's life the Lucario responded by snaking his dog like tongue into David's mouth and explore everything inside it. The trainer went wide eyed and quickly withdrew his mouth away from the aura Pokemon and gasp from the sudden tongue invading his mouth.

'Oh god it is the same one.' David thought; remembering the way this Lucario used its tongue in the trainer's mouth the same way the Lucario who made out with him back in the waterfall.

David watched Lucario who let out a few 'coughs' as he got up into a sitting position, looking oblivious to his surroundings.

"Oh thank Arceus you're alright! We thought you were dead!" Latias said; relieved that this Pokemon didn't die in their hands.

"W-What happen?" Lucario said while looking around.

"You washed up on shore. You were lucky someone saved you." Treecko said; as well relieved.

"Who saved me?" The aura Pokemon asked, looking at the gecko Pokemon. Then everyone pointed to David as the Lucario paid his attention to the nervous trainer. That's when he got up and went towards David. "My hero…" Lucario said with a gleam in his eyes that David found creepy, knowing that this is for sure is the same Lucario he was almost been raped by. The aura Pokemon then embrace the trainer as the trainer stiffen from the Lucario's gesture, almost afraid.

"Well um... it was no big deal really." David stammer every word he said as he wish the Lucario would stop rubbing his head against his exposed chest.

"Don't be so modest David you saved this Pokemon's life!" Latias cheerfully said.

"Yes and I'm grateful for that." Lucario said as he continue rubbing his head into David's chest.

"So um… mister what happen to you?" The gecko Pokemon asked.

"Please call me Lucario." The aura Pokemon said while looking down the curious Treecko, having to let go of David.

"Ok, so what happen Lucario?" Treecko asked, sounding like an innocent child.

"Well I was taking a calm swim when all of a sudden, I blacked out." Lucario looking concern for himself as everyone listened.

'Whatever Lucario is trying to do, he's pretty good at acting and convincing.' David thought as he eyed the suspicious Lucario.

"Did a wave hit you?" Latios chipped in.

"I did remember being hit something hard, I guess it's a possibility." Lucario said shrugging the suggestion.

"Well the important thing is that you're alright and not injured." The red Eon Pokemon said happily while everyone else agreed, well, almost everyone.

"Say do you have anywhere else to go?" Latios asked.

"To tell you to truth I've been constantly traveling, so no." Lucario said while rubbing his paw behind his head in a shy manner.

"Hey why not you come along with us? David can he come with us, please-please-please-please-please?" Treecko said with pleading eyes, looking like kid who's begging to get what they want.

"I really don't know." David said, looking unsure. Like, Lucario pretty much raped him for god's sake! Who knows whether the aura Pokemon would to do it again as they travel. But looking into the pleading eyes of Treecko, it was really hard to put down. So David was stuck on whether or not he should let Lucario come along.

"C'mon David you've helped all of us here." The female Eon Pokemon admitted to the trainer. "You help me and brother have an adventure we thought we would never have..." Latias said as her Eon brother nuzzle David's neck with a purr. "You rescue Treecko from an abusive trainer..." Latias pointing at the gecko Pokemon as he nodded. "And now you saved Lucario's life." Latias looking at Lucario with a smile. While David looked at every single Pokemon looking back at him the trainer let out a sigh.

'I guess there's no way of changing their minds.' David thought as he went over to his pile of cloths resting beside his camp backpack as everyone stayed behind wondering what the trainer is doing. David reached out an empty Pokeball from his belt and went back towards the group of Pokemon. "So Lucario would you like to come join us?" The trainer said, not as much enthusiastic in front of the aura Pokemon while displaying the Pokeball in front of him.

"Well I've been alone for quite some time. I guess it would be nice to travel along with some company." Lucario sounding so innocent that it almost made David gag.

'I just know I'm going to regret this.' David thought. He then taped the Pokeball on Lucario's head as the aura Pokemon's figure was sounded by red light as he was then engulfed into the Pokeball. Almost instantly, the Pokeball 'dinged' indicating the Pokemon has been captured with no resistance what so ever.

The trainer then released the aura Pokemon and told everyone that it's time to go as it appears that the sun was going to set soon. So David and his companions gathered everything from the beach and head towards the Pokemon Center to rest.

'Now that I got their trust. Time for my next step.' Lucario thought while following everyone else from behind with a smug grin in his face, pleased that his scheme went exactly as planned.

'Hehe...'

...

**That's Ch.14 everyone! Whooo! ^^**

**So it seems that Lucario has joined David's family, and is now traveling along side with them. So what do you think Lucario's 'next step' is going to be? Who's going to get David first? Latios or Lucario? XD**

**Find out in Ch.15 of **_**'David's Start of a New Adventure!'**_

**TripleX out! ;)**

**Laters...**


	15. Suspiciousness

**Yo my people! Sup everyone, TripleX here with Ch.15 updated and ready to be read!**

**So who do you think is going to win? Team Latios or Team Lucario, take your pick. Just kidding XD… or am I? O_o**

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not, DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon, except for my OC.**

**Fifteenth Chapter, Enjoy! T_Tv**

**...  
**(Latios' POV)

Ever since the rest of the afternoon in the Sandgem Pokemon Center, Lucario has been **very close** to my David, and being super flirty around him. I tell you it was really irritating to see this dog like Pokemon rubbing its furry body against David's, or giving him surprising hugs every now and then. I'm not sure if he's just thankful for being saved by David, or that he has a strong attraction towards my lover. But whatever it is, that Lucario is really starting to get my blood boiling.

Every time if I want to or even try to get close to David, like trying to kiss him, Lucario would somehow distract David before I get the chance to do anything with him. The feeling I've been getting towards Lucario is not out of jealousy. Like the time when Treecko was sleeping with David back in the Azalea Pokemon Center, oh it's far from it. It feels as though I want to... protect David from him for some reason.

It's not that I don't exactly trust Lucario, he seems like a nice fellow and all. My sister and Treecko seem to like him. But something about this Pokemon is giving me a bad feeling from the start. It feels to me that Lucario has some kind of ambition towards David that I'm not aware of, and I'll lose him forever if I don't do something about it, but that's just a feeling.

Anyways me and everyone else are resting up in one of the rooms for trainers in the Pokemon Center, and of course I was sleeping or trying to sleep with David in my arms on this extremely comfortable bed. But with all of these thoughts in my head I'm wide awake. My sister was sleeping on the opposite side of the bed while Treecko slept on the foot of it, and Lucario was resting on the couch at the far end of the room, thank Arceus.

If Lucario ever slept with my lover or ever near him, I don't even want to imagine what that aura Pokemon would do. It's bad enough that Lucario is getting all the attention and being all lovey-dovey around my David, but him sleeping with my lover? I wouldn't be surprised if David chose Lucario over me. It will sure make me furious and feel hatred over the both of them (but mostly Lucario), and don't expect me to be all calm and content about the whole situation. I would probably let all hell break loose and do everything I can to get David back, and make sure to destroy that Lucario. But then again I don't know if Lucario would even try to get David, or even has feelings for him. Heck, I barely know the Pokemon and his sexual interests for Arceus sake! But it sure felt like he's trying to lure David away from me, and keep him all to himself; maybe for something more.

I don't know what Lucario is trying to do with David, all I know is that it's not good. If Lucario even has ambitions or no ambitions for him at all. Either way I'm going to get to the bottom of this, and find out if Lucario's affections towards David have any meanings behind it or not, but I have a feeling it should.

But that's not the point, if I want to figure out if Lucario **likes** David, or even has sexual interests towards him or any other males, which I hope, I don't care if he likes other males, it just can't be David.

I would probably go and ask him questions. They're obviously not going to be straight forward ones like, 'Hey Lucario are you gays?' or 'Hey Lucario do you like David, and when I mean like, I mean love him? Oh you do? Then you better stay the fuck away from him, because he's taken from me bitch!'

Um... ok I'll probably leave that statement out. But anyhow, Lucario is going to undeniably be sceptical when I confront those questions, or he'll just freak out. I'm going to have to ask him very carefully, but not enough to make him suspicious, but not enough to make it obvious either. So I have no doubts in my mind that this is going to be tough for me. Thus I'm going to have to take the old classical 'slow and easy' method in order to get what I want to hear from Lucario. And when I do, I'll destroy him or make his life miserable to no end if what I suspect from Lucario is true.

'Maybe... just maybe that I could end up worrying over nothing and that I was just over exaggerating my worried thoughts.' I thought to myself as I attempt to try and fall asleep again by closing my eyes. 'But then again, I'll just keep a close eye on him… just in case.' I thought again while my eyes were still closed, trying to force myself to sleep.

I try my best to get to sleep and have my wonderful dream (about me and David of course XD) to consume me, but instead of imagining me and David in an open field. I saw the image of that damn bite mark on David's neck in my mind that kept on bothering me the past afternoon, and it still is now. I can't help but feel the fact that the bite mark on David's neck has something to do with Lucario.

'But that's silly, that bite mark David said was back from that Lake Verity place, and that was before we met Lucario. I mean, it's not that Lucario was following us all along; he was washed up on shore on the beach! It's impossible, right?'

Those were my last thoughts before my mind and body finally relaxed, and was being absorbed by darkness as the darkness surrounding my mind leads me to my dream.

...  
(Lucario's POV)

The rest of the afternoon was just way too much fun for me. I mean, every time that Latios Pokemon wanted to try anything with David I would manage to distract the human and have his full attention on me, hehe.

One time when Latios was about to kiss David, I had to suddenly interrupt their love-fest and ask David if he could hold me for warmth, since I told him that I was **cold** from the beach that I **washed** **up** from the it that afternoon, and of course I had to make it look good as I have to shiver and hold my arms.

As expected, David couldn't take down my offer, because he probably knew that it was true and that he can't just leave me in the cold to suffer now can he? Part of it was true that I was a little cold, but not cold enough for someone to hold me (though I wouldn't mind if David would :D). Although seeing Latios' face was just priceless, I knew he wanted to kill me right then and there while David was holding me in his arms as his body warmth radiated onto mine. And just to piss him off even more, I started to snuggle him in his arms as I return the human's gesture as it look like to Latios' eyes that we were a couple. During that time I felt like laughing through the whole situation because I could feel his aura radiating off rage even though he seemed calm during the rest of the afternoon.

Right now it's nightfall as all of us slept in a place called a 'Pokemon Center', whatever that is. I think it's some kind of medical aid for Pokemon, I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention to David as he explained to me what a Pokemon Center is. I was too distracted by **someone**, if you know what I mean. (Snickers…)

But anyways, everyone was sleeping in a room something about for trainers? Yeah, still wasn't paying attention as I was again distracted by **someone**. (Shut up, don't blame me! I can't help to fact I'm strongly attracted to this human, ok?)

So yeah, David and every one of his companions were sleeping in one bed as I slept on a large soft cushion at the far end of the room. I didn't really mind much as this was a... entertaining day for me, and everyone of David's Pokemon sleeping with him won't spoil my pure feelings of delight I had this day. But all of my excitement is making me stay awake as I lay my back on the large cushion with my paws behind my head.

Oh who am I kidding, I'm not much of a night Pokemon anyways. I usually meditate during most of the days and train some of my combat skills in the rest of the hours. That was all before I met David and his Pokemon. But I still couldn't help but feel proud that these past events worked out so well in the last few days.

I mean, from the Lake Verity forest to this day went out perfectly as I planned out in the end! Now I've joined David's so called family, and I get to travel with them. And to make things better, I belong to him as this ball called a **Pokeball** makes me his possession. Though when I've been consume in that thing, it's very cramped and quite uncomfortable in there. But regardless I don't really care, as long I won't be put in there very often, which I think is true, because I haven't seen David returning any of his Pokemon in those Pokeballs yet. So I guess I'll have more time to **have fun** with David, if you know what I'm saying. (It's not what you think!... Ok maybe it is.)

I looked back to the scene when I unexpectedly **washed up** on shore; still couldn't believe that my scheme on the beach actually worked! Plus David giving me that mouth to mouth moment was just perfect.

...  
_Flashback (Route 201)_

It seems as though I've overheard them again from the forest alongside of the path they were traveling on. They were changing their destination to a town called, Sandgem Town. Never heard of the town, but then again I don't really know much about this region. Considering I use to settle in an island that has mountains all over it, I think the island is referred as 'Iron Island'? That's what I heard from one of the human locals on the island during the time.

Anyways back on track, I heard again that David said that the town had a beach there. That's when everyone of his Pokemon went all excited and immediately started dashing on the path with David running from behind their trails.

'A beach, huh? I think I might have some use for it.' I thought while following David and his companions in the vegetation as I follow them in a much quicker pace to keep up. As well as I talk to myself to plan out my cunning scheme I have in store.

...

When I arrived to the town, I saw that they were heading into to some kind of building that had some sort of ball shaped circle that has a red and white design on it against the front of the structure. I just simply hid at the side of the building and waited for them to come out and head to the beach.

But once when they came out, or when David did, now that he looked like he seems to be alone and went inside another building that was right beside the one he and his Pokemon went in earlier.

So when he came out of that building, he came out with a whole bunch of items I didn't recognize in his arms. As I kept on watching the human, he looked like he was struggling with them, but he then drop all of the items and let out all of his Pokemon again, and it looks like to me that he told them to help him gather the items.

Once they did, they went to a direction I think is now the beach. So without delaying myself any further, I ran as quickly as I can to get to the beach before them in order for my plan to work.

...

As I finally arrive to the beach, I quickly dove in the salty water as I swam a good distance away for anyone to not detect me, but good enough for me to see who was on the sandy beach.

When David and his Pokemon arrived, they both went to a different direction as David's Pokemon went on the sandy floor while David went in the opposite direction, straight in a much smaller building. I soon draw my attention to his Pokemon as they seem to try to find a place to settle on the beach. I quickly follow them in the waters, not wanting to lose them.

In time, they found an area to settle at as the area was pretty far from any other human around the beach. Good thing too, don't want anyone else finding me on the shore.

After a few minutes, David came in a little while later with nothing but shorts on, and I must say that he looks mighty attractive without his shirt on.

As I would love to admire David's half exposed body, it's time to let my plan go to work. I took a deep breath and sunk my head into the waters as I then swam closer to the group. When I thought I was a good amount of distance from them, I just let the waves of the water push me closer towards David and his Pokemon until I hit the shore.

_End Flashback_

...

"Hahaha! Oh my Arceus, I won't forget those moments." I whisper to myself as I giggle quietly in the silent room, nothing but the sound of soft snores in the atmosphere. When I stop myself from giggling, I then went serious as I lift my head from the cushion and look across the room towards where David and his Pokemon were sleeping.

"You have your moment with David for now Latios. I will eventually have David for the taking, and when that time comes, there nothing you can do about it whether you like it or not." As those were the last words I said as I slowly close my eyes to have at least a few hours of sleep.

...

**Ok that's the end of Ch.15 everyone! Victory is mine! XD**

**Yeah I know, not much has happened. It was basically just talking about Latios' and Lucario's thoughts and the past events and some bits of Lucario's past. But the whole point of this chapter is that Latios is starting to get furious with Lucario, and getting suspicious with the aura Pokemon's gesture towards David.**

**So that leaves today's question. Is Latios going to find out what Lucario has been doing all along before it too late? Or will Lucario continue to have his way and get what he desires?**

**Find out in Ch.16 of **_**'David's Start of a New Adventure!'**_

**TripleX out! XD**

**Laters...**


	16. Detective Latios On The Case!

**Hey guys! TripleX here with Ch.16 ready to go for all you readers out there.**

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not, DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon, except for my OC.  
****  
Sixteenth Chapter, Enjoy! ^_^**

**...**

Morning came along and David and his companions were going to leave the Sandgem Pokemon Center when the trainer needed to take a call in his Pokedex (remind you of something?). So he and his companions waited at the lobby, near the exit of the center.

When David found the link he was looking for in his Pokedex, he selects the link and waited for someone to respond. It took a few seconds before an image showing a brunette girl with the same hair style as Latias while she was in what appears to be in a balcony. The background behind her is a beautiful humongous garden shining from the beam of the sun; looking so luscious that it seems almost magical.

"Hey Bianca, been a while since I talked to you." David said politely towards the small screen.

"*Gasps!* Oh my god! David it's so nice seeing you again. It's been, I don't know, almost about a week since we talked." Replied the excited brunette while jumping up and down on her seat.

"Yeah I know; I've been busy as you can see." The trainer said as he turns his Pokedex screen around towards his Pokemon companions as they waved.

"Wow, I can see you already made a few friends on your adventure." Bianca said; impressed to see David has already got two Pokemon joining with him. David then turns the screen around so it would be facing him now. "Your Treecko is so cute and your Lucario is quite handsome." The brunette complimented. "Didn't you say you wanted a Lucario?" Bianca asked.

"Yes, I actually got him yesterday believe it or not." Answered David. Not exactly comfortable about talking about the aura Pokemon.

"Oh really? What's he like when you got him?" Bianca asked curiously.

"He's... he's something." The trainer said awkwardly while scratching the back of his head. "Well anyways, how's Lorenzo doing with the security system for Soul Dew going?" David said. Somewhat wanting to change the subject, and also curious on how Lorenzo's process with the security system to replace Latias and Latios.

"Actually he's outside installing it right now. He should be around over there." Bianca said as she turns around on her seat pointing across the garden towards a large fountain in the distance, gushing out enormous amount of water and where the Soul Dew is placed. "Sorry if you can't see him, but he's somewhere over there." Bianca said as she turns back towards the computer screen. "So how are Latias and Latios doing?" She asked, hoping that her two closest friends were alright.

"Oh, they're doing great. Do you want to see them?" The trainer replied.

"Of course!" Bianca said excitedly. David then motion the two Eon Pokemon to come over where he's at and they both look over the trainer's shoulders as they both look at the screen showing their good friend they haven't seen in a while. "Hi Latias! Hi Latios!" Bianca shouted happily as the two Eon Pokemon cried joyfully.

(Reminder: Keep in mind that David has his Pokemon translator on all times. So he would understand Pokemon while others can't, without the translator anyway.)

"So are you guys having fun?" The brunette asks while looking at her screen showing David, Latias, and Latios. The response she gets was the two Eons nodding happily. "That's good, hope all of you visit soon. I really missed you guys." Bianca said in a sad tone, but quickly regained her composure. "Well I got to go now. I got to make sure grandfather doesn't do anything wreck-***BOOM***...-less." The last words she said in dismay as David and the two Eon Pokemon looked at the screen and saw thick black smoke coming off near where the fountain is.

Bianca then got up from her seat and walk towards the railing of the balcony to have a better look at the situation.

"_Grandfather I told you should of tested it before you install it._" The brunette yelled across the garden to where her grandfather is. She then walks back to where her computer is and leans towards it. "Yeah I'm going to see if he's ok." Bianca said, somewhat embarrassed. She was about to head off to where her possibly injured grandfather is, when-

"Wait Bianca! Before you go and help Lorenzo... tell him we said hi." David said as he looked at the screen smiling while Latias and Latios agreed.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to do that if grandfather is still alive." The brunette said almost jokingly.

"Well it seems that you got things to handle at the moment. So we'll talk to you some other time." David said while seeing that the smoke is getting bigger.

"Ok see ya! It's been nice talking to you again." Bianca replied and turns the computer off, disconnecting their connection. David did the same and shut off his Pokedex and held it in his hand. It was then that David told everyone that they were heading off. So all of them exit out of the Sandgem Pokemon Center without a word.

...

David and his companions were on the path of route 202 as this route leads to Jubilife City, according to the trainer's Pokedex. Nothing but vegetation at each side of the path as they went through the route. Not even wild Pokemon were in sight while David and his companions went along the path. So it was pretty much silence within the group. The only noise they could hear was a gentle breeze coming every now and then. The silence didn't discomfort them in the least; it was actually quite calming, and the additional breeze soothes out the awkward tension between the group. In short, it was a relaxing walk for everyone.

But it didn't take long for someone to start the conversation as it was Latias who went to talk to David as she and the trainer were in front of the group, while Latios and Treecko were in the middle, and Lucario being at the back of the group. Treecko then quicken his pace as he walked up to Latias and David to see what they're talking about as Latios stayed behind with the aura Pokemon.

'Hmmm... This could be my chance.' The blue Eon Pokemon thought as he was now aware that Lucario and himself are in the back of the group and everyone else was talking in the front. So this might be the chance for Latios to **get to know** the aura Pokemon better so he can prove that his suspicions for Lucario were either right or wrong.

So with David, Latias, and Treecko talking along with each other, Latios then floated closer to Lucario so that he could have a proper **talk **with the aura Pokemon.

...  
(With Latios and Lucario)

"So Lucario... how's everything going for you so far?" Latios said to the aura Pokemon, starting off with a light conversation as they went along the path. Lucario didn't directly look towards the blue Eon Pokemon as he looked ahead, but responds to the blue Eon's question.

"It's been... nice being with you guys." The aura Pokemon replied, looking at Latios with the corner of his eyes. "I never knew a human like David can be so kind." Lucario then adds in as he smiles to himself; remembering the event when David holds him for warmth as he said that he was **cold** from after he **washed up** on the beach from yesterday. As he was picturing the event in his mind again, his thoughts suddenly got interrupted when a certain Latios started talking again, making him turn his head and look at the Eon Pokemon.

"Well David is kind to everyone, especially to Pokemon." The blue Eon Pokemon said. 'But Mostly me though.' He thought braggingly.

"Yeah, I've noticed." The aura Pokemon said as he then looks towards David as he seems to be having fun talking with Latias and Treecko. Latios look towards them as well, nodding in agreement.

It was then silence took over as tension started rising up between the two Pokemon. Latios tries to say something else, but nothing came out as he opens his mouth and only to be closed after. Lucario the whole time was just feeling awkward when talking to the blue Eon Pokemon, even walking near the floating Pokemon feels weird to him. Not that he afraid of him, not even close. It just feels strange talking to someone that could be a threat of his desires for David, and the fact that the male Eon Pokemon is already in a relationship with the trainer.

Latios was in deep thought, trying to think on what else he could say to the aura Pokemon. He really wanted to know if this Pokemon had any sort of intentions for his David or if he's just worrying over nothing and that he was being stupid for having suspicions towards the Lucario.

As the blue Eon Pokemon was still thinking, he then got a sudden memory jolt as he remembered Lucario said something about traveling before he joined them from yesterday at the beach. Maybe that could lead into something that might help Latios.

"Hey Lucario didn't you say that before you joined us, you were traveling?" Latios asked while looking at the aura Pokemon.

"Yes, that's correct." Lucario replies as he nods his head, wondering where this could lead to.

"But before you were traveling, where did you live?" Latios asked. This seems a little risky to the blue Eon Pokemon as this might make Lucario suspect something, but didn't care at the moment.

'Now why in Arceus would he want to know that?' Lucario thought suspiciously as he look towards Latios with a questionable expression. "Why do you ask?" The aura Pokemon said bluntly.

"Uhh, because... because it kind of makes me wonder why you left your home and decided to travel." Latios said as he struggles to find the right words to say, but manage to reply. 'Whew, that was close.' The Eon Pokemon thought in relief.

Lucario thought for a moment after Latios' response; it somewhat made him sceptical as of why someone would ask such a question. But he was aware that any innocent individual could ask a question similar to what Latios had asked eventually when being acquainted. So he didn't see any harm of answering the question, but it still made him unsure of himself though.

"Well... I use to live on a far island called, 'Iron Island'. At least that's what I've heard from the humans on it." Lucario told Latios as he listens intently. "I was actually quite content there for a while, but due to so much conflict on the island, I couldn't stand to live there anymore." He said as he waited for Latios to respond.

"What kind of conflicts were there?" He asked.

"There were too much territorial Pokemon on the island. Even when I'm near or inside my settlement I have to be cautious of my surroundings if I don't want to be good as dead." Lucario said while crossing his arms.

"Wait so you said you were on an island, right? Then how did you come all the way here then?" Latios asked. The blue Eon Pokemon wonder how in the world could this Pokemon from an island, travel all the way where they are right at this moment. 'He didn't swim all the way here that's for sure.' He thought.

It didn't take long for the aura Pokemon to reply as he then put both his paws behind his head in a lazy-like manner and closed his ruby coloured eyes.

"Let's just say I one day went on a ship... uninvited." He said rather coolly, as if it's not a big deal.

"So you basically stole away on a ship?" Latios said, stating out the obvious as the Lucario nodded his head while still having his eyes closed. 'I guess I couldn't blame him... I would leave too by any means necessary if my life was that dangerous.' The blue Eon Pokemon thought as he looks away from the aura Pokemon.

This conversation to Latios seem to be getting him nowhere as he only knows that the aura Pokemon use to live on an island. He was about to ask Lucario more about his past, when he saw at the corner of his eyes is that everyone else in front of him and Lucario seem to stop in their tracks, wondering why they stopped. This didn't go undetected for the aura Pokemon as he as well took notice of the sudden stop from the trainer and his other two Pokemon, Latias and Treecko.

...  
(Normal POV)

David and his companions were still walking along the path of route 202, and the trainer looked previously in his Pokedex that according to him they were half way to Jubilife City. So it didn't seem that bad as it was still noon in the day, and that they should make it to the city before evening.

As they were strolling along the path, the trainer notice someone in the distance ahead of them and it appears to him that person was walking towards them. It didn't take long as David and his companions close the distance between with this person as the person finally notice David and his group of Pokemon.

When they both stop to a good distance between each other, the person took out a Pokeball and showed it towards David.

"Hey you, want to battle?" The person challenged. As David got a better look at the person, the person was for sure male. He was definitely younger than David as it looks like he was wearing blue shorts, blue running shoes, a red short-sleeved shirt, and a blue hat as he was wearing the cap backwards.

"Uhh sure, what are the rules?" David replied civilly.

"Two Pokemon, no switching during the battle." The kid said confidently as he was ready to reveal his first Pokemon to battle.

While David was observing this kid, it seem as though the kid just started his Pokemon journey as a trainer and he concluded that the kid's Pokemon was probably not as strong. So that leaves Latios and Latias out of the picture since that they're pretty much Legendaries to begin with, and he's not sure how powerful Lucario is. So he's not going to risk it, but that leaves Treecko now.

"Hey Treecko do you want to battle?" The trainer asked hesitantly as he kneels down towards the small gecko Pokemon.

"Umm... I'm not sure." Treecko said; shuddering as fear starts to weld up inside of him as flashed memories of his previous trainer came back invading his mind.

...

**Alright that's the end of Ch.16! Whew! ^^;**

**So it seems as though that Latios didn't get the info he wanted from the aura Pokemon, but at least he's starting off somewhere. **

**What can Latios do to get more out of Lucario? Also, what about Treecko? Can he face his fears of battling that affected most of his life?**

**Find out in Ch.17 of **_**'David's Start of a New Adventure!'**_

**TripleX out! X)**

**Laters...**


	17. Fighting Against Your Fears

**Welcome back everyone! TripleX here with Ch.17 all updated and ready!**

**So do you think Treecko can conquer his fears of battling? Well read and find out already! XD**

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not, DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon, except for my OC.**

**Seventeenth Chapter, Enjoy! ;D**

**...**

"I-I don't know if I can." The gecko Pokemon said as he trembles in place and shuts his eyes tightly in apprehension while clenching his teeth. The fear of his last master coming back into his mind made him remember the torturous things of his previous master did to him that he'll seem to never forget.

While David keeled beside the trembling Pokemon, he wasn't surprised by the Treecko's reaction after being asked to do something that feared the gecko Pokemon for most of his young life.

Even though Treecko's state is starting to get better every day with his travels with David and his companions. The trainer has been noticing the insecurity in Treecko's state that still linger inside of him as he seem to kept it to himself whenever he wasn't talking to anyone while everyone else did. The way Treecko looked like to David's eyes is that the gecko Pokemon looked somewhat worried while being deep in thought. It concerned him that Treecko is this way; he wanted Treecko to be happy, he wanted to see and hear Treecko laugh. Even if Treecko looked happy, it felt like to David that the gecko Pokemon isn't truly happy. Like something was keeping him back to be truly happy with himself and his life.

'This was all because of his last trainer who made him this way.' David thought in repulsion. Wanting to give Treecko's previous trainer a good ass-whooping. David still couldn't believe that the gecko Pokemon was being treated so poorly and aggressively from that person. It was a good thing to David that he got the gecko Pokemon away from that trainer from Azalea Town before anything worse happened to him.

But now's not the time to be relieved over Treecko. Right now David has to face this emotional problem with him.

"Look Treecko... I know that your last trainer gave you a hard time and everything..." The trainer said towards the scared Treecko as he place his hand on the small frame of the gecko Pokemon's shoulder for reassurance. "But you have us now..." David said, indicating himself and the rest of his companions. "And when I said that no one was going to hurt you anymore, I meant it. As long as you stick with me, your safe." The trainer said while smiling the whole time.

"Hey are we going to battle or what?" The kid shouted from across to David as he put his hand to his sides while tapping his foot on the gravel path impatiently. David actually almost forgot that he needed to battle this kid as he look towards the annoyed kid.

"Just give us a minute!" David shouted back as he went back to his task at hand. The kid made a *huff* sound and looked away with crossed arms, obviously wanting to get the battle over with. "Treecko, you don't have to battle if you want don't too. But if you do, always keep in mind that I will never hurt you in anyway, you can count on it." David said rather confidently as Treecko was then left to decide.

...  
(Treecko's POV)

'What should I do-what should I do? I don't know if I can battle again!' I thought as I panic on the thought on whether I should battle or not. 'What if David wasn't true to his words and start doing... bad things to me... just like my pervious master.' I thought worriedly.

I wasn't sure if I was able to battle again. After what I've been through with my last master, I thought I would avoid the situation of battling once more. But I guess you can't run away from your fears forever.

Even though I mostly trust David and his Pokemon because they treat me with the upmost care ever since I joined them after David had rescued me, I'm not sure if I should trust David's tactics when it comes to battling with his Pokemon. Because I've never seen David battle with his Pokemon before, if he ever battled with them.

Sure Latios and Latias looked okay so far (before Lucario joined us), but David probably just treats them differently. Every trainer treats each and every one of their Pokemon differently. I know because I can see and tell how David treated his Pokemon.

David loves Latios and that they always stay close to each other (yes I know that they're together even though I'm a little young to know this kind of stuff. It's a long story, involving my pervious master's Pokemon. But that's another story I'll tell you guys some other time). David has a good bond with Latias and would have a lot of fun together. For Lucario, it seems that he's the one being very nice to David, but I don't know if David gives it back as I see him look a little awkward around the Pokemon, but I could be wrong. It's not like that they've met before, right? So anyways that just leaves me, David treats me very kindly and seems to care for me, but how is that any different than the way my last master treated me?

When I was traded to my master, at first he treats me nicely and seems to care for me. I thought we were going to be best of friends for a long time. But when it came to Pokemon battles, things started get very... intense real quickly and not in a good way either.

Every Pokemon battle I've done, which was not many, he seems to get more aggressive towards me after every battle. Him saying that whatever move I've done, I could have done it better. Or when I've done one simple mistake, he would just scowl at me even if he thinks I didn't notice. But I could feel his eyes looming over me with daggers in them, slicing me with his glares.

It's not my fault that I couldn't battle as good as he expected me to be, I was still young and learning. He can't just expect me to learn the aspects of battling right off the bat, what more could he want from me?

But anyways I was still deciding if I should battle. One part of me says that I should, because I actually want to get stronger so I don't have to be the weakling I thought I was now. But the other part of me says that I shouldn't, because the fear of getting hurt again. Not just the fear of Pokemon hurting me myself period, but the fear of my trainer hurting me as well. What if David is going to do the exact same thing of what my last master did to me? I don't want to go through that terrifying experience again.

'However, David did say that he promised not to hurt me. He also did rescue me from **him**; and it's not like David is the exact same person as my last master.' I thought, pointing out some of the positivity in this situation.

Besides, I'm tired of being the one who can't defend themselves. Someone who just stands there paralysed from fear, and then to be taken advantage of. The only thing I can do is just lay on the ground, holding myself for protection, and hope for the beating to stop.

The thoughts of it gave me horrible flashbacks of **him** towering over me while giving me the beating that would haunt me for the rest of my life. It still gives me shivers up my spine by just thinking about my previous master. But to know I'm not with him anymore, it made me realize something.

'I have a new master now... and I'm not with my old master anymore. David, my new master, saved me from **him**. For that I am forever grateful.' I thought as I closed my eyes while putting both paws on my chest. Realizing how foolish I was to mistrust David, and to forget that he actually saved me from my abusive trainer; I felt so stupid.

I then took a deep breath, hoping I won't regret my decision, and nodded as I reopen my eyes and look up at David. Even though David was kneeling right in front of me, I still had to look up, due to my height.

"Okay, I'll do it... I'll battle." I said to David, not sure of what I'm getting myself into.

...  
(Normal POV)

"Well that's great!" David said with enthusiasm in his voice. "But are you sure you want to battle? After what you've been through you want to battle again?" The trainer asked with some concern in his eyes. He needed to make sure if Treecko's decision was the right thing for him to do, and that he won't regret it afterwards.

"Yes I'm sure." The gecko Pokemon replied while nodding his head with a determined expression.

"Alright, just do what I'll tell you to do and you should be fine." David told the gecko Pokemon. He was going to say more, but got interrupted by sudden shouting.

"Hey are you going to talk to your Pokemon all day or are we going to battle!" The kid shouted from across to David again as he toss his Pokeball up and down, catching it and then repeats the process.

'This kid is starting to get pissed off now. I don't want to piss him off anymore than he needs to be.' David thought. "Yeah, we're ready." David said as he got up from kneeling position while Treecko steps forward on the path, or rather than a battlefield for now.

"Finally! Okay Bidoof come on out!" The kid called out while he throws the Pokeball towards the path as the ball hits the ground and releases a bright white light before a Bidoof was revealed across from Treecko.

The brown rodent-like Pokemon was all on fours, letting out a growl as the Pokemon was ready to battle. Showing off its two-front teeth to intimidate their opponent as the large front teethes looks sharp enough to rip off tree bark... or flesh. Treecko on the other hand looked somewhat nervous as he attempts to be in a battle stance.

'What are Treecko's moves anyway?' David asked himself as he then took out his Pokedex to check to see what the gecko Pokemon can do. 'Okay he has Pound, Absorb, and Quick Attack. Hmmm... not much moves he's got there. I'm going to have to stick with strategy then.' The trainer concluded as it looks like the battle was about to start.

"Are you ready?" The kid said towards David as his only responds was just a simple nod.

It was all silence from everyone for a few seconds as there was a slight breeze going across the battlefield, looking like a western movie. But it all got ruin by a certain 'red Eon Pokemon' shouted from the sidelines.

"Go Treecko! You can do it, kick his butt!" Latias cheered confidently as Treecko blush a deep crimson while in his stance. David on the other hand only face-palmed his face in stupidity from the female Eon Pokemon as awkwardness came in the atmosphere.

'It's a good thing I can only understand Pokemon and not this kid.' David thought assuredly. 'But by the looks of it...' The trainer looks at Treecko, the Pokemon still looking nervous. '...Treecko needs all the confidence he can get.'

It probably sounded like cooing sounds to the kid as the kid himself looked confused towards the group, but quickly shook his head as he began the battle.

"Okay Bidoof use tackle!" He said as the rodent-like Pokemon charges towards Treecko.

"Treecko dodge and use Pound!" David shouted as Treecko hesitantly sidestep to his left, barely avoiding the attack. Treecko then jump towards the Bidoof, and while in mid air, the gecko Pokemon turns his body around sharply as the dark green tale of his was about to collide behind Bidoof's head when-

"Bidoof quickly use Rollout to dodge, and then use it again to attack!" The kid yelled as Bidoof then rolled itself into a ball and quickly avoid Treecko's attack by rolling out of the way. While Bidoof was rolling, what it did next was roll itself around, and then roll towards Treecko at top speed.

"Treecko look out!" David tried to warn the gecko Pokemon, but he reacted too late and got a direct hit from the attack and was sent flying towards the trainer.

As Treecko try to get up, he looked up at David with worried eyes, almost as if he's afraid. He was expecting to hear a lecture of some sorts from the trainer, but he didn't get one as he kept staring up at David.

"Don't worry Treecko you still have a chance." The trainer said in reassurance, trying to get his hopes up. Treecko replied by nodding lightly as he was then struggling to stand up.

"Bidoof hurry use Rollout again while Treecko's on the ground." The kid ordered as Bidoof quickly went into a ball form again and starts rolling in incredible speed directly towards the gecko Pokemon.

"Treecko dodge it!" David said quickly as Treecko was still on the ground while Bidoof's attack came at the gecko Pokemon like a missile. Treecko just rolled out if the attack as he did a little summersault on the ground and immediately went up in a standing position from the momentum of the summersault.

As Bidoof was still in its ball form, it roll around again to attempt to hit Treecko with the same attack.

"Treecko just keep on dodging until I tell you to do something else." David ordered the gecko Pokemon as he nodded and obeyed the trainer's orders and dodge every attack of Bidoof's Rollout.

This was going on for a minute or two as all this dodging is making Treecko's stamina low, and David was aware of that. It clearly shows that the gecko Pokemon is constantly panting while dodging. But the trainer knew that Treecko is not the only one being affected. Bidoof as well is suffering a different effect as the rodent-like Pokemon's Rollout attack was starting to slow down as the attack kept on missing its target.

The attack took too much out of the Bidoof as the Pokemon rolled into a complete stop and uncurl itself and lay there on its stomach; looking dizzy as its head swirl around from the result of rolling too long.

"Bidoof, c'mon snap out of it!" The kid shouted. Sounding desperate as it seems that his Bidoof didn't hear him as everything was going around in circles in its sights.

"Treecko use Quick Attack before Bidoof comes back to its senses." David said as Treecko then ran all on fours towards the dazed Bidoof at high speed with a white glow behind the gecko's trails. No doubt that the attack hit dead on as Bidoof let out a painful groan and was skidded across the battlefield. "Now finish off with Pound, Treecko!" The trainer shouted to the gecko Pokemon, and he ran straight towards Bidoof, ready to use his green tail.

"Bidoof hurry, get up and use tackle!" The kid commanded the rodent-like Pokemon as it was still on the ground, recovering from the impact of Treecko's last attack, but quickly got up and ran towards the gecko Pokemon.

It seems that it was going in slow motion as both Pokemon ran towards each other. Bidoof using his whole body for the attack while running for a harder impact as Treecko jumps in mid air and then does a front flip, making his tail have full momentum for a full on collision when the tail comes down on Bidoof.

When both attack collides with each other, the impact made large clouds of dust, surrounding the two Pokemon. Both trainers wait in anticipation on who defeated who, as well as David's companions watch intently in silence.

The clouds of dust started to subside as it revealed two shaped figures as what it seems to look like one of them is on top of the other (not like that you pervs! Man, get you filthy mind out of the gutter! XD), well part of them at least.

When the clouds fully die down, Treecko was standing in front of Bidoof with his dark green tail on Bidoof's head as the rodent-like Pokemon was laying flat on his stomach. Treecko's tail was covering most of its face as well. So when Treecko lifted up his tail, Bidoof's face was revealed and it showed 'swirly eyes' on the Pokemon's face as its mouth was slightly apart while having his tongue sticking out. This condition indicating that Bidoof is K.O. (Knocked Out!)

"Nooooo!" The kid yelled while putting his hands at both side of his head in shock of his Bidoof defeated. It was then that Latias and Latios cheered Treecko on as Lucario claps his paws, impressed at the gecko Pokemon's skills.

David then ran up to towards Treecko with open arms as the gecko Pokemon saw this and ran back to him and jumped into the trainer's arms, shocked and happy at his first win.

"Treecko you did it! I knew you can do it!" The trainer said as he kept hugging the gecko Pokemon in his arms.

"And it's all thanks to you David." Treecko said proudly while rubbing his face against David's chest. But as they embrace each other, David suddenly notice a feint white glow around the gecko Pokemon. Although it only lasted a few seconds as the glow around Treecko faded away and went back to his normal color of reptilian-like skin.

'That glow... it looks familiar.' David though while still embracing the gecko Pokemon. 'I can't quite put my figure on it, but I know I've seen this before.' The trainer can't figure out what that glow exactly meant, but he put a mental note in the back of his mind that he would need to talk to Nurse Joy once he gets to Jubilife City about the glow coming off from Treecko.

The kid across from David and his companions return his Bidoof and place the Pokeball on his belt while he was reaching out for another Pokeball.

"You were just lucky." He mutters to himself as he now has another Pokeball in his hand. "By the way what's your name?" The kid asked across from David, who's still hugging his Treecko in his arms.

"David, David Cheng" The trainer replied as he set down Treecko as the gecko Pokemon went over to the two Eon Pokemon while they float down to Treecko's level to celebrate his first win.

"Well David the names Logan." He said as he use his thumb to point at his chest. "You might have defeated my Bidoof, but I don't think you can beat my next Pokemon! Come on out Luxio!" Logan called as he threw the Pokeball on the battlefield, revealing a strong looking Luxio all on fours as the spark Pokemon let out a loud roar while showing off its fangs.

'His Luxio is probably more stronger than Treecko.' David mentally thought as he turns his head to the direction of where Treecko was with Latias and Latios as the two Eon Pokemon congratulated the gecko Pokemon by patting him on the back and the saying usual 'good job' and 'you did great' to him as he looked embarrassed from all the complements he's receiving, but he seems to like it. 'And besides, Treecko looks pretty tired and beat up from that battle with Bidoof.' The trainer pointed out. There were a couple a scraps here and there on him, but the gecko Pokemon didn't look seriously hurt, but that still didn't mean that Treecko could still battle.

David didn't want to risk the gecko Pokemon to battle again and get him even more hurt, so he wasn't going to take any chances. That would mean that the trainer's other choice of his Pokemon companions to battle Logan's second Pokemon would have to be either, Latias, Latios, or Lucario.

Unfortunately it can't be Latias or Latios, because they're pretty much legendaries and David's doesn't know what they're capable of if either one of them attacks Logan's Luxio. They can probably do a one hit attack and it's pretty much a win right there (ok maybe not, but they would still do a lot of damage). So it wouldn't be a fair battle in a way to David, and he want to at least give his opponents a fighting chance to make things more interesting and challenging.

So it would have to be Lucario, much to the trainer's despair. Even though there's a good chance that the aura Pokemon might be stronger than Logan's Luxio, it would be better than have a legendary to battle a Pokemon much less powerful to them.

"Hey Lucario, want to battle?" David called out to the aura Pokemon with little enthusiasm in his voice.

Lucario was watching the two Eon Pokemon with Treecko as they celebrate Treecko's win, until one of his ears twitched from the sound of a certain trainer calling for him. Upon being called by David, he grinned to himself as he then swayed his way over to the trainer, almost seductively. It took the trainer a lot of will power to not take a step back from the aura Pokemon as his **walk** made him have a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"Sure thing... sexy." Lucario whispers in David's ear as the aura Pokemon walks past the trainer, towards the battlefield where Logan's Luxio was ready to attack at anytime.

"Oh and Lucario..." David said, stopping the aura Pokemon in his tracks as he looks behind towards the more crimson-faced trainer. "Make sure you do **exactly **as I say, okay?" He said through his teeth while his face turns more flushed by the second.

"Anything for you David... **anything**." Lucario replied lustfully while having his eye lids lower to make that alluring affect. The trainer just looks away quickly from the scene before him, not wanting to show his crimson face to the aura Pokemon anymore (and that Lucario was starting to turn him on a little XD).

The aura Pokemon lightly chuckle to himself as he then continues his way towards the battlefield.

'It's been awhile since I've battle a Pokemon.' Lucario thought when he was on the battlefield, across from Luxio as he started to crack his knuckles. 'This should be a good warm up.' As those were his last thoughts before he went into a battle stance. Luxio let out a growl as the spark Pokemon stare dangerously at Lucario to intimidate him, but the aura Pokemon was unfazed by the stare given by the spark Pokemon.

As both Pokemon was having a staring contest, David quickly scans through his Pokedex to look at the aura Pokemon's moves.

'So Lucario has Aura Sphere, of course. Bone Rush, and Force Palm.' The trainer thought as he then hastily places his Pokedex in his pocket, wanting to get this battle over with.

"Alright, are you ready?" Logan announced as David again nodded in response. "Okay Luxio use Spark!" He started as his Luxio was surrounded in blue electricity, and then charges its way towards Lucario.

"Use Force Palm, Lucario!" David shouted. Lucario then ran towards the charging Luxio with an arm stretched out as there was a light green glow coming out of his black palm as it started to grow bigger while building up power.

Once both Pokemon made contact with each other, Lucario fires a huge green blast from his palm at Luxio as the blue electricity around the spark Pokemon intensified. Both attack made a rather large explosion making both Luxio and Lucario jump back to their trainers as there was, once again, clouds of dust from the attacks in the middle of the battlefield, making both Pokemon not able to see each other.

While the clouds were still floating in the battlefield, Logan was waiting in silence, ready to order his Luxio for anything coming their way. As they waited, Logan saw a small blue ball glowing though the clouds. Logan was squinting his eyes as he wonder what it was. It looked like to him that the blue ball was getting bigger and brighter.

When the clouds of dust started to fade away slightly, Logan saw a shadowy image of Luxio's opponent, but it seems as though that it was the Pokemon who was causing the blue ball as it was between its palms. What wasn't expecting to Logan is that the Pokemon then launched the blue ball through the clouds of dust towards his Luxio.

"Luxio watch out!" Logan warned, but the blue glowing ball was too fast for the spark Pokemon to react and got directly hit from the attack as Luxio cried out in pain and got knocked over.

"Lucario now's your chance, use Bone Rush!" David said as Lucario reacted by putting his paws together and spreads them apart, creating a long light green bone of energy in the process. The aura Pokemon then ran through of what's left if the clouds of dust and charge towards the downed Luxio. He jumped in the air and brought the bone of energy behind his head and was going to strike down when he lands in front of Luxio.

"C'mon Luxio get up!" Logan yelled while the spark Pokemon was still laying in pain from Lucario's last attack as the attack seem to take a lot of damage from it. But in the end Lucario's Bone Rush attack hit Luxio on its head **hard,** and there was no doubt in Logan's mind that Luxio couldn't have recovered from that attack after.

Once Lucario's bone of energy disappears from his palm he backed away from Luxio, in his stance, prepared if the spark Pokemon would do anything else. Luxio struggle to get up, but end up falling back down with a groan.

"Okay stop! We're done!" Logan shouted as he ran up to his Luxio and holds the spark Pokemon's head in his arms. While doing this, Logan saw a small stream of blood flowing down Luxio's head, trailing down to its face down to its mane. Not wanting to suffer his Luxio and further, he quickly returns the spark Pokemon into its Pokeball and put the Pokeball away in his belt.

"Is your Luxio going to be okay? Sorry if Lucario used to much brute force there." David apologized as he walked up towards Logan with the aura Pokemon close behind.

"It's alright, Luxio had been through worse. He should be good as new once I get him to the Pokemon Center." Logan replied while he stands up as he's in front of David. "So I guess you would be wanting this." Logan said as he pulled out some cash and hand the money over to David as he then shove the cash in his pocket. "Well I got to go, bye!" Logan said. He then ran around David and Lucario as he was running through the opposite direction of where David and his Pokemon friends were heading.

"Okay let's keep going." David ordered as he and everyone else continue to follow the path of route 202, towards Jubilife City.

...

**My goodness, another chapter finished! Thanks you for reading Ch.17, hoped you enjoy it as much as I did. :D**

**What do you think is going to lie ahead once David and his companions enter Jubilife City? Also, what was that feint glow coming off of Treecko? (I bet most of you know!) ;)**

**Stick around for Ch.18 of **_**'David's Start of a New Adventure!'**_

**TripleX out! :)**

**Laters...**


	18. The Old Switheroo

**((Alright everyone this is all you've been waiting for. This is where the chapters change a little to those who have read my story before. But don't worry, the plot still remains the same in the later chapters; you'll see when you read more.))**

**Wassup! TripleX here with Ch.18 all finished and polished for every reader out there reading this! :D**

**Sorry for the late update, but me and Aquos (a friend of mine) were sort of busy sending each other of our side of the story. If you guys haven't known yet me and Aquos did a little collaboration with our stories. It took us a while though, but we're finally done this chapie and I hope you guys will enjoy it. We both have this chapter on both of our accounts so you can check either one. Mine might be slightly different than Aquos', but it's overall the same. We also combine our character's POVs together, so try and don't get confused with characters mixed up in this chapter.**

**But enough with me, let's see what David and his companions are up to. :) And I must say that this chapter is quite... interesting. ;)**

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not, DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon, except for my OC.**

**Eighteenth Chapter, Enjoy! ^_^**

**...  
**(David's POV)

After the battle I had with Logan. Me and my companions were still heading down the path of route 202, where Jubilife City lies ahead of us within just minutes as the sun shun brightly in the afternoon sky.

"Treecko you did awesome! I didn't know you had it in you." I complimented as I picked up the gecko Pokemon and place him on my right shoulder. Also being careful as I lift the Treecko up, since I didn't want to hurt him from the rough battle he had with Logan's Bidoof.

"Oh c'mon David if it weren't for you I've would of been a goner." Treecko pointed out while sitting proudly on my shoulder as he patted my head.

"Yeah, I guess..." I said just as I thought about the battle Treecko had with Bidoof.

While I was picturing the battle in my mind, as if the images were playing like a movie, I couldn't help but question about Treecko's battle. I know he did amazing throughout the battle, and I'm proud of him and all. But I didn't see anything wrong with Treecko that would make him lose in a battle.

What could of Treecko been doing wrong when he was with his previous trainer? I mean when Treecko was with me he did nothing but follow my commands and was doing fine. Although I did notice some hesitation when he was trying to perform my commands, but that's about it.

'Maybe it's the way he's been treating Treecko and his approach of battling.' I thought as I was thinking that it might be the only way Treecko would perform poorly when battling with his previous master and the way he's been treated.

It's going to take awhile for Treecko to get over his experiences of his last trainer, but he has us now to help him during the process, and I know his life is going to be safer and better than the life he use to have.

...  
(Normal POV)

"So did I do good as well?" Lucario asked smoothly, interrupting David's thoughts as the aura Pokemon came up from behind and rubbed his side against the surprised trainer from his left.

'If only he didn't basically **rape** me from the waterfall, then this wouldn't be as awkward.' David thought while Lucario kept on rubbing his soft fur against the trainer. "Uh... yeah you did great." The trainer replied rather awkwardly as well as tried to sound enthusiastic for the aura Pokemon for once.

"Although he could have been less... brutal against that Luxio." Latios said, approaching them calmly as he then shoved Lucario to the side and he was now floating right next to the left side of David's head while nuzzling it with his own.

The blue Eon's gesture towards David made Lucario glare at the floating Pokemon. As the display was pretty much right in front of him. When Latios turned his head and looked down at him, he had a menacing expression that would say, 'He belongs to me and don't you dare go near him.' As Latios as well clung his arms around his beloved to get the message through. But Lucario didn't care at the moment, because he remembered that unnecessary criticism that Latios told him.

"Well Latios there's an old saying called, **survival of the fittest** and that's what I used." Lucario said in a blunt tone.

"You could of have at least use less force to win that battle." Latios suggested, not caring if his voice was louder for everyone to hear.

"Now where would be all the fun in that?" The aura Pokemon said as he turn his sights away from the angry blue Eon Pokemon while, the second time, having his eyes closed and placing his paws at the back of his head in a careless-like manner.

"But you could have seriously injured that Luxio, or worse!" Latios now shouted. He could not believe what Lucario had just said. Did the aura Pokemon not care for another Pokemon's health? Or is it just his way of fighting?

"So..." Lucario spat out. "It's his fault for not reacting so quickly... _amateur_..." She muttered that last comment as it had seemed that no one heard that insult.

The blue Eon Pokemon was about to argue back when-

"Hehe, hey look we're here!" Latias interrupted as she places herself between her brother and the aura Pokemon, not wanting their argument to go any further; because 1: their argument was rather ridiculous, 2: this argument could end up something more or worse, and 3: everyone was at the entrance of Jubilife City.

...

The view of the city was just amazingly massive. Nothing but tall structures of buildings and towers inside the large modernized city. Bustling with people on the go in a hurry as they went on with their daily lives.

David once again took out his Pokedex to check the city map and to see where the Pokemon Center was located in it. When he found what he was looking for, the Center was just up north of where David and his companions were at. But the thing is that it's almost at the far end of the huge city. If David had to guess, it would probably take him about a 20-30 minute walk. Maybe a little longer due to so many people walking throughout the city, so that might slow him down a bit.

But before everyone could go in Jubilife, David noticed how big the city was and how the city contained large amount of people there. He realized he couldn't let his two Eon Pokemon float along side with him as they go in the city. It would draw too much attention of the attraction of two legendary Pokemon with an ordinary kid (if you think he's ordinary XD). And David found out previously that there was a TV station called, 'Jubilife TV'. So he doesn't want to get cameras shoved up to his face as the news reporter constantly ask questions about how he manage to get two legendary Pokemon.

So David chose to return Latias and Latios into their Pokeball, but not without a certain blue Eon Pokemon giving the trainer a quick kiss on the lips before he was consumed into the red and white Pokeball. David also returns Lucario to his Pokeball, since he would probably attract some attention as well. Not only because of the rarity of the aura Pokemon, but his behaviour too.

Ever since Lucario had joined David and his companions, he would nonstop flirt, seduce, and sexually giving looks towards David without anyone else knowing (but maybe a protective Latios would XD).

As much as he would admit to himself, but not to anyone else, he actually like the treatment he's getting from the aura Pokemon. Though, he had a committed relationship with his loving blue Eon Pokemon and he can't risk ruining that.

So after David returned Lucario that would only leave Treecko. But he decided to keep him out as the gecko Pokemon sat happily on his shoulder. Besides, the trainer wanted to have a little chit-chat with the gecko Pokemon anyway. And so forth without delaying any further, David along with Treecko on his shoulder went off in the massive city known as Jubilife.

...  
(With David and Treecko)

As David calmly walked along the sidewalk, it was just crowded with people while they were brushing pass him. He could almost not see where he was heading.

'God dammit and I thought living in Hong Kong was crowded, but this is just ridiculous.' The trainer thought in frustration as another set of adults bump into him.

At one point the bumping became too much and it almost knock Treecko off his shoulder. Luckily he was able to catch the gecko Pokemon before he hit the ground.

"So Treecko are you having a good time traveling with me?" David asked curiously as he places the gecko Pokemon on his shoulder again. Also by the looks of it, the crowd of people seem to subside as he was now walking with only a few people walking past him.

"Definitely, I'm having a great time David!" Treecko replied, sounding more confident than ever before. David suspected it was probably after the battle he had, and that it might of gave him more of a confidence boost. He bet that it took a lot off of Treecko's shoulders of not having to fear of battling other Pokemon as he use to be. "Also your battle with Bidoof today was absolutely amazing." The trainer proudly commented while giving the gecko Pokemon a pat on the head. "Oh, and that flip you did in the end, and that your tail hit Bidoof on the head was so cool." He added in. Additionally making the gecko Pokemon flush at the compliment he usually doesn't get as often.

"C'mon it wasn't that cool." Treecko said while bashfully looking away.

"Nonsense, you did great and I couldn't be any happier." David said, encouraging the gecko Pokemon. Although, while Treecko's battle was the subject of the conversation, it reminded David the feint glow that the gecko Pokemon was surrounded from after his battle. "Hey Treecko, did you by any chance feel... different after your battle?" The trainer asked suddenly as Treecko then thought for a few seconds.

"Actually, I do feel a bit stronger, and I do feel that I have more energy." The gecko Pokemon replied shortly.

"So you haven't notice or feel anything else about yourself?" The trainer's voice sounding somewhat disappointed as Treecko thought again for a brief moment.

"Hmmm... Nope that's about it." The gecko Pokemon said innocently.

'Figures...' David thought in despair, as well as already knowing the answer before Treecko could even respond back. But he had a feeling that Treecko didn't know the answer anyway. Meaning, it didn't give him much to figure out on how to solve the mysterious glow from Treecko that he found so familiar of. Thus in the end it looks like he was going to have to ask Nurse Joy once arriving at the Pokemon Center. 'Nurse Joy probably knows more than me anyways.' The trainer thought as he and Treecko continue their way towards the Pokemon Center while going through the massive city of Jubilife.

...

On their way to the Pokemon Center, they decided they would do a little sightseeing of the city. David thought it might pass the time during their long walk. Besides, it's kind of hard not to look at anything while being in a city as massive and as crowded as the one they're in.

As both of them pass by, they notice a 'Trainer's School' to their left and it was packed with kids all over the school grounds. David always wondered what the school specifically teaches there. He knows it's something about learning to be a trainer and Pokemon of course. But he wanted to know what method they use to teach there.

Is it the way they teach the kids like the school that David came from? If it does, then he doesn't want to go near it. But now that he thinks about it, he doesn't want to go to any school. The school years were probably the worst and most boring experience in his life. Sure you learn some helpful stuff that would help you later on in life, but the rest are just a bunch of bull shit you don't need to know. (Am I right? XD)

But anyhow they both kept on walking and saw to their right was the 'Jubilife TV' station. But it seems that it was closed for today as both David and Treecko saw a sign on the front doors saying, 'Jubilife TV is Closed for Today'. So they didn't pay any attention in mind about the closed TV station and continue to their destination.

...

The rest of the way to the Pokemon Center didn't take as long as they thought it would as they are now at the front doors of the center.

When they enter the center it pretty much looked the same as the one back in Sandgem Town, but David figured that all, or most Pokemon Centers are probably going to look the same.

"Hi Nurse Joy, could you patch up my Treecko for me?" David asked as he approaches the front desk where the nurse was behind it while doing her paper works.

"Hmm? Oh sure, Chansey!" Nurse Joy called. As within a few seconds a Chansey with a nurse's hat came from the back doors and quickly approach them as the egg Pokemon waited patiently for the patient.

David then took hold of Treecko from his shoulder and set the gecko Pokemon down in front of Chansey. The egg Pokemon at that instant held her small paw towards Treecko, indicating to take it and follow her. But Treecko at that moment looks back at David with a worried expression on his face.

It sort of reminded the trainer of a child scared of going to the doctors. Even though Treecko has more confidences now, he always seems to feel more secure whenever close to or around David. The trainer guessed it's understandable since the gecko Pokemon can only trust him and the rest of his companions, because... well... you know.

"Don't worry you can trust Chansey." David assuring the feared Treecko as he reluctantly nods his head. Chansey smiled reassuringly and gently took his paw and made their way to through the back hallway and went through the double doors where both Pokemon disappears as the doors closed behind them. After David watch Treecko disappear through the doors, he paid his attention back to the nurse behind the desk.

"Oh, Nurse Joy could you heal my other Pokemon as well?" The trainer asked while taking out three Pokeballs.

"Of course." The nurse happily replied as she took the Pokeballs out of David's hands and puts them on a tray. She took the tray and places it in a machine where the nurse then activates it. While the machine does its work, the Pokeballs slowly flashes a yellow glow for a few seconds until the machine turns off and the Pokeballs stopped glowing. "There you go. Is there anything else you need?" Nurse Joy asked while giving back David's Pokeballs as he then place them back in his belt.

"Umm, yes! There is." The trainer said. Seeing the flashing glows from the Pokeballs gave him a sudden jolt of memory about the feint glows coming off of Treecko back from his battle. "What does it mean when your Pokemon starts to glow for a few seconds, and then it suddenly stops?" David questioned.

Also having the familiarity of the glow from the gecko Pokemon, but he doesn't know what the glow meant really bothered him. It kind of disappointed him as well because he felt that he should know this kind of stuff, especially about Pokemon, but he guessed not.

"Well that just means that your Pokemon is going to evolve soon." Nurse Joy said simply with ease as if it's not an impossible trivia question.

"Really?" David exclaimed, as Nurse Joy nods her head. The trainer then mentally slaps himself for not knowing the key element when it comes to Pokemon evolution. 'Could this mean that Treecko is going to evolve into a Grovyle?' David questionably thought. 'If so than that's going to be so cool!' he thought excitedly.

Grovyle were also one of David's favourite Pokemon. When he saw Ash's Grovyle back at the real world on TV, he was pretty much hooked. (Since he looked so bad ass XD)

"Wait so you said soon, right? So that means that my Pokemon is going to have to battle a few more times in order to evolve?" David asked.

While during the trainer and the nurse's conversation, Chansey came walking back along with a better looking Treecko close behind.

"It depends how strong the opponent's Pokemon are. If your Pokemon defeats a strong Pokemon, then your Pokemon will evolve sooner. But if your Pokemon defeats a weaker Pokemon, then it would take longer for your Pokemon to evolve." Nurse Joy explained. It was until then that David notices Treecko coming back from his treatment, and was looking better than he previously did.

"Well thanks for the help Nurse Joy. Now which room can I stay for the night?" David questioned while picking up Treecko and places him on his shoulder.

"You'll be sleeping in room 2 on the next floor." Nurse Joy said while looking at her computer. David said his thanks and was about to head to the next floor when- "Wait, I'm sorry but you can't have your Pokemon stay in the room with you." Nurse Joy said as David stops in his tracks.

"Why?" Was all the trainer could let out as he and Treecko stare back at the nurse with confusion.

"It's a strict rule here now." The nurse said with a remorseful look on her face as she then started explaining. "One night a trainer let out all his Pokemon in one of the rooms they were staying for the night. And the next day, the whole room was basically destroyed. So we can't have any trainers let their Pokemon out in the room they're staying in; no matter how big or small they are." The nurse clarifies as she frowned.

"Oh..." David said awkwardly as he went deep in thought. 'If I can't let anybody out, especially Latios. I don't even want to know what he'll do to me once I let him out later on.' The trainer thought while having a shiver up his spine. "Well ok I guess I'll go somewhere else then." David spoke up as he turns around and was about to head towards the door when a voice made stop in his tracks again.

"I'm sorry, I don't make the rules I just follow them." Nurse Joy said with an apologizing expression.

"It's ok, well bye." The trainer said as he and Treecko went out the doors.

"Bye-bye." Nurse Joy waved and then went back to her works.

Both David and Treecko was about to exit out the doors when something, or rather than **someone **ran into him. Making him and the other individual off on their asses, both rubbing their behinds painfully.

"Owww!" They both groaned. The unknown person who knocked off David was the one who recovered before David as he or she got up.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, here lemme help." The person offered with a hand towards David. The trainer gladly took it and quickly says his 'thanks' to the individual who helped him up to his feet.

"Sorry I should of watch where I was going." David said apologetically to a male trainer he was now looking at.

He was wearing a black shirt with a Jack Skellington head on the front. Over the shirt was a red and black checkered flannel shirt. He had dark blue jeans along with white shoes. Overall David's opinion about the teen's attire looked kind of... 'gothic' to him. Not that he has a problem with it, it just looks strange to him, with the whole skull thing and such.

David then notices two Pokeballs on the ground, thinking that they both dropped one during their collision.

So being the nice person he was, David kneels down and picked up the two Pokeballs and unconsciously gave one of the Pokeballs to the trainer

"Here, I think you dropped this." David said as he handed the Pokeball to the trainer while putting his own in his belt. The trainer said his thanks and walks pass him, into the Pokemon Center.

David was about to leave himself when he realized that Treecko was not with him anymore.

"Treecko where are you?" The trainer called, worry slowly developing inside of him.

"Over here!" The gecko Pokemon called out of nowhere, his voice sound muffled.

"Where? I can't see you." He said, looking around frantically. He kept circling around in place, but he still couldn't find the small Treecko.

"I'm on your back for Arceus sake!" Treecko finally cried out. With realization, David then felt his back with his arms and suddenly felt the gecko Pokemon's scaly skin. Once he got a good grip of Treecko, he then pulled him out of his back.

"How did you get on my back?" The trainer asked to the now frustrated Pokemon he was holding.

"Oh I let me think, **WHEN YOU LANDED ON ME!**" Treecko shouted towards the surprised trainer.

"Whoops sorry man, hehe." The trainer laughed nervously to the angry Treecko as he places him on his shoulder again.

David then pulled out his Pokedex and scan through the Sinnoh map to decide which city was going to be their next destination.

The trainer decided that their next destination would be Oreburgh City, because he was kind of curious to battle that Roark gym leader. Besides, maybe battling a few gym leaders in the cities here and there might be fun, and it would give a better chance for Treecko to evolve into a Grovyle.

So with that settled David, along with Treecko on his shoulder, heads east of Jubilife City where route 203 lies ahead.

It was a good thing that the eastern exit was surprisingly close from where they were, but it still took them awhile from them to exit the city since they had to go around whole crowd of people along the way again.

By the time they were on the path of route 203 it was already getting late, but that doesn't mean that they could at least get a few distances on the route.

'Damn people, if it weren't for them we would have been at the entrance of Oreburgh Gate by now.' David thought in frustration while he was walking with the sun starting to set behind him, making the sky turn a feint mix of yellow, orange, and purple. If he would have kept on going towards the gate, it would be way past midnight, so there was no point if he were to continue his way towards Oreburgh Gate.

"So how many people do you think were in that big city?" Treecko started up while sitting comfortable on the trainer's shoulder. The gecko Pokemon never once saw such large amounts of humans in one place such as Jubilife City, so it was pretty overwhelming for him to witness the scene.

"I don't know, but you wouldn't expect me to stay there for very long." David said as he walked for a few more minutes until he decided to settle down and make camp for the upcoming night coming their way in just several hours.

And so forth David walked out of the path to his left and into a forest where he found a small meadow that would be perfect to place camp in. He then let Treecko down from his shoulder and then removed his backpack on the grassy ground beside him as he took out three Pokeballs from his belt and let out the rest of his companions.

"AHUUU... Oh sweet Arceus that was a good nap." Latias blurted out while stretching to get the blood flowing again.

Latios on the other hand went up to David a gave a reunited kiss as the blue Eon Pokemon hugs him warmly while purring in their warm embrace. As of Lucario, he looked around at first, then he started to look worried.

"Where are we Lucas?" Lucario said, with confusion in his voice.

Soon David and everyone else realized the sudden voice change from the aura Pokemon and they could clearly see that this Lucario was a little different.

"Whose Lucas?" David asked the confused aura Pokemon.

"He's my ma- trainer... he's my trainer." Lucario hesitantly said as he was about to say something else. The aura Pokemon then kept looking around for his trainer, getting more worried. "Did you have something to do with this?" He suddenly asked David, now starting to get hostile.

"Whoa-whoa I didn't do anything." The trainer said in defence, now seeing Lucario in a battle stance.

"You better tell me where Lucas is before I kick your ass." The aura Pokemon warned as he was ready to unleash an Aura Sphere.

But before Lucario could lunch a direct hit to the trainer, Latios quickly came in front of David and glare daggers at the aura Pokemon, also in his battle stance.

"No one is going to tough my David!" Latios yelled towards Lucario, as his claws were read to use Dragon Claw.

David was surprised about this whole situation. Who was this Lucario? Who does he belong to? Where's his flirty, sultry, seductive Lucario? Mixed question where going through his mind as he was trying to find answers for them. That's when the trainer retraced his steps, and he has to do it quickly too. He doesn't want to have more problems with the two Pokemon before him as they were about to lash at each other's throats at any moment.

'Okay so what happened recently?' He thought to himself as time was running out as he could see both Latios and Lucario was about to attack.

All he could remember was him and Treecko struggling through the crowd of people in Jubilife. Then went in the Pokemon center to give Treecko a check up. Once they were done, they were about to exit the Center when-

"When I ran into that trainer!" David soon realized as those memories came like a flash flood. He guessed that trainer he ran into was named Lucas as Lucario mentioned it earlier. The trainer then remembered the two Pokeballs that were dropped when they ran into each other. 'I must have switched our Pokeballs by mistake.' David thought as he mentally slapped himself for being so irresponsible. 'So this Lucario belongs to Lucas. Then if Lucas' Lucario is here then- ... oh no." The trainer thought dreadfully, already having a bad feeling about what he realizes again.

'I hope Lucas will turn out okay once we find him... or not at all.'

….

**Oh my god, done! I don't know about you I'm definitely exhausted? XD**

**Well anyways that's basically part one of our collaboration; I hoped you enjoyed it as much as we did. Also if you want to know more about Lucas and his gang go check out Aquos' account on SoFurry. www. sofurry .com/page/213359/user ((Just take away the spaces when you enter the address. Also, I have an account there as well, so you can check that out if you like. My account is TripleX, no surprise there. XP))**

**So what do you think is going to happen between Lucas and David with the whole Lucario mix up? Will they turn out okay... I hope so. ^^;**

**Find out in Ch.19 of _'David's Start of a New Adventure!'_**

**TripleX out! ;)**

**Laters...**


	19. So What's The Plan?

**Hello again everyone, how y'all doing? Well me and Aquos are having an awesome time with our collaboration. But anyways let's continue on with the story!**

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not, DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon, except for my OC.  
****  
Ninetieth Chapter, Enjoy! T_Tv**

...  
(Lucas's POV)

"Oh-God-oh-God!** OH GOD THIS IS BAD!**" I said the hundredth time; I've been repeating that sentence for the past ten minutes. Kirlia and Lucario (remember, this is David's) just stared at me as I paced around.

Lucario, confused, talked to Kirlia as I over-heard their conversation. "Is he **ALWAYS** like this?" Asked Lucario.

"No, not usually. Unless it involves his Lucario, then he gets **REALLY** protective about him. He's his ma-"

"**MY CLOSEST FRIEND!** Yeah, really close. Practically like brothers, hahahaha- ohhhhh." I cut-in to Kirlia's secret. He didn't mean too but he still clasped his hands (or paws) over his mouth as if he said something he wasn't supposed to say (which he nearly did). I continued my pacing, thinking hard, hard enough to give me a migraine (severe headache if you were wondering).

'What am I going to do?'

...  
(Meanwhile, back with David...)

"Step aside, blue boy! This is between **ME** and the** HUMAN!**" Yelled Lucario as he dispensed the Aura Sphere he was building up. He was hoping the intimidation would work, so he didn't have to fight. Or else he couldn't get what he needed to find Lucas if he manages to knock them unconscious, or something worse.

Latios on the other hand just stood his ground, still giving Lucario a lethal stare-down. The Aura Pokemon only just chuckled.

"If that's how it's going to be then... Well,** BRING IT!**" With that said he charged the Eon Pokemon, using Metal Claw. Latios charged as well, arm glowing with Dragon Claw. They were about to collide when David shouted-

"**WAIT!**" Both Pokemon stopped dead on their tracks from the trainer's voice. He then calmly walked over to Latios and whispered something to Latios, who gave a startled look as he then argued back to what David said.

"**ARE YOU NUTS?** He tried to attack you. **WHY** would you want to help him?" Latios said with shock. He could not believe what his lover just said to him. Why would his David want to help this Lucario? Consider the fact that he was about to attack his lover, key word,** ATTACK!**

"Because... it's my fault the Pokeballs got switched in the first place." David said with upmost guilt inside of him. "The least I can do is help him find his trainer." He stated. Although Latios thought otherwise.

"The mutt's trainer probably doesn't even know he's missing." Latios muttered unconsciously, unaware that Lucario heard the offensive comment, which made him really pissed off.

"Did you call me a **MUTT?**" He barked as he started to march his way over to the blue Eon Pokemon.

"Yeah, I did! Now stay out of this!" Hissed Latios. He was starting to get sick of this Lucario. Not only because of this Lucario's attitude towards him, but seeing that the aura Pokemon was about to attack his lover really made his blood boiling.

"Stop it! Right now!" Screamed Latias. Everyone was caught off guard, even Treecko (who wasn't really paying any attention to what was going on XD).

She continued, "You guys are all acting like total idiots! While your bickering, his trainer-" She motioned to Lucario, "could be hurt, physically or emotionally. Is that what you guys want?" The red Eon Pokemon pointed out to everybody, especially to her Eon brother. Which he clearly knows exactly what she's talking about.

She always hates it whenever someone is having a fight. Even if both Latios and Lucario had a very good reason to act the way they are now, it wouldn't even solve anything if they were to end up having an all-out brawl.

...  
(Latios' POV)

Dammit! I sometimes hate it when she's right! While I was picking a fight with his Pokemon, Lucas (or at least I **THINK** that's what his name is) he could be in trouble. I'd felt the same way when David was out all by himself when he went to the Pokemart back in Alto Mare. Plus, I can't blame Lucario for being so hostile towards us; we're the strangers to him as much as he's a stranger to us.

Overall... he was just worried for his trainer, and I can't be mad at him for that. I've been through that road too. But still, he needs to get his attitude in check, because the way he acted towards us, especially David, was totally unnecessary. I mean, one damn Lucario with us is bad enough, but this Lucario... was another story. At least this Lucario was better than the Lucario we were accompanied with before.

I tapped David on the shoulder and asked him to come over to the side for a sec. I held up a claw to Lucario to ask for a minute, which he reluctantly did as he put his arms crossed.

"Okay, I think we** SHOULD** help that Lucario out. I mean... I understand what he's going through. I felt the same way when you were gone in Alto Mare." I told David.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised that I still remember that." David said as we both chuckled. Remembering that fateful day when David came back with his supplied ready for our adventure and that he almost got knocked down by me when he came back (shut up I was worried, okay?). "But anyways thanks Latios, I knew you understand." He said gratefully as he gave me a hug as I gladly return the gesture. Oh Arceus, I always love it whenever David hugs me, he feels so warm.

We shortly broke apart as the trainer then walks back to Lucario.

"What's up?" The aura Pokemon asked once he notices my lover coming towards him. He looked back at me, then back to him.

David asked, "Would you like some help finding your trainer? It would be much easier, and it's the least I can do since this is partially my fault." This somewhat threw Lucario off balance.

...  
(Lucario's POV)

I don't believe it, I just can't accept the fact that they asked to help me. I declared to myself that I was going to do it alone. Lucas was** MY** lover and I wanted to find him **MYSELF**. But as much I hate to admit it, I needed their help. I just didn't want to accept it, but their offer I DID accept. Besides, if I didn't accept their offer, I wouldn't know where to even start looking for Lucas.

"Alright, thank you." I said calmly. David then put his hand out in front of me, offering me a hand shake; I quickly clasp his hand and shook it. "And I sorry for being so hostile on you." I said while my ears folded back in embarrassment.

"It's alright." The trainer said simply. He then looked at the sky for a few seconds before he looked back at me. "We'll start looking for your trainer in the morning back at the city. It's getting late and it would be useless for us to look in the night." He suggested. I gazed at the sky as well and I can clearly see that the sun was setting and we would have to search tomorrow, much to my disappointment since I wanted to find Lucas as soon as possible. "Don't worry I promise we'll find him." He lastly added before going back to his Pokemon.

'Unfortunately I would have to wait in the morning and find Lucas, my lover.' I thought to myself as I kept looking back at the orange sky before I went and follow everyone else.

...

For a while now David and his Pokemon were setting up camp while I was sitting on a tree branch not too high up, looking at the sun setting down into the horizon. The only thing on my mind was Lucas and only Lucas as I kept gazing at the sun, hoping that he was okay and that I would reunite with him soon.

I then heard noises from below me. As I look down, what I saw made my heart warm. Latios was holding David as he carried the trainer around as they flew around, along with Latias with Treecko on top of her back as they too flew around with Latios and David, all of them laughing happily.

I couldn't help but smile at the scene. It reminded me of how much fun me and Lucas had together. Even though I've only met Lucas for just a few days, it felt like eternity to me. When I look back at David and his Pokemon, I soon felt guilt build up inside of me. Few hours ago I was acting too fast when I realized that Lucas was missing, and I took it out all on David. But was it really my fault for being so hostile?

I mean, Lucas is all I have and if I lose him... I would have nothing left. I was gone from eating garbage as a stray to a loving mate to someone I dear most to now. I'll never forget when the time we confess our love for each other. That was probably the best moment in my entire life, I couldn't be any more happier then I was back then.

"*sigh* I just wish I could see him right now." I mutter to myself. Just by sitting here doing nothing makes my heart ache for Lucas.

I suddenly then heard another noise as my ears flickered from the rustling sound coming up to me.

'Is someone climbing up?' I mentally asked myself. Well whatever it was, it was pretty good at climbing.

...  
(Normal POV)

"*pant-pant* Hey Lucario." Treecko said as he quickly took a seat beside Lucario on the tree branch as well as he had something in his paws, but the aura Pokemon couldn't tell what it is as it was behind the gecko's back.

"What's up?" Lucario greeted back. A little confused about why Treecko was here with him and not playing with the others. But he quickly shook out the thought and gaze back at the setting sun.

It was a few minutes of silence until Treecko broke the awkwardness.

"So Lucario is everything going alright with you?" He asked innocently while kicking his legs back and forth on the edge of the branch.

"... I'm fine." He simply replied. Lucario really didn't want to have any company right now as he would want to be left alone to think to himself. But since it was just Treecko, he doesn't mind as much.

Treecko can already predict that Lucario wasn't fine as he can see the worried expression on the aura Pokemon's face.

"Don't worry, we'll find Lucas soon." The gecko Pokemon said reassuringly. But Lucario didn't completely seem convinced. "You can trust David, he can keep a promise." Treecko added in.

"How so?" Lucario asked casually as he shifts in his spot to get more comfortable.

"Well... I know he can keep a promise for you as he kept his promise for me." Treecko replied, musing over the time when he and David were together on that tragic day.

"And that's?" Lucario asked with his ears perked up in interest.

"To have a better life." The young Pokemon spoke happily, looking down along with a soft smile.

"What do you mean by that?" The aura Pokemon asked, not really sure what Treecko was talking about. It was then that the gecko Pokemon got up and leans in to whisper in Lucario's ear as this was very personal to him. It only took a few minutes before Treecko explained everything to Lucario as he was quite shocked to hear after what Treecko had to say.

"I'm... I'm really sorry to hear that Treecko." Lucario said remorsefully to the gecko Pokemon. 'And I thought me beating up Lucas was bad.' He thought soon after. He couldn't believe on what the young Pokemon has been though before he met with David. Never in a million years that Lucario ever heard that there are such things as humans abusing their Pokemon until now.

"That's okay Lucario I'm over it... _mostly_." Treecko whispered out the last part, not loud enough for the aura Pokemon to hear. "Well anyways David wanted me to give this to you before night comes, so here." The gecko Pokemon offered as he handed Lucario a folded up grey blanket.

The aura Pokemon gladly took it and said a quick 'thank you' to Treecko before he wrapped the blanket around himself and snuggles into the warm wool.

"Well I got to go back to the others." Treecko said as he went down the tree branch and was about to climb down the tree trunk before he remembered something. "Oh and Lucario if you get hungry at night, me and David will make sure to give you some Pokechow at the bottom of the tree trunk whenever you want to eat." He offered as then went back down the tree.

"I'll keep that in mind whenever I do." Lucario called back down to the descending gecko Pokemon. Once Treecko was gone, the aura Pokemon went back and curls himself into the blanket as he wanted to sleep and wake up early in the morning to find Lucas.

'I hope you're okay Lucas.' As that was the last thought Lucario made while he closed his eyes and went in a deep state that would lead to sleep.

...  
(Back with Lucas and everyone else...)

Everyone was in a small hotel back in Jubilife, they planed (well Kirlia and Lucario planed) that they would go searching for David tomorrow since they didn't have enough time before it would go into night soon after. Everyone was sleeping in a hotel room, well... almost everyone.

Lucario (remember this is David's we're talking about here), who was perched on the edge of the window and was looking throughout the illuminating buildings across the huge city, thinking to himself.

'You have your time with David for now Latios. But soon when I reunite with David, you won't even have time to spend time with you lover... I'll make sure of it.'

...

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yes we're finally done, hope you liked it. :D**

**Now that was part two done of our little collaboration. So now to the questions; what's going to happen the next day for everyone? What's going to be expected? OMG such good questions, but unfortunately they're going to have to be answered in the next chapie or two!**

**Just find out in Ch.20 of _'David's Start of a New Adventure!'_**

**TripleX out! ^^**

**Laters...**


	20. Just Couldn't Wait Any Longer

**What's up FanFiction? TripleX & Aquos here with Ch.20 (and Ch.10 at Aquos' account) all ready to go!**

**So... let's see how Lucas is doing, along with Kirlia and David's Lucario.**

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not, DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon, except for my OC.  
****  
****Twentieth Chapter, Enjoy! ;D**

...  
(Lucas' Group)

"_Mmm... Lucario... Lucario..."_ Lucas mumbled in his sleep as he tossed and turn in his hotel bed.

Lucario (David's Lucario), who was still sitting on the edge of the window, was having a nap as he was leaning on the side of the frame with arms crossed while having his head down. Well, he had a good nap before it got interrupted by two new individuals he was now accompanied with for now.

Back in the middle of the night, he was looking throughout the city, not caring for sleep. He wasn't even tired, but after a few hours of gazing out the lighting city he got bore quite quickly. So with the remaining hours he had left till morning came, which was not much, he decided to take a nap.

It was only after a few minutes before he started hearing groans and some rustling from the bed across from his. The aura Pokemon then slid an eye open and saw that it was only Lucas that was the one rustling in the bed. Beside the tossing Lucas was Kirlia; who was snoring during the whole night (one of the reasons why Lucario couldn't sleep). Even where Lucario was at he could see that Kirlia had his mouth wide open with drool coming down the edge of his mouth.

The aura Pokemon at the time only shakes his head in annoyance at the display from the two. He then shifts on his spot and tries to take his nap again. But minutes past by and the rustling and the mumbling from Lucas wouldn't stop as his ears flickered from the noise. Plus, Kirlia's obnoxious snoring wasn't helping either.

'*sigh* For Arceus sake kid. It's not like you two are mates or anything.' The aura Pokemon thought in frustration, referring to Lucas' Lucario. He then swung his legs over and went down his window spot as he couldn't take the noises any longer. But before he could get to Lucas, he decided to take care of the snoring Kirlia first.

The aura Pokemon was standing beside the bed on Kirlia's side as his shadow stood over the small physic Pokemon. He then use one of his paws as it went under Kirlia's chin to try and close them, but only after the mouth opened again with even more drool coming out. So after a few more failed attempts he gave up and thought he tried something else. Lucario then pinched the physic Pokemon's nostrils to see if the snoring stopped. It worked at first, but from all the drool developing in Kirlia's mouth and that he couldn't breathe through his mouth (because of the drool) or nostrils, he gagged and some of the drool came out like a geyser and well... some of it (or most of it xD)... splashed on Lucario's face.

"_Aww gross!"_ The aura Pokemon whispers loudly, recoiling from the unexpected 'water gun attack'.

So after he came back and washed his face from the bathroom in the hotel room, he went around the bed, skipping the still-sleeping-Kirlia and went over to Lucas.

When he did, he could clearly see that Lucas was still having his spaz attack as his tossing and turning back and forth kept continuing.

The aura Pokemon was musing over whether or not that he should wake the young trainer up. But he thought again that the only reason he came down from his spot was to stop the noise so he could have his nap peacefully.

"_Hey... Hey Lucas wake up!" _Lucario whispers harshly to Lucas while shaking his shoulders gently. _"C'mon kid wake up!"_ He whispers again and shook him more violently after he saw that he's still not waking up.

"_Lucario... Lucario please come back..." _Lucas moaned out in his sleep, unaware that he was being shaken by someone.

"Arrgghh fine! If you're going to be that way then-" The aura Pokemon didn't finish his last words as he abruptly smacked Lucas in the face with his paw.

"*gasp* Huh? What, what's going on?" Lucas said as he immediately got up from a sudden hit on his face. If you were face to face with Lucas you could definitely see a red paw marks on his left cheek.

His vision was still blurred as three was a mix of tears and sleep boogers in his eyes. And therefore when he saw a blue/yellow/black figure beside his bed, he could only know who those distinctive colors belong to. So without a second thought on who's the blurry figure, he quickly went up and hugs his loving mate.

"Oh Lucario I just had this awful dream! I dreamt that you were switched by another Lucario and that you were-" The young trainer kept rambling as he started to sob during his speech.

"Lucas... Lucas!" Lucario said as he tries to attempt to break out the young trainer's embrace, but he had a pretty good grip around his neck and that he was caught off balanced.

"-Lucario I'm just so happy you're here." Lucas finishes as he was about to kiss Lucario.

"**LUCAS!**" The Lucario shouted at Lucas, startled by the upcoming kiss. At that instant Lucas got surprise from not only by the yell, but who that voice belongs to, and it's does not belong to his Lucario.

Right away the young trainer broke his embrace from Lucario and then began rubbing the tears and sleep boogers away from his eyes. When he got his vision back and focuses his eyes on Lucario, only sees David's Lucario standing there and not his mate, much to his despair. Seeing only David's and not his just made him sadden even more as his shoulders slump down in disappointment.

"Sorry to wake you up Lucas, but you were making noises and that kind of woke me up." The aura Pokemon said quietly while idly playing with his paws awkwardly.

"Yeah sorry I guess I was having a bad dream." Lucas responds while scratching his head and adding a small chuckle, so he can lighten to mood a little. 'A really bad dream...'

'Yeah no kidding...' The aura Pokemon thought scornfully. Even if he woke up Lucas for his reasons, he almost regretted it... almost.

Lucas then reached out to get his Pokedex from the nightstand beside him to check the time; it displayed 5:13 a.m. He could clearly see in his surroundings that it's still quite dark within the room. Even if the open window shown the sun that was about to rise, giving very little lighting, it was still not officially morning yet. That's when Lucas thought of something.

"... Hey Lucario I'm going to go out for a couple of hours. Mind if you watch Kirlia for me when I get back?" He asked, hoping the male Lucario won't get suspicious of anything.

"Sure-sure whatever... as long as I get to have my nap now." He casually replied while waving him off as he turns around and was heading back to his spot on the window.

Lucas sighed in relief that Lucario didn't ask any questions to him. He didn't need to change since he slept with his clothes on, so he only had to put his shoes on. Soon after that, he made the bed on his side and then rushed out the door and quickly closed the door behind him, starting to exit his way out of the hotel. With some time he has now, he might have a chance to find his lover before anyone would have the trouble of searching for him in the morning. But deep inside, he just couldn't wait any longer to find his mate and wanted to search for him by himself.

After the young trainer exit out the door, only Lucario and the resting Kirlia were there left alone. Lucario was going to get back to his window spot when he turns his head to look at Kirlia. He couldn't believe that the physic Pokemon had slept through all the noise and shouting within the room just a few minutes ago. He was even surprised that his attempts to shut the Kirlia up didn't wake him up, and only to get a bunch of spit splashed on his face soon after.

The aura Pokemon was still mad at that, so he thought he would get him back somehow. He kept on staring at the physic Pokemon with, at the same time, determining on what to do. But as he continues on his staring, mostly at Kirlia's agape mouth, he then got an idea that made him grin evilly.

Lucario once again went up and stood beside Kirlia. What he did next was producing a bunch of spit in his mouth. As soon as his mouth was mostly filled with his own spit, he leaned in and... dumped all of his spit into Kirlia's mouth. (Ewww that so disgusting! xD)

Satisfied with his work, Lucario finally went back to his spot and began his nap, with a content smirk.

...

As morning came, Kirlia awoke to see that Lucario was perched on the window, and appears to be sleeping. What the physic Pokemon did next was swallow all of his spit (well he **thinks**it's his spit). Kirlia then looked around and quickly find out that Lucas not in his bed. From the looks of it, it's like he didn't even touch it. He, for some reason, felt a little frightened. He started to look around the room, under the bed, in the closet, in the bathroom, but no sign of him.

"Hey Lucario have you seen Lucas?" Kirlia asked while starting to not feel good as he lightly held his stomach.

"Yeah, he said he'll be going out for a couple of hours." Lucario replied innocently, along with his stretching his arms up in the air.

"So when do you think he'll be-Oh Arceus... **I THINK I'M GOING TO THROW UP!**" Kirlia shouted as he held up his paws on his mouth, feeling some of the wastes coming back up his mouth. The physic Pokemon then scurried his way into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Lucario just listens and all he could hear was gagging and someone literally throwing up chunks. He did nothing, but hysterically giggling his butt off. He was laughing so hard that his sides started hurting and that he almost fell off the window frame.

When hearing the door open, the aura Pokemon shortly tried to recover himself from his giggling fit as a more paled Kirlia came out.

The physic Pokemon then sluggishly went back to sit at the side of the hotel bed, feeling somewhat better.

"Oh man, what the fuck did I eat last night?" Kirlia asked himself, but this didn't go unheard as Lucario couldn't help but snicker a little.

...  
(Later on...)

"LUCARIO!"

"LUCARIO WHERE ARE YOU?" Lucas yelled. He was like that since the beginning of sunrise, running around the city looking for his mate. He never stopped running since he left the hotel.

"*pant* *pant* I have *pant* to keep *pant* looking!" He said to himself while quickening his run. His body was saying 'Please stop! You're at your limits!' But his mind was telling him, 'Faster! I need to find him!' Lucas actually didn't feel tired at all, save for the panting (which he always does when he runs).

"DAMMIT LUCARIO, WHERE ARE YOU!" He screamed to himself. He was getting close to the verge of stopping. But it wasn't long before he fell and was lying on the ground, crying. He knew he couldn't give up, not unless he wanted to find Lucario and be **WHOLE **again.

"Lucario!..."

"Lucario, please!..."

"**Where are you?**..."

The more he shouted for him, the more Lucas felt like crying. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, but he quickly wiped them away. He stopped and looked around since he was too busy looking for any sign of Lucario.

What he saw was the Oreburg City path, he instantly ran towards it. He thought that if he yelled down the path, Lucario would come back and they would be united again. At some point he slid to a stop on the dirt road and screamed as loud as he could. Even though his voice wasn't as loud as he wanted to be due to his broken voice from his sadness from losing his mate.

"**LUCARIO!**"

He waited 5, 10, 15 minutes passed, but he still waited. 20 then 25, now 30 minutes, he was starting to lose hope.

After 35 minutes he turned around slowly and started to walk back, only to be hit by the mass exhaustion and fall face first into the dirt. He tried to get up, hoping that he could make it back into the city at least. But once he got up again his legs felt like noodles and he couldn't control them as he started to fell forward towards where the trees were at. Although when he was starting to fall, he didn't hit the dirt surface. Instead, he ran into a tree, but what was unknown to the heart broken trainer is that the tree he ran into held a certain Pokemon.

'Lucario... where are you?' Lucas lastly thought before he was knocked out by exhaustion.  
...

**Oh yeah, anothis chapie done! ^^**

**Thise you go guys, hope you like part three of me and Aquos' collaboration chapter. But enough with that, on with the questions!**

**Is Lucas going to find his loving Lucario before their separation will break them down too much? Or will their love for each othis bring them together in the end?**

**Is Kirlia even going to find out about on how he got sick? Nah, just kidding about this one... or am I? o_0**

**Find out (eventually) in Ch.21 of_'David's Start of a New Adventure!' __and in Ch.11 at__ 'A New Start As A Trainer!'_**

**TripleX & Aquos out! (o_o)**

**Laters...**


	21. Love Can Bring Anyone Back Together

**Why hello everyone! TripleX and Aquos here with Ch.21 (and Ch.11 at Aquos' account).**

**I'm sorry to say that this chapie is going to be rather short, but that's going to be made up with- Oh I don't want to spoil you guys, so just read and you'll find out.**

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not, DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon, except for my OC.  
****  
Twenty-First, Enjoy! =3 **

...  
(Lucario's POV)

"Wha-what the hell?" I said as I was really knocked out of the tree I was in. Luckily there was a branch right above me to hang on to or else I would've fallen (even though it wouldn't have hurt much). I dropped down to see what caused the shake and I nearly passed out from the sight. Lucas was sitting on the tree, dirt-covered and unconscious. It reminded me of the state that I **NEARLY**left him in back then.

"*gasp* Lu- Lucas?" I swiftly went to his side and felt to see if he was breathing, check. Then I listened to see if his heart was alright, check. Not giving it a second thought, I picked him up and ran towards David's camp.

...  
(Normal POV)

"David! David I need help!" Cried Lucario. David and Latios slowly came out of their tent, rubbing their eyes.

Latios mumbled, "What is it? We're all exhausted, what could be more import-tant... Uh, David? I think you should see this... **NOW!**" His voice becoming urgent as he examined the figure Lucario was holding.

The trainer wipes his eyes, and then exclaimed; waking up his other Pokemon in the process, "Holy shit! What happened to this guy?" That's probably all he had to say since it surprised him.

"I was just sleeping and he must have run into the tree. **NO **idea how, **NO** reason why either! **THIS IS LUCAS!**" Lucario was setting his K.O-ed trainer down gently as he was thinking, 'Dammit! If only Kirlia was here!'

"Seriously? This is Lucas?" Asked Latios; secretly he was thinking, 'This is Lucas? Must be accident-proned or something, he looks terrible!"

"What's with the noise?" Latias yawned as she and Treeko came out of the same tent. She then gasped in horror once seeing the sight of the other trainer. "What happened? Is he okay?" She asked urgently, hovering over him.

Treeko came rushing over as well to get a better look, "I don't know, but we'll find out. He's coming to..." Treeko said, gaining their attention.

...  
(Lucas's POV)

"Ugh, oh... My head." I muttered as my vision became clearer, but still hazy. For a second, I thought I hit the tree hard enough to cause amnesia; I guess I got lucky. Without thinking I tried to get up, but I felt steady hands keep me down. I saw one of them, and it was a paw, a very familiar paw...

"Lucario?" I asked as I gently grasped the paw in my hand.

"Oh! Lucas, you're alright!" Cried my lover as he Ursaring-hugged me. I started to suffocate, but I was happy that I was finally with him again.

"Lu... Car... Io... I- can't- breath, ack!" I shouted out; immediately getting his attention. He quickly loosened up, giving me the chance to sit up.

"*Cough* *cough* *cough* *inhales* Thanks." I spoke and then embraced him warmly. He melted into me, and I did the same thing. The feeling was pure happiness, indescribable. I nearly kissed him, but I soon realized that there were others around. So I stopped when we were just face to face.

"You good?" Asked the trainer there, I assumed it was David. He wore blue baggy jeans, a white shirt with red and black designs on the front and black zip up hooded sweater. He also wore black and red athletic shoes. All and all, he seemed like a rather average teen (compared to me looking all "gothic"-y).

"Yeah, thanks." I answered.

David went on, "I'm sorry about the whole mix-up." He apologized with a guilty expression.

"Hey no worries! Anybody could have made the same mistake!" I pointed out.

"Guess your right on that." He admitted.

"So... we cool?" I asked extending my hand.

"Yeah... we're cool." David replied, taking my hand. He then got a good grip and then helped me up to my feet. I was still shaky, but I **SHOOK**the shaky feeling away.

"So, as you might already know I'm David." He mentioned, and then pointed to two of his Pokemon floating beside him, "This is Latios and Latias."

"Whoa! How the hell did you get the legendary Eon duo? Those guys are almost **IMPOSSIBLE **to catch!" I said with shock. 'He must be really good if he was able to catch them!'

"Long story..." Replied Latios.

I surprised him by questioning him back, "How long?"

"We'll save that for later. Right now your other Pokemon must be worried about you." Said Latias, jogging my memory. I **TOTALLY**forgot I left David's Lucario in charge for looking after Kirlia. That Psychic Pokemon is gonna kill me.

"Huh- yeah. Your right, let's go." I started walking.

"**AFTER** we put away the camp stuff." David shouted after me, freezing me in my tracks. I fell over, got back up quickly and moped back over; cursing under my breath, "Dammit!"

...  
(Normal POV)

As David and his Pokemon started to put everything back into his backpack, Lucario and Lucas snuck away to be alone. They wanted to just be together after **THAT** incident.

Once when they were far away enough, but close enough so they could hear if they were called, they started to talk.

"Man, I'm glad we're back together Lucario. I missed you **TOO**much! *hugs*" I couldn't help but just hug him to death. I never want to lose him again. My heart will ache too much if I was away from him for too long (or instantly xD).

"Same here. All I could do was just thinking about you; wondering if you even knew I was missing." The aura Pokemon's ears droop down slightly.

"Of course I knew you were missing right away! I sent out all my Pokemon, well... almost all of them."

"I hope David's Lucario played nicely." Lucario said jokingly.

"Did you?" The young trainer pointed out.

"Point taken..."

"Well I hope you had enough of being alone, *scoots closer* because I am **NEVER**letting you out of my sights again!" Lucas confirmed while having an arm over his lover's shoulders.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Then why don't I put them back?"

As the moment Lucas said this, he pressed his lips against Lucario's gently. He started to suckle on his lips as the aura Pokemon did the same. The two pressed on deeper into each other, taking their tongues into the other's mouth. Both tongues danced in-between their mouths' of their mates. Fighting for dominance, not wanting the other top pass them as their passion for each other was unbearable. Lucas and Lucario could feel it, this was more passionate then their first kiss. But soon, Lucas was slowly losing to Lucario since he was still exhausted from his searching for his mate.

Lucario can tell that Lucas was beginning to lose to him over dominance, considering because the aura Pokemon was leaning into his body and was now on top of the young trainer. Lucario couldn't bear to wait any longer as he then pinned Lucas' hands with his paws and then start kissing the young trainer with more aggressiveness and passion, if that was even possible.

Lucas can't help but moan into their kiss as he was trying to keep up with the aura Pokemon. By now the young trainer can guess that his face was flustered from the amount of pleasure he was getting from his Lucario. As did Lucario's, but he couldn't exactly tell from all the fur.

Both were absolutely in total bliss from each other's love as they started to rub their bodies against together. And knowing the fact that they were reunited because from their aching hearts made it that much more amazing.

What Lucario did next was during their kiss, he used one of his paws to sneak its way down to lift up the trainer's shirt. Then he started caressing his nibbles one at a time while his other paw was rubbing the young trainer's sides. Lucas gasps at the sudden pleasure as he wrapped his arms around the aura Pokemon's neck since they were free from the Lucario's grasps.

The aura Pokemon then stops their kissing as they were now face to face. Both breathing heavily while looking into each other's eyes. What they only saw in them was just pure love and lust for one another.

"I love you..." They both said in union and then began kissing again. Lucario pinned Lucas' hands the second time as he quickly kisses his way down to Lucas' neck, earning a slight moan. Then his way to his cheat to his nipple; he started licking and sucking on the sensitive skin.

Lucas didn't know what to describe this new feeling he was getting. But all he knows is that he didn't want it to stop.

"Lucario, ngh!... Please... don't stop." The young trainer whispered to his love. Lucario during the time can only smile while he kept continuing to pleasure his mate. The aura Pokemon laps Lucas' nipple, coating it with his saliva. Once satisfied with the first nipple, Lucario then went to the other; doing the same procedure. But while he was doing it, he snuck in a gentle bite into the nipple and that he was rewarded with a louder moan that came out from Lucas' mouth.

Lucas couldn't do anything from the pleasure he's been getting, making him immobilized. He wanted to give the same amount of pleasure he was getting from Lucario. But again, due to his exhaustion he can't.

Minutes passed until it was an hour. Both trainer and Pokemon needed a quick break. Soon after their break, they wounded up to just a little sucking of the lips. Soon it was just a regular kiss, and then it was no more. The two looked at each other, then hugged.

They suddenly heard Latias shouting playfully and they decided to head back, keeping this "little" kiss thing a secret.

"That was amazing Lucario... and I'm happy they we're together again." Lucas said happily as he was walking beside the aura Pokemon.

"Same here." He agreed.

"I'm sorry that I didn't do much... with... you know." Lucas added with embarrassment, referring to their make-out time.

"Hey, as long as I can get to do things to you that make you sound like **THAT**, then that's all pleasure I need... _for now_." Lucario whispered out the last part.

"What was that?" The young trainer questioned, he could have sworn he heard something else from his mate.

"Oh nothing." Lucario said quickly, snickering in his mind playfully.

As the two lovers were making their way back. What went unknown to Lucario back then is that Lucas had an erection in his pants when they were making out. Right now the young trainer hoped that his erection would go away before they would make it back to David and the others.

...

**Alright so that's chapter 21 everyone, yay! ^^**

**Sorry again that this chapter was short, but at least it was made up by Lucas and Lucario's 'make-out' scene, right?**

**So I guess today's question is, what's going to happen once everyone heads back to David's Lucario and Kirlia? And how about Lucas' erection? Is that going to go away before he and Lucario heads back?**

**Find out in Ch.22 of_'David's Start of a New Adventure!' __and in Ch.12 at__ 'A New Start As A Trainer!'_**

**Also, remember to comment and review please!**

**TripleX & Aquos out! ^_^v**

**Laters...**


	22. A Gift From Me To You

**Sup you guys, TripleX and Aquos here with Ch.22 done (and Ch.12 at Aquos' account).**

**Let's go see how everyone's been doing so far. Well don't just sit there, read it! xD**

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not, DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon, except for my OC.  
****  
Twenty-Second Chapter, Enjoy! *_***

...

As Lucario and Lucas exited through the trees, David had his backpack on already. They were planning to go to the hotel that Lucas stayed the other night. Kirlia and (David's) Lucario were still there, waiting on the arrival of their trainers. David just hoped that Lucario wouldn't cause any trouble during his wait, but he had a feeling he would.

"Ready?" Asked David, wondering what they did. The two mates had their hair and fur all messed up, and Lucas's clothes looked all crinkly too. Luckily, a while ago that Lucas' erection passed since he was too distracted from talking to his lover on their way back to the others, so he felt pretty relieved from it.

"Yeah, we're all set." Replied Lucario, staying extremely close to his lover. He was **NOT **going to let him go again so easily, and Lucas happily obliged to that.

"Okay then, let's get the show on the road!" Cheered Latias, wanting to meet Lucas's other Poke Partner, Kirlia.

"Alright! The hotel is at the other end Jubilife from where we're at so… it's gonna be a long walk." Spoke Lucas, making Latias seem less excited. "If I had to guess, by the time we would get there, it'll be close to lunch." He said, but quickly added in to **TRY** and cheer Latias up a little. "**BUT**… the hotel allows Pokemon. That means you can spend the night there if it gets too late."

'Damn... why didn't I think of staying at a hotel.' David thought to himself. It would definitely be much easier to stay in a hotel than go camping outside the city.

"Sweet! Let's get going then!" Said Treecko, getting restless. That was probably the first time Lucas heard the gecko Pokemon talk so… it was a little surprising.

...  
(Lucario's POV)

We kept walking for over a half an hour to get to the hotel and I was in **NO** rush to get there. David and Latios were talking to each other, as well as Latias and Treecko. This meant I had Lucas all to myself and he was **MINE, ALL MINE** to take… as usual. We kept in the same position we were during our walk, Lucas' arm was over my shoulders and my arm around his waist. We just kept walking in silence, milking out the experience of our kissing within the trees

Until Lucas spoke, "Hey Lucario, can we talk in private for a sec?" Lucas said personally. I was wandering what he wanted to talk about.

"Sure, of course!" I answered a little **TOO** excitedly. He soon led us by a lamp post and stopped in front of it.

My lover then spoke again, "I got you something." He said with a small smirk. As if knowing what my reaction would be. Now I'm really curious.

"Really? That's really nice of you, but I wouldn't know how to repay you." I said a little discouraged.

"You don't have to, and I don't want you to. I'm giving this to you because I **WANT** to." Lucas told me with sincere in his voice, making me feel better and all warm inside. "Now, close your eyes and open up your paw." He ordered.

...  
(Lucas' POV)  
_Flashback_

Right when I head out the hotel all I could think was finding Lucario, and that I wouldn't stop until I do fine him. I kept running and running, my mind completely focused in determination on finding my love. Nothing could stop me not-

"_Hurray-hurray! Necklaces and lockets for sale! I'm telling you that this is not a joke people! Some of these necklaces and lockets are made up of actual platinum, titanium, gold, silver, you name it and we got it, and it's all for a low price! Hurray-hurray-..."_

I couldn't help but stop at my tracks as a spokesperson got my attention. The spokesperson was seemed to be in around in his fifties as I could see he had a white moustache on his face and was wearing an old grey business suit, along with a nifty top hat. He was beside a stand full of necklaces and lockets in all shapes and sizes, and in different color too. It didn't seem that he was getting much attention from the people passing by since they might think it's just a scam, which I don't blame them.

But curiosity got the better of me as I got closer to the necklaces/lockets stand to inspect them.

"Hey there my boy, are you looking for a necklace for yourself? Or maybe a necklace for a special someone?" He said as he noticed me coming his way.

I guess I wasn't looking of a necklace for myself. But at the mention of a special someone, it reminded me of Lucario (which I should be **LOOKING** for him). Although looking at the necklaces and lockets gave me an idea.

"Hmm... Yes I am actually. Can I check them out?" I asked. Which he eagerly nodded and show me what he had to offer.

I inspected the necklaces and lockets I saw so far and there were a few that got my attention, but none of them seemed right to me. I need to find the perfect one.

The middle aged spokesperson noticed my troublesome expression and said, "Are you finding what you're looking for?"

"... I'm trying to find the perfect locket that would go good with the necklace for a... special someone." I said with a little blush, embarrassed I had to say something like that.

"Ahh, okay-okay... I think I got just the thing for you my boy." He said enthusiastically as he quickly went behind the stand. He rapidly pulled out a black tin suit case and turns it to face me and opens it. "I was going to save this for later. But since business isn't going so smoothly for me, I'll make you a deal if you fine the one you're looking for." He offered as I saw a new batch of necklaces and lockets.

It revealed a bunch a different necklaces that were way better than the ones displayed on the stand. My eyes scanned through and I eventually found a perfect locket and necklace that would be perfect for my Lucario.

"These are perfect! So how much for them?" I asked while holding the locket and necklace in my hands.

"$2,000, but that's if you don't add in a crave and a picture." He told me as I handed him both the locket and necklace, about to get out my Pokedex. "But if you want to carve in it, it'll be another $100." He added as I was left there to think.

'I actually do have a picture of us together... I was going to save it for memory purposes, but I think this is more worth it.' I thought quickly as I told the man that I was going to put in the picture myself and that I also wanted to carve in the locket.

It took me a lot of hard thinking, but I think I wrote in what I wanted. I then quickly paid the man and got my gift for my loving Lucario.

But before I ran off to fine Lucario, I carefully put in the picture in the left side of the locket (don't ask how I got it, it took a lot of work for me to get it). After I got the picture in, I safely put Lucario's gift in my pocket and went off.

'When I find Lucario, he'll be so happy to see me... and my gift!' I thought with excitement as the feeling was bubbling up inside of me of just the thought of seeing Lucario's reaction once seeing his gift after we're reunited.

'Man I can't wait.' Was the last thing I thought before I ran into a full sprint throughout the morning sun.

_End of Flashback..._

...  
(Lucario's POV)

"Now, close your eyes and open up your paw." He ordered.

I did as I was told and held out my paw. Soon I felt something cold in my paw, then the warmth of Lucas' hands gently closing it. Indicating that I should open my eyes; I did and looked at the absolutely perfect gift I received... it was a necklace. It had a titanium, waterproof, indestructible chain with a Pokeball locket attached to the end. I was so overwhelmed by such gratitude towards my mate that I just tackled him with a hug, almost knocking him over.

"Thank you, thank you, **THANK YOU!**" I said over and over in between my rapid kissing.

"Wait! There's more… open up the locket." Replied Lucas as I released him. I opened it up and gasped in happiness.

On the left was a picture of me and him together laughing. On the right was a small paragraph written in his own handwriting:

_No matter what ever happens, I will always love you. That will NEVER change and NO ONE should make you think otherwise. We will always be together, even though we aren't always that way._

_- Lucas, your lover forever__  
_  
Tears started bursting out of me as I hugged Lucas again.

"I love it! *sniffles* Thank you **SO** much! I'll **NEVER**take it off!" This is probably the second time that this was the best thing that happened in my life, and it all had to do with Lucas.

"It's the least I could, or wanted to do. And I mean every word of what I wrote." Lucas then looked at me eye to eye "I will always love you." Then he gently kissed me. That's all it was, a simple kiss. But I felt so much love being put into it that I had to put a lot of effort and love into it as well.

Lucas, as I could see, just wanted it to be simple, so I obligated… Though next time, it won't... and I'm going to be in charge.

...  
(Normal POV)

"Hey! You guys coming?" Cried David, interrupting the two mates kissing.

"Yeah! We'll be right there!" Yelled back Lucas. Lucario was about to turn when Lucas caught him by the shoulder.

"What is it?" Asked Lucario, curious about what his perplexing boyfriend (think I might use this word more often) was going to do next.

"Don't you want to wear your necklace?" Asked Lucas, answering his BF with his own.

"Oh, yeah!" He said, the aura Pokemon turned and showed the back of his neck to Lucas so he could put it on. Lucas easily linked the necklace around the aura Pokemon. He then turned the aura Pokemon around, and looks at the necklace on him. It looked beautiful to Lucas as he gave Lucario a quick kiss. They both smiled at each other and entwine each other's hand and paw together and ran towards David and the others.

"What took you so long?" Asked Latios, examining the new "item" Lucario was wearing.

"I had to give Lucario something." Lucas answered while he and Lucario slowed their run to a walk towards their companions.

"See?" Said Lucario, holding up his locket. Everyone got a good look at it and as quite interesting to them, especially one of them.

Once Latias looked at the locket in Lucario's paw, she couldn't help but wonder about something. Ever since Lucas and Lucario reunited with each other, they were quite... clinging. Almost reminding her when David and Latios first encounter with each other (well, after the beating up part).

'Is Lucas and Lucario's relationship more than just a very close friendship?' She thought. Latias couldn't help it as she saw a few signs that look similar to Latios' first few moments with David.

Lucario's closeness to Lucas for one; very similar to what Latios does to David. Both Lucario and Lucas holding hands/paw; kind of like when Latios puts his head on David's shoulder.

'Just like a couple.' Latias thought in suspicion. 'Maybe Lucas and Lucario are like a couple just like David and Latios.' She thought with excitement. 'Oh that would be so cute!' But then again, the red Eon Pokemon might be doing some wishful thinking.

Maybe she could talk with either Lucas or Lucario about this. Although that might be awkward for the both of them if she went up to either one and asked if they love each other. So deciding that if she saw a few more signs that Lucas and Lucario are actually more than just good friends, then she would ask.

Everyone were finished talking and was about the leave when someone interrupted them.

"**SO… HOW ARE YOU TWO DOING? HOW ABOUT A BATTLE-**" Cried someone from behind the trainers, making them jump in surprise. "**-ON LIVE TV?**"

"What the hell!" Lucas screamed. As the both trainers and Pokemon looked to where the voice came from; they saw a reporter and camera man, both holding a Pokeball. After further looking around, they noticed that a huge crowd was formed around them, no escape from it.

The report then spoke again, "So how 'bout it? A double-team battle?"

Both David and Lucas then looked at each other, wondering what to do now.

...

**Okay folks that's Ch.22 for you (and Ch.12 at Aquos' account)!**

**So... what do you think is going to happen? Is Lucas and David going to have an epic battle against the TV reporter and cameraman? **

**Is Latias going to find out what's truly behind Lucas and Lucario's relationship?**

**Well I'm sorry to say this, but that's going to be find out on** **Ch.23 of **_**'David's Start of a New Adventure!' **__**and in 'Ch.13 at**__** 'A New Start As A Trainer!'**_

**Also to clear things with you guys the reason we have our own title for the same chapters in our collaboration is because we chose to, okay? So don't get confused with the different titles for the same chapter, it's still the same.**

**So yeah that's all I have to say other than, TripleX & Aquos out!**

**Peace...**


	23. A Battle and Some Secrets Revealed

**Hey guys! TX and Aquos here with Ch.23 done (and Ch.13 on Aquos' account)**

**Sorry it took us a while to upload this, but I assure you that the whole delay was my fault. I've been not in my writing grove lately, but at least we got it done! **

***Sigh*... I need a break. ^^;**

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not, DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon, except for my OC.  
****  
Twenty-Third Chapter, Enjoy! :)**

...

"**SHIT!** What'll we do? We can't run for it!" Cried Lucas. He immediately let go of Lucario's hand when he heard the reporter. Lucario wasn't happy about that, and Latias noticed the aura Pokemon's reaction. She started to get more and more suspicious of the two. She decided to talk to either both of them after the battle... alone. As she's pretty convinced after seeing Lucario's upset expression from Lucas releasing each other's hand/paw.

"Then I guess we **WILL** have to fight then. **CRAP!** I was hoping this wouldn't happen!" Exclaimed David.

"Why? Nervous that you aren't very good?" Lucas joked while crossing his arms.

"No, I didn't want anyone to see that I have Latios and Latias with me!" He yelled, signalling that both Eon Pokemon were still visible.

'He **DOES** have a point there.' Thought Lucas.

"So, are you up for it?" Called from the lady reporter, tossing her Pokeball up and down (no pun intended you sick pervs xD).

"Guess we have no choice... But yeah, we're up for it!" David called back.

Lucas quickly added in, "If we win, you edit out Latios and Latias. That way no one will know he has them in Sinnoh."

David was shocked and somewhat happy that Lucas added that as relief washed over him.

The reporter nodded and then shouted, "Let the BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE BEGIIIIIIIN!" Then the lady reporter and cameraman threw their Pokeballs into the air, releasing a (female) Gardevoir and a Magneton, on the opponent's side. On the heroes side (just using it) was Lucario and Treecko. The battle then took its course.

"Uh huh, this will be easy... Gardevoir use Physic on that Lucario!" The lady reporter ordered. Gardevoir obeyed and put her palms together as the physic Pokemon closed her eyes as they slowly started to glow light blue.

'Crap! I knew this would happen!' David thought. He knew very well that Gardevoir had the advantage over Lucas' Lucario since Gardevoir is a physic type. Which is super effective against fighting types, and that's what Lucario is. "Treecko quickly use Quick Attack on Gardevoir!" David called in desperation. He did not want to let that Gardevoir to open her eyes and unleash its move on Lucario. He just hope that Treecko would get there in time.

The gecko Pokemon did what he was told and went all on fours and began to gain high speed towards the concentrating Gardevoir, along with a white glow behind the gecko's trails.

"Oh no you don't, Magneton use Supersonic!" The cameraman shouted. After the command, Magneton's eyes starts to glow red and immediately starts firing multiple transparent rings from its eye towards Treecko. But due to Treecko's incredible speed from his quick attack, he was able to avoid the rings, but just barely.

Lucas at the time thought he needs to do something now as he could see Treecko was having difficulty going towards Gardevoir from all the rings coming from the Magneton. "Lucario help out Treecko by using Aura Sphere on Magneton." Lucas spoke to Lucario. The aura Pokemon quickly withdrew his paws as he was ready to produce an aura sphere. When it was ready, Lucario aims at the magnet Pokemon as he was about to release it, but somehow he just stood there. "Lucario what are you waiting for? Use that Aura Sphere!" Lucas said, as he could only see that his mate is not even moving an inch. But that's when he slowly saw something glowing around the aura Pokemon.

"L-Lucas I... I can't move!" Lucario said as he panicked in his spot. He tried to move, but it didn't do any good. So when both Lucas and Lucario look straight ahead, they can clearly see that Gardevoir already had her blue glowing eyes open. And when the physic Pokemon slowly moves its head upward, so did Lucario. "Lucas what do I do?" The aura Pokemon said in fear as his whole body was being lifted up into the air.

"Just hang in there!" Lucas called up. He was starting to panic himself as he then looked at David for any answers, but David was too focus on the battle with his eyes looking intently at the gecko Pokemon.

'C'mon Treecko get through that damn attack.' David thought as he was frustrated from the Magneton's attack on the gecko Pokemon while gaining his way towards Gardevoir, who had her eyes open and was already using physic on Lucario.

Even if the supersonics were giving the gecko Pokemon some difficulty, he somehow manages to get around them and was heading straight towards the Gardevoir, but he was started getting tired from all the dodging he had to do.

Lucario at this time thought that he was going to be K.O. if this attack were to be successful. He still had his aura sphere in his palms, but he can't even friggen use it as he's paralyzed in mid-air. The aura Pokemon only growled in frustration, feeling absolutely helpless and vulnerable throughout this battle.

"Hurry up! Bring that Lucario down... **HARD!**" The lady reporter said as a smirk was planted on her face, thinking that this was going to be an easy win.

The physic Pokemon was going to bring Lucario down, but she had to wince from the sudden pain coming from her stomach as she closed her eyes tight in pain and hold onto her stomach.

"Yes! Way to go Treecko!" Cheered David along with the Latios and Latias at the sidelines. David saw that the gecko Pokemon effectively head butted the Gardevoir just in time. But he soon realizes that dodging from all of the supersonics Treecko did really put his stamina down to a low level as he was continuously panting.

"Magneton use Supersonic again, and this time don't miss!" The cameraman snapped while holding the camera on his shoulder, getting all the action. The magnet Pokemon only replied by its eyes started glowing red again and aimed itself behind the gecko Pokemon.

"Treecko watch out!" David called towards the gecko Pokemon, but he feels like it might be too late for the small Pokemon. Treecko looked from behind and saw that Magneton was right behind him. He knew he couldn't dodge its attack now, so the gecko Pokemon fatefully braced himself for what's coming at him.

Once Lucas saw that Lucario wasn't surrounded by the light blue aura anymore he quickly shouted, "Lucario use that Aura Sphere now!" He said. Lucas then looked worriedly towards David's Treecko as he was about to be hit.

"Did someone order an Aura Sphere? Rrrrraahhhh!" Lucario yelled while he was in mid-air and was free from the physic Pokemon's grasp. He immediately put all the strength he could possibly muster in his aura sphere. And with much force, he sent the Aura Sphere spiralling towards the Magneton Pokemon.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as the Magneton was about to unleash it's supersonic towards Treecko. While at the same time, Lucario's Aura Sphere was coming fast towards the magnet Pokemon.

During that time Treecko was waiting for Magneton's attack to hit him. But as seconds go by, it didn't for some reason. The gecko Pokemon then let his guard down and looks behind him, but what he saw next was a blue blurry ball out of nowhere impacted the magnet Pokemon, just as it was about to hit him. The attack misfired as the transparent rings flew at some other direction, unaware to everyone that the transparent rings **DID** hit something.

Treecko had to cover his ears due to the loud collision of the blue ball made against the Magneton, and shutting his eyes from the brightness from the explosion.

Lucario grinned to himself as he saw his aura sphere hit right on target. He knew that the supersonic attack wouldn't hit Treecko as it went off flying to who knows where. He then gracefully landed on his padded feet and putted himself in a battle stance. Looking straight ahead at the clouds of smoke, his aura sphere made as he was ready for anything else that would come at him.

Right after the smoke slowly disappears, Gardevoir was instinctively coughing from the smoke as she levitated into the middle of the battle field as well as the physic Pokemon looks woozy all of a sudden.

Once all of the smoke vanishes, everyone could see that Lucario was in front of the confused Gardevoir while Treecko was behind her, and for Magneton; the magnet Pokemon is without a doubt knocked out. Since Magneton was part steel type and that it's weak against fighting type, it was a no-brainer that it did quite a bit of damage against Lucario's Aura Sphere.

But at the meantime, after the cameraman groaned in defeat and sent back his Magneton, everyone else at the moment was puzzled about on why Gardevoir was all confused while the she herself was holding her head. (Can you guys guess how she got confused? ;D)

...  
_Mini Flashback_

Just as the Magneton was about the hit Treecko with its supersonic, an aura sphere made contact with it just when the magnet Pokemon released the attack.

Obviously it misfired and it hit something else. What went unknown to everyone is that when Gardevoir had just recovered from Treecko's head butt in the stomach, she suddenly got hit at the side of the head from transparent rings and got knocked off balanced and was sent to the ground.

The physic Pokemon shook her head to get the dizziness out, but it wouldn't go away. She then tried to get up, but she had trouble doing so. Although when she got up to the point where she was now levitating, she was still dizzy and now there was smoke everywhere, making her surroundings even more disoriented. When supersonic hit Gardevoir, the attack causes the her to become confused, which supersonics was meant to do. Gardevoir then had to move, since the smoke was starting to fill up her lungs as she began coughing.

She didn't know where she was going, just as long as she can get away and breath. The clouds of smoke were slowly disappearing and now all the physic Pokemon can see, barely, in front of her was a blue blur standing there doing nothing.

_End of Mini Flashback_

...

Both Lucas and David didn't know how the Gardevoir got confused, nor didn't care at the time since they wanted to get the battle over with.

"Lucario now's your chance, use Metal Claw!" Lucas said to Lucario. The aura Pokemon then spread his arms as the spikes on top of both his paws glow white as they started to grow, transforming into three claws.

"Treecko use Pound!" David called to Treecko. The gecko Pokemon then went all on fours, ready to charge at the physic Pokemon.

In union, both Lucario and Treecko charged at Gardevoir at both ends as they were quickly closing the distance.

"No! Gardevoir snap out of it!" The lady reporter called in desperation, seeing both of her opponent's Pokemon closing in after her physic Pokemon.

While running the aura Pokemon brought one of his arms back, ready to slice Gardevoir with his three metal claws. Treecko on the other hand was running towards the dizzy Gardevoir until he was half way and jumped in mid-air and spun himself around, using his tail to hit his target, mostly aiming at the back at Gardevoir's head.

"No! Don't hurt my precious Gardevoir!" The lady reporter shouted as she realized that her shouting wasn't having any affect and couldn't do anything. But that's when she pulled out her Pokeball and returned the physic Pokemon. The red beam surrounded the Pokemon and got reabsorbed back into the ball while both Treecko and Lucario were about to hit their opponent.

The aura Pokemon was going to slice Gardevoir with his metal claw, but soon saw that Gardevoir was being returned. He tried to stop, but it was too late as he swings his arm down and rather cutting the physic Pokemon or through thin air, he unfortunately sliced against his ally... Treecko.

Treecko was spinning himself at the time, so he didn't know that Gardevoir was returned into her Pokeball. So when he swung his tail around to hit, who he thinks it's Gardevoir, he only saw Lucario.

At the same time, both of their attacks hit. Fortunately Treecko's tail didn't directly hit the aura Pokemon's head, but he did felt something caught on his tail. Although it quickly snapped off and hit the ground somewhere. The object didn't go unnoticed to a certain red Eon Pokemon as she picked it up.

What was unfortunate was that even though Treecko's pound attack didn't hit Lucario, his did. The aura Pokemon widen his eyes in horror as he saw his claws slice against the gecko Pokemon's midsection as the small Pokemon cried in pain. He was then sent flying to the side of the battle field and then skidded a few feet after he dropped to the ground.

"Treecko!" David cried worriedly as he instantly ran towards the gecko Pokemon. The crowd behind the reporter and cameraman all gasp in shock at what they just saw before them. "Treecko! Treecko are you okay, buddy?" David said as he went up to the gecko Pokemon and was on his knees, cradling his head.

"Hey what the hell was that for? That was so uncalled for!" Lucas shouted towards the reporter angrily. He could not believe what she just did, but he didn't have time to be mad as he quickly went up to his companions, who were all around David and the gecko Pokemon.

"David I'm so sorry! I... I didn't mean to I-" Lucario exclaimed, but stop speaking when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Lucario it was an accident." Lucas said when he went up to the Lucario, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

David looked up to them and nodded in agreement, "Yeah don't worry about it. Treecko has been through worse." David said, but quickly paid his attention back to the gecko Pokemon as he was starting to open his eyes.

"Ouch... wha-what happened?" Treecko said, a little woozy as he puts up his paw against his head.

"Treecko I'm really sorry for what I did. It was truly an accident." The aura Pokemon said down towards Treecko with a guilt expression.

"What?" The gecko Pokemon asked while looking down at himself, and what he saw made him remembered the past event when they were about to defeat the reporter's Gardevoir. What Treecko notice were three long cuts going from his left shoulder down across his chest, until it stop down to his right rib cage.

The cuts weren't deep, but it still hurts as well as the cuts started oozing out blood. David noticed this and rapidly undid his sweater and wrapped it around the gecko Pokemon cuts, so the bleeding would stop.

"Aww... look how cute he is." Latios said teasingly as it looked like to him was a newborn wrapped around in a blanket. (That actually would look rather cute. ^^)

It was then that David went up to his feet, with Treecko being cradled in the trainer's arms. After that everyone went up to the lady reporter and cameraman.

"So did you have a good reason for returning your Gardevoir?" Lucas said rather angrily, but tried to keep his cool down.

"Well I just didn't want her to get hurt." She retorted "Beside... you two were going to win anyways." She added while fixing her hair.

"And since you guys won by default, we'll edit out the Latias and Latios as promised." The cameraman said while giving the two trainers their reward he was holding for them.

"And we'll edit out when those two collided was well." The lady reporter said, indicating Lucario and Treecko.

"Yeah that would be appreciated." Both Lucas and David replied while Lucario and Treecko nodded.

So with all of that said and done, the reporter and cameraman went back to where they came from along with the crowd that followed them. But not before a few people from the crowd went up to the two trainers to congratulate them on their win; even if they won by default.

"Well... that was intense." Lucas commented when the crowd slowly disappeared. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright let's keep going. We need to get Treecko to the Pokemon Center. Then we'll get your Kirlia and my Lucario." David said to everyone as they didn't argue about it.

As everyone was going to head back to Jubilife, a certain Latias went up to Lucario to stop him. "Hey Lucario can we talk?" The red Eon Pokemon said. Making the aura Pokemon stop on his tracks while everyone else went ahead.

"Uh sure, what's up?" Lucario replies, wondering why Latias wanted to talk to him.

"Well first of all..." Latias paused as she reached behind her back and took out a familiar necklace to the aura Pokemon. "I think you dropped this." She said as the red Eon Pokemon handed him his necklace.

The aura Pokemon widens his eyes in surprise. "How... how did you get this?" He exclaimed while looking down at his necklace on his paws.

"When you and Treecko accidently attack each other, I saw his tail snap your necklace off." Latias explain, "And I just so happen pick it up for you." She said cheerily.

Lucario nodded in appreciation, "Yeah, thanks Latias." He said while putting on his necklace again, making sure it **STAYS** on.

"Oh and I have a couple of questions to ask you." Latias said in a rather serious tone, making the aura Pokemon feeling somewhat uneasy.

"S-sure go ahead." Lucario replied.

For some reason, from the seriousness from Latias' voice, he suddenly felt very nervous now, but he doesn't know why.

...

**Oh yeah, oh-oh, oh yeah! Finally done here! ^^;**

**Well there you have it folks, hope you guys like the battle.**

**But now on today's question. What's going to happen when Latias ask her questions to Lucario? How is the aura Pokemon going to react?**

**Find out on Ch.24 at, **_**"David's Start of a New Adventure!"**_**, and in Ch.14 at, **_**"A New Start As A Trainer!"**_

**TripleX out! **

**See-ya...**


	24. Some Secrets Revealed

**What's up y'all, TX and Aquos here with Ch.24 ready (and Ch.14 at Aquos' account)**

**Now before we let you go and read this chapie, I just want to suggest you guys to read the end of the author's note. There something I want to mention at the end of this chapter so keep that in mind.**

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not, DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon, except for my OC.**

**Twenty-Fourth Chapter, Enjoy! V^-^V**

...  
(Lucario's POV)

Okay... What does Latias want to talk about? And why am I so nervous? Those two questions filled my mind when I answered yes to the red Eon Pokemon's question. We walked silently behind everyone, and they **SEEM **to not notice. David, Lucas, and Latios were all talking among themselves. Though I couldn't hear what they were saying. I gave up on the attempt then started the conversation with Latias.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" I asked. I also couldn't help, but feel a little queasy inside my stomach as we talk to each other.

"Well... I've been noticing..." Latias spoke, seemed to be nervous as well. "You and Lucas have been very... cling-y ever since you two found each other."

"Yeah, I guess we have." I sighed, thinking about Lucas. But I immediately snapped myself out of it and continued. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Well I've been thinking," She said, idly playing her claws as she spoke. "How close are you with him?"

'Uh-oh, does she know? I gotta say **SOMETHING!**' I thought. I stuttered, "W-We're pretty close, we're practically like family." I looked away as I finished, my face heating up from discomfort.

Latias stopped, which made me stop, and she was giving a look saying, "you can't fool me" kind of look with her arms crossed.

She soon spoke after a few seconds of silence, "Lucario please, you can tell me if you love him or not." She said rather simply. I was just surprised and shocked by her sentence **AND** her seriousness. I didn't know if I should say something or **WHAT **I should say after that. What would she do? What should I do? I try to comprehend everything on what Latias had said as I try to make up an excuse. But I couldn't think of one, I sighed in defeat.

"Is... is it that obvious?"

"Well you're not hiding it very well." She pointed out while having a big grin on her face. I put my face into my paws in such embarrassment, but she made me look up with her continuation. "But I think it's kinda cute you have a crush on Lucas."

"Did you get hit in the head by a stray attack or something?" I asked bluntly, thinking there's something wrong with her. She, to me, was acting kinda weird for liking something so abnormal. But then again, how am I any different? I was mated with a human after all.

"No, I didn't get hit." She giggled while shaking her head. "I just find it cute that a Pokémon falls in love with a human. Two totally different races bound together by the invisible force of love, not being able to express it openly for how much they desire for one another... ohhh it's just so romantic!" She replied with glee while spinning around slowly with her arms securely holding herself.

'This Pokémon is seriously starting to creep me out.' I thought while sweat dropping from Latias' amusement about all of this. Soon after she stopped with her little fan girl moment, she signalled us to continue walking.

"So, how did it happen?"

"How did what happen?" I asked, already having a feeling what she's asking for.

"You know... how you two got became mates." She answered, with excitement bubbling up inside of her. She was curious how it started, since she now knows that we **ARE** together and I knew it. I shuffled through all the things that happened since I met him. Trying to figure out **HOW** I fell in love with him. I soon got a light bulb in my head as I began my story.

...  
(Normal POV)

"Well, it started when I first attacked Lucas." Lucario started. Latias thought in her head that it was just like what happen with David and Latios. "And I nearly killed him." The aura Pokemon said with guilt, but nonetheless continued. "When I was about to finish him off I caught a wisp of his aura. It felt the same as mine. As I looked deeper into his thoughts, I saw what happened to him and was stunned." He pauses as he looked down in remorse. "I was attacking someone who doesn't even know where he was. I felt decimated and was about to leave. Only did I look back to see that he was coughing hard and trying weakly to get up, with blood oozing from the wounds, I gave him... Ugh! It was so terrible!" He said in frustration with his paws shaking into fists. Just thinking of it made him feel angry about himself. "I thought to myself, 'Should I really leave him?'. I mean... someone would bound to find him, but for how long? And would he even be **ALIVE** when they find him? So I decided to pick him up and carried him to the Pokémon center."

All Latias would do was nodding her head, understanding how the aura Pokemon's been feeling. It wasn't much different from what Laitos felt after beating David half to death when he explained it to her.

Lucario then continued, "When he was patched up in one of the wardens. Nurse Joy said I could stay, and that's what I did; I never left his side ever since. I was so filled with guilt that I felt like killing myself if he didn't make it, but we were both lucky. When he regained consciousness, he started to sit up. But I put my paw on his chest to tell him that he shouldn't do that. Once he saw my face, he looked terrified of me as he then passed out again, nearly falling out of the bed."

Latias' face started to become filled with sadness as she kept listening; both she and the aura Pokemon were unaware that an unsuspecting trainer had been listening partially to their conversation. He then decided to hang back a while to see what was wrong.

Lucario continued, still unaware of the third person, "I was so mad at myself, because I did that to someone so innocent. I started punching a pillow on the sofa. In the middle of that I realized I started crying. The first time I ever did since I was a Riolu. After pulling myself together I went over to Lucas to look him over. Once I got there-"

"I woke up, blurry-eyed." Lucas cuts-in. Lucario jumped at the hearing of Lucas's voice, but then immediately relaxed. Lucas continued, putting his arm over Lucario's shoulders "So, telling Latias about how we met up in Canalave?" Lucas got the same surprised look when Latias answered him.

"No, he's telling me how you two hooked up." She happily said. Lucas became a little mad at Lucario now.

"You told her? Why?"

"Actually, I found out. Not very hard to piece together, your actions are **VERY **predictable." Latias said, giggling afterwards. Both Lucario and Lucas replied back in unison, "Thanks a lot." Lucario continued with the story.

"As I was saying, Lucas woke up. He seemed to not know I was above him when he first awoke. As minutes went by, he slowly realized who he was looking at. The jackass who beat the crap out of him." He said as Lucas helped out with telling it.

"I was going to scream until he put his paw on my shoulder and gently pushed me back down. The longer he kept his paw there, the calmer I became. I put my hand on his paw and thanked him for taking me here. I also told him that I didn't care that he beat me up; only that he took care of me after that. Then I hugged him."

"Yeah, **THAT **took me by surprise," Said Lucario, snuggling close to Lucas (since he doesn't have to hide it around Latias since she knows) "I thought he was going to yell at me or hit me or never talk to me at all. Anyways, when he hugged me, I hugged back. The feeling was so... amazing! My heart kept pounding, hard enough to come out of my chest. The speed would have done that, too. It was going a mile a minute. And according to the heart monitor Lucas had attached to him." Looking at his mate, who started to blush. "His hearts was doing the same. That's when I realized I was in love with him."

"Aw... that's **SO** sweet." Said Latias stopping, taking in all that the "Luca mates" (**LUCA**s, **LUCA**rio) had told her. There meet up was so much similar to David and Latios' way of falling in love. Then it hit her, she had to tell David and Latios, but will these two let her? Maybe if...

"Uh, guys?" She asked for their attention nervously, trying to find the right words.

"Yeah?" They said in union, wondering what else the red Eon Pokemon would want to ask.

"Would... would you mind if I told David and my brother?" Bracing herself for the answer.

Lucas and Lucario then started to talk among themselves quietly, "What do you think? Should we let her?" Asked Lucario.

"I don't know, but I KNOW she has good intentions." Said Lucas.

"Yeah, but what if David flips out to this?" Lucario pointed out.

"True, hmm... Maybe Latias can tell us why; that might help."

"Okay we'll ask her." Told Lucario.

Confirmed on their decision, the mates turned back around and Lucas asked, "Latias, why do you want to tell Latios and David? Don't you think they'll kinda... flip out?"

Latias spoke without hesitation, "No, why would they? They're the same way- oops" She immediately covered her mouth, hoping they didn't hear it, but she already realized it's too late. Lucas and Lucario were stunned by the info they were given. Latios and David, together?

To calm Latias down, Lucario joked, "Hm... I can see that." Latias chuckles a little, appreciating the cheer-up. Then asks again, "So... can I tell them?"

"Well... Sure. Go ahead, but tell them we know their secret too." said Lucario.

"Okay, thank you!" She floated up and hugged Lucario, then Lucas. To Lucas, Latias felt soft, almost silky and cool to the touch. He put it second on the list he loved in touch, Lucario's fur being first. After Latias left, Lucas walked back over to his lover and started up a conversation with a little joke.

"Hope you weren't jealous when Latias hugged me. I wasn't when she hugged you." He said while closing the distance between them.

"Nah, of course not. As long as I can do this," Lucario said, pulling Lucas close. He then presses his lips against Lucas', kissing him softly, and then continued, "I won't be jealous of anybody."

"That's good, because it's the same way for me with you." Added Lucas before burying his face in Lucario's warm, soft fur; taking in the Pokemon's sent. Lucario, obliging to this, pulled him in as close as he could, never wanting to let go. Lucas could hear Lucario whisper, "I love you." Lucas, though muffled because of the fur, said, "I love you too." After that mushy moment, they began walking towards the group, with Latias just reaching David's group.

...  
(With David, Latios, and Latias)

"... and that's why I swore I never to provoke Latias like that ever again." Latios spoke to his lover while shivering.

"That must have been frightening." David said, agreeing with the blue Eon Pokemon.

"Hi guys! What are you talking about?" Latias came in, surprising the couple. Treecko (who's been sleeping now) was nearly dropped from David's grasps, but fortunately he caught the gecko Pokemon before his head was dropped to the ground.

"For Arceus sakes sister, you almost gave me a heart attack." Latios wheezed while grasping his chest.

"Sorry brother. Well anyways I got something to tell you guys!" Latias said excitedly, taking a lot of her will power to not just blurt it out.

"Please don't tell me you found another Buneary, Latias. We already told you that you can't just take one away from its family." David explained.

"Yeah consider that last one bonk my head with his damn foot." The blue Eon Pokemon said while grumpily rubbing his head.

"Hey I didn't know he was just wondering off from his mom, and he looked so cute!" The female Pokemon squealed about the cuteness, but quickly regain herself. "But that's besides that point. You two know you're both mates, right?"

"Yes Latias we are." Latios said while rolling his eyes as his sister stated out the obvious. But his Eon sister ignores the sarcasm and continued.

"Well… I told both Lucas and Lucario that you're a couple!" She said in delight, earning a slight shock from David as he had his eyes wide. Wonder if he heard that right from Latias.

"You did what?" Latios shouted as he then chased after his sister, wanting to rip out every one of her feathers.

At the back of the group, Lucas and Lucario were holding each other as they walked. Feeling relaxed and content with each other's company until they heard a shout from a certain blue Eon Pokemon, _"You did what?" _

When the two mates looked ahead, what they only saw was a terrifying Latias being chased after a snarling Latios.

"Hmm… Latios seems to be taking it well." Lucario said almost jokingly.

"Wonder how David is taking it." Lucas asked as he looked ahead and saw the other trainer's expression. From what he could see, David looked almost scared, maybe worried more than anything.

The aura Pokemon whispered, "You think Latios is actually going to hurt her?" He asked, eyeing both Pokemon as they few around.

"Probably not, I think it's just a brother and sister kind of thing." Lucas replied as he and Lucario watch the scene before them. But that started to sweat drop when they saw how mad Latios was.

"Latias get your butt over here so I can beat the living daylights out of you!" Latios shouted as he kept chasing his Eon sister.

"But brother I haven't finished yet!" Latias yelled back while flying around, trying to avoid her raged brother. She soon flew over to David and went behind him in fear as Latios stopped right in front of his lover.

"David, step aside so I can have a 'talk' with my sister." Latios said as calmly as possible while trying to control his temper, but wasn't hiding it well as his breath through his nostrils like a mad Tauros.

"No you're not! You're going to hit me!" The red Eon Pokemon shouted back in fear, insecurity holding on to David's shoulders.

"Wait Latios… I'm sure your sister has a good reason for this… right?" The trainer said sternly while looking behind him. Latias eagerly nodded as she then releases David's shoulders and came in front of the couple, both waiting for her to talk.

"Okay, I told Lucas and Lucario that you're mates. **BUT** the reason I did that is, because they're also… mates." The red Eon Pokemon said, looking at both David and Latios.

"Wait did I hear that right? You said that they're mates as well?" Latios questioned while picking his ear with his claw, almost not believing.

"Well I found out they were. Have you guys ever notice that since they found each other, they were a little… attached." Latias said while indicating with her claws together.

"Hmm… Well I haven't seen them left each other's sides ever since. So yeah I guess I could see it." David said to himself, seemed pretty convinced.

"I don't know. I still don't see it." The blue Eon Pokemon pondered while scratching his head.

Latias just face palmed to her older brother's confused manner, "Ugh… Oh Arceus, boys really are clueless when it comes to this kind of stuff."

David could only chuckle, "Maybe it's a girl thing."

….

So from then on there, everyone was still heading towards Jubilife. Latias explaining about Lucas and Lucario's story to David and Latios as they kept heading towards the city. Both David and Latios realized that Lucas and Lucario's first encounter was very much similar to theirs. They both admit that it was a little creepy, but nevertheless glad that Lucas and Lucario forgave each other just as fast as they did. While David's group was in the front, Lucas and Lucario on the other hand were holding each other peacefully while they were walking behind the group, content with one another.

When David thinks about it, Lucas sort of reminds him of himself sometimes. About how Lucas seems to have compassion towards Pokemon just like he does. Especially to Lucario ever since he gave that necklace to him. David thought to himself that maybe he should buy something nice for Latios too. As well that it's been a while since they actually done something together… alone. He also guessed that he should spend time with (his) Lucario as well. Maybe if he bonds with him more, he could grow into liking him rather than feeling uncomfortable around him.

'Speaking of Lucario, I wonder how she's managing herself and with Lucas' Kirlia.' The trainer thought to himself. He can't even imagine what he would be doing right now. Literally, he doesn't know what the male Lucario would be doing right now. He can be unpredictable sometimes with his actions, especially with his flirts towards him. He doesn't know whether if he's behaving himself or causing a lot of trouble. All he hopes is for that he could just meet up with him again and leave it at that. But for some reason to him, that seems unlikely.

….

**Yes, another chapter done!**

**Well there you go furs from SoFurry, hoped you like this chapie! **

**So what's going to happen when everyone arrives back at Jubilife? Did anything happen to Lucario and Kirlia while they were gone? **

**Shoutout!  
****Now this is what I wanted you guys to know. I just want to give a big shoutout to Aquos, because he was the one who mostly did this chapter, and he KILLED IT! He did such a great job that I barely had to do any editing, and that I only added a few things here and there. But overall Aquos definitely took the credit for this chapter. He really deserves it, so I want you guys to go to his chapter and leave in the comments section below that he did an awesome job for making this chapter! I'm serious go do it!**

**Well that's pretty much all I had to say, but to see you later in Ch.25 at, **_**"David's Start of a New Adventure!"**_**, and in Ch.15 at, **_**"A New Start As A Trainer!"**_

**TripleX and Aquos out!**

**Bye-Bye...**


	25. More To Tell

**Yo what up FanFiction! Your furry TX and Aquos here with Ch.25 all done and uploaded (Ch.15 at Aquos' account)**

**Well let's not waste any time, let's continue on with the story!**

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon, only my OC.**

**Twenty-Fifth Chapter, Enjoy! o_0 **

...

"Oh, **NOW** I get it!" Said Latios after an **HOUR** of explaining from Latias about how Lucas and Lucario are together. By now, Lucas and Lucario were with the rest of the group. They were waiting on the Eon duo to return; hopefully successful on both of them having the full concept of what happened.

Lucas was silently thinking, 'Man, how long does it take for someone to realize two of their friends are secretly boyfriends?' Lucas decided to learn on how David and Latios got together, so he asked.

"Hey, David?"

"Yeah? What is it?" The trainer asked, a little puzzled on what Lucas had to say.

"I was just wondering... How did you and Latios hook up? I mean, you two know how we did." He motioned himself and Lucario, who was now paying attention to Lucas and David. "I would think it would only be fair if you told us how you two became mates."

"Well... it's not **THAT **different from your meet up. You see, when we arrived in Sinnoh, at Lake Verity, I wanted to talk to Latios alone. I found out that Latios was in love with me when we were on a ferry to a city in Hoenn, and I wanted to make sure. What surprised me was that, I guess, I was secretly in love with him too."

"Wow, what happened?" Questioned Lucario, craving for more.

Lucas hissed at him, "Lucario!"

"What? I'm just curious." He snapped back. Of course, every relationship has thorns on its rose. Lucario's curiosity and Lucas' lack of discipline.

"I know, but you shouldn't interrupt someone." Scolded Lucas.

"I'm sorry Lucas. Can you forgive me?" Asked Lucario, giving the puppy-dog eyes. Lucas just rolled his eyes and hugged Lucario.

"Of course I do, and you don't need to use puppy-dog eyes for anything."

"Thank you." Said Lucario as their hug lead into a quick kiss. David looked away right before our lips met. Afterwards we both apologized.

"Sorry, forgot you just found out we were together."

"It's cool. Anyways, **WAY** before we went to Sinnoh I was at Alto Mare at the time and I knew that Latios and Latias were in that city, I just had to see them myself. Long story short, I manage to find Latias. But I end up losing her then somehow after searching for her; then I found her again. She kind of caught me, but she didn't seem to mind and she led me to their secret garden. I was amazed at how beautiful it was. While I was looking, I then realized that Latias' brother was nowhere to be seen, and that's when it happened." David pauses as he slightly shudders, but he quickly regained himself and keeps going. "Latios noticed me in the garden and came in to attack me. He thought I was invading the garden and being a threat to his sister. It was the worst beating of my life; I thought I was going to die in the hands of one of my favourite Pokemon. But luckily Latios and Latias' guardians, Bianca and Lorenzo, came just in time. They were shocked seeing what condition I was in. When they were about to patch me up in their place, Latios actually grabs my shoulder from behind and... hugged me." The trainer paused again as he gazed at the blue Eon Pokemon for a brief moment before continuing, "I guess it was the first clue that I might be in love with him, because my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. It just felt wonderful. I knew Latios wanted me to forgive him since I saw how guilty his face looked. I completely understand and forgave him without a second thought. After that we head in Bianca and Lorenzo's house."

Lucas and Lucario looked at each other, both thinking that their encounter was much similar to David and Latios'. They soon got their attention back to David as he continued his story.

"During when Lorenzo was patching me up, Latios haven't left my side the whole time. Also me and Lorenzo talked about trainer stuff and he actually was the one who helped me get my Pokemon journey started. He also offered Latios and Latias as my starter Pokemon. I was having mixed feelings as I told him that I couldn't for obvious reasons. But he told me that they can have an adventure from this opportunity. I guess I couldn't argue with that, and he said that everything would be taken care of. So once I got everything I needed for our adventure, we soon said our goodbyes and headed to the ferry that would lead to Hoenn. Once we arrived in Hoenn, we found Treeko there. He was being abused by his trainer, because he lost a battle." David said, still feeling hatred over that trainer. Lucas' face became filled with terror at the sight of a trainer even hitting their Pokémon intentionally for pain. His fists began to clench up, but Lucario put his paws on Lucas' hands. It calmed him down, but he was still mad about it.

David continued, "After Treeko was checked out and joined the team, we flew to Sinnoh on Latios and Latias' back. We only made it to Lake Verity though, because **SOMEBODY** had to take a break." He said while grinning at the blue Eon Pokemon, which he heard and only stick out his tongue playfully before talking back to his sister. "So after we landed at the lake, I asked to talk to Latios alone. Once we were by ourselves we started talking. Soon we both blurted out we loved each other, which confirmed my suspicions that he loved me. When I went over to him, I thought he was crying, but then he tackled me. After I told that I might not **REALLY **love him, but I would give it a try, we kissed. It felt... indescribable. I never knew that you could put so much feeling into just one action." David decided to just leave it at that and did not want to go into the rest like Latios wanting to mate or Lucario raping him in the pool. And judging by the reactions of Lucas and Lucario, he didn't need to say anymore.

Lucas began, "Wow... that's incredible! I can't believe how similar your confession was to ours. It's just so-"

"Weird." David ended.

Soon Lucas started to talk to his lover, "Lucario, why don't you go talk to Latios and Latias. I want to talk to David alone for a sec, okay?"

"Alright." He replied happily and went over to the floating Pokémon duo.

He then started to talk to David again, "So... how did you end up here? In the world of Pokémon?"

David was kind of caught off guard by this question, 'What did he mean by that?' He thought to himself. "I... don't really know." He answered, racking his brain. He thought it wouldn't hurt to risk telling Lucas what happen since he seemed like an understanding guy. "I guess it was when that weird storm hit when I was watching that Pokémon DVD. How about you?"

"Same here but through my DS, I was playing Platinum. But before that, I heard these three voices. The shape of them in my dreams looked familiar, but I couldn't find a shape like those in my Pokémon handbook in the real world, creepy."

"Yeah, really creepy. But maybe it was fate... I mean, we met our mates?" David said. Lucas then looked over at Lucario having fun with Latios and Latias. "And we met each other? So far, things are going good." Said David positively.

"Can't blame you for that. But still, something is telling me that all of this was meant to happen. Maybe I'm just imagining it." Said Lucas wanting to know why he just can't shake this feeling.

David thought about that too. He thought that maybe it was just a crazy coincidence at first. Or maybe him being here was meant to be more than just luck. But he quickly put that thought to the side as he and his companions were at the entrance of Jublife again.

...

They first had to go to the Pokemon Center since Treecko was still injured from that accident he had with Lucas' Lucario back at the battle with the cameraman and reporter. David also decided to give Latios and Latias a quick check up too, along with Lucas' Lucario. After their treatment, everyone was in good shape. Even the gecko Pokemon pretty much looked good as new. But now he has bandages wrapped around his mid-section. Now they were on their way to the hotel.

It took them a while for them to get to their destination, but they manage to get to the hotel without struggle. Since the whole city was starting to calm down in the late afternoon, with barely any people walking throughout the city.

Once when they were all inside the hotel lobby, they immediately heard loud noises coming from the floor above them. This instantly got their attention and started to wonder what it was.

It was then that a hotel clerk came running down from the stairs that goes to the next floor, he looked messed up. His uniform was dirtied, wrinkled, ripped, and somewhat charred.

"Hey you two!-" He said while coming towards the two trainers, "Do you guys by any chance own a Lucario and a Kirlia?" The man said desperately while heaving from his fatigue.

"Uhh yeah, I own a Lucario." David said awkwardly, already having a bad feeling about this.

"And I have a Kirlia." Lucas pitched in, looking worried.

"You two come with me." The clerk said while grabbing both trainers' wrists and dragged them to the next floor with their Pokemon companions following close behind. As they head up the stairs, they could hear the noise becoming louder within every step.

'Lucario what have you've done now?' David mentally thought in complaint. This is what he meant by the aura Pokemon being unpredictable.

"Okay I don't know why those two are fighting, but you two better get them under control." The clerk ordered. He then left and grumbled to himself about how wrecked his uniform looked, leaving everyone else at the door.

David and Lucas looked at each other, worried about what's going on at the other side. The noise was still presence and continuing, but now they heard voices.

"You fucking physic Pokemon get back here!" Someone said. David can probably guess whose voice that belonged to.

"Screw you whore!" The other replied back. Lucas already knew who that potty mouth belongs to.

Deciding that he had enough David gripped to door knob, but was hesitant to open it. But Lucas put a hand on his shoulder for reassurance and gave him a nod. David then slow turned the door knob and opened the door.

What everyone saw shocked them.

...

**Alright, another one done for the books! **

**There you have furries, hoped you liked it. So yeah this chapter and the last one was basically a brief review of how those four met each of their loved one, just in case any of you forgot.**

**But anyways, what's going to happen in the next chapter? What are they going to expect in the hotel room? I have a feeling somebody is going to be in trouble! xD**

**Just find out in Ch.26 of _'David's Start of a New Adventure!' __and in Ch.16 at__ 'A New Start As A Trainer!'_**

**So remember to leave your comments below. If you like this, make sure to favourite this chapter, it really helps out a lot.**

**TripleX out!**

**Laters...**


	26. This Won't Be Our Last Encounter

**What's good everybody? This is TX here along with Aquos having Ch.26 done and ready for you to read. (Ch.16 at Aquos account)**

**So now that we know what happened in the last chapter, what will happen in this chapie? Well me and Aquos don't want to waste your time. NOW READ! xD**

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon, only my OC.**

**Twenty-Sixth Chapter, Enjoy! ^^**

….

What everyone saw in the hotel room, well… it didn't look like one any more. What they see was the entire room destroyed. Everything was in a complete mess; furniture's fallen over, bed sheets all over the floor, walls mostly burned. They couldn't have come at the worse time. Not only that the room was a wreck, but they knew someone had to pay for this damage. Both trainers had a feeling it's going to be them in the end. They hoped that their trouble makers better had an excuse.

"Ha! Now I gotcha!" The aura Pokemon said while holding the frightened Kirlia in his paws, growling in front of his face.

"KIRLIA!" Screamed Lucas.

"Lucario! What's going on here?" Yelled David. Both Pokémon froze in place to see their trainers standing in the doorway. They looked at each other and went red, obviously embarrassed for what they did.

David didn't know what to do, but all he knew was that he's going to give the Lucario an ear full. Was he really surprised from all of this? Sadly to say… he isn't.

Lucario then quickly dropped the physic Pokemon, earning a loud thud as Kirlia rubbed his behind, but the aura Pokemon wasn't concerned for that. At the sight of a familiar trainer, that instantly got Lucario's attention.

"David!" He cried. He then ran right towards the trainer, jumped up and wrapped his arms around him. "You have no idea how much I missed you." He said while nuzzling his head into David's neck.

"Well I certainly didn't." Latios mumbled under his breath, but got punched in the arm by his red Eon sister. Latios turned and looked at his Eon sister and wasn't paying attention to the situation at hand as he started to argue with her, and then she then argued back. While that was happening, Lucas' Lucario comes in and tries to stop them from their small fighting.

"Uhh, okay?" David said awkwardly, patting Lucario on the back. 'I didn't expect that to happen.' The trainer thought. One minute Lucario was all pissed off at Kirlia for some reason, then when he showed up he immediately got happy… weird. He realizes that Lucario was still giving him affection as he kept continuing his nuzzles, making him slightly blush. This didn't go unnoticed from the blue Eon Pokemon, staring daggers at the canine Pokemon before arguing back with Latias.

"So what happened here?" Lucas came in as he walk up to the sitting Kirlia, kneeling next to him.

"It wasn't my fault, I swear! It was him!" The physic Pokemon panicked and pointed towards the David's Lucario, "He's the one who started it, he… h-he…" He couldn't finish as he trembled of what happened earlier this morning.

….  
_Flashback from this morning…__  
_  
"Aw man... what the fuck did I eat last night?" Asked Kirlia, clutching his stomach. Lucario couldn't help but laugh to himself as he nearly fell backwards from his spot on the window. The Psychic Pokémon looked at him and had a feeling he had something to do with this.

"Did you have something to do with this?" He yelled, marching over to the male canine.

"Yeah… maybe." He replied coolly, trying to stifle his obvious laughter.

"What did you do?"

"Spit in your mouth *laughs out loud!*" The minute he finished Kirlia felt queasy again, but held on to his lunch. He got extremely mad now, so he thought it would be funny if he "helped" Lucario wash up after last night. He used Psychic on the water in the sink from the bathroom. The chunk of water above the Aura Pokémon and let the water that gathered up fall on him. He was immediately drenched to the bone by the sudden cold water that "mysteriously" fell on him. Kirlia doubled over in laughter from this and that made Lucario pissed.

"Oh, you wanna go? Well, bring it ballerina boy!" He said, getting ready to pounce.

"**BALLERINA BOY? Oh, it's on!**" He said getting ready to attack too; they wouldn't use moves, just bare fists.

….

After an hour of fighting they left the room in tatters: things across the room, tables and chair turned-over, it looked like a tornado hit. Kirlia started to realize that even though he had the advantage when in Pokémon moves, he sucked at hand-to-hand fighting so he started to run. But due to Lucario's natural speed it was no trouble capturing him.

"Ha! Now I gotcha!" The aura Pokemon said while holding the frightened Kirlia in his paws, growling in front of his face.

_End of Flashback_  
….

"So what happened, Kirlia?" Lucas said softly while rubbing the physic Pokemon's shoulder, trying to reassure him.

"He… He spit in my mouth while I was sleeping!" Kirlia manages to say, glaring at the one who did that to him. Lucario glared back for a split second before turning back to David and gives him an innocent look that even a heartless person would find that adorable.

"Why I don't know what he is talking about David." He said, pulling himself closer to the trainer and licked his cheek, "I could never do such a thing." The aura Pokemon finished while looking at the flushed trainer with half lid eyes.

"Uhh… I uhh." David couldn't talk at that point. What was he even suppose to say after that? With his body close to his, literally touching. His alluring ruby red eyes itself made him speechless on the spot. He cursed himself, 'Damn him and his charms.' He thought with frustration, his blush more visible within ever second.

"Ahem!" Latios coughed out between his argument, snapping David back to reality.

"Are y-you telling the truth Lucario?" The trainer manages to say in front of the Aura Pokemon.

"Like hell that's true!" The mad Kirlia cuts in, "He spit in my mouth when I was asleep so while he was laughing about it. I used Psychic to make water from the sink to get him wet. He got pissed and wanted to fight and I guess... well, you can see what happened."

"You two know, there **IS** a better way to vent out your anger." Said David while trying to pull himself away from the Lucario's grasps.

Lucas thought about what David said for a second, and then got an idea, "You two are still mad at each other, right?" He asked. Both Pokémon looked at his way and nodded; just what he expected. "Great! We can have a friendly battle, so you two can let off that steam!" David, Lucario, and Kirlia were caught off guard by this. Them having a battle?

David gave it some thought, "Hmmm… that **DOES **sound like a good idea. Battling may help with settling your differences." He said. 'Plus, I might get to see this guy's moves. See how he thinks and works.' The trainer thought.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Latios, entering the room. A few seconds ago, Lucas' Lucario finally breaks the fight between the two Eon siblings. The blue Eon Pokemon looked around the room and was surprisingly impressed at the amount of damage the two Pokemon did previously.

"Yeah, we want to know too…" Spoke Lucas' Lucario and Latias as they entered as well. They both whistle at the sight of the room, and before they had the chance to ask questions, David said to answer them, "Kirlia and my Lucario got into a fight, now me and Lucas are going to have a battle so they can let out their anger."

"Oh… okay." Was their answer.

….  
(Lucas's POV)

We went outside into the street and got at the right distance.

I yelled out the terms, "Okay so it's a 1-on-1 battle with Kirlia and Lucario, that right?"

"Just about, yeah."

"Okay, I'll start us out. Let's go Kirlia!" I shouted, throwing out his Pokeball. Kirlia was unleashed in a bright white beam.

"Alright now me, go Lucario!" Shouted David as he threw his Pokeball, letting out the male Lucario. Since this was my first battle with my Kirlia, I thought I should know **ALL** of his moves. I brought out, saying "One sec" to David, and tapped the moves indicator on my PokeDex. I highlighted my Pokemon and his moves appeared. He knew Magical Leaf, Psychic, Recover, and Double Team, pretty good for a Kirlia. I checked his level and was surprised; he was a shocking Level 25. At a level 20 he should have evolved. I closed my PD and directed my attention towards the battle.

I yelled to David, "I'm ready! You can have the first move!"

"Cool! Okay Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" Said my opponent. The canine Pokemon charged up a blue ball and threw it towards Kirlia.

"Dodge it by using Double Team!" I retaliated. Kirlia spun around and made duplicates of himself. The Aura Sphere sailed through one of the duplicates, giving me the chance to launch an attack.

"Now, Magical Leaf!" Kirlia tossed his arms up, letting out multi-colored leaves, and flung them forward. The leaves rocketed at the Lucario, who put his arm in front of him to protect his face.

….  
(David's POV)

"Wow, this kid is actually pretty good." I meant it. I don't think I have ever faced an opponent this skilled in battle; I had to think on my feet. I revised over Lucario's move really quickly in my head, then thought of something.

"Lucario, Bone Rush! Use it to deflect the leaves!" Soon Lucario jumped into the air, made an aqua-colored bone and began spinning it in between his digits. The leaves grazed off the bone, falling to the ground. I soon heard a new command from my opponent.

"Kirlia, Psychic!" Not good, that was the same move that would have knocked out Lucas' Lucario. I have to think of something… that's it!

"Force Palm, Lucario!" I commanded. Lucario manages to run to Kirlia before he could use Physic, but the Aura Pokemon wasn't using Force Palm though. He was punching and kicking… I thought about it for a sec then heard Lucas shout at me.

"David! Your Lucario, he using Close Combat!"

'He's what? That would mean he has another move now!' I thought to myself, perfect! I saw him hit Kirlia, and was getting a pretty good beating. He was then sent flying into the air and fell hard onto the ground.

"Kirlia!"

….  
(Normal POV)

As Kirlia struggled to get up, Lucas thought now was the time to use the move he was hoping he didn't have to use so soon.

"Kirlia, Recover!" The Psychic Pokemon got to his feet and began to highlight himself in a light blue glow, taking away half of the damage he just took. David, also worried this could turn into a problem, saw this as a chance for a direct attack and yelled out his next order.

"Lucario, now's your chance use Force Palm!" Lucario ran towards the standing Kirlia, pressure building in his paw. Lucas got scared now and told Kirlia to, "Dodge it, cut off the move and get out of the way!" And it was a close shave. Kirlia fell to his knees, and Lucas knew he couldn't win… but at least he would go out with a bang.

"Kirlia, this is it use Psychic!" Kirlia got back as far as he could and began to concentrate. David saw the delay as a chance to end this.

"Lucario, finish off with Close Combat!" The canine Pokemon began to run towards the Kirlia, but stopped mid-way for some reason as he saw the Physic Pokemon began to show a blue highlight, but not from a move. Lucas brought his attention away from the attacking Pokemon and placed it at his glowing Pokemon, thinking that he was sure that he said to use Psychic and not Recover. He looked closer and saw that the light was white, not blue, 'Is he really…?' Thought the trainer. The shape of Kirlia began to reform. The arms becoming longer, the height increasing… It was spectacular! After a few more seconds the light dispensed and showed a Gallade, stumping, and amazing as everybody kept watching.

"Kirlia, you evolved into a Gallade! And without a Dawn Stone too!" Cried Lucas as he ran towards him. The newly evolved Pokemon just looked at himself, not knowing what actually happened.

"What- what happen?" He asked, shocked by the sudden deepness of his voice. Lucas actually jumped into Gallade's arms and Gallade caught him, but put him back down quickly.

Lucas explained what happened, "You evolved! And into a Gallade **WITHOUT **a stone too!" All the Pokemon on the sidelines were shocked by the sight of an irregular evolution. They all knew that Kirlia was one of those Pokemon that evolved into a certain Pokemon with a stone.

"Hey! Sorry to interrupt, but we **WERE** in the middle of a battle!" Yelled Lucario, he wanted to KO that Kirlia… knocking out a Gallade would be **MUCH **more pleasing.

"Sorry, sorry. Your right, let's go!" Said Lucas as he then turned to Gallade. "Ready to end this Gallade?"

"Yeah, you know it!" Said Gallade as he ran up to Lucario.

….  
(Later…..)

This battle was going for almost an hour now. Both Pokemon showing their fatigue, but kept battling. Neither one shows no sign of defeat as they fought their opponent with determination. Their battle was literally going back and forth. If one attacks, the other would counter it and attack back.

'Dammit! This is going nowhere!' David thought to himself in anger. Whatever he ordered, Lucas would answer back and his Gallade would counter whatever Lucario throws at him, and that was frustrating him.

'Man, this Lucario won't stay down.' Lucas thought, feeling slightly irritated. Whenever his Gallade would counter an attack from Lucario, he always comes right back.

This battle could go either way. It's just a matter of time if one of them screws up. Or either their exhaustion might beat them to the punch.

"This is a really good battle, I'm surprised that Lucario is still going." Latias commented at the sidelines with everyone else.

"Yeah this is a very impressive battle, but I'm not surprised that David's Lucario is still going." Lucas' Lucario said.

"What do you mean?" Latias asked, turning her attention to the other Lucario along with Latios and Treecko.

The male Aura Pokemon crossed his arms, "Well we Lucario's are very prideful Pokemon, especially in battle. So Kirl- I mean Gallade might have a hard time. But then again I've heard that Gallade is a tough Pokemon to beat since they're good at swordsmanship with the blades on their elbows. So this could go either way for one of them."

They all nodded from Lucario's statement and turned their attention back on the battle.

Right now both Gallade and Lucario jumped away from each other, both panting in exhaustion. They have just been doing basically a fist and sword-like fight. Lucario using the spikes on his paws and Gallade using his blades on his elbows. But now that they broke apart, they were both sweating and panting.

Both trainers noticed this and David was the one who talked first, "Should we just stop? I mean this is going on forever. If we keep going our Pokemon's are going to be too tired to even stand up." He said while seeing Lucario in front of him wheezing and sweating like crazy.

Lucas knew this wouldn't end either, but he didn't want to end the battle as a tie. Although seeing Gallade looking very exhausted, he might consider it. Even his legs were starting to shake, looking like he was about to collapse.

"*sigh*… Alright we'll stop." Lucas said while walking up to Gallade, "Are you still mad at Lucario?" He asked while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"*pant-pant* No... not really." The Blade Pokemon said under his breath. Even if he was still mad, he's just too tired to battle nor that he cared anymore why he was mad at the Aura Pokemon.

"So are you feeling better?" David asked as he went up to Lucario. The Aura Pokemon only nodded while still panting. He had to admit to himself that this battle was probably the most difficult and exhausting battle he had ever endured in a long time. He can't deny himself that he felt more respect for Gallade now. The way he fought so fluently was remarkable, and that he was able to keep up him. Heck Gallade might have surpassed him a couple of times. He knows that he may be giving Gallade too much credit, but he can't refuse that most of it was true.

It was then that both trainers and Pokemon walked up to each other face to face. They shook hands and paws with one another, feeling more respect for each other.

"That was a great battle David." Lucas said while still grasping the other trainer's hand.

He nodded, "Yeah that was probably the most difficult battle I'd faced so far." He complimented.

"Even if it was a tie it was still a good battle, and it was just a friendly one too so no hard feelings here." Lucas stated and David nodded in agreement.

"Good battle Lucario, you did very well." Gallade said in a gentlemen tone.

"Same goes for you, but next time we battle I'm going to win." The Aura Pokemon said while gripping Gallade's paw more tighter.

The Blade Pokemon only chuckled at this, "We'll see when we battle again."

"Well I guess we'll head to the Pokemon Center now." David declared to everyone.

"Yeah sure, Gallade you can rest in here for now." Lucas said as he pulled out his Pokeball and sends the Blade Pokemon in his Pokeball with a beam of red light.

"Lucario you might as wel-"

Lucario cut him off, "David can… can you carry me?" He asked the trainer with a small blush on his face.

Now this caught David off guard, "W-Well I… I uhh." Now this was the second time today that the Aura Pokemon made him speechless again. What Lucario did next made it seem worse.

He walked up to him and said, "Please David… for me?" With puppy dog eyes as his ears were folded back along with a small pout.

"Alright-alright! Just stop giving me that look okay?" The trainer whispers harshly to Lucario while again having a blush.

"Yay!" Lucario cheered, and before David could give him a piggy-back, he beat him to the punch. The Aura Pokemon immediately jumped and wrapped his arms around the trainer's neck, making him having to carry the Aura Pokemon bridal style.

With that, everyone headed for the Center.

….

On their way to the Center, everyone was talking about the battle between David's Lucario and Gallade. Latias and Treecko, who's on her back, were behind the group with Lucas and his Lucario, complimenting him on how impressive he was battling against David.

Latios on the other hand was in front with David while at the same time keeping his eye on a certain Aura Pokemon.

"You did great love." Latios said, nuzzling his lover's neck with a purr.

"Thanks Latios." David replied with a smile, feeling his lover's soft cool feathers against his skin.

"What about me? I did great too, right?" Lucario asked smoothly. He then leans up and gave the trainer a good and slow lick on his cheek, making him go wide eyed for a few seconds before shaking the weird feeling.

"Yeah, you did good too." The trainer said awkwardly and paid his attention back on getting to the Center.

When David wasn't looking, Latios gave the Aura Pokemon a death glare for ruining his small moment with his lover. Lucario just smirk back at the angry Eon Pokemon and the snuggle his face into the trainer's chest as he was still being carried.

….

Once everyone arrived at the Center, both Gallade and David's Lucario got healed up, along with everyone else getting checkups. And that Gallade was now out of his Pokeball looking good as new.

After about ten minutes later, they all went back to the hotel Lucas was staying that morning. They have to be there since both David and Lucas had to pay the damages. Luckily the amount of damage they had to pay wasn't as much as they thought it would so that was a relief for both trainers.

"So where do you think you're going to go now?" David asked Lucas while they were outside the hotel, along with everyone else.

"I dunno… probably head to Oreburgh, why? You guys are not coming with us?" Lucas said, feeling a little disappointed, and he just got to know them too.

David shook his head, "Sorry, but no." But he added, "Although I know we'll see each other again in the future."

"But why don't you guys want to come with us?" Lucas' Lucario asked as well as David's companions gave him a questionable look, also not knowing why.

"Well the thing is… you guys should have your own adventures with your family." David explained, indicating all three of them (Lucas, Lucario, and Gallade). "And I should have my adventures with mine." He said while smiling at all of his companions, each smiling back.

Lucas nodded at this, "I guess I can understand that, but we're still a family all together, right?"

"Of course we are… Oh I totally forgot!" David exclaimed while reaching for his Pokedex. "We can contact each other with our Pokedex!"

"Oh yeah we can!" Lucas brightened up as he grabbed his Pokedex as well.

After getting each other's contact links into their Pokedex they quickly put them away in their pockets and hugged each other while everyone else gave out hugs or paw shakes for the last time before they will meet up again.

"Well it was nice meeting you David. I know we'll meet up again." Lucas said while patting the other trainer on the back.

David nodded, "We will."

So with that Lucas, Lucario, and Gallade all waved goodbye before heading to the direction of route 203 that would lead to Oreburgh City.

David and his companions all waved until they couldn't see the sight of them anymore.

"Well I guess that's it then." The trainer said while putting his hands on his sides while having a soft smile placed on his face.

"Mr. Cheng! You still need to clean up the damages!" The clerk yelled from inside the hotel.

The trainer instantly frowned at this, "Oh boy." He mumbled before he yells back, "Yeah we're coming!"

Then everyone else went in so they can help out. David paused for a second as he looked back at where Lucas and his companions went off. He can't help that he misses them already, but he knows that they'll meet up again later on in the road. He just wonders what new companions Lucas was going to have once they meet again. David also wonders himself what new Pokemon will be part of his family.

So David then went in the hotel with his companions as the late afternoon sun beamed across the city of Jubilife.

….

**Readers: OMG! The collaboration is over? Why is it over? Are you guys going to continue it? What's going to happen?**

**Relax everyone there's no need to ask so many questions. ^^;**

**Don't worry everyone, even if our collaboration is done that doesn't mean we can't collab in the future. Both me and Aquos know that. It's just that we wanted to end it so we can do our own thing, you know? Writing our own chapters rather than PM each other a bunch of times. Besides, it was starting to get more difficult for us to PM each other since we go on at different times, so it might be for the best. BUT we certainly can collab with each other in the future so don't worry about it.**

**But anyways, thank you Aquos for collabing with me, I had so much fun working with you and I know we'll do it again in the future. *shakes my paw with yours***

**So now we'll be on our separate ways… for now.**

**Therefore, what's going to lie ahead for David and his companions in the next chapter?**

**Find out in Ch.27 in **_**"David's Start of a New Adventure!"**_

**TripleX out!**

**Peace…**


	27. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Wassup! TripleX here with Ch.27 all finished and polished for every reader out there reading this! :D**

**Sorry for the late update, but I was sort of busy. You know, hanging with friends, playing games, going out on occasions, etc. **

**But enough with me, let's see what David and his companions are up to. And I must say that this chapter is quite... interesting. ;)**

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon, only my OC.**

**Twenty-Seventh Chapter, Enjoy! ^_^**

...

The next morning David came out of the hotel looking very exhausted, not believing he stayed up for most of the night.

Yesterday he and his companions stayed up to clean up the damages Lucario and Kirlia (now Gallade) did, and needless to say it was quite the chore. They cleaned the mess that was on the floor, including scrubbing. Changed the burnt wallpapers with new ones and replaced most of the furniture with the spare ones the hotel had.

In the middle of the night, David insisted that the rest of his Pokemon companions should rest and that he would finish up. They were reluctant at first since they still want to help, especially Latios, but their tiredness told them otherwise. So they went in their Pokeballs to rest, because there was no bed left from last morning, and it was ordered to be replaced.

The one good thing out of for David is that the room was almost done, if it weren't for the help from his companions. But now he has to the rest by himself, and without the help of his Pokemon friends, this would take longer than the trainer thought it would.

So now here he is outside of the hotel in the morning, having very little sleep with bags under his eyes.

David drowsily pulled out his Pokedex and scan through the Sinnoh map to decide which city was going to be their next destination. He and his companions were heading to Oreburgh City before that incident happened between Lucas and Lucario. But now that was over, he's not sure if he's looking forward into battling Roark once he arrives there. Although that could be his sleepy conscious talking.

So the trainer decided that he was going to stick to that destination and just go with it. He'll just take a nap during his travels. With that settled, David headed east of Jubilife City where route 203 lies ahead.

It was a good thing that the eastern exit was surprisingly close from where he was, but it still took him a while to exit the city since he had to go around whole crowds of people along the way. Also the fact that he's tired as well it didn't help him go through the city faster.

By the time he was on the path of route 203, it was already close to lunch. But that doesn't mean that he could at least get a few distances on the route.

'Damn people, if it weren't for them I would have been at the entrance of Oreburgh Gate by now.' David thought in frustration while he was walking with the sun beaming behind his back, making him sweat a little. If he would have kept on going towards the gate he'd be so tired. So there was no point if he were to continue his way towards Oreburgh Gate if he can't walk anymore.

"God dammit! You wouldn't see me in that city any longer than an hour!" David exclaimed in both tiredness and frustration.

He walked for a few more minutes with the strength he had left until he decided to settle down and make a quick camp for the day and possibly continue after his long nap.

And so forth David walked out of the path to his left and into a forest where he found small meadow that would be perfect to place take a break and snooze. He then removed his backpack and placed it on the grassy ground beside him as he took out four Pokeballs from his belt, and let out the rest of his companions.

"AHUUUU... Oh, sweet Arceus that was a good nap." Latias blurted out while stretching to get the blood flowing again.

Latios on the other hand went up to David and gave a reunited kiss as the blue Eon Pokemon hugs him warmly, purring in their warm embrace. As of Lucario, he simply went off and started meditating on a small boulder near where the rest were.

"Hey David where are we?" Latios questioned as he parts away from the trainer while looking around to see only vegetation in their surroundings.

David quickly explains the situation that they're on route 203 again and that they're heading to Oreburgh City.

Latios quickly notices the tired tone from his lover, "David did you get any sleep last night?" He questioned, looking concerned for his mate.

But the trainer merely chuckles, "Hehe, don't worry Latios... I'm fine." He said while his legs started to get shaky, but Latios instantly came over to support him before the trainer could fall face first on the grassy surface.

"No, you're not fine love." Latios said softly while nuzzling his face in concern, wishing he could have helped him finish up the hotel room last night. "We'll stay here for as long as you need."

The trainer nods, "Thanks love." He said while smiling to his loving Eon Pokemon, which he smiles back and kisses his cheek. David then went to get something in his backpack while Latios went up to Latias and Treecko.

"Okay, I guess I'll get the firewood. Brother you come with me." Latias ordered while gesturing him to come over to her. (Latias and Treecko were listening btw)

"Why? Why can't Treecko help you, or Lucario?" The blue Eon Pokemon complained to his red Eon sister.

"Because last time 'somebody' had to do most of the work, while the 'other' did less." Latias said as she fold her arms and look at a specific gecko Pokemon.

"Hey I helped." Treecko said, putting his paws up in defence.

"Yeah sure, you carried what, like, five twigs while I carry twenty heavy branches." The red Eon Pokemon exclaimed.

"I still don't understand why you need 'me' to help you though." Latios mutter while crossing his arms.

"Because with our physic ability we can probably carry more firewood, so we don't have to go back and forth to get more." Latias explained.

Latios then sighs in defeat knowing he can't win an argument with his sister, "... Alright fine I'll go with you." The blue Eon Pokemon grumbled as he then follows his red Eon sister into another part of the forest. But not before Latios gave a glare towards the aura Pokemon as he disappears into the forest with his sister, hoping he won't try and pull anything with his lover.

"Well... I guess I'll go gather barriers then." Treecko declared as the gecko Pokemon went into a different direction in the forest.

...

While David was unpacking out the tent and the sleeping bag to get a pillow, he notices three of his companions were about to leave the area; he then realized something.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait! Don't leave me with-..." The trainer stop in midsentence as he felt two furry blue arms wrapped around his waist firmly, but gently. David was a little hesitant as he then slowly turns his head around to find the one Pokemon that he didn't want to be alone with right now. "Lucario!" David shouted in surprise as he jumped out of the aura Pokemon's embrace while slowly backing away from him.

"So... it's just you and me David... _alone._" Lucario said in an alluring seductive voice as he slowly advances towards the backing trainer.

"Yeah hehe, I guess we are hehe..." David said, trying to act as calm as possible, but failing miserably.

As David was backing away, he accidently trip over a rock and fell backwards and lands on his back. When he recovers from the impact, he looked up and saw Lucario already standing over him with ruby red eye just looking for absolute lust for a specific someone. He was about to lower himself, but David quickly scrambled away. The aura Pokemon smiled as he saw David backed into a tree with a blush on his face while breathing in a fast pace. Lucario drop on his knees and went all on fours while slowly crawling towards the trainer.

David could not even move as he saw the aura Pokemon slowly advance towards him. Just by looking into those ruby red eyes made him stay in place as if the eyes were some sort of spell. Just staring at the aura Pokemon period made him blush, and yet he felt ashamed of himself for feeling this way.

Before David even knew it, they were face to face. The aura Pokemon had his right paw on the trainer's thigh while the other's cupping his face soothingly. To make things have a more advantage for Lucario, he securely places his legs over David's, just in case his tries anything.

"You know... there's always something I really like about you, David." Lucario began as the trainer had no choice but to listen.

Even though this was an odd position to be in, David found himself almost relaxed and comfortable... almost. The trainer guessed that being around the aura Pokemon so much made him got use to his presence, and the occasional lustful fur-to-skin grinding during their travels.

"Would you like to know what they are?" The aura Pokemon asked in a soothing voice as he starts rubbing David's face affectionately with his paw. The only response from the trainer was some shifting and a moan that wasn't supposed to come out as he then turns his face away from the aura Pokemon in a shy manner. Lucario slightly chuckle at this, thinking that the trainer looks really cute when being shy. "Well for one... it's your aura." Lucario explain as David curiously listens. "When I first detected your aura... it was... the purest aura I've ever encountered… I've encounter Pokemon and people with pure auras, but they're not as pure compare to yours." Lucario said as his eyes soften while still rubbing the trainer's face. "And I think I know why." The aura Pokemon followed up as he leaned in closer to David's face. "Ever since I started traveling with you, I've notice one thing about you that makes you stand out the most."

"A-And what would that be?" David manages to ask Lucario as their faces were literally just inches apart.

"You care for us Pokemon... Not like those other humans who just feeds them and make them do battles. You 'care' for us and treated us as equals. You don't force any Pokemon to do what they don't want to do. You actually give them a choice to make as if we were people like you." Lucario explain as he leans in and nuzzles his face against David's affectionately.

"W-What about Lucas?" He said while trying to stop the aura Pokemon's actions, but couldn't since the state he's in.

"He is sort of similar to you, but I like you better... much better." He whispered in the trainer's ear and continues his nuzzles.

While doing this, the aura Pokemon look down and notice the bite mark he claimed previously was still on the trainer's neck. He smirked to himself, proud of claiming David before that dragon Pokemon, Latios could.

"And I notice something else about you." Lucario said while nuzzling his way towards David's ear again. _"I heard that Lucario's were your favourite Pokemon." _The aura Pokemon whispered as the trainer had his eyes wide open in shock.

'How the hell did he know that?' David thought in shock while questionably stare at the aura Pokemon.

Lucario giggles at the trainer's expression as he seemed to know what the trainer's question was as he answered with ease, "I 'accidently' overheard you talking to that Bianca girl in that little device of yours a while ago." Lucario said while pointing at the Pokedex in David's pocket.

'I knew I should have kept my mouth shut.' The trainer sadly thought while putting his head down, but was brought back up by a paw, making him stare right at the aura Pokemon.

"Why do you look so ashamed of yourself?" Lucario asked in a soft tone while rubbing the trainer's thigh.

"It's just that... what would Latios think of me if you and I were to..." David didn't finish his sentence, but Lucario knew exactly what the trainer was talking about.

'His heart is still committed to that Latios Pokemon.' The aura Pokemon mentally thought, somewhat annoyed that the blue Eon Pokemon was the only thing in his way to be with David. But he suddenly smiles towards David as the trainer confusingly looks at the aura Pokemon. "You see, you care for others rather than yourself. You can't stand to see anybody, especially Pokemon, getting hurt in anyway. That's what makes your aura so pure... and I like that..." Lucario said as he then leans in again towards the trainer's face. "... _especially in a mate_." The aura Pokemon whispered seductively.

Before David could respond or even do anything, Lucario sealed his lips against his. The trainer clawed at the tree trunk behind him as the aura Pokemon began to suckle his lips with the up most gentleness and passion that he could ever muster.

'I got to be more gentler this time. I don't want to scare him off again.' Lucario thought, while cupping David's face with his left paw as the other is still rubbing the trainer's thigh.

Lucario then suck on the trainer's lower lips, asking for entrance. But David tried to resist the permission from the aura Pokemon. Feeling the sensation unbearable to withstand as he clawed the three truck more firmly, hoping the aching feeling in his nails would cancel out the pleasurable feeling he's receiving from the aura Pokemon.

As Lucario kept coaxing David's lips, his right paw left the trainer's thigh and travels straight to his groin area and starts rubbing there. David moaned from pure pleasure, leaving his mouth slightly agape. Taking advantage of this Lucario immediately slip his canine tongue into the trainer's mouth as the wet muscle explores around.

'Oh my god, I don't know how long I can last.' The trainer thought as the urges to kiss back was unbearable to resist.

...  
(With Latias and Latios)

When Latias and Latios came out of the forest, they had sticks and branches in their arms; some were floating around them due to their physic ability. As they were heading towards the campsite, Latias saw something she was not expecting.

"Oh uhhh... hey-brother-let's-go-back-and-get-some-more-firewood-okay? Let's-go." The red Eon Pokemon said rather quickly and nervously as she try to turn back, but...

"Whoa, what are you talking about? We got enough firewood and what were you looking at anyway?" Latios said as he looked at the direction his sister was looking. Latias attempted to stop her brother, but it was too late as the blue Eon Pokemon looked on in shock as the branches floating around him fell to the ground.

There, at the scene before him, was Lucario kissing David. HIS DAVID AND HIS LOVER, HIS EVERYTHING! The aura Pokemon just fondling David as he just sits there helplessly doing nothing.

Latios then started to shake violently as his breathing became more hollow. While at the same time, rage was building up inside of him and veins starting to show. He previously had rage build up already from the day Lucario started to travel with them to the start to where they are now.

Latios can never stand to see Lucario stood beside his lover or his presence. The way Lucario gets all the attention away from him and how the aura Pokemon can simply rub himself against David and gets away with it. Latios wanted so badly to just beat to crap out of the aura Pokemon, but he knew he can't or else David might get upset with him. So he kept his angriness towards Lucario bottled up. But the his angry emotions was bound to fill up to the limit until it hits its breaking point, and now it seems to be a good or bad time for the blue Eon Pokemon to finally snap.

"THAT IS IT!" Latios shouted as he roughly threw down the branches in his arms to the ground. "I HAD IT WITH THIS FUCKING POKEMON!" The blue Eon Pokemon roared as he then starts zooming towards where David and Lucario were at.

"Brother wait!" Latias called, but her brother ignored the call and continue to gain more speed as he thinks of ways to eliminate his target.

...  
(With David and Lucario)

'What should I do? I don't know what to do!' David thought while the whole time still being kissed by the aura Pokemon. It may only been minutes before Lucario started making out with him, but it felt like it was lasting for an eternity.

The trainer admits that he liked the kiss and he kind of found Lucario somewhat attractive, and it seems like a good Pokemon. He pointed out that Lucario never really did hurt him physically. All the aura Pokemon wanted from him was to be his mate. But what about Latios? What would happen if he were to find out what Lucario has been doing to him all this time? Not good, that's for sure. If only Latios wasn't his mate before then he definitely would of give Lucario a chance. But he was committed to the blue Eon Pokemon and he wouldn't regret it.

While Lucario is still fondling David, the trainer saw out of the corner of his eyes something approaching them at very high speed as clouds of dust came flying from behind the trails from whoever it is. But David had a feeling he knows who it is.

'Oh no.' The trainer thought dreadfully as his stomach has this sinking feeling. He knew there could only be one person or rather than, Pokemon who can go at that kind of speed. David forcefully had to break the kiss from Lucario, but the aura Pokemon had his lips pretty sealed against his. Although the trainer somehow broke the kiss and took a few seconds for a breather and… "Lucario watch out!" David warned the aura Pokemon as he points towards the speeding object.

"Get away from my lover, you filthy whore!" The blue Eon Pokemon yelled as he charged the aura Pokemon with fearsome speed.

"What?" Lucario said in confusion as he turns his head, but only to be tackled and blinded by mix colors of white and blue.

"You better fucking stay away from my lover!" Latios stated as he and the aura Pokemon rolled around on the grassy surface.

"What makes you think only 'you' deserve him?" Lucario said as he starts fighting back against the tempered Eon Pokemon.

...  
(With Treecko and Latias)

During their fight, it was until then that Treecko came back from his berry gathering with all kinds of berries in his arms. But when he came back, he witnesses the fighting scene before him. The gecko Pokemon was quite shocked and terrified seeing two of David's good companions fighting each other. Not far from the fighting scene Treecko saw Latias watching with concern in her eyes.

"Should we do something about this?" Treecko suddenly ask as he came up to the red Eon Pokemon.

"I feel like we should, but something tells me we shouldn't." Latias replied while she kept on watching her brother fighting the aura Pokemon. The gecko Pokemon also looked back at the fighting scene and slightly shiver as he saw how brutal Latios and Lucario were fighting. Both blue Eon and aura Pokemon were rolling around the ground, they were punching, kicking, scratching, biting, you name it.

"Umm... yeah I'm going to have to agree on you on that one." The gecko Pokemon said to the red Eon Pokemon as they both hope that the fighting would stop soon.

...  
(Back to David and Lucario, with Latios)

David was surprised that Latios tackled Lucario right off of him, but he quickly got up and dusts himself as he then tries to find where Latios and Lucario might have gone off to.

Not far from where the campsite was at is when David found both Pokemon, the trainer was utterly shocked at what they're doing. He saw some blood on the grassy surface as both Lucario and Latios kept on rolling around, fighting like barbarians and not caring if or when they got hurt. They seem unfazed from each blow they were giving off of each other as they were too focus on trying to kill each other. David could not stand there and watch them fight to the death any longer as he had to stop this.

"Guys stop this!" The trainer shouted towards the two, but they could not hear or care as they continue to beat the crap out of each other. "Guys please!" David now begging and tried to shout louder, but they still didn't end their fighting. "STOOOOOOOOPPP!" The trainer yelled his lungs out as some of the flying Pokemon near the area took off flying while the cry echoed off across the forest, probably could be heard from miles.

Both Lucario and Latios stop rolling in shock of their trainer's sudden outburst as they look towards the panting trainer, wondering and scared of what else he had to say.

"*pant* Look...*pant* I don't know what the hell is going on between you two, *pant* but you better fix it." David's voice more calm while still panting from that last yell. "If you don't then... t-then..." The trainer struggling to finish his sentence as his body shook while both Eon and aura Pokemon could hear some sobs from him. "Then I won't be ANY of your mates!" David suddenly shouted as he then turns around and storm off back to the campsite.

Both Treecko and Latias look at each other in concern as they were watching the whole time. It was pretty shocking to see and hear David's sudden outburst, but they didn't blame him. But anyways, they decided to check on David as they saw that he looked pretty upset when they saw him stormed off.

...  
(With Latias, David, and Treecko)

When Latias and Treecko arrive at the campsite, they saw David sitting on the ground with his knees up to his chest while having his arms wrapped around them as he had his head buried into his knees.

The gecko Pokemon quickly set the berries down and went up to David and places an arm around his shoulders for comfort as he doesn't know what else he could do.

"David... are you okay?" Latias asked in concern as she slowly approach the trainer while putting down the braches she forgot was holding them.

David brought his head up and stare at the red Eon Pokemon with teary eyes.

"I don't really know what I'm feeling right now." The trainer responded while wiping away his tears as they started to stream down his cheeks.

David was not sure how he was feeling as he had some mixed emotions about the whole ordeal. He's not sure whether he should be flattered that two very caring individuals were fighting over him or whether he should be angry about them fighting.

"Latias, could up tell me what Lucario and you brother are doing right now?" David suddenly asked.

"Um, sure." The red Eon Pokemon replied as she then floats behind a tree, observing the blue Eon and aura Pokemon. "Okay... they just got off from the ground and dusting themselves off." Latias told David as he and Treecko listens intently. "... Looks like they're talking, but they still look mad at each other." Latias said as she continues to watch the two Pokemon's every move. "...Oh! Oh! It looks like they're about to fight again!" The red Eon Pokemon said as the trainer was about to get up. "Oh, no wait... false alarm." She corrected herself while David roughly sat back down. "Okay... they're still talking, but it looks like as if they're trying to agree on something." She told David while they were wondering what Latios and Lucario were agreeing on. "Hmm... Oh, now they're shaking paws... and now they're coming back!" Latias said as she quickly went away from the tree she hid behind from and went back to her firewood and start working on the campfire as if nothing out of the normal was happening.

When Latios and Lucario came back to the campsite, the only thing they did was that they went up to David, having their heads down in shame.

"Well?" Was the only thing the trainer could say as he stands up and stares seriously towards the two ashamed Pokemon in front of him.

"We're sorry... and um... we were talking and um..." Latios talked rather awkwardly and nervously, afraid of what his lover is going to do once he hears everything.

"We decided that..." Lucario filled in part of the sentence, but he was not sure whether if he should finish the sentence or not.

...

**Ohhhh my goodness! What's going to happen? xD**

**Well that's the end of Ch.27 everyone! The suspense of waiting is defiantly going to kill you, I just know it! You're probably dying to know what the next chapter is going to be. But alas I'm still working on it so you're going to have to wait. :D**

**So what do you think is going to happen? What did Latios and Lucario decided on? Such important questions, but none answered! **

**Find out soon in Ch.28 of **_**'David's Start of a New Adventure!'**_

**TripleX out! ;)**

**Laters... **


	28. Can We Actually Work This Out?

**Hello to one and all! TripleX here with Ch.28 updated and ready to be read by everyone! :D**

**WARNING: This story contains strong language, yaoi, and some M-Rated/sex scenes in later chapters. If you're mature about it please read on; if not DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon, only my OC.**

**Twenty-Eighth Chapter, Enjoy! T_Tv**

**...  
**(With Latios and Lucario)  
_Flashback_

Both blue Eon and aura Pokemon were just laying there in complete shock of what David had told them a few moments ago...

"_Then I won't be ANY for you mates!" David suddenly shouted as he then turns around and storms off back to the campsite._

The pure thought of neither one of them not being David's mate was just unbearable to imagine. Even if one of them only had a few days with the trainer and the only thing he basically did was occasionally tease lustfully for him.

Okay maybe not occasionally, because that would be an understatement to anyone who knows the Lucario (especially Latios. XD). Even the aura Pokemon, himself, admits that his approach towards David might have been too strong.

Since at the beginning from the waterfall incident to the end of the 'event', Lucario knew David was scared and probably scar for life during the whole experience. But he just wanted to show how much he wants the trainer. Although, the aura Pokemon could have done something else, but he guess that his urges were too much to handle and he let her, 'animal instincts', took over and see what would come out of it in the end.

Not the best choice he ever made, and if Latios didn't interrupt him during that time, then the aura Pokemon would of taken things a bit further... a lot further with David.

So in a way Latios kind of helped him by stopping him, because he knew if he kept on going, then David would be traumatized for life, and he didn't want to inflict that on the young trainer. But another part of him wanted to keep going; to show how much he wants and loves him. But that's all in the past now and there's nothing he can change it, whether he liked it or not.

Right now his whole plan to have David is in jeopardy, all because of that same blue Eon Pokemon who kept on being in the way of his claiming of what could have been his a long time ago. The aura Pokemon doesn't care that Latios already has a relationship with the trainer, all he cares about is claiming David before the blue Eon Pokemon could. And by claiming, the aura Pokemon meant by mating the trainer first. So if he could just 'claim' him first, then there's no point to have a relationship if that person has already been claimed. It's how it basically works in the wild. In a way, mating is just like marriage, but it's more pleasuring and thrilling throughout the process. It would make them certify mates for one another when, or if they mated. (Though mating in mating season doesn't count. That's a whole different story.)

It's just a matter of time before Lucario can do such a thing, but noooo. Latios had to ruin that too when the aura Pokemon was sure that when 'making out' while fondling with David back from the tree, he knew the trainer was starting to get into it, and they would have gone further. But once again, Latios just had to come to the last second and stop them.

So here they are, fighting over the one they love for different reasons and perspectives. One of them is that they bonded during their travels, and their bond grew into something more. But it could all be ruined by just one aura Pokemon. So if Latios could just 'destroy' that Pokemon then everything would go back to normal, and he wouldn't have to worry about that aura Pokemon having his way with the trainer. But it wouldn't be as easy as the aura Pokemon has his own reasons to fight back, because he knows there's something special about the trainer and has the desire to mate with him. But there was just one blue Eon Pokemon in his way, and if he manages to 'eliminate' him then there wouldn't be anyone in his way to get who he wants the most.

Two reasonable reasons why they're fighting each other over the one they love. But it kind of backfired when that person, who they love, witness their little 'battle'. And thus, in the end, they are now laying silently still over each other with scrapes and bruises from their brutal fight, and both wonder what to do after their trainer said those words that would risk their relationship with him, and the chances of either one of them being his mate.

But first of all, they got off from each other and dust themselves off while cringing and hissing whenever they touch one of their wounds, both blaming one another as to think it's their fault. And as the two Pokemon dust the dirt off of their fur and feathers, they gave each other glares as if to say, 'this is all your fault!' But they both knew that they're going to have to work this 'problem' out as they don't want to upset their trainer anymore. Although they don't dare say anything to one another without risking to get involve in another all out brawl.

"_Okay, they just got off from the ground and dusting themselves off." Latias told David as he and Treecko listens intently._

Though it would be a matter of seconds before one of them would gave out of their staring contest as it was only been minutes, and it seems that Latios was the one who gave out first as the blue Eon Pokemon closed his eyes, and breathe in and out deeply to calm his nerves down. He then reopens his eyes as they seem to softened, but his expression was nothing more than serious as he stare towards the aura Pokemon.

"Look... we both know that you and I have a... very strong attraction towards David." Latios began as he chose his words carefully. "But you have to know the fact that I'm already with David, and... I DON'T think we're having an open relationship." The Eon Pokemon said, trying to get the message through.

"So... all is fair in love and war." Lucario quoted as he then turns her head, looking away from the blue Eon Pokemon while having his eyes closed. But the strange thing is that the aura Pokemon started chuckling. Not in a, "ha-ha" funny chuckling, but more of a frustrated chuckling. "He-he you know, if it weren't for you, I would of have David a loooog time ago." The aura Pokemon told Latios, shaking his head while still having his eye closed.

"What in Arceus is that suppose to mean?" Latios said, not caring that his voice rose in volume as he balled his paws and clenching his teeth, having fury in his eyes.

"_Looks like they're talking, but they still look mad at each other." Latias said as she continues to watch the two Pokemon's every move._

"If you hadn't stopped me from having my way with David back from the waterfall, then there was no doubt that he would of been MY mate." The aura Pokemon said somewhat proudly, but quickly glares at Latios for ruining that opportunity.

The blue Eon's rage started to build up again as Lucario told this to him. He knew there was something wrong when he left the waterfall, and then left David alone; he should have checked on him, but the trainer insisted to the blue Eon Pokemon to be on his way back to the campsite. That's when he realized something as his rage slowly subsided.

'David lied to me?' Latios thought questionably. So David lied to him and didn't accidently 'slip' in the pool inside the waterfall? 'Why didn't he tell anyone of us that this...? This Pokemon raped him?' He thought as he got more confused by the second. 'And most importantly... why didn't he tell me?' The blue Eon Pokemon sadly thought.

But then there's always the possibility that the aura Pokemon could of threaten David to keep his mouth shut; who knows what else Lucario could have done to David while behind Latios' back. So the blue Eon Pokemon guessed he couldn't blame David.

As he was thinking, he suddenly brought his attention back to the aura Pokemon when he started to spoke up, "Even though David is not my mate yet, all thanks to you... at least I claimed some part of him." Lucario spoke while having a sinister smirk, showing his canine-like fangs as they shine for a split second.

'What in Arceus does he mean by that?' Latios thought, somewhat worried. 'Some parts of him? What does that mean?' He mentally asked himself. Though he couldn't help but feel like the aura Pokemon's fangs got something to do with it.

Latios then thought about when there were some strange things about David. Because the blue Eon Pokemon has been noticing some weird behaviour with the trainer lately and it seems that it all has to do with Lucario.

At first, David looked distressed after he came out of the waterfall at Lake Verity. Then at Sandgem beach, David tensed up when Lucario hugged him after he, 'saved' her when she washed up from shore. Then he looked awkward as he got hugged from the aura Pokemon when they got reunited. Soon after, the trainer paused while carrying the aura Pokemon to the center yesterday, after she gave him that lick to the cheek.

'But what was that strange thing about David on that beach incident?' The blue Eon Pokemon thought in desperation as he couldn't quite remember something about David that made Latios question himself. He knew in the back of his mind that something was off when they were at the beach, but he doesn't quite remember it.

So he thinks back on when everyone was at Sandgem, and the beach they were in. Latios thought about it slowly and carefully, trying to not miss any detail as the event played in his mind.

'Okay so me, sister, and Treecko helped David carried the beach stuff to the beach... Then we went to find a spot to settle on the beach while David went somewhere else to change... When he came back, he sat with me and I saw... that... bite... mark... the bite mark!' Bingo, the blue Eon Pokemon thought in realization. The trainer looked rather nervous when he was asked about the bite mark. That's when Latios puzzle the pieces together, and he could not believe what he just figured out.

Lucario quietly laugh to himself, seeing Latios in a state of shock as he knew what the blue Eon Pokemon just solved.

"So you have seen that, 'mark' on David's neck after all..." Lucario said while still having that sinister smirk. "And he had never tasted sooooo, good." The aura Pokemon added as he licked his lips in a mocking manner.

Now that really boiled Latios' blood up. He never thought of himself getting angrier was even possible, and he was already furious towards the aura Pokemon in the first place. So if Lucario was aiming for that, then he had passed with flying colors. He was even more furious that Lucario made him angry so easily as if it was nothing of a challenge. Though an individual would be furious too if they just figure out that their lover was raped behind their back.

"_Oh! Oh! It looks like they're about to fight again!" The red Eon Pokemon said as the trainer was about to get up._

"Why you!..." Latios shouted as he then quickly retract his right arm as his claws started to glow a bluish hue color. The blue Eon Pokemon preparing for a Dragon Claw attack towards the aura Pokemon. Lucario places himself in a battle stance; wanting Latios to advance so he can finish what they had started.

Right when the blue Eon Pokemon was about to strike, an image of David suddenly pop into his mind as he then floats to a halt. As a result, one of Latios' claws was just in mere inches towards Lucario's snout as he stood frozen in place. Shocked to see one of the blue Eon's claws so close as the claws intentionally was about to strike, well the claws were suppose to. So Lucario questionably stare at Latios as if saying, 'What in Arceus are you waiting for? Fight damn-it!'. But the aura Pokemon can see that Latios only responded by retracting his arms as the blue hue on his claws faded away while he backed away slowly.

"_Oh, no wait... false alarm." She corrected herself while David roughly sat back down._

'No... David wouldn't want that.' Latios thought while thinking about the trainer's warning. As much as he wanted to just put his claws around that aura Pokemon's throat and strangle him to death, he couldn't bring himself to do it as he knew there were consequences. What would David think of him if he and Lucario were to fight again? 'He'll just probably think that I'm just an overreacting jealous boyfriend.' The blue Eon Pokemon thought in despair as there seems to be no way of getting rid of the aura Pokemon. 'If I can't get rid of Lucario, then me and David would never be able to be together socially now with Lucario in the situation...' Latios is starting to lose hope as he kept on thinking. It felt like his situation seem to worsen. 'I want David to be my mate, but Lucario wants to be his mate also. So if we both want to have David as our mates, then how would we work this out?' The blue Eon Pokemon thought while trying to find a way so both of them can have David. (Wait a second, did he just answer his own question? XD) 'Oh no...' Latios thought as his stomach had this sinking feeling to the point that he was going to be sick. But it appears that there's no other way for them to work this problem out. If the aura Pokemon doesn't agree to what Latios had to suggest, then there's no way for either one of them to be David's mates. "Lucario..." The blue Eon Pokemon began, making the aura Pokemon's attention back to Latios. "There seems to be no way for either one of us to have David as our own."

"Yeah, so what are you saying?" Lucario said calmly, wondering what the blue Eon Pokemon is up to.

"I'm saying that maybe we can... both have David." Latios replied, feeling like he was going to vomit right now as his face started to turn pale.

"You mean, 'share' him?' Lucario pointed out, putting emphasis on the word, 'share'. Not really expecting to hear such a word; especially if that word involves his 'future mate'.

"_Okay, they're still talking, but it looks like as if they're trying to agree on something." She told David while they were wondering what Latios and Lucario were agreeing on._

As much as the aura Pokemon thinks this over and over constantly, it seems that he doesn't have any other choice. Since Latios wants to be David's mate just as much as he does, scratch out trying to get rid of the blue Eon Pokemon. Even if Lucario before just thought of him as a simple, 'eye candy' to gawk at, he's a rather strong and quite powerful Pokemon, since he experienced it the hard way. And even if the aura Pokemon were able to eliminate the blue Eon Pokemon, he highly doubts that David would be his mate then. Because he knows that the trainer and Latios were very close, and let's say that if David were to know who was responsible for getting rid of Latios, he would definitely never forgive that person, meaning him. So with a defeated sigh, he looks at Latios straight in the eye and said something that he might regret.

"... Fine I guess we can, 'share' David." Lucario said, already hating the word. Whoever thought of two VERY determined individuals sharing someone over the one they love would actually work? The aura Pokemon had no doubt in his mind that he and Latios are going to have an all out war over David if their rivalry continues.

But maybe if he can manage to, 'behave' himself then there won't be as much conflict between each other, and with little luck, he could be the one who would mate with David first rather than the blue Eon Pokemon.

'Maybe I could play the 'innocent and gentle' kind of Pokemon. Hehe, he'll get so turned on by my innocents I'll for sure get to mate David first.' The aura Pokemon thought while having a mental image of himself with his back in front of David as he then, 'accidently' drops something, and 'innocently' bends down showing his rear end right in front of the trainer and- (Okay I think we have enough details of Lucario's little daydream, so let's continue this story. ^^;)

"So... is it a deal?" Latios asked while putting out a paw in front of the aura Pokemon, getting him back to reality.

Lucario was hesitant at first, but nevertheless shook paws with the blue Eon Pokemon, and rather firmly. So with that ordeal out of the way, both aura and Eon Pokemon quickly withdrew their paws as they turn around and head back to the campsite.

"_Hmmm... Oh, now they're shaking paws... and now they're coming back!" Latias said as she quickly went away from the tree she hid behind from. She went back to her firewood, and starts working on the campfire as if nothing out of the normal was happening._

When Latios and Lucario came back to the campsite, the only thing they did was that they went up to David while having their heads down in shame.

_End Flashback  
_...  
(Normal POV)

"Well?" Was the only thing the trainer could say, seriously staring down the two ashamed Pokemon in front of him.

"We're sorry... and um, we were talking, and um..." Latios talked rather awkwardly and nervously, afraid of what his lover is going to do once he hears everything.

"We decided that..." Lucario filled in part of the sentence, but he was not sure whether he should finish the sentence or not.

"That we decided to... share you." Latios bravely finish as he and the aura Pokemon waited for David's response.

"Pfft, like that'll work." Latias said sarcastically, but she didn't get away with the saying as she got a light smack at the back of her head from the trainer. "What? I'm just saying that-" Though she didn't get to finish as David place his hand over her lips as the rest of her speech became muffled.

"So is that it?" David said, turning his attention back to the ashamed Pokemon as they both calmly nodded. The trainer then let go the red Eon Pokemon's lips as he fully turned and face both aura and blue Eon Pokemon as they anxiously wait for the trainer to do something, because anxiety was stressing them out like crazy.

What they didn't expect was the trainer's sudden change in mood as he went from serious to happy, for having a soft smile placed on his lips. So that relieved them quite a lot of stress, but they still wonder what David was going to do.

"Alright now we got that out of the way. There's one thing you two need to do... hug!" The trainer joyfully cheers, quickly making Latios and Lucario mood from relief to downright shock. Both Eon and aura Pokemon response was only one word they said in union; as they could not believe what David had just said.

"What...?"

...

**Oh my f***king god! I'm finally done this chapie. Whoohoo! :D **

**Lucario: Hey, I didn't get to finish my daydream about David! X(**

**I think you disturb enough readers for one day, man...**

**Lucario: But I was getting to the best part. As I was bending down, David was so turned on that he-**

**OKAY, well... 'Anyways' *stares at Lucario* that's Ch.28 for you, and I hope you liked it! So it seems as though that Latios and Lucario are going to, 'share' David. Do you think their little, 'threesome' will work out for them? Or will it be one huge disaster?**

**Lucario: Well I know what will work out for one thing... *stares at David seductively as he advance towards him***

**David: Someone help me. *backs away from Lucario***

**Umm, let's just leave these two alone for a while shall we? ^^;**

**David: Wait- WHAT?**

**Alright! TripleX out! XD**

**Laters...**


	29. Taking Drastic Measures

**Why hello people! TripleX here with Ch.29 updated and finished.**

**Let's see what David and his companions are doing at the moment. Also... wonder how Latios and Lucario are doing? **

**WARNING: This CHAPTER contains yaoi scenes. If you're mature about it please read on; if not DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I/TripleX do not own the rights to Pokemon, only my OC.**

**Twenty-Ninth Chapter, Enjoy! *_***

**...**

"What...?" Both Latios and Lucario said in union as they were totally not expecting to hear such a gesture from their trainer; especially if it involves two Pokemon that utterly hated each other.

"You heard me, hug it out!" David said with a smug grin on his face while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hug-it-out, hug-it-out, hug-it-out!" Both Latias and Treecko cheerily chanted as they clap their paws in beat.

The blue Eon and Aura Pokemon both look up and down each other disgustfully. Both were thinking the same thing, 'I am not hugging that Pokemon!' But it seems that the two Pokemon companions weren't going to letup of their little chanting. Even David started to join in and started clapping and chanting with the other two Pokemon.

Thinking that they might as well get this thing over with, they reluctantly **hugged** for about two seconds and then quickly withdrew from each other as everyone else cheer and clap in accomplishment.

"Yaayyy, now that wasn't that hard, now was it?" The trainer said happily while Latios was fake vomiting and Lucario quickly dusting himself off from that disgustful gesture he and the blue Eon Pokemon had to do.

'I'm not sure how long I can be around this damn Lucario anymore.' Latios thought while still gagging from that hug. He hated the fact that he has to get along with the Aura Pokemon, let alone that he has to **SHARE** his lover with him too. 'Why did I ever come up with that idea?' He thought in despair. It's not like he has any other choice though. Lucario loves David just as much as he does; well that's what he thinks anyway. But knowing that he has to share David really bothered him. This may seem a little far-fetched or not, but he doesn't want to lose David over Lucario. David may think otherwise, but you never know what could happen in relationships. 'I got to talk to David before that comes before hand.' Latios thought worriedly. Plus, he wanted to be honest about how he really feels about this new **sharing** relationship thing. "Ummm, David? Can I talk to you privately, please?" He asked while floating towards the trainer.

"Uh, yeah sure Latios." David replied as he saw how worried the blue Eon Pokemon looked. But before the two lovers could go somewhere more privately, the trainer told everyone else to stay where they were and to start lunch soon. "Latias I'll let you be in charge again and to start the fire. Treecko you don't need to gather berries. I forgot that we had some food in my backpack. They're about to go bad soon so we might as well not waste it." The trainer said and he was about to say more when he got interrupted.

"So you had food all this time?! I was wondering why I smelt something weird coming off of you." Latias said as she had her paws at her sides. Quite annoyed that the trainer had food in his backpack during their whole travels while they had to eat berries that some of them the red Eon Pokemon would not want to never eat again.

"Yeah sorry about that. But anyways, stay here and get the food ready while I talk to Latios. And Lucario... just behave alright?" David said in an almost begging tone, but the Aura Pokemon simply nods nevertheless as he quickly went to the same bolder he previously sat from earlier and immediately starts meditating again. He would of follow David and Latios since he doesn't really trust the blue Eon Pokemon yet, but he has a lot on his mind to think about anyway. "Oh, and I'm going to have to talk to you later after me and Latios talk, okay?" The trainer told Lucario, but he didn't respond as he had his back in front of everyone else as he kept on meditating. David figured that the aura Pokemon heard anyways, so he and Latios turned to a direction out of the meadow they were camping in and disappear in the forest.

...  
(With Latias, Treecko, and Lucario)

The past events went through the Aura Pokemon's mind as he was meditating on his little boulder. Remembering the events that happen this noon from making out with the trainer, to fighting an all out brawl with Latios, and now to come to a conclusion that he and Latios had share the one person they love.

Lucario doesn't like this **sharing** thing any more than Latios does. Though, is there another way for them to both have David? Most likely not, so the other option would be that one of them should have David while the other doesn't. We all know that's not going to happen even if their lives depended on it. Lucario knows that this whole situation with David, Latios, and himself would not work. Unless, he and the blue Eon Pokemon can behave themselves when with each other's presence. But again, that's probably not going to work either.

'I can't help but feel guilty about this whole complication.' Lucario thought to himself, deep in his thoughts. 'Like… I guess Latios was the one who took David first, and I guess that I was the one who try to take that away from him. But it was all for good reason, right? I mean, I love David too and I want to be his mate someday, but is it all worth it? Is it all worth it to take David as my own, and to take that opportunity away from Latios?' The aura Pokemon asked himself in his thoughts. He may be selfish at times for his own good reasons, but he knows when things doesn't seem fair to others, and this is definitely one of them. 'Oh, Arceus this is so confusing! I want to be David's mate, but Latios wants to be his mate too. I want to be around David, but so does Latios. We both hate each other to the point where we would want to kill each other over David. We definitely can't share David if we can't behave ourselves around him or each other. So how in the fuck is this going to work?!' The aura Pokemon yelled in his mind, completely frustrated. He doesn't know himself, but he was making a pissed off expression as he was meditating, growling to himself while showing his fangs.

As Lucario's mind was too focused on how to make things work for this threesome relationship, he didn't notice that someone came up to him and sat beside him on the boulder he was currently meditating on. He didn't know someone was there until he detects their presence with his aura. He then opened his crimson eyes and look down to his right and saw the Gecko Pokemon sitting beside him with his legs slightly spread apart while using his paws to support himself from leaning on the hunk of rock as he was looking up at the sky. The sky itself was a mix of blue, a few clouds in the atmosphere, and also the sun beaming across it all.

"Can I help you?" The aura Pokemon asked while trying to not sound irradiated by the Gecko Pokemon's presence. He's really not in the mood for some company at this moment. For, because he wanted to be alone so he can try to figure out this impossible problem he can't seem to solve.

"I thought you can use some company, and I can see there was something bothering you. So maybe I can help you." Treecko suggested while looking upwards at the Aura Pokemon with a childlike grin.

'How can you possibly help me with the problem I'm having right now?' Lucario thought while being puzzled at the Gecko Pokemon. "Why do you want to **help** me?" He asked as he turns his gaze away from the smaller Pokemon, and began to gaze at the sky.

"Because... we're family now... and families always help each other out." Treecko said joyfully as he continues to stare at the Aura Pokemon happily.

Lucario was actually a little touched by that the Gecko Pokemon considering him and everyone else his family. He couldn't help but smile at Treecko's words, feeling a bit more relaxed during their conversation. But even though his mood has brighten somewhat, it still didn't make him feel better on how to solve his problem he wanted to work out.

"So what is it that you're having problems with?" The gecko Pokemon then asked. (You know, Treecko can be a good therapist if he wanted to. XD)

"It's... complicated." Lucario replied while closing his eyes, and slightly lowering his head down.

"Is it about you and Latios fighting over David?" Treecko blurted out, completely getting the Aura Pokemon off guard. Not expecting the Gecko Pokemon's question to be so accurate.

"How'd you know?" Lucario said surprisingly while staring wide eyed at the gecko Pokemon.

"C'mon, would you ever think that someone could be, oh I don't know, be watching you and Latios fighting to get David's heart? It's pretty obvious. I could be a mile away and I can still tell that you and Latios are fighting over David." Treecko said while seeing an astonished Lucario with his mouth slightly agape. But the gecko Pokemon still continued, "Really, it's not that difficult to figure out two Pokemon fighting over for their love, but for others. Well..." Treecko's voice trailed off as he turns and looks behind him while Lucario did the same.

"Okay I finally got the fire started. Now where's the food... ah, there it is." Latias said as she turns and looks inside David's backpack while her back end was a little too close to the campfire. "*Sniff* *Sniff* Is there something… burning?" She asked herself as she instantly stop her food searching in the trainer's backpack. "And why does my back feel so hot?" The red Eon Pokemon asked again while still trying to sniff out the source of the burning smell.

"That's because you butt's on fire." Treecko answered out loud while trying to contain his giggling.

"My butt's on fire?" Latias said as she turns her head around, looking behind her. Finding a few flames engulfed on her feathers behind her, mostly around her rear end area. "**MY BUTT'S ON FIRE!**" The red Eon Pokemon screamed out as she starts to panic and began to fly around in circles.

Anybody should have been concerned for Latias' safety. But both Treecko and Lucario couldn't help but explode out of laughter at the scene before them as they rolled on their backs while holding their stomach as well as trying to not fall off the boulder.

"Ha-ha-ha! Oh Arceus, that was just priceless!" The Gecko Pokemon laughed out while trying to recover at the same time.

"He-he, yeah. I admit that was kind of funny." Lucario said as he went back to sitting position while letting out a few more snickers.

During that time Latias manages to douse the fire out by rolling on an area where there's mostly dirt exposed on the grassy meadow. Relived that she got the fire out, but frowns when there were black areas scorched around her butt when she looked behind herself. Though, while trying to gain back to her composure, she went back to get the food ready; hoping that no one saw what had happen. (But it's too late for that Latias. XD)

When the laughter from both Pokemon dies down, it was silence once again. But it was more comfortable in the atmosphere between the Aura and wood Gecko Pokemon. Even though Lucario kept on smiling, it started to droop down into a small frown as he still remembers the problem at hand, or paw for that matter.

"What should I do?" The aura Pokemon asked out loud to mostly himself.

"Huh?" Treecko said, getting his attention towards Lucario as he turn and looks up at the Aura Pokemon.

"What should I do?" Repeating his sentence as he then looks down towards the Gecko Pokemon. "I mean… me and Latios love David very much. But how is that going to work between us? We can't get along with each other." Lucario finished, hoping to get an answer from the young Treecko. He doesn't care if he's getting answers from a young Pokemon. He's getting desperate, because he really wants to make this new relationship work. Or else neither Latios nor himself would ever have the chance for the trainer to be either one of their mates.

It was then that Treecko turn away from Lucario's gaze as he went deep into thought as many ideas start to pop into the gecko Pokemon's mind. However, most of them he comes up with would end up in failure, and eventually the Aura and blue Eon Pokemon would get into a fight again. But about a minute went by, there was one idea Treecko came up with that just might work during the process. It's basically a 50-50 percent change that this might actually work, but it's the best idea he can come up with for now.

"I think I got an idea, but I'm not sure you'll like it though." Treecko said while having an uncertainty feeling, wondering if Lucario would actually do it if he listens to what the Gecko Pokemon has to say.

"Tell me! I'll do anything at this point!" Lucario said desperately while leaning forward towards the Gecko Pokemon. Wanting to hear every detail and every word coming out of the Gecko Pokemon's mouth. 'I'll do anything! I'll give gifts to Latios, I'll serve him, and I'll even give Latios a massage. Heck, I'll let him fuck me if I can get him to get along with me if that's the case!' That's when the aura Pokemon realized what he just thought. 'Okay, I'm defiantly not doing that last one.' He noted mentally as the thought of him getting fucked by the one Pokemon he utterly hates made him shutter in disgust from the thought, but it was barely noticeable for anyone to see. But anyways, he shoves the thought out of his mind so he could listen and concentrate to what the Gecko Pokemon had to say.

...  
(With David and Latios)

Both David and Latios were going through the forest side by side as they had not said a word during their stroll. They didn't get far as they did not want to get lost and lose the campsite.

"So you needed to talk to me? Well here I am..." The trainer started off while facing the blue Eon Pokemon with his hands in his pockets.

It took a while for Latios to respond, because he's beginning to have second thoughts. Though he can't just not tell David and keep all his feelings to himself. He was bound to let out his honestly at some point, might as well do it now. Besides, it's too late to turn back without telling the trainer something.

"W-well... um... you see..." The blue Eon Pokemon couldn't exactly talk as he struggle to tell how he really feels about, **sharing** his lover. 'Why can't I just tell David?!' He thought in frustration. 'It not like it's the end of the world for me, just tell him!'

"Are you sure you want to talk to me right now?" David asked while having a concern expression as well as tilting his head in confusion.

"Yes I want to talk and... I want to be honest with you." Latios said immediately. He then inhales deeply, and then exhale out all his breath. After he calmed himself, he looks at his lover and began, "I... I don't like the fact that Lucario has to be involved in **our** relationship." The Eon Pokemon paused for a second, letting the information sink in before talking again, "I mean... I thought that it's going to be just you and me. No one else... just us." Latios said as he starts to sadden while his eyes were into the verge of tears.

Once David saw the tearful eyes, he quickly close the distance between them and embrace the blue Eon Pokemon. The Eon Pokemon embraced back with tighter force. Never seem to want to let go, as if he'll lose his only loved one if he lets go (besides from Latias that is XD). Their embrace lasted for a few seconds before they parted slightly, but still embracing each other.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Latios, but don't you think there's bound to be someone else who likes us?" The trainer pointed out as he starts to stroke his hands around his lover's sides in a comfort manner, trying to reassure the blue Eon Pokemon. "What I'm trying to say is... there's going to be someone else out there who is going to like you and there's bound to be someone else who's going to like me." David said specifically.

Even though David is still new to being in a relationship, what he just said makes some sense. It's mostly likely that there's going to be someone else who is going to like you. There can't just be one person out there that loves you, there's a lot of fish in the sea so it's bound to happen eventually.

"Yeah, I guess…" The blue Eon Pokemon said as he sigh from the fact that his David made some sense. For example, if Latios was a kid and David was his toy (not in that way you perverts!) and he wants to keep that toy to himself. There's bound to be another kid who would want to play with his toy and would want to play with that toy too and- (Okay this is starting to get very wrong in so many ways, and that you might get the wrong idea. But I think you get the point, I hope. ^^;)

"Besides, who can resist a **beautiful** creature such as yourself?" The trainer complimented as he nuzzle his face against Latios' soft feathers, taking in his sweet sent. The blue Eon Pokemon quickly nuzzled back without resistance while adding in an audible purr, loving the attention.

"You always know how to make me feel better when I'm down." Latios admitted while still nuzzling his lover.

"C'mon Latios, we're lovers and we're here for each other no matter what." David then parts ways from each other, now gazing into those loving red eyes. "But back on track... and I got to be honest with you too." The trainer said, looking more serious. "I admit... I kind of have an attraction towards Lucario." He said as he knows what's coming next.

"**WHAT?!**" The blue Eon Pokemon shouted, making David flinch from his lover's outburst. "But he basically **RAPED** you from the beginning!" Latios said out loud, looking wide-eyed at David.

"Well it's not exactly rape if you actually liked it." The trainer said while looking away, feeling somewhat ashamed of himself.

Latios was in shock of what he heard from his lover's mouth. He doesn't know what else he could say to make his lover think otherwise about the aura Pokemon. In short, the blue Eon Pokemon was completely speechless.

"I'm sorry Latios, but that's the way I feel about Lucario. There's something about him and me that **clicked** when he kissed me, just like when we first kissed. I think I might love him too." David confesses as he looks back at his lover. "But that doesn't change anything between us, no matter what circumstances." After the trainer said those truthful words, he immediately close the distance between their faces and sealed his lips with the blue Eon Pokemon's.

Latios did not hesitate to kiss back as he tilts his head, deepening their kiss as well as leading to intensifying each other's passion. Their tongues interlock and entwine with each other, mixing their saliva inside of their inner mouths; exploring each part of their mouth from the inside.

David gasps when his blue Eon lover pulled him closer, making his back arch as he tighten his embrace around the trainer, not wanting to let go anytime soon. Suddenly, Latios broke the kiss, much of the trainer's disappointment. But his sadden situation was soon replace when the blue Eon Pokemon travels his head down towards the nape of David's neck, and starts caressing the sensitive skin with his smooth lips and wet tongue. David could not keep his moan contained any longer since Latios is hitting the sweet spot on his neck. Just like when the Aura Pokemon did, only that the blue Eon Pokemon seem to do it with more eagerness, but he wasn't complaining, not in the least.

Latios' mind was all fogged up, not paying attention to anyone or anything to his surroundings. The only thing on his mind was to pleasure his lover and to hear that pleasant moan from his David. They were music to Latios' ears. Just knowing that he was able to do that to his lover, and doing a good job of it encourages him to kiss the trainer's neck more aggressively, so he could hear more of those blissful sounds from David's mouth.

"Oh, Latios..." David moaned out more audible and frequently when the blue Eon Pokemon began to strengthen his kiss on his sensitive neck. His breath became to quicken and his knees start to shake and buckle from the pleasure he's receiving from his blue Eon lover. The trainer's legs could not support himself any longer as he slowly places himself to his knees, while holding Latios firmly.

The blue Eon Pokemon then leaned his dragon-like body more against David's as the trainer had no choice, but to lay on his back on the grassy surface while Latios was dominantly on top of him; still continues to caresses the trainer's now coaxed neck.

After a few minutes into it, Latios slowly travel his smooth wet tongue up from David's neck all the way up to his lips again, begging for attention for someone else's moist lips. Both David and Latios once more began to suckle each other's lips as they made a sound similar of what a baby suckling on a mother's breast would sound like. During that time, David unknowingly wrapped his arms around the long neck of the blue Eon Pokemon's as the tongue from one another dance from inside their mouths. Their saliva mix as they swish and swirl while doing so.

Latios brought his right paw under the trainer's shirt and place his paw on David's chest and began to stroke the bare flesh lovingly, awarded by a trilling moan from the trainer in the process. Every now and then, the blue Eon Pokemon would squeeze and pinch one of David's nipples. Getting gasps from the trainer in response and arching his back in eagerness.

In the previous events from the past few days, they both know that they haven't spent any quality time together, alone. But what they've been through, how can they spend time with each other with all of these dramas and ordeals coming at them? Not only just David and Latios themselves, but everyone else was affected by it too.

Although, just the feeling like they could get away from all of that at this very moment is just what they wanted. No correction, this is what they needed. Without each other knowing or themselves knowing, they have been longing for just spending time with each other, just like lovers would do. During those past few days, they were somewhat oblivious that they felt out of place whenever they're not spending time together. It just doesn't feel right whenever they're separate from each other. This is not how they should feel or do, especially if they're in a relationship. It's definitely not natural.

"David... I love you so much." Latios said between their kiss, panting from the amount of lip locking they were giving each other. It's been so long since they've done something like this, and the blue Eon Pokemon loved every moment of it. The only time they've done something like this was back at Lake Verity, before David's, 'Lucario' incident. The blue Eon Pokemon remembered every detail about it. Oh, how much he just wanted to just mate with him back then. But maybe he can...

"I... I love you too Latios." The trainer said back to his lover, feeling their heat from each other's bodies. This is the first time in a while that David felt pure contentment with the blue Eon Pokemon. He didn't remember feeling this good ever since Lake Verity. He remembered the part where Latios wanted to take it further by his paw rubbing against the trainer's groin area, but he stopped it. Some parts of him wanted to go further, and some parts of him didn't. He guess he was sort of nervous since it was going to be his first time, he wasn't sure if he's ready yet.

While they're kissing, their passion for each other sky rocketed as each second passed by. Just yearning to be needed for their love, both face turning crimson red.

Latios kept kissing his young trainer; using the paw he previously used to caress him started traveling down to the aching bulge inside the human's pants. The blue Eon Pokemon began rubbing the needy bulge.

"Oh Latios... ah!" The trainer moans as he arches his back in the sudden pleasure. Having being touch there the third time (counting the one at the waterfall), the pleasurable attention just made it unbearable to resist. Without knowing David began to instinctively rub his bugle into Latios' rubbing.

The constant teasing he's been receiving from the past few days, no thanks to a specific Aura Pokemon, there was so much to he could resist so many times. Yet his sexual arousal has been put to the limit, and that his tortured organ wanted was some release from the pleasurable tension.

"Ngh! Latios please... I-I can take this anymore." David moaned out, the blush on his face became more visible from wave after wave of such blissful gratification. His chest heaving deeply from the attention he's been given from the blue Eon Pokemon.

Latios only reply was unbuttoning the trainer's pants and slowly unzipping the fate of David's sensitive organ to the outside world.

But Latios finally spoke and whispers in his lover's ear, "As you wish... my love." Unzipping the zipper all the way down; showing the trainer's black boxers, and the bulge inside the fabric.

What the Pokemon did next was gently pulled down the boxers to the point where it only showed David's hard erection, already having small amounts of pre-cum flowing out, the needy organ twitching in anticipation.

"Oh my..." The blue Eon Pokemon said under his breath, seeing his lover's penis for the first time. He awes in admiration; seeing David's manhood was a decent size, not too big, nor small.

Latios could only imagine what he could do with that good looking shaft. All kinds of naughty thoughts came rushing through his mind, each sexual thought quickly turning him on every second. He wanted to touch the pulsing member, wanting to feel it- wanting to smell it- wanting to taste it.

The blue Eon Pokemon went to reach the sensitive organ. Once in contact, he began to stroke the stiff shaft.

This immediately made David gasp and throw his head back. Feeling Latios' soft feathers on the fresh penis; never feeling such wonderful sensation of anything rubbing against his exposed flesh. And already having pre coming out acts as a lubricant for his member as Latios' paw kept pumping, making the pure pleasure that much more amazing.

"You like that love?" Latios said seductively, looking lustfully at the moaning trainer.

"Y-Yes!" He manages to say while shyly looking away, along with a few tears coming out of the corner of his eyes.

David had never felt this way before. He admits that he didn't masturbate before; he had heard of it, but never crossed his mind of considering of doing it. But if having something rub against your shaft felt this good, then he would have done this a long time ago, and doing it multiple times.

The trainer couldn't do anything since this felt too good to stop, making his Eon lover in total control, not that he mined, far from it. Latios took the privilege of gripping the coaxed member in his paw a little harder and starts pumping David's penis in a quicker pace; being rewarded by heavenly noises coming out if the human's mouth.

Such desire- such need- such love from both lovers. This moment making them feel closer to each other to no end. One body having pure trust from the other, while the other happily obliges to make its partner feeling such delight.

David wishes this would never stop, but he knew that he's going to reach his limit soon. But the pleasure stopped, much to his disappointment. The trainer looked at his lover with confusion of why he stopped.

Latios made sure that David was watching and brought his paw away from the tortured member and brought the coaxed paw to his mouth. Slowly licking the pre-cum from his paw, tasting the warm sweet fluids of his lover.

"Mmmm..." The Eon Pokemon purred in his throat, licking his lips after finish cleaning his paw.

Of the sight of seeing his lover licking his pre-cum made David even more turned on, his penis throbbing in need for attention.

Latios at the time looked at his lover with a wholesome smile placed on his face. He licks his trainer's face before the blue Eon Pokemon went down his mate's body.

David watched the whole time and saw Latios' head in front of his needy member, unsure if he wanted his lover to do what he thinks he was about to do. The Pokemon had placed himself between the trainer's legs, having to put his lover's pants and boxers down to his ankles.

Latios thought it looked better up close. Seeing the twitching shaft coaxed with its own fluids. He then brought himself over David's penis and sniffed it. His nose smelling the pre-cum from his mate.

Leaning in slowly, Latios sticks his tongue out and gave the sensitive organ one good lick from the bottom up.

"Oh, Latios!" David moans through his lips; stiffening from feeling of the soft wet tongue on his penis as he gripped the ground.

The blue Eon Pokemon licked his lips again, cherishing the taste of the one he loves so much. Without wasting time, Latios then opens his mouth and leaned in again, only to have the head of David's member invading inside his maw.

David gasps and starts panting, arching his back from the new experience of having something wet and warm surrounding his member. At the same time trying to put his whole shaft inside the warm mouth of his lover, wanting more of that feeling.

The blue Eon Pokemon smiles to himself of the reaction he's seeing from his David. Proud that he was doing a good job of pleasing his mate; and the fact that they've gone a step further in their loving relationship.

He took it even further by slowly putting the whole meaty length in his mouth, his warm wet tongue sliding against David's member the whole time.

On David's side, the feeling was just incredible of having a hot mouth surrounding his manhood. In the back of his mind, he notes to himself that they would have to do something like this more often in their travels. He didn't know that he was missing out on so much experiences of how amazing it felt to do sexual activities with your mate. He thought making out was good, but this, this was just indescribable. The trainer wondered what else he and Latios could do. But he couldn't speculate it now as he was getting a blowjob from his Latios.

The blue Eon Pokemon was caressing his trainer's manhood with his mouth, still tasting the sweetness of the fluids mixed up with his saliva. Wanting more, Latios begun on bringing his head up and down, trying to get more of David's sweet juices.

"God this feels so good." David mumbled, placing his hands on the male Pokemon's head, gripping firmly, but gently. Right now Latios had a steady pace going, but it slowly increases. Craving that knowing he was going to get those tasty juices of David's seeds soon.

Latios was bobbing his head up and down on the trainer's member, the meaty flesh throbbing; wanting to release the pressure that's slowly building up within.

David than starts to hump into Latios' mouth, trying to get more pleasure out of it. The blue Eon Pokemon almost gags from it touching to the back of his throat, but quickly regained composure and continues to pleasure his trainer.

Overwhelmed with so many feelings that were mixed inside of both individuals. Almost not believing this was happening. A Pokemon sucking a human's cock; and a human being sucked by a Pokemon. They must be dreaming, but alas they weren't. And they're glad for that.

Latios then begins the pick up the pace as he rapidly bobs his head up and down greedily on his lover's cock. The heat between them rose in the air, the smell of sweat and hot sex was permitted in the area.

"L-Latios I'm so c-close." David said to his lover. Gritting his teeth to try and make the feeling last longer.

'That's it love... give me all you got.' The blue Eon Pokemon said through his mind, sucking on the stiff member harder.

The trainer could feel his balls tingling from the amount of pressure that was going to be released, a new feeling coming from his penis.

"Latios... I... I-I..." David tries to say, but can't as he moans in such enjoyment he's having.

Knowing that David was about to release made Latios doubles his pace and constantly licking the wet shaft in his mouth.

From the continuous hot friction between his cock and his lover's mouth and tongue had finally sent David's over the edge, "I... I love you!" He cried out as the pressure he had, had been released inside of Latios' maw. The trainer shudders from the amount of fluids that was squirting out of his member.

The blue Eon Pokemon happily swallows his lover's seeds, not missing a drop. So once finishing, Latios took his mouth out of David's member and crawls up to his David.

"That... was... incredible Latios." The trainer panted out, satisfaction now washing over him. The blue Eon Pokemon could only smile and kiss his lover on the lips with such passion.

While they're kissing, David could even taste some of his own fluids. Not a bad taste if he said so himself.

...  
(Couple of long making out scenes later...)

Both David and Latios were long past making out. Now they're just lying down, snuggling up each other as there was silence in the air, but the two lovers were enjoying each other's company nonetheless. The only noises that could be heard were some Pokemon as they scatter all around the two lovers.

The loving couple were looking up at the blue sky, filled with many clouds throughout as far as the eyes could see. A slight breeze brushing against the two love birds; both sighing in contentment.

"So... does this still means that I have to share you with Lucario?" Latios begin to say while continuing to look up at the awestruck scene from above.

"I guess so, although you'll never know what could happen." David replied as he then cuddles up closer to his blue Eon lover. "But for now you're going to have start and get along with him if this whole new relationship is going to work." The trainer suggested while nuzzling into the feathers of Latios.

"Me getting along with **him**?! Impossible." The blue Eon Pokemon blurted out while furrowing his brow. "I would have gotten along with her if it weren't for the fact that she's got some major problems of being a dick." He said as he crossed his arms.

"C'mon Latios you know that's not true." The trainer said while nudging the stubborn Latios. "He's just having some... discipline issues that he needs to start working on. He just needs to know his limits whenever it becomes between me and him when you're around or vice-versa that's all." David said, trying to reassure his Latios.

"I don't know..." Latios trailed off while he unexpectedly had a certain 'trainer' crawl up on top of his stomach until he notices his lover blocking his view of the clouds in the sky.

"Please Latios, for me?" David asked in a pleading tone as he cupped his left hand onto the blue Eon Pokemon's right cheek while he leaned in closer, their faces just a few inches apart.

"Uhh... w-well I mean... um…." Said the staggering blue Eon Pokemon as he couldn't find any words to say while having a slight tint of red across his face.

Before Latios could stagger anymore, David closed in the rest of the distance of their face as he tenderly kiss his blue Eon lover for a few moments until he part ways from the now calm male Eon Pokemon.

"Okay... I'll do it... for you." Latios confirmed. Thus, receiving a hug from the trainer. (Who would have known that a kiss can solve anything?! XD)

"That's my Latios." He said softly as he then broke their embrace. He then got up from Latios to his feet as he helps Latios up in floating position. "C'mon, let's go back to camp. Everybody is probably worried about us." David suggested as his blue Eon lover agrees.

So they hold each other lovingly as they start to head back to the campsite. The sun guiding their way as it was the only thing that shown light through the dense forest.

"I'm telling you now that me getting along with Lucario isn't going to be easy. I mean, we got nothing in common." Latios said while doubting about Lucario and himself getting along.

"You both love me." David pointed out.

"... Good point." The blue Eon Pokemon admitted to the trainer as they continue to chit-chat their way back to the campsite.

...  
(Back with Treecko and Lucario)

"What?! You can't be serious." The Aura Pokemon said unbelievingly while looking wide eyed towards Treecko.

"I'm serious Lucario. You want to get along with Latios, right?" The Gecko Pokemon asked, while the Aura Pokemon reluctantly nods in response. "Then you should spend more time with him so you could get to know him better." Treecko said as Lucario scratches his head in frustration.

"But how is that going to work? What makes you think that me just getting to know Latios more would get me to be with David more?" Asked the stressed Lucario as he looks at the Gecko Pokemon for some answers.

"Trust..." Was the only word that came out of the Gecko Pokemon's mouth.

"Trust? What in Arceus does 'trust' have to do with anything?" The Aura Pokemon exclaimed while getting more frustrated by the second.

"Because... if Latios can trust you and if you can trust him, then everything will be fine and that you could still be with David." Treecko pointed out, but it looks like the Aura Pokemon didn't exactly get the picture. The Gecko Pokemon rolled his eyes as he explains it more specifically. "If you two trust each other that neither one of you would take advantage over each other, or David. Then there's really no point to continue to fight or hate each other since you two 'trust' each other." That's when Lucario realized exactly what Treecko was trying to say as he mentally slaps himself for not thinking up such a thing. But knowing just now that the fact that he would have to be with Latios in order to do what Treecko had suggested earlier, he's not sure if he wants to do it anymore. But if he doesn't, then this whole new relationship of sharing David isn't going to work out for long, and everyone knows it.

The Aura Pokemon didn't really know what to do at this point while he was deep in thought. It's bad enough that he had to be around the blue Eon Pokemon throughout their traveling, but having to 'spend time' with him would be a nightmare to Lucario.

Yes, he could imagine it now. When they, 'spend time' with each other so she could, 'get to know' Latios better, he just knows that it's like a ticking time bomb just waiting to be ignited. Their bottled up rage towards one another acts as a fuse, and when one of them says or does something wrong to the other, then their 'all out brawl' will start all over again and they would be right back to where they have started, hating each other, but even more. So Lucario didn't know what would come out of this if he were to have some quality time with Latios. Maybe more fighting and hating but that's probably it.

Although, if he could just focus on just getting to know Latios period, then maybe, just maybe that Latios won't be such a bad Pokemon he thought he would be. But the sheer thought of being around the blue Eon Pokemon more often is the unthinkable when it would across the Aura Pokemon's mind. But then again, if this means that he could be with David more than he's all for it. But still, him hanging with Latios? He knows it's going to be one long bumpy ride towards the state of friendship with the blue Eon Pokemon. But he'll do it, for David.

"Treecko, how do you know for sure it'll work?" Lucario asked, have the feeling of uncertainty still lingering inside.

"Because I at first didn't trust David when he rescued me after... you know." Said the Gecko Pokemon as Lucario was fully aware about Treecko's previous trainer and his past for some time now. The Aura Pokemon thought it was rather tragic for such a young Pokemon to experience that kind of torture. He wasn't surprised if Treecko still doesn't trust humans. But that isn't really important right now as the Gecko Pokemon continues. "But when I got to be around David more and got to know him a little better, I began to trust him more and more each day." Treecko explained as Lucario was starting to get it.

"So what you're saying is that if I get Latios' trust, then there won't be any more fighting between us?"

"Yeah, but you got trust him as well." The Gecko Pokemon pointed out.

The Aura Pokemon was about to ask another question when two specific companions came back in the campsite.

...  
(Back with everyone else/ Normal POV)

"Hey Lucario now's your chance, go talk to Latios." The Gecko Pokemon whispered to Lucario as they saw both David and Latios coming back through the forest.

The Aura Pokemon wasn't sure if he's ready to talk, or even wanted to talk to the blue Eon Pokemon now. But he didn't have any other options when Treecko pushes him off the boulder they were sitting for the past few hours.

After Lucario landed on his padded feet, he looks up and gave a menacing glare towards the Gecko Pokemon. But in response, Treecko had a cheeky grin as he motion the Aura Pokemon to go to Latios.

'Whatever, might as well do it now.' The Aura Pokemon thought in despair as he took a deep breath and made his way towards her blue Eon rival.

While both David and Latios were heading towards the campfire, where Latias was, they notice an 'Aura Pokemon' walking as it seems like he was heading straight towards the couple.

Latios gave a discourage look when he saw Lucario coming at him and David. He is not in the mood to see or do anything with the Aura Pokemon whatsoever. All he wants to do now is snuggle up with David beside the campfire for the rest of the day, but it looks like that wasn't going to happen.

"Latios... can I speak with you?" Lucario asked hesitantly as he was looking down while having a remorseful look on his face.

"Fine... what do you want?" The blue Eon Pokemon said calmly as he then crosses his arms, waiting to get this conversation over with.

It took a few moments for the Aura Pokemon to speak as he chose his words carefully, not wanting to get Latios angry and then they start fighting again. He didn't want that, and David would especially didn't want that to happen either.

"I know that we haven't really got along with each other and that we're not the greatest of friends, but..." The aura Pokemon paused for a few seconds as Latios and David were waiting to hear what he had to say. "... I'm willing to put that aside if that means I can be with David too." Lucario finished while waiting for the blue Eon Pokemon to respond.

Latios raised a brow up in suspicion. What's with the sudden change in behaviour? Why is Lucario acting this way now? Is Lucario up to something? Those where the thoughts running through the blue Eon Pokemon's mind. He would never expect seeing the Aura Pokemon in such a polite state towards him. It's too good to be true, maybe almost too good.

"You're bull-shitting me right?" Latios blurted out while giving a glare towards the aura Pokemon.

"No-no-no! I'm not lying, honest." Lucario said with his right paw up in defence and the other on his chest, indicating he was true to his words. It took a few moments for everything to settle down as the tension between the three companions slowly subsides before the Aura Pokemon could speak again. "Latios... I love David with all my heart, and I know you love him too... So I want to be David's other best mate he can ever have. All I want to do is make him happy, and if he's happy then I'm happy." The Aura Pokemon gave a small smile as he gazes at the trainer lovingly. While David on the other hand looks away while having a slight blush from Lucario's flattering words. "So what do you say Latios? Can we put our differences aside and be the best mates to David?" The aura Pokemon said lastly as he stretches out his left paw, waiting to be embraced by another. "Truce?"

Latios was still suspicious about Lucario. He's not sure whether either the Aura Pokemon said was true or that he's tricking him into some sort of trap. If Lucario were to trick him then there will be no more chances for the Aura Pokemon, he can guarantee that.

The blue Eon Pokemon turns his head and gaze his uncertain red eyes towards his David. But all the trainer did was gave Latios a reassuring nod while smiling the whole time, showing him that he can trust Lucario. He then gaze back to Lucario as the Aura Pokemon still had his paw stretched out toward him. Latios thought for a moment as this is probably the only chance he could get himself and the Aura Pokemon to settle their difference once and for all.

"*Sighs*... Truce." Latios finally said as he stretches out his right paw and shook paws with the Aura Pokemon. Right when Latios shook paws with Lucario, the Aura Pokemon felt the feeling of relieve surge through him as his entire body starts to relax. The feeling of hatred over each other felt slowly being lifted off from both of them, but they still haven't completely trust each other yet though.

While their paws were still holding, Lucario could of swore that he saw a slight smile on the blue Eon Pokemon's face, but wasn't sure since he's too distracted of the feeling of relief being washed over him. But the Aura Pokemon couldn't help himself as he wore a slight smile on as well.

"Hey, now that we got that out of the way maybe we can, you know... start hanging out?" Lucario suggested as he and Latios let go of their hand shake (or paw shake). "And maybe we can become... f-fr f-frien-" The Aura Pokemon struggles to let out that one word he wouldn't expect to use on the blue Eon Pokemon.

"Friends?" Latios filled in as Lucario nods vigorously. "Well… we'll see. But for now let's just get to know each other better." The blue Eon Pokemon finished as the Aura Pokemon once again nods.

"Oh, David didn't you need to talk to me as well?" Lucario asked, remembering what the trainer had said earlier before he and Latios went out privately to talk. (Oh they more than just talk. xD)

"Well I think you already solve our problem on your own." David said while smiling at the Aura Pokemon as he soon smiles back.

"Well I had a little help." Lucario admitted while having a nervous laugh came out of his mouth as his right arm was scratching the back of his head.

"From who?" Latios asked curiously.

"Oh... just the family." Was the only thing the Aura Pokemon said as he went to turn around and made his way towards the campfire, where Latias and Treecko were sitting around while eating some of the Pokechow. In the back of his mind he could almost swore that he smells something different from both David and Latios when they arrived back. But he putts that thought to the side as he was getting hungry.

"The family?" The blue Eon Pokemon asked himself. He then turns his head at David, looking for an answer, but the trainer was just as clueless as he is as he shrugs it off.

So they push that question aside as the two lovers also made their way to where the campfire is as well, where everyone else are munching down around the fire, enjoying their Pokechow.

...  
(While everyone was around the campfire...)

"Sister, why is your back end all burnt?" Latios asked his red Eon sister while looking curiously at the burn marks on her feathers, especially around her rear. David was also curious as to why and how the red Eon Pokemon got her rear end all black. Lucario and Treecko only snicker as this, trying to hold in their laughter.

"Don't ask..." Latias mumbled out as she slowly ate the finishing of her food, trying to not be embarrassed.

"Yeah bu-"

"**DON'T ASK!**" Interrupting her blue Eon brother, as Latias shove the rest of her food in her mouth.

Both Latios and David were confused by Latias' outburst, but it was until then that Lucario and Treecko whisper in their ears of what exactly happen to the red Eon Pokemon.

...

It was the middle of the day in the Pokemon world right now. Around the route of 203, it was all silence throughout the vegetation outside the path. All sorts Pokemon were out and about. Scattering out, looking for food, while some were taking naps.

Everything was peaceful and quiet, and there seems to be nothing that could disturb the peacefulness... until large amounts of laughter came within the forest that could be heard for miles in the forest. Also hearing loud cooing noises that sounds like it was angry for some unknown reason.

...

**Oh yeah! Made it up to the 29****th**** chapter! Whoohoo! *collapses in exhaustion***

**Alright, so that was Ch.29 for you, I hope you've enjoyed this one, because I sure did. :D This is by far probably the longest chapter I've ever written so far. **

**Also, sorry that his took me so long get this chapter posted, was busy dealing with RL things at my end.**

**But anyways, now that Latios and Lucario seem to settle that they should start to get along with each other, does that mean they can trust each other throughout the process? What would happen when they spend more time together? Will they actually get along, or will they end up fighting again?**

**Find out (eventually) in Ch.30 of **_**'David's Start of a New Adventure!'**_

**TripleX out! v^_^v**

**Laters... **

**(P. S. Always remember to comment/review) **


End file.
